Long Way Down
by janey's got a gun
Summary: PreOutbreak story...i hate summaries...bleh...expect a whole bunch of genres...people seem to like it so yah...it's a chris and jill story cause i said so...reviews are nice...boo!
1. Mid Western Town, Are You nuts!

**Title:** _Long Way Down _

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Resident Evil characters nor do I own any songs that are portrayed in this fic., if I decide to include any.

**Synopsis:** This story is a romantic/comedy thing-a-majig. Story starts off from the beginning in Raccoon City all the way till after Veronica. I also won't mention their ordeal in the Mansion, Escaping Raccoon, Rockfort Island and Antarctica because you guys/gals should already know the story about that, and you might just get bored from it. So everything or mostly everything is just in between. There will also be some drama and action. It's just a whole lot of genres. Okay enjoy or whatever.

**Chapter 1:** _Mid-Western_ _Town, A__re You Nuts! _

Jill Valentine has just been reassigned to the S.T.A.R.S unit located in Raccoon City. She has always been a city girl, so moving was, let's say, a little difficult on her part. Shedoesn't complain quite as often,but this day was an exception.

"Sir, why me! I don't want to go! I'm fine here, in the city with _large_ buildings!" she said while throwing her hands up gesturing "large."

"Jill, um, just think of this as a promotion." Her boss told her.

"A promotion! It's more like a demotion!" She yelled.

"Why is that? You'll still be in the S.T.A.R.S. unit. You're just transferring to a different er, um, State." He said.

"That's just it! From a city to a farm? That's a demotion Greg! And _FYI_, I don't wanna move! _And_ if I did decide to move, why would I want to go to a mid-western town!" She yelled so loud that it could be heard from the other side of the door.

"Jill, calm down, and don't call your superiors by their first names." He said.

"Whatever." She said, "Can't you_please_transfer someone else?" She begged.

"Nope, sorry.They specifically want you."

"Me? Why me? What did I do to deserve this punishment?" She said as she paced back and forth.

"Well let's see," her boss said while opening her file, "_Hmm_, very interesting. _Ah_, impressive." Is all he said while reading her file just to irritate her more.

"Holt!" she said slamming her hand on his desk.

"I'm just kidding. I wanted to irritate you. Jill, you of all people should know why they want you. You're one of the best and you know it. You did your training with the Delta Force, you're an expert in disarming explosives, an ex-thief," Jill immediately glared at him when he mentioned thief. "Did I say thief? I meant locks expert." Jill smiled at him. It's not that she was ashamed of being a thief, it was just that not many people know of her past and she would like to keep it that way.

"Surely _I_ can't be the only one with those expertises am I? I mean there are others in that area, so why couldn't they find someone else?"

"Well, _you_ are the only one, a _woman_, in this precinct with those skills. And they requested you." He said.

"Why? _Oh_, I see. I'm just something to gawk at over there, aren't I? I bet the team there consists of mainly guys, right?" Jill said.

"Jill, you _are _the only girl here." Holt said.

"_Damn it!_" She cursed. Holt couldn't help but smile.

"_Delta_, I know you don't want to leave, but just think of this as a great opportunity for you to gain more experience. Learn from the best."

"The _best_?" she asked.

"Okay, maybe not the best of the best but one of the best, or a couple. Or maybe they are the best, I don't know. Let's see, the team in Raccoon is led by, none other than the founder, Albert Wesker. The team includes an ex-S.W.A.T., an ex-Air force pilot, whom I heard from the ex-S.W.A.T. was a great pilot who got '_dishonorably discharged_.'" He said while making quotation marks with his finger. "Wonder what he did that got him kicked out. I bet he screwed his boss's wife." He laughed.

"Yeah, I bet he did, pig. All the more reasons I should stay."

"_And_, they have other '_ex_' people and '_normal' _people." He finished.

"You know what I just noticed with that team?" Jill asked.

"What's that?"

"They are all former _something's_."

"Hmm, you do have a point. I guess that's why you'll fit in nicely with that bunch, miss former thief. Well, you'll be leaving tomorrow, so I suggest you pack."

"_WHAT!_ I didn't agree to this! How can this happen? What happened to my two weeks notice or something?" Jill said.

"Jill, I told you right when you came back from the Zodiac mission. That was a month ago." Holt said.

"Shit." She it made sense now. "Okay fine, I'll go…But first, I'm going to need some stuff."

"You name it."

"I'll need a new berretta, a shot gun, maybe a colt python, and your credit card."

"Hmm what an interesting list. Well _Delta,_ they will provide you with fire arms over there and as for my credit card," he said taking it out of his wallet, "what are you going to buy? A farm?" he said laughing. "Would you like some overalls or Daisy Dukes to go with your list?" he continued to laugh.

"I hate you! If you weren't like a father to me, I'd beat you senseless." She yelled at him while proceeding to the door.

"Jill…wait…" He managed to say in between laughs. "Just pack your necessities and I'll send Sam and some guys here to send the rest of your stuff."

"Okay." She said in a more mellow tone. "Man, I'm really going to miss it here…and you too. You've helped me when dad was in trouble. Thanks Uncle Holt." She went up to him and gave him the biggest hug.

"Uncle Holt?" He questioned.

"You told me not to call my superiors by their first name." She smiled.

"Don't get wise with me young lady. Now go home and get packed. You have a big day tomorrow."

Jill exhaled. "Right. Well, I'll be sure to take some time off work to visit."

"You better." He said.

"Watch dad for me okay? See that he stays out of trouble." Jill said.

"You know I will. You take care." He said.

"I will. Bye." Jill went home to her apartment and managed to pack everything she would need. It didn't take her long to finish, considering that most of her stuff was still in boxes from moving into her current apartment. After she finished, she wrote a directional note for Sam to follow while she and the guys sent over by Greg Holt finished her packing.

**_Raccoon City Police Department: S.T.A.R.S. Office- _**

Chris Redfield has been working with the S.T.A.R.S unit in Raccoon City for a month now and is quite familiar with everyone and everything in the building. He especially got along well with Joseph Frost. Eventually, they were labeled the clowns of the Raccoon Police Department, which Chief Brian Irons detested. Currently on the team are Richard Aiken, Kenneth Sullivan, Forest Speyer, Brad Vickers, Enrico Marini, and Barry Burton. They have yet to recruit a medic and a specialist in disarming explosive traps.

"Hey guys, guess what I heard?" Brad Vickers said as he entered the S.T.A.R.S. Office.

"Wow! I'm surprised you have the courage to eavesdrop." Joseph teased.

"Be like that and I won't tell."

"If you're not going to tell us, then why did you bring it up in the first place?" Chris said.

"Well if you must, I heard Wesker (_shudder_) tell Barry that he found someone to fill in the disarming explosives position thing _and_ that he's coming in tomorrow. But that's all I heard."

"Wow, so eavesdropping on Wesker, eh? How did you manage?" Chris laughed.

"So, another guy, huh? Why can't he recruit some hot chick with a sexy body?" Joseph complained.

"You're so superficial." Chris stated.

"Aw come on Redfield. Don't tell me you don't want some hot chick in this office you can fool around with?"

"Well, first off, I don't like to go out with co-workers because if it doesn't work out, I'll still have a run in with her in the building. And secondly, if she's been with you, which I'm sure half of the women in this building have, I will have to pass on your sloppy seconds.

"Who says I'm sloppy?"

"Look at your desk. You can't even find yourself if you were laying on top of it." Brad said.

"Shut up Vickers you chicken shit. No one asked you. Besides, don't you have a helicopter to clean or some lame ass job to do?"

"No, I think _you_ should start doing _your_ job instead of sitting on your lazy ass." Brad said with the courage to answer him back. Joseph, now irritated of him, got off of his chair and chased him all around the office. Brad, screaming for dear life, ran out of the office because he knew Joseph was really lazy and wouldn't follow. Chris just sat at his desk laughing at them.

_"BRAD! YOU CHEATING SON-OF-A-BITCH! OUT OF THE S.T.A.R.S. OFFICE IS OUT OF BOUND!"_ Joseph yelled at him from the door. Brad, on the other side of the hall just blew him a raspberry and left.

"Dude you need to grow up." Chris stated from behind his desk.

"Like you? Well, if I recall you're no more grown-up than I am."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Chris chuckled "Shall we?"

"Yeah." Joseph said and the two were off to scare Brad, when in actuality they were going to get a bite to eat. They just wanted Brad to think they were after him so he would be on the constant look out.

The next day came and Jill was on the plane, moving to a place she so did not want to go to. During her flight, she imagined what all her co-workers would look like. Wesker. She's heard so much about him, but oddly enough, she has never seen a picture of him. She imagined him as tall, well-built, brown hair, blue eyes, handsome, sweet, charming, sophisticated, debonair…

"_Ladies and Gentlemen we will be landing shortly. Please fasten your seatbelts, place your chair in the upright position, and secure your tray in the seat in front of you. Thank you for flying Continental and have a lovely day._" The stewardess announced on the PA.

Jill's thoughts were interrupted by the announcement and she did as told. The plane landed shortly and she gathered her hand carries. She exited the plane along with the other passengers and headed toward the baggage claim. She grabbed all her luggage and proceeded to the arrival section where she was supposed to meet a Mr. Redfield. "Okay, so I'm supposed to meet some Mr. Redfield. How the hell am I supposed to know who he is?" she thought, while looking around.

"Um…Miss Valentine?" A man asked her.

"Yes, Mr. Redfield I presume?" She asked.

"No. I am Mr. Burton, Barry Burton, _the_ ex-S.W.A.T. You can just call me Barry. 'Mr. Redfield' couldn't make it. Wesker wanted him to finish the paperwork so he sent me."

"Oh. So um what now?"

"Well, '_Mr. Redfield_' was supposed to show you to your new living quarters and then bring you to the office to get a feel for tomorrow." Barry said, "So I guess we should do that. Can I take your bags Miss Valentine?"

"Please, just Jill and I think the baggage cart can handle that." She smiled.

"Oh Okay. Well then, shall we?" Barry said and the two were off to her new apartment. During the drive to her apartment, Jill didn't even see a farm in sight. It was just like home, but the buildings weren't as tall. She could get to like this place after all.

**_-At the RPD S.T.A.R.S. office- _**

"Hey Redfield, what are you still doing here! Aren't you supposed to meet the new recruit?" Joseph asked.

"I was supposed to but Wesker asked me to finish this. I don't think he likes me." He said

"Okay. So then who picked up the newbie?" Joseph asked.

"Barry." Chris responded, "Well I'm finally done with these and I'll see you tomorrow Joe." He said as he entered Wesker's office and placed the finished paperwork on his desk.

"But it's only three. You don't get off until five."

"That it is my friend. Wesker told me to come in at seven and he told me I would be getting off at three, hmm, maybe he doesn't hate me after all." He said.

"Whatever. Oh hey, the boys and I are going to grab a drink after work, you coming?"

"No thanks."

"Sure?"

"Yep." Chris waved and went to the locker rooms to change into his civilian clothes. He grabbed his things and headed to his jeep. Right after Chris left, Barry pulled into the parking lot with the _newbie._

"Well, here we are, Raccoon City Police Department."

"This is the police department? It looks more like a…museum." Jill said as she surveyed the building.

"It is. Well, it _was_ anyways." Barry said as he parked the car.

"Oh." Jill said.

"Okay lets meet the team and get you familiarized with the place for when you start tomorrow." Barry and Jill got down and entered the "Police Department." He pointed out some stuff to her and then showed her the way to the S.T.A.R.S. Office. "Guess the Bravo Team isn't here."

"_WHOA!_" Joseph yelled upon seeing Jill. "Barry this is the _newbie_?"

"Yep."

"Wow! You're pretty…tall." He said, feeling really embarrassed.

"I'm 5'5." She said.

"Well…you're tall enough. I'm Joseph Frost by the way, the Alpha Team vehicle specialist." He extended his hand for a shake.

"Jill Valentine, expert in disarming explosives and locks expert." She smiled and shook his hand.

"_CHRIS!_ Damn it! Barry where's Chris!" Forest stormed in. Barry shrugged an 'I don't know.'

"Why?" Barry asked.

"He's playing mind games with me again, that bastard! He took it. My gut says so." He said through seething teeth. Joseph started to laugh upon hearing what Forest said. Apparently, he took the bait. Jill just stood beside Barry wondering what the hell was going on.

"So…mind games huh?" Barry asked.

"Uh, huh." Forest said as he nodded.

"What exactly is it that he took?" Barry asked.

"My _fucking_ rifle!" Forest said.

"Hey, watch your mouth. There's a lady present."

"You're not a lady!" He said to Joseph.

"_Huh!_" Joseph exhaled. "I'm insulted you would call me a lady. _You_ have the hair."

Forest let his mouth agape. "You did not…go there. _My_ hair defines my existence, _my_ individuality."

"You're right, for that I apologize."

"Apology accepted. Now then, who is this _lady_ we are talking about?" Forest asked.

"Her." He said as he pointed to his left. Forest looked in the direction and saw Jill standing next to Barry.

"Oh…Hello, I'm Forest. I'm not gay. I _have_ to go now." He said and left the office out of embarrassment.

Jill smiled. "He's really not gay." Joseph smiled. "He's a real riot when you get to know him."

"So Mr. Frost, where did you put it this time?" Barry asked him.

"In Flyboy's locker right after he left." He snickered. Jill assumed that this Chris guy that they where talking about was the ex-Air Force pilot.

"That's the stupidest prank ever. How could you ever think that it was good?" Barry asked.

"Yeah…you may think so, but what if it happened to you with your 'precious' gun, Mr. _Sir._"

"You touch my gun and I'll shoot your dick off."

"See, it really is a good prank if pulled on the right people." He told Jill. She just laughed at him.

"So, where's the Captain?" Barry asked as he looked around for Wesker.

"You know…I don't know. Nobody seems to know where he is. He just dumped Flyboy with loads of paperwork and left."

"Hey Alpha, beta, zeta…has anyone seen Chris? I need to kick his ass." Richard said as he walked in the office.

"Why? What he do this time?" Barry asked.

"That girl he hooked me up with last night is a freaking psycho and he knew it, I just know it."

"Dude, you asked him to hook you up with her. Don't you remember? Or were you just too hammered?" Joseph said.

"Did I really ask him?" Richard asked. Jill was beginning to wonder what kind of guy this Redfield, Flyboy, Chris or whatever name he goes by was like…if she should get to know him or just pretend to be his friend for the sake of work.

"Yep," Barry said, "You noticed that she kept looking at you and then she occasionally looked at him and then you just asked him to ask her because he is better looking than you are. And I don't know what the hell was going through your mind when you said that."

"I said that!" The two men in the room nodded. "What a bunch of bullshit! I'm obviously better looking." By then, the rest of the Bravo team and Brad entered the office after some brutal training and horseplay.

"Better looking than who, Rich?" Sullivan asked.

"Hey Bravos and Brad, the new Alpha, Jill Valentine" Barry introduced. Everyone greeted her and shook hands.

"Chris 'Flyboy' Redfield." Richard told Kenneth after the introduction and the others just scoffed.

"Yeah, you're right. That's why all the ladies swoon for you." Forest said sarcastically.

"Yep, they're all '_Aiken_' to be with you." Joseph laughed and so did all the others except for Jill because she didn't get it. She just looked around felt like this was going to be exactly like home. Richard was getting pissed and yelled at Brad to make him feel better but it obviously didn't work.

"Hey, where is Chris anyways?" Brad asked as he looked around for Chris.

"He got off." Joseph informed them, "Wesker called him in at seven and let him off at three, that lucky bastard. But he's not so lucky because he has to wait until tomorrow to meet you." He smiled to Jill and winked as well.

Finally, out of the blue and so she wouldn't have to wonder anymore, Jill asks, "Who is Chris?"

"_Mademoiselle_," Joseph began in a faux French accent. "_You are in the S.T.A.R.S. Unit! And Chris is…_"

"Who is he?" She asked getting a little impatient.

"Well, Chris is the kind of person that…Well, if _I_ were a woman, and _I_ were not around, _I_ should be in love with Chris. _But what a fool I am talking to a beautiful woman about another man._" Joseph said and all the others nodded and smiled. He turned to Forest and whispered, "Fifty bucks something will happen between those two." "Make it a hundred." Forest replied. "But they haven't even met yet." Rich whispered in. "Still. Wouldn't it be cool if they did and we got money out of it?" Joseph said. "Okay, make it one-fifty." "Deal." All of them said and shook hands on it.

"What are you guys whispering about?" Brad asked.

"Booze." Joseph said while Forest answered with "Guns" and Richard with "Cars."

"Okay…" Brad said.

Jill was thinking about what Joseph had told her about Chris. "Hmm, I'm a woman." She thought, "Should _I_ be in love with this guy?" She asked herself. "What the hell am I saying? I haven't even met the guy! Well, I'll just have to see when I meet him tomorrow." She smiled.

"Jill?" Barry asked while looking at her. "Are you okay?" he asked. Jill just snapped out of her daze and told him she was fine.

"Hey, Newbie, the guys and I are going to get a drink after work. Want to come along?" Joseph asked, "You can take Chris's place since he backed out."

"Chris backed out? Is he okay? I mean, he's never turned down a drink before." Kenneth said.

"I don't know…he's behaving like an old man." Forest said.

"So Jill, will you accept our invitation?" Joseph asked.

"Whoa…hold up. You invite Jill and not me?" Barry asked, pretending he was offended by it.

"I was just about to ask you after. So what say you Jill? Barry?" Joseph asked. Barry just nodded an 'OK'

"Sure why not. This could be my chance to see you boys make fools out of yourselves." She smiled

"_Grrreat!_" he said sounding like Tony the Tiger "Well, it's about time to go now, so shall we?"

"Okay." Jill said as she waited in the office while everyone went to change into their civilian clothes.

After they had finished changing, they met up with Jill in the lobby area. "Hey Jill, if you want, you can ride with me." Joseph offered.

"Can I hitch a ride with you too?" Brad asked. "Yeah, me too." Forest said. "And me too." Richard said.

"Fine, yeah, let's go." Joseph said.

"Um do you think we can stop at my place first? I'd like to change into something more comfortable." Jill said.

"Sure. Where do you live?" he asked. Jill told him and they were off to her apartment. Jill got changed into boot-cut jeans, some sneakers, a t-shirt and a jacket. She didn't want to wear a dress or a skirt because she didn't want to get hit on or hear some guys rant on how 'beautiful she looks in her dress.' Plus, she didn't want the trouble of some pervert looking up her skirt. After changing, she went back down to Joseph's car and the guys were a little disappointed that she didn't come down in something sexy. "Okay, I'm ready, let's go." She said and they were off for a night of drinking and making fools of themselves.

**Tada! So what do you think? There was a line up there somewhere. It starts when Jill asks who Chris is until Joseph mentions something about she should be in love with him. Anyways, I just like to inform you readers that the line is from the ever-so-great classical movie ****Casablanca****. I love that movie and I just couldn't resist, so sorry if it offends anyone if I borrowed it. Reviews would be lovely. Thanks… **


	2. Totally Unexpected

**Yay! Second Chapter is up. Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for not making them meet in the first chapter. I had to because it's sort of important in this chapter, but not really. Okay enjoy.**

**Chapter 2:** _Totally Unexpected_

While bored at home, Chris was silently cursing himself for not taking up Joseph's offer. It's just that he didn't feel like going to work the next day with a major hang over and then getting yelled at from Wesker. It was a little early for him to go to bed, so he decided to go on a night run since he didn't get to in the morning. He changed into a pair of windbreaker pants, a white t-shirt and put on his track shoes. He also took his gun with his ankle holster and strapped it on and made sure his pants was hiding it. He didn't know why he brought it. He just thought he should, just in case. After all, it was late at night and there were some crazy people in town. Right after he left his apartment, his telephone rang. He heard it but decided to let the machine get it because he had a feeling it was Joseph calling to tell him how bad he's missing out.

**_-At the Bar-_**

Jill was having a good time despite being the only girl. She got to know the guys a little better including Chris, somehow, because he was mentioned a couple of times in their conversations. She couldn't wait for work the next day to finally meet the infamous Chris Redfield.

"Hey Jill, you know, we, as in me Chris and Chicken Heart over there, thought you were a guy." Joseph said. The guys erupted with laughter.

"What? You thought I was a guy? Okay, I think someone had a little too much to drink." She said.

"This is my second one. It was all Brad's fault anyways." He said and took a swig.

"Mine? How?" he said.

"If I remember correctly, you were the one who came waltzing into the office saying Wesker found a _watchamaccallit_ person to fill in the _watchamaccallit_ position." He said while waving his hands around.

"An explosives expert?" Jill asked.

"Yeah that thing." He said, "Anyways, stupid over there said you where a guy and then Chris says, _'Another guy? Why can't Wesker recruit some hot chick with a sexy body'_ and then I tell him he's so superficial." Joseph said jokingly.

"He didn't say that!" Brad said defending Chris. "You were..._OUCH!"_" Brad yelled after Joseph elbowed him in the gut to silence him.

"What is going on?" Jill asked Brad.

"Nothing." He replied as Joseph shot him an icy glare as to not to intrude.

"Hey, Jill, want to dance?" Richard asked out of the blue.

"This isn't a club or a ballroom! It's a freaking bar!" Forest exclaimed.

"Sure why not." She said, ignoring Forest. They went to the 'dance' floor and well, danced.

"Okay." Forest said to Kenneth, Barry and Enrico, who were sitting beside him. "Hey if Jill ever felt like dancing, you could take her to a bar instead of a ballroom and she wouldn't complain." He laughed. It was really obvious that he had enough to drink. They just looked at him like he was stupid.

"Joe, what the hell were you doing? You're not drunk are you? You're our ride!" Brad asked while Jill was away.

"I'm not doing anything. It's just a joke. Besides, I don't think Chris will be mad. He does have a sense of humor, I think. And no I'm not drunk." Joseph said.

"But you're already causing trouble and they haven't even met yet." Brad said.

"So what. She probably won't even remember tomorrow. Trust me."

"Oh my god! You drugged her, didn't you? I knew it, I just know it." He said as he lost his mind and started pacing back and forth in front of Joseph.

"Hell no! Even I wouldn't stoop that low. And stop pacing! You're making me dizzy. If it makes you feel better, I'll drop her home before I drop you." He assured Brad.

"Yes, it would make me feel much better, thanks." Brad said. Joseph shrugged and thought that he was more stupid that he thought he was.

"Hey guys, we should go now. It's getting late and we have work tomorrow." Barry said.

"Yeah, you're right." Joseph said, "You guys go ahead. I have to round up my passengers."

"Alright." Barry said as he, Kenneth and Enrico got ready to leave. "See you all tomorrow." Kenneth said and the three of them were off.

"Yeah, bye." Joseph waved. "Where are Jill and Rich?"

"Dancing." Forest answered and pointed to the two dancing.

"Huh, well you know, if Jill ever felt like dancing, you could take her to a bar instead of a club and she wouldn't complain." Joseph joked.

"That's what I said!" Forest exclaimed while swaying a bit.

"Okay. Whoa, dude, I think you had too much to drink buddy. Brad, go tell them we're leaving." Joseph said.

"Okay." Brad said and went to fetch the two.

**_-Outside-_**

"Redfield sure missed out tonight, huh? Wonder what he's doing?" Richard asked as they walked towards Joseph's car.

"Why? You gay or something?" Joseph said while the others laughed.

"No. It's just that this is the first time he's passed up a time to go drinking with the _'boys.'_ You know?"

"Yeah, I just noticed that." Forest said as he scratched his head in thought and leaned upon Joseph for support.

"Yes, cause he's been here for a long time and we go out everyday." Joseph said sarcastically.

"What?" Richard asked.

"Dude, he's only been here for a month and we've only gone out three times. Are _you_ sure you're not the one that's drunk?" Joseph asked.

"I'm not. Two plus two is four. See?" Richard said.

"You, so you might not be drunk, but you sure are dumb." Joseph laughed.

"Hey, but you still can't rule out the context that Chris _is_ a mysterious guy." Brad butted in.

"Yep. _El mysterioso."_ Forest said as he waved his hands in front of Jill and stumbled in the process. The guys had to grab at him to prevent him from eating the pavement.

"Oh yeah, mustn't forget about his _mysterious_ side." Joseph said as he looked toward Jill and struggled to bring Forest upright at the same time.

"You guys are so confusing, you know?" Jill said, "So what exactly is he? _Mysterioso,_ I mean mysterious, good looking, a pilot, a womanizer? Take your pick."

"My dear Jill," Joseph said while putting his hand around her shoulders in a friendly way. "You'll have to find out tomorrow. But at least we got you thinking, huh?"

"Dun-dun, _DUN!_" Richard said.

"One thing, just don't ask about his past or his family. He gets a little 'uncomfortable' on those subjects. I'm speaking from experience." Joseph said while he unarmed his car.

"Dun-dun, _dun!_" Richard and Brad said in unison.

"Okay. Thanks for the heads up, I guess." She said as she got into the front seat of the car.

"Dun-dun, _dun!_" Brad said. The others looked at him and he felt a little stupid.

"That still doesn't answer why he cancelled on us." Richard said as he stuffed the now passed out Forest into the back seat of the car.

"Well, he has his reasons." Joseph said. He then got into his car and started it up. After leaving the bar, he dropped off Forest first even though he was the third stop on the way. He just didn't want to take the risk of him puking in his car. The smell of vomit makes him want to vomit. And plus, he need the guys help in dragging him up to his apartment. After he dropped him off, Richard was his next stop since he lived around the corner from Forest. He dropped Jill and then Brad last.

"See! You paranoid freak, I did _not_ drug her and you would've noticed if she was. Any moron would." He told Brad as he got out of the car.

"Whatever. Wait, how do I know you won't go back to her place?" Brad asked as he stood on the sidewalk, parallel to Joseph's car.

"What the fuck! What the hell do you take me for?" He yelled. "Brad! It's late! I have work tomorrow and I'm fucking tired! I just want to go home and sleep!" He yelled.

"Keep you're voice down. People are sleeping. So, how do I know you're not lying?" Brad continued to interrogate

"Because I'm not, goddamnit! I admit she's really good looking, okay, but she's just not my type." He said as he calmed down a bit.

"Yeah, yeah. That's what they all say. I'm sorry, but I'm not buying." Brad persisted.

"_ARGH!_" Joseph yelled in frustration.

"Got ya." Brad laughed.

"Fuck you!" Joseph yelled and put his car in gear and sped off, leaving Brad to choke on his dust. Brad continued to laugh on the way into his house.

**_-Chris, somewhere in Raccoon City on his night run, still-_**

It was 11:53 and Chris was still running around Raccoon City. He never went running at night and he just got caught up in it, mainly the sites. He's only been here for a month but he still hasn't gone around to see the whole city. "Wow! This place is not bad." He thought as he ran through the illuminated city. He glanced at his watch and freaked out on the time. "Holy mother of god! 11:55! I've been running for two hours? How the hell did I not know this?" Chris thought. "Damn, I better head home." Chris started on his sprint home, which was only a couple of blocks away.

**_-Jill's apartment, just as Joseph drops her off -_**

Jill waved goodbye to Brad and Joseph. As she walked to the front doors of her apartment, she dug in her bag for her keys. "Where are you?" She said aloud and took a peek in her handbag for it. She was getting a little irritated and started emptying it. "Son of a bitch." She cursed. She then dug her hands into her pockets, but there were no keys to be found. "Oh please don't tell me I locked myself out." She said as she started putting her stuff back into her bag. "God, I don't even know anyone in this building. No one's going to buzz me in. What do I do?" She said as she started to pace in front of the door. "Wait, I can always pick it. It won't take more than thirty seconds and no one will have to know." She said as she dug into her bag again and produced a lock pick that was inside her wallet. "I don't want to have to do this but I gotta do what I gotta do." She smiled as she slung her bag on her shoulder and proceeded to the door. Before she stuck the pick in the lock, she took a glance around to see if there was anyone in sight. "All clear. How perfect is this? After thisI won't have to worry about getting into my apartment." She smiled and stuck the pick in the lock.

"_RPD! FREEZE, BITCH_" A man yelled from the sidewalk with a gun produced at her six.

"_Oh god, why me? I just want to get in and sleep._" She whispered to herself. This caught Jill by surprise, but she was more pissed off than surprised though. "Did you just call me a _bitch?_" She said with an attitude while turning around to face the officer.

"Um, Freeze, Ma'am." He said with the gun still pointed at her.

"Ugh, how old do you think I am?" She asked.

"Miss?" He asked confusingly, "Well, It's a little hard to tell with that lone street lamp lighting the place." he said in defense. "Anyways, that's besides the point. Exactly what are you up to?" He said with the gun still pointed at her.

"Well officer," she paused, "Wait, how do I know you're a cop and not some crazy freak who wants to rap…kill me." She said as fear suddenly crept onto her nerves. "Where's your uniform or your badge?" She asked as she backed into the door.

"I'm off duty right now and I don't have my wallet on me, but let me assure you, I _am_ a bona fide police officer." He told her, while he holstered his gun.

"Okay, I believe you, but just a little." She said as she showed him 'little' with her thumb and index finger touching. However, he couldn't see because he was a couple of feet away. "Well then, you're off duty and since you can't produce a badge, you don't count. So just bugger off then will you?" She said and then turned around and continued at the lock.

The office, none other than Chris Redfield on his way home from his run, was getting a little irritated by her stubbornness. "Lady…ma'am, I...I mean Miss," He corrected before he could get another scolding, "Step away from the door." He said as he brought out his gun again and quickly ran behind her before she could get the lock to budge.

Jill, irritated, stepped away from the door and faced the officer, yet again. "_Heeey_," She thought, "He's a pretty one. Why weren't you at the bar? Oh no…now is not the time Jill." She scolded herself. Similar thoughts ran through Chris's mind as he saw her too.

"Is that gun really necessary? I don't plan on running." She said to break the fifteen seconds of odd silence. "Hmm, I wonder if he'll chase me if I run." she thought "What the hell? Now is not the time to be thinking of this!" She scolded herself yet again.

"Sorry…it's just that you're not listening to me. I had to do what was necessary." He said with a smile as he put his gun away. "So want to tell me why you're picking this lock in the middle of the night?" He said as professional as he could.

"I live here." She said.

"Is that so?" He asked.

"If you must know, before I went out, I forgot my keys up in my apartment. When I got dropped off and after much digging in my little bag here," She lifted it up in the air, "I noticed my keys weren't there…so I figured I left it, unless…" she trailed off, "No he wouldn't. That would be too cruel of a joke to pull on the '_newbie._'" She whispered.

"_He?_ Must be the boy toy. She _is_ a knock out after all." He said.

"Excuse me?" Jill said.

"What?" Chris asked as he snapped out of his thoughts.

"You said something." Jill said.

"No I didn't." He denied. "Shit, I said that out loud?" He thought.

"Yes, _you_ did. You're going to knock me out as soon as I turn my back, aren't you?" She said.

"No I'm not! What kind of police officer would I be if I did?" Chris asked.

"Never mind." She said, "Anyways, long story short, went out, forgot my keys and the cause: I'm locked out. Happy?"

"How do I know you're not lying? For all I know, you could be breaking into this building to pull a little 'heist,' and then kill the unsuspecting person in their apartment." He got a little ruthless.

"Really? With what? My nails! Oh yes, I'm going to scratch them to death!" She yelled sarcastically.

"You could have a gun in your purse." He said.

"A gun? In this bag?" She said as she waved it around hysterically. It was late, she was tired and most of all, she needed to pee, so she had a reason to be pissed. "I still have trouble looking for my make-up in this thing! What makes you think I have a gun! Besides, what gun will fit in here?" She yelled in a fit of rage.

"You could have one of those concealer guns. I'm sure it would fit." Chris said.

"Oh my god!" Jill yelled, "Would it make you feel better if I emptied it?" Before Chris could even answer, she opened her bag and dumped everything on the pavement. "See any 'concealer' gun mister _pretend_ officer? Oh yes, here it is!' She picked up her tampon. "My concealer weapon!"

"Um…a tampon?" Chris scratched the back of his head and felt a little embarrassed.

"Yeah, you never would have guessed, huh. All I have to do is plug your nose and shove this down you throat and watch it expand to your curves!" She put it right in front of his face, making him go cross-eyed.

Chris put two in two together and figured out why she was so pissed off. But what he was thinking was not the answer. She always carried one just in case. He took a step back and "fixed" his eyes. "Hey, hey! No need to get hostile here!" He raised his voice to show a little authority.

"Ugh, you're the one who's insisting that I have one of those 'concealer' guns in my bag."

"I didn't insist! I just said that it would fit, and you go and make a big deal out of it, dumping the contents of your bag on the pavement and waving your tampon around like a crazy woman!"

"Oh crap…my powder. I just hope it didn't crack. I just bought it before I left." She said as she bent down to examine her compact. "Thank god, you know how expensive these powders are?" She asked him.

"Um, I wouldn't know. I don't wear powder." He answered.

"Being a girl sucks. I spend over fifty bucks on make-up alone, and all I buy are powder, lip gloss and stuff for my eyes. It's crazy!" She began putting her things back into her bag.

"Um, okay but you still haven't answered my question." He was getting a little irritated by her stalling.

"Oh," she remembered why this handsome officer 'pulled her over.' "Here we go again." She thought. "I already told you. I went out and forgot my keys. What do I have to do to get you to believe me?" She asked.

"You have to understand that I'm just doing my job." He said. "So do you always carry lock picks?"

"Oh, um that, yeah, I mean no. This guy at the bar I was at earlier gave it to me for some strange reason." She lied. She wasn't up to telling him that she was an ex-thief or that she was in the S.T.A.R.S. unit and she was a locks expert. However, it would have been easier if she told him she was in the S.T.A.R.S. unit. But because he was just a 'police officer' and her being in a 'higher' position than him, he would be a lot harder on her. Iif she only knew. "He said that it might come in handy and low and behold, it did, until you came along." She finished.

"Hey! I'm only doing my job, to see that the citizens of Raccoon City are safe from people such as yourself." He said. "Oh shit. Did I just say that? Damn, I'm gonna get it." He thought while he waited for the worst.

"_Ha!_ What are you, Batman?" she said as she rolled her eyes.

"You said you were at a bar earlier? You wouldn't happen to be drunk would you?" He quickly changed the subject.

"I had a two drinks big deal! I'm a big girl. I can handle my liquor."

Just then, a man approached them. "Excuse me." He said as he approached the door, which they were blocking.

"Hey, buddy wait." Chris said, as the guy was about to put his key into the lock.

"Yeah, what is it?" The guy asked, "Wait, if this is some lover's quarrel, then leave me out of it, it's too late for me to be the judge of anything." He said tiredly.

"No, it's nothing like that." Chris said, "Anyways, this lady here claims she lives here and I busted her trying to break in."

"You a cop?" He asked.

"Sort of." He didn't want to tell he was in the S.T.A.R.S. unit because some of the citizens think that the S.T.A.R.S thing is a load of crap and that they were getting paid to do nothing.

"Sort of? Ha! I knew you were lying!" Jill said.

"I'm not! Just shut up will you?" Chris said, "So have you seen her here before?"

"How would he! I just moved here!" She yelled, but the both of them ignored her statement.

"Never seen her in my life." He replied.

"Okay, thanks, you can go now." Chris told him.

The guy opened the door and went inside leaving it to close on its own. Jill glanced at Chris and immediately bolted to the door to get away, but Chris was faster. He grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the door and stood in front of it and held it open. "Where do you think you're going missy?" he teased.

"I really need to pee okay! So would you just let me go now! I swear if you don't I'll pop a squat right here!" She said, "Or maybe behind that bush over there." She pointed.

Chris wanted to laugh but instead just smiled. "Go ahead. I won't look."

"Are you perverted?" She asked.

"I don't know. Do I look the part?" He countered.

"Ugh, I'm not going to take this. You never even flashed your badge!" She started towards the door that Chris held open.

"Hold it right there or I'll shut it." He said sternly.

"You wouldn't dare." She looked at him with squinty eyes.

"Would I?" She nodded and Chris slammed the door shut and smiled again.

"That's it. I'm going drop you right here!" She got into a stance.

"And who says I won't fight back?" He smiled.

"You would hit a girl?" She said getting the wrong idea.

"I'll hit you and say you looked like a man." He retained his boyish, innocent smile.

"Do you really think they'll buy that?"

"Hey, I mistook you for a bitch, and older woman…man, forget this. I'm done arguing. I'm just going to take you in." Chris said

"In what?"

"Oh, hmm. I guess I'm going have to call someone." He began searching his pockets for his cell phone. "Huh, I guess I must have forgotten it."

"Along with your badge?" She teased.

"Yeah, so um, can I borrow yours?" He remembered that it was one of the items dumped out of her bag.

"And who says I have a phone?" She asked.

"Well, you didn't exactly dump your stuff in private, now did you?"

"Okay then, what makes you think I'm going to give you my phone to call an officer to arrest me?"

"I didn't think so. Well, I guess you'll have to walk with me then."

"Persistent are we?"

"Shit! Never mind! I give up with you! Go ahead and break into this place and murder everyone with you fingernails and tampons!" He prepared to walk away.

"I wasn't breaking in. I don't know what the hell you're thinking."

"What I'm thinking? Lady, here I am on my way home from my run and I happen to see you picking a damn lock in the middle of the night! What the hell do you want me to think?"

"Wait a minute, what are you doing running around at night with a gun strapped to your leg?" She asked suspiciously.

"Hey don't go turning this around on me! I caught you. It isn't the other way around!" He said with some hand movements. "I'm not about to start this crap over again. I'm out of here. I hope I never have to run in to you again." He turned around to leave.

"Same here! I hope I never have to see your persistent ass again." She pulled out her picks and turned her attention to the door.

"Hey, I'm not like this! You did this to me with your stubbornness and crazy tampon antics!" He turned around to face her.

"I'm stubborn? You're the one who doesn't want to believe me. But whatever, I don't care." She turned to face him as well.

"I don't care that you don't care! Go back to breaking into that building." He walked away.

"For the millionth time, I live here!" She yelled at him.

"_I DON'T CARE_."

"And I'm stubborn?" She yelled at him, "Would it make you feel better if I brought you up and showed you that I am in fact telling the truth?"

"Why? So you could suffocate me with your tampons?" He said stopping, "Good night."

"It's more like good morning. We've been yelling at each other for two hours." She said, and then giggled right after.

"It's two o'clock! Dammit, I have work soon!" He yelled and broke out in the fastest run he could ever run.

"Whoa. Okay…Oh shit! I have work too. Damn it." She said. Before she continued with the lock that wouldn't take more than thirty seconds to pick, she ran to the sidewalk and looked around for the clear. She wasn't about to go through something like that for the second time in the morning. She ran back to the door, picked the lock and ran upstairs to her apartment where she had to pick the lock again. Immediately after picking the lock, she ran straight to the bathroom.

**_-Chris's Place-_**

Chris was exhausted from the run and that _little_ situation. He just wanted to plop into bed and sleep but he needed to shower. Before he got into the shower, he clicked the machine to see if anyone left a message.

"_You have five messages._" The lady on the machine said. "_Press 4 to play all, press 5 to delete. Press…(beep)_"

"_Hey, Christopher. It's Claire. Call me when you get the message._"_ (Beep)_

"_Bob! I'm sorry. I love you. Please call me!_"_ (Beep)_

"Who the fuck is Bob?" Chris asked himself as he heard that woman's message.

"_Chris, it's _ _11:00__? Don't you know how to call me back? Or do you not know how to use a phone? Maybe you should find a girlfriend who can teach you, hahahahaha._"_ (Beep)_

"Shit. She's going to be pissed. I'll just call her tomorrow at work." He said.

"_Bob, you cheating son of a bitch! Pray that I never run into you, or else._"_ (Beep)_

"Hmm, crazy people. I just hope that lady calling doesn't come over and think I'm this Bob character. I don't feel like being castrated anytime soon…or at all."

"_AAAAHHHHH!_" Joseph's voice came from the machine. "_Hey Chrissy-poo, well you're missing out. We're hanging with the newbie at the moment, and she happens to be a girl and is also quite the looker. Hey, Jill, say hi' to Chris._" He heard Joseph tell her in the distance. "_Hi, Chris. It's Jill. Jill Valentine, the 'newbie.' I guess I'll see you tomorrow at work. Bye._"_ (Beep)_ She said and hung up the phone.

"Well now, she sounds cute. But I don't know…why does her voice sound familiar? Whatever…"He shrugged it off. "I can't wait to meet you either." He said to himself and was off to the shower.

**End of chapter two. Hope you liked it because I really liked writing it. Anyhoo, reviews would be nice too. Okay bye.**


	3. Sent From Hell to Torment

**Hi-hi, glad you liked the second chapter and thanks to the people who reviewed. So here's the third chapter. Okay, enjoy. **

**Chapter 3:** _Sent From Hell to Torment _

Chris woke up from the blaring of his alarm clock. He lazily got off his bed and marched to the bathroom. He took a shower despite taking one before he went to bed. After his shower, he went to prepare his breakfast. "I think that night run is going to be my last one." He thought while he fried some bacon. Then he remembered his ordeal with the crazy tampon lady. "I'll have to admit she was pretty, but she was a little on the flip side. Hmm, what was her name again?" he thought, "wait a minute, I never even got it. Doesn't matter. Not like I'm going to go there and say 'hi, remember me? Want to go on a date?'" He thought, while eating his breakfast. After he finished eating, he decided to get changed and head to work. He was decked out in a pair of jeans, a blue short sleeve button down polo shirt over his white S.T.A.R.S. undershirt, Airwalks and a backwards, plain black cap. He grabbed his backpack and keys and headed to the parking lot on the bottom floor of his apartment building. As he stepped out of the building, he put on his polarized wire-framed Oakley's to protect his eyes from the sun. He got into his jeep and left to work.

Back at Jill's empty apartment, she just got off the phone with the movers telling her that her stuff got delayed again and won't be in until late tonight. She was pissed because they said it would come at around three in the morning, which she happily waited for, but they never came. Because of that mistake, she was forced to sleep on the hardwood floor of her apartment. The only thing that was sort of fixed was her clothes that she hung in her closet. She decided to just get ready for work and took a nice warm bath to sooth her aching body. She changed into some boot-cuts, a blue t-shirt with a big number 04 on the back and a little one on her left breast. She put on some New Balance sneakers and then went to put on her powder and lip-gloss. On her way out, she remembered to grab her _keys_, bag and jacket. She walked downstairs and out of the building. After walking a couple of blocks, she spotted a little cafe and went in to have a quick breakfast. Before she got up to pay for the bill, she re-applied her lip-gloss and left the cafe. She walked all the way to work, which wasn't too far away.

Right after Chris parked his car, Richard pulled in. They both got out at the same time and greeted each other a good morning.

"Hey, Rich, so have fun last night?" Chris asked as they walked toward the RPD.

"Yeah, it was fun. It was weird, but Jill danced with me." He smiled.

"Jill? Is she some girl you met at the bar or something?" Chris asked.

"No you mental. Have you forgotten already? Oh wait, you never met her. She's the new recruit." He said as they walked into the building.

"Oh? Oh yeah! That's right, her, Valentine, right?" Chris said.

"Yep." Richard said. "So what'd you do all last night?"

"I went running around the city." Chris answered.

"Come again?" Richard asked.

"Hey guys." Brad interrupted as he and Forest joined the two on the way to the locker rooms.

"Redfield! Where is my gun!" Forest yelled as he clutched his head. "I have a real bad migraine, so don't give me any bullshit."

"What are you talking about? I didn't take your stupid gun. I'm too old for these childish games."

"We'll just see." Forest said.

"So what'd you do last night man?" Brad asked.

"Why is everyone so interested as to what I did last night?" Chris asked.

"Huh?" Brad was confused.

"Well, you _are_ the second person within thirty minutes to ask me what I did last night." Chris said.

"I didn't know." Brad said.

"Of course you didn't. Anyways, I went running around the city and boy, how I wish I hadn't."

"Why, what happened?" Brad asked.

"Well…" He opened his locker revealing Forest's gun.

"Ha! What is that then?" Forest interrupted him.

"Shit. I didn't take it man." Chris said coolly.

"All lies!" Forest said as he grabbed his gun from the locker and held it tightly.

"Joe must have put it there after I left yesterday." Chris said.

"Whatever. Just you watch your back." He threatened.

"You're an ass. It was Joe. Get your facts straight before you go pointing fingers, you punk." Chris said.

"Finding it in your locker is evidence enough and look in the mirror before you start calling people punks." Forest said.

"Shut up the both of you!" Richard yelled. "You're giving _me_ a headache. Anyways, Chris, what were you saying about last night?" He was eager to know. Chris began to tell his story again, this time without being interrupted.

Jill arrived at the RPD after walking for eighteen minutes. On the way in, she ran into

Joseph who was already in his uniform. It saves him the time going to work dressed already.

"Hey Jill, you look really tired. You ok?" Joseph asked.

"Not really, I just didn't get a goodnight's sleep." She said.

"Why?" He asked.

"I had to sleep on the goddamn floor! The movers said they would come three o'clock in the morning and they never came. I was forced to sleep on the freaking hardwood floor and do you know how uncomfortable that is?" Jill said.

"Um, why three?" Joseph asked.

"They said they would come the next day, but if I were willing to stay up, they would've delivered at three. I said okay. At least I would have a bed to sleep in you know. But no." Jill said.

"That sucks. So…where are you supposed to go on your first day?" He asked.

"Oh yeah…um, I have to see the Chief. Where might I find him?" She asked.

"I'll show you since I have some time to kill." Joseph lead her to Chief Irons' office.

"Oh, I _have_ something to tell you." She brought up on the way to there.

"What?" he asked and she began to tell him what happened to her right after he dropped her off. ****

****

**_-_** **_Locker_****** **_Room-_**

The guys had finished changing into their uniforms and Chris just finished his story.

"That seriously happened?" Forest asked, "Dude, if she's as hot as you said she was, I would have taken that offer to be suffocated by tampons." He laughed.

"Yeah, whatever." Chris said as he put his cap back on his head.

"You're not supposed to wear hats in the building, man." Brad said as the four of them exited the locker rooms.

"So what. You're not supposed to be wearing sunglasses in the building either." Chris said.

"But he's the captain." Brad said.

"And so? Frost wears a bandana. What makes a cap any different?" Chris asked.

"It makes you look like a juvenile." Richard said.

"And a bandana doesn't?" Chris countered.

"Okay never mind." Richard said as he got shot down.

"But…" Brad began.

"Shut up. You're not the one that's going to get in trouble anyways so why are you so worried?" Chris asked.

"I don't know. Forget it." Brad said.

"Morning fellas." Sullivan greeted as they all entered the S.T.A.R.S. office.

"Morning Ken. So what does Marini have in stall for us today?" Forest asked.

"Oh you know…the usual." He said as he took a seat at his desk along with the others. Chris on the other hand strolled to the empty desk next to his and examined it.

"Is Barry in?" Chris asked Kenneth.

"Uh, yeah, he should be in the weapons room taking inventory, god knows why." Kenneth answered.

"Thanks." Chris said as he left to find Barry. ****

****

**_-In front of Chief Brian Irons' Office-_**

"What an asshole!" Joseph said. "What's his name? I'll kick his ass."

"Um, his name was…" She paused, "I don't know. I don't think he said it."

"Well, if you ever see him, point him out and the boys and I will give him some trouble." Joseph said.

"That's okay. I doubt I'll ever run into him again. So I guess this is my stop?" They stood in front of the door.

"Yep. I'll see you back at the office then, okay?" He said.

"Yeah, ok." She said. She knocked on the door and entered after being called in. After her appointment with the Chief, she left and proceeded to the S.T.A.R.S. office. On her way there, she saw a man what looked to her like someone she admires come out of a room and went the opposite way. She quickly walked to the S.T.A.R.S office where she ran into Forest who was just stepping out.

"_OH MY GOD!_ Forest, you will never believe who I saw just a while ago." She sounded like a very excited schoolgirl.

"Who, who!" he asked.

"I just saw Val Kilmer! He's here in Raccoon City! I think he's going to shoot his new movie here or something!" Jill said.

"No way, really? Show me! I want to see!" he said and the two went off to find Val Kilmer.

"There." She pointed him out.

"Huh." Forest's excitement died down.

"What's the matter? Aren't you excited to see Val Kilmer? To tell you the truth, when I first saw Top Gun, I had a crush on Ice Man." She exhaled.

"Jill, honey, hate to burst your bubble but that isn't Val Kilmer. That's the Captain." He said.

"What? That's not Val Kilmer? That can't be?" Jill said.

"Well it is. Let's go before he spots us." Forest said. The both of them headed back to the S.T.A.R.S. office.

"Hey Jill." Everyone greeted her.

"Hey." She said.

"So, your desk is there, next to Redfield's…how quaint." Joseph said. "Speaking of him, where is he?"

"With Barry somewhere in this museum." Kenneth answered.

"He's always missing. Why is that?" Joseph asked.

"He's not missing. He's with Barry." Brad said.

"Shut up Brad! I ought to kick your ass for last night!" Joseph said.

"Try it and my buddy here will knock you." He patted Kenneth's shoulder.

"What? You're on your own on that one little man." Kenneth said.

Joseph broke out in a run and chased Brad around the office while dodging all the obstacles. Brad then headed for the open door where he crashed into Wesker and fell down. Upon seeing the Captain, Joseph stopped right in his tracks, fearing what punishment Wesker was going to give them.

"What the hell is going on here? Isn't it a little too early for you kids to be running around?" Wesker asked.

"Sorry Sir won't happen again." Joseph helped Brad off the floor and then took a seat at his desk.

"To hell it won't." Wesker entered the office. "Where are Burton and Redfield?"

"Taking inventory." Kenneth said.

"Inventory huh? Forest, would you get them please." Wesker said.

"_Run, _ _Forest__! Run!_" Joseph yelled to Forest, who was talking his sweet time.

"Miss Valentine?" He turned his attention to Jill.

"Yes, Sir." She said. "_Whoa, totally not what I imagined the Captain would look like._" She thought, "_and Val Kilmer is totally hotter._"

"You're not in uniform." He said.

"I apologize. I just wasn't sure if I would be wearing the same one from my old unit." She said.

"That's understandable and you could use the same one. If you would, follow me to my office please." He said and she followed him in. ****

****

**_-_** **_Weapons_****** **_Room-_**

"…and I just ran home." Chris finished his story to Barry.

"Hmm…I'm thinking you had fun pestering that poor girl, huh." Barry said.

"Yes and no. She got a little crazy. So when am I getting that customized berretta?" Chris changed the subject.

"Next week, I think. And don't worry, you'll get it, everybody does. It's sort of like a tradition we have going on here." Barry said.

Suddenly, Forest burst into the room scaring the shit out of both of them. "Hey, guys, the Captain wants to see you about something and you better go before he gets angry." Forest informed them.

"Both of us?" Chris asked.

"Yep, _both_ of you." Forest said.

"Wonder what I did?" Chris said.

"No time to wonder! Go! _GO!_ Go!" Forest yelled at the both of them and the both of them bolted to the office, leaving Forest to catch his breath.****

****

**_-S.T.A.R.S. Office _** **_10:21 a.m.-_**

"Hey, Rich, I think we should go now. Marini will be expecting us soon. He wants us to be just as good as the Alphas…if you don't already know that." Kenneth said.

"What about Forest?" Richard asked.

"He should know to go there." Kenneth said

"What if he doesn't?" Richard asked.

"Then we'll page him." Kenneth said.

"Sounds good." Richard said.

Richard and Kenneth approached the PA system in the office and paged Forest. "_Calling all idiots by the name of _ _FOREST_ _SPEYER_" Richard said, "_We need you to report to the training grounds, NOW! Okay bye._" He finished. Wesker shot him a look from inside his office that would certainly kill. Richard immediately left the office followed by Sullivan, leaving Joseph and Brad behind.

"Hey, Jill. Forest told us that you thought the Captain was Val Kilmer." Joseph brought up as she came out of Wesker's office.

"So? Any girl such as myself who admires Val Kilmer would think he was. I mean, did you see him in Top Gun as Ice Man? Whew. They do have some similarities but I think Val is better looking." She took a seat behind her new, empty desk.

"_Cough_freak_cough_" Joseph said.

"Shut up! So what do we usually do?" Jill asked.

"Nothing." Joseph said.

"Nothing, huh? Sooo, um…is Chris in?" She asked out of curiosity.

"I'm pretty sure he is. He's probably around." He noticed the hint of eagerness in her voice.

"Sooo, where did the others go?" She asked.

"Um, training exercises" Joseph said.

"Why aren't we training?" She asked.

"Don't know. Ask the Captain." Joseph said.

"No thanks." She said.

"Brad, go ask the Captain why we're not training yet?"

"_NOOO!_" Brad said.

"Oh well, guess we'll never know." Joseph said. "Oh, I have to see Kevin about something. I'll check you guys later." He left the office.

"Hey want a tour of the place?" Brad asked.

"Um, I guess." Jill answered and got up from her desk to join Brad on a little Tour de RPD. As they exited the office, Barry and Chris came running from the other end and into the office.

"Sir, you wanted to see us?" Barry asked as he opened the door to Wesker's office.

"Yes. Come in." He said calmly and eyed Chris because of his new accessory. "I presume you are having a bad hair day?" Wesker said to Chris.

"Well, you can say that." Chris said in order to keep his hat on.

Wesker shook his head. "Okay now for why I called both of you in. Redfield, since you're so good with paper work," he teased, "I need you to look over this file and then tell Irons to shove it in his ass because he wants to shut us down saying that we are a waste of money and that we're getting paid for doing nothing." He handed him the manila folder. "And Barry, I need you to get the girl her firearms. That is all, you may go now."

"Damn, I hate going to Irons' office. It smells of cigar and rotten something in there." Chris complained to Barry as they walked out of the office.

"Lucky for you, you don't have to go back from where you just came from." Barry said. Chris laughed. "Hey are you really going to tell Irons to shove it?"

"I don't know. We'll see what happens when I get there. I'll see you back at the office." Chris took the left while Barry took the stairs down. On his way there, Chris opened the folder and began looking over it without taking his eyes away from it.

**---**

"It always gets stuck. You just have to know where to hit it." Chris heard Brad talking to someone about the broken drink machine. As he passed Brad, with the folder still covering his face, he whacked the machine, without even looking where, and the drink fell out.

"Hey thanks Chris." Brad said. Chris waved his hand in the air and continued walking. "Hey wait, have you met J…"

"Not now Brad. I'm busy." He cut him off and turned the corner.

"That's him?" She asked upon seeing only his backside.

"Yeah, that's Chris, the workaholic. Come on. We should be getting back to the office now." Brad handed her her Nestea.

"Um, okay. Thanks." Jill took her drink.

**--- **

When Jill and Brad returned to the office, they found only Kenneth and Joseph there.

"Where is everybody?" Jill asked Joseph as she took a seat.

"Richard and Forest are changing." Kenneth said. "Richard tripped in the mud and Forest came tumbling after." He laughed.

"They bosses are discussing some stuff." Joseph pointed to Wesker's office.

"Oh." Jill opened her drink and took a gulp.

**--- **

On his way to the office, Chris saw Richard and Forest emerge from the locker room. "What are you two doing?" Chris asked.

"I tripped on this idiot outside after he fell into the mud hole." Forest said.

"Man, I would've loved to see that." Chris laughed. As they neared the office, Chris saw someone in civilian wear through the window, a face he could hardly forget. "Well, well, I wonder what she's busted for." Chris smirked.

"She?" Forest questioned. "Chris, that's…" Richard stopped him from talking. "What the hell?"

"I have this suspicion that the girl he ran into happens to be her." Richard pointed.

"Yah, that would explain what he said earlier. Hurry before they say anything." Forest said. The both of them hurried behind Chris.

"Well, well…what are _you_ in for?" Chris smirked. Jill turned to were the familiar voice came from.

"Hey…" Joseph began but Forest and Richard made hand gestures so none of them would say anything. To their surprise no one said a thing.

Jill scoffed. "Well, well…if it isn't the officer from last night." Joseph's eyes went big but kept his mouth shut. Jill put some clues together and figured out that this was Chris.

"So what'd you do?" Chris pulled up a chair and sat backwards on it.

"Maybe I killed the folks at the place I 'broke' into." She smirked.

"Is that so? That's really _bad_ of you." Chris said. The others wanted to laugh at Chris' lousy attempt at flirting.

"Yeah, I'm a _bad_ girl. Are you going to lock me up?" Jill enjoyed that Chris still had no clue of who she was.

"Go out with me and maybe I'll give you a 'Get out of Jail' card." The guys had to stifle a laugh with that line.

"Ooo, the big bad officer of the law, huh." Jill wanted to laugh as well. She also wondered why he didn't show this side last night.

"Oh yeah." He casually grabbed hold of her hand. There was something in her that didn't want to pull away from his touch.

"Well…" She began but was cut off.

"Valentine, why aren't you in your uniform?" Wesker yelled as he Barry and Enrico stepped out of the office.

Everybody started laughing in Chris's face. He was embarrassed of his unexpected actions and pissed off that he was led on. "You're Jill!" He released her hand.

"In the flesh." She smiled but Chris wasn't. "I'm sorry." She apologized.

"Shut up." Chris said. The others continued to laugh.

"What the hell is going on?" Enrico asked.

"Sshh…just watch…something bad is going to happen." Forest said.

"This ought to be good." Wesker said.

"Hey _Mr. Officer of the Law_, this wouldn't have happened if you made it clear you were a _S.T.A.R.S. _office last night." Jill defended.

"I did say so!" Chris yelled.

"What! You said you were a measly cop!" Jill yelled.

"_NO_, I didn't!" He yelled.

"_YES_, you did!" She yelled.

"Ooo I just love good drama." Richard said

"Yes, these are the days of our lives or something. I don't know." Joseph pretended he was crying, "Anyone have popcorn?"

"Anyone have an Asprin? I feel a headache coming on." Kenneth asked the others, "Anyone? No? Anyone, anyone?"

"I do, last two. Any takers? Do I hear one dollar? One dollar? Anyone?" Forest held a little auction. "Sold to the big bald man for one dollar."

"_NO,_ I didn't! But if I did, you didn't believe me! What was it you called me," he paused, "Oh yes, 'mister _pretend_ officer!' Does that ring a bell?"

"Everything could have been simpler if you carried your badge instead of your gun!" She yelled.

"Me make it simple! You _could_ have said you were in S.T.A.R.S too!" He yelled.

"That was my business!" She yelled.

"As was mine!" Chris yelled.

"Ahem." The two of them stopped to look at Wesker. "You know, I'm glad you two know each other. Chris, meet your new partner. I guess introductions are not needed."

"Wait, Captain, there must be some mistake. _She_ can't be my partner!" Chris said.

"Huh, I'd rather be dead than to be _his_ partner!" Jill yelled towards Wesker as well.

"That can be arranged!" Chris pulled out his berretta

"Oh my god! He's going to kill Jill! Someone change the cannel! I can't stand to watch this horror!" Joseph clutched onto Barry, while the others chuckled at him.

"_ENOUGH!_" Wesker yelled.

"Not now Captain. It's getting good." Forest watched with so much interest.

"Shut up everyone! Redfield, put your gun away! You two in my office, _NOW!_" Wesker grew irritated of their useless bickering.

"No, he's canceling the show. Somebody do something!" Richard pleaded.

"I said _ENOUGH!_" Wesker yelled one last time before shutting the door behind Chris and Jill. Little did Wesker know, things were about to get crazy in there. He should've let them settle it with a pair of boxing gloves.

**Okay, I'm ending chapter 3 right here because it's already 12 pages. It's supposed to be 9 like the first page but I got carried away just like ch.2. So what do you think? Probably what you didn't expect, huh? Oh, and the Run, ** **Forest****, Run is from ** **Forest**** Gump if you don't already know. Um, so I guess, stay tuned for chapter 4.**


	4. Knowing is Half the Battle

**Hello everyone. So here's chapter 4. It might suck or might not, and you can be the judges of that. Sorry for the wait. I got lazy. It's common with most people. Excuses, excuses, well whatever, I guess enjoy, or not. Don't forget to review. Thank you! Have a lovely day or night!**

**Chapter 4:** _Knowing is Half the _ _Battle_

Minutes after the two were sent into Wesker's office, the guys outside continued to talk of the gun incident and Jill and Chris continued to yell at each other, giving Wesker a major headache.

"What the hell is your problem!" Jill yelled at Chris.

"You said you rather be dead than to be my partner so I thought I'd help you out." Chris yelled back.

"Okay, that's enough." Wesker said calmly, which neither of them paid attention to.

"Oh and you assume that I wanted _you_ to kill me?" Jill asked.

"Hey, I'm a good looking guy. Who _wouldn't_ want to be killed by me? And to top it off, I'm a great marksman, one shot in the head will end it like that." He snapped his fingers and behaved in an arrogant manner to make up for his embarrassing himself earlier.

"You egotistical, self-centered prick…"Jill began.

"Egotistical and self-centered are the same thing." Chris cut her off.

"What!" Jill asked. Her temper was a smidge away from being lost.

On the other hand Wesker sat behind his desk and clutched his head, hoping that these two would shut up already.

"I said, egotistical and self-centered are the same thing. Can't you find any other words to use? You're being redundant." Chris said calmly while he adjusted his hat.

"Oh aren't _we_ the genius all of a sudden!" She tried to not let Chris get to her.

"Okay you two, that's enough." Wesker said, still trying to be calm about it.

"Hey, don't let this handsome face deceive you." Chris said.

"Oh and because I'm a girl, you think I'm dumb!" Jill said.

"Hey, if the shoe fits…" Chris said.

"You stereotypical mother fucker." Jill spat. She was extremely pissed off with him now.

"Hey, hey, no need to be vulgar here." Chris pushed the last of her buttons.

"That's it!" Jill yelled as she pulled out her gun. Unfortunately for her, it got stuck in her holster. Chris started to laugh. She was so irritated at him and just wanting to shut him up. She got up from her chair and POW! She punched him square in the face. She didn't think she punched him that hard until she saw his face swell and start to turn red with a hint of purple so quickly.

"What the hell!" Chris grabbed his face. The others outside of Wesker's office heard him yell and were eager to know what was going on.

"Whoa, wonder what that was all about?" Forest asked.

"She shot him!" Joseph said excitedly.

"No, he shot her." Richard said.

"Chris was the one who yelled." Joseph said.

"Neither of them shot each other. Wesker shot the both of them because they can't shut up." Kenneth said.

"You stupid idiots. No one was shot otherwise we would have heard it." Barry said.

"Ever heard of a silencer?" Joseph asked.

"Ever heard of me silencing you?" Barry said.

"No, what's it about?" Joseph said sarcastically.

"Would you like a demonstration?" Barry walked towards him.

"Wait! I was just joking." He pleaded for Barry not to 'silence' him.

---

Jill sat back on her chair and started to laugh. "Not so _handsome_ now, are ya?" She said in a cocky tone while she shook off the pain in her knuckles.

"Oh, so you admit that I _am_ handsome, eh?" Chris cracked despite the amount of pain he was in.

"There is no end to your pigheadedness, is there you little bastard?" Jill said.

"Fuck you!" Chris was running out of 'smart' words to say.

"Hey, hey, no need to be vulgar here." Jill mimicked.

"You're violent, you know that?" He rubbed his face.

"I am not! If you didn't piss me off, I wouldn't have punched you! So in a sense, you deserved it!" Jill said.

"Well, you punch like a girl." Chris tried to get her riled up again.

"I _am_ a girl." She stated as a matter of fact, which put Chris in his place.

"Well, uh…um..." He stuttered.

"Cat got your tongue?" She teased.

"Try bitch." Chris said.

"Alright, that is enough." Wesker got their attention.

"Captain, I _cannot_ have her as a partner!" he pointed to Jill. "She can't even draw her weapon! How is she supposed to cover me when the time comes!" Chris asked.

"I just might do that on purpose and get you shot." She smiled at him which made him wince.

"See what I mean?" Chris said.

"Quit being a baby." Jill said.

"Quit being a bitch." Chris said.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! _SHUT UP!_" Wesker obviously had enough of both of their bitching.

"But…" Chris and Jill said.

"_I said shut up!_ What the hell is the matter with the both of you?" Wesker yelled.

"It's her fault." Chris said.

"Is not." Jill said.

"Is…" Chris said.

"_ENOUGH!_ You're like children fighting over a piece of meat." Wesker was not making any sense because of the intense headache he received from their yelling.

"I think you mean candy." Chris corrected him.

"Or lions fighting over a piece of meat." Jill suggested.

"When I want your suggestions, I'll let you know. Until then, I don't want a peep from either of you! Now I don't know what the hell is going on between you two, and frankly, I don't give a _damn!_ You two will learn to get along! I don't care what you do. I don't care how you do it. Just do it! And do it fast!" He got up to leave. The two also got up, thinking they were free to go. "Did I dismiss you?"

"No." They both answered.

"Exactly! Use this time to make up!" He slammed the door on his way out which surprising everyone else outside.

"Great job, _Chris._" Jill slouched into her chair.

"Me?" Chris asked.

"Yes, you! If you hadn't pulled your gun on me, this wouldn't have happened!" She said.

"If you didn't make me make a fool of myself, _this_ wouldn't happen." Chris said.

"You did that on your own." Jill said.

"Yeah, you're right." Chris gave in.

"And, if you didn't piss me off, I wouldn't have…what?" Jill said.

"I said you were right and I'm sorry." Chris said.

"Really? I mean, I'm sorry too. I'm sorry that I punched you." Jill said.

"Well, you pack quite the punch." He complemented while rubbing his face.

"Here, let me take a look at it." She got off of her chair and moved towards him to examine his face.

"No, its okay. I'm fine." He said while suddenly growing a little nervous.

"Sure you are. Just sit still will you?" She reached for his face.

"Ow, ow, ow, _OUCH! Damn_, that hurt!" He whined.

"Stop being a baby. I barely even touched you. Anyways, you should put some ice on that. The swelling isn't going down anytime soon." She said.

"I would, but I don't have any at the moment." Chris said.

"Are you always a smart ass?" She examined her knuckles

"It's my intuition." He said sarcastically, "So, uh, how's your hand?"

"Um, my knuckles are swelling a bit, but other than that, it's fine." She said.

"You did hit me pretty hard." Chris said.

"You have a _hard_ head." She teased.

"Thanks." He said.

"That wasn't a complement." Jill said.

"Sounded like one to me." Chris said.

"Then get your ears checked." Jill said.

"Get _your_ speech checked." Chris said.

"Is that possible?" Jill asked.

"I don't know." He paused for a moment. "Um…what time do you have?" He changed the subject.

"It's 11:03." She said.

"_God_…How much longer is he going to keep this up?" He complained.

"You make it sound like I'm a disease." She began picking at her nails.

"In my case, you are." He took his hat off and ran his hand through his hair.

"Why?" She asked. Chris placed his hat back on and continued to sit there staring at Wesker's chair. "Hello, in there?" She waved her hands in front of his face. "You really should take off that hat. I think it's cutting off circulation to your brain."

"Huh, oh yeah, um what?" He asked.

"Exactly." She proved her point about the hat.

"Whatever. What time is it?" Chris asked.

"11:05." She said.

"Kill me now." He complained.

"Why are you so eager to leave? Do you hate me that much?" She asked.

"I don't hate you," He began, "_There's just something about you and…whoa, slow down. Remember your rules._" He thought, "I don't hate you." He said again.

"You said that already." She laughed. She could tell he was a bit nervous and shy but she didn't know why. He behaved arrogantly earlier and so she just didn't understand his sudden change in behavior.

"Did I? Well, I don't, okay." Chris said.

"And, I don't hate you either, but maybe just a little…cause you pissed me off." Jill smiled.

"Alright, same goes for me too because you made me make a fool of myself in front of the guys." Chris said.

"So now that's settled, should we take this time to get to know one another before we start passing any judgments?" Jill asked

"Uh, I guess. That's what Wesker wants." Chris said. "So how do we go about this?"

"I guess sort of like a twenty questions thing." Jill said.

"Um, okay, I guess." Chris answered hesitantly. He really didn't like answering questions that have to do with him. "So who goes first?"

"I guess I will since I brought it up. I'll start with the basics, state your name for the record, please." She asked.

"Chris…topher Redfield." He answered. "You?" he asked.

"Jill Valentine." She answered.

****

**_-Meanwhile, Outside-_**

"Where did the Captain go? And where are Chris and Jill?" Brad asked.

"I told you, the Captain shot them both." Kenneth said from behind his desk.

"Enough with the shooting already. It's getting old." Barry said, "I think Wesker just gave them some time to think about how they were acting and to get acquainted."

"Getting to know each other, huh?" Joseph nudged Forest.

"Hey guys," Richard called to Joseph and Forest, "You remember that bet we made yesterday?"

"What about?" Joseph asked.

"I would like to respectfully decline." Richard said.

"What's that? Is it like you quit or something?" Forest asked.

"Yes, I quit." Richard said.

"Why?" Joseph questioned.

"It's stupid and so are you. They hate each other and I wouldn't want to lose a hundred and fifty bucks over something that could have been prevented. What would I tell my girlfriend?" Richard said.

"You don't have a girlfriend." Forest said.

"Still." Richard said.

"Rich, buddy, you can't back out on the bet. You shook on it and _that_ is a bona fide contract, isn't that right Forest." Joseph said.

"Yeah, um wait. How does this bet go?" Forest asked.

"I don't know." Joseph answered.

"Oh my god! You start a bet and you don't even know how it goes?" Richard said. "Okay wait, I got it. Joe, do you think they're going to hook up?"

"Hell ya!" Joseph answered. "They have good chemistry."

" Forest?" Richard asked as he eyed Joseph.

"Um, yeah." Forest said.

"Okay, I don't think they will. So here's how it goes, if they hook up, I'll pay the both of you one-fifty each. And if I win, you both give me one-fifty." Richard said.

"Okay sounds like a deal." Forest said.

"Hey guys, we got a pool going to see if those two numb-nuts hook up. Richard thinks that they won't and Forest and I think that they will? So who's in?" Joseph announced to the Alpha's and Bravo's in the office.

"Hey, hey what are you doing?" Richard said to Joseph

"Two hundred, they don't." Sullivan said.

"Increasing the pot." He smiled.

"I'm with Sully. Two-fifty." Brad pulled out his cash.

"Not involved." Barry said.

"Same here. I don't give a shit what happens." Enrico said.

"Okay, suit yourself." Joseph said.

"Wait, so how do we know who wins?" Forest asked.

"Yeah, Rich, how do we know who wins?" Joseph asked.

"How should I know?" Richard said.

"Ooh, I got it." Joseph said.

"So spill." Forest said.

"Losers pay up and the winners have to split the cash among themselves. For example, Rich has 150, Sully here bets 200 and Brad's got 250. If they lose, Rich forks over 150, Sully his 200 and Brad, his 250. That's 600. Then Forest and I would split it, 300 each."

"Makes sense." Richard said.

****

**_-In the Office, 15 stupid Questions Later-_**

"Um, favorite food?" Chris asked. He was getting bored out of his mind.

"Would that be cultural wise or a like _a certain food_ wise?" Jill asked.

"Whatever." Chris was getting irritated.

"Hmm, I can't answer that because I like all kinds of foods." Chris just shrugged and waited for her to ask the next question.

"What do you find attractive?" She asked.

"You…" He answered incoherently.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Uh…You...taka Ono." He quickly made something up.

"Yutaka Ono? Isn't he a man?" Jill asked.

"Oh, wait. What was the question?" He pretended he didn't know.

"Attractive?" Jill said.

"Oh right! Attractive! I thought you ask who was my idol." He faked laughed. "Cause clearly, he's…one of my idols." He put on a fake smile.

"So?" She asked.

"Um…Kelly Kapowski."

"Funny." She smiled.

"Why?" Chris asked.

"Cause I thought Zack was pretty hot." She laughed.

"Okay…so uh…favorite, uh, pass." He said.

"You can't pass." She said.

"I just did." He said.

"Fine, what's your destination…"

"Next to me." He mumbled to himself.

"What?" She asked.

"I said next to me." He said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"Oh…uh…I…" He paused to think. "Ah, I was singing."

"You were singing?" She asked.

"Yeah, you know…um shit…how does it go." Chris took a moment to think about it. Jill didn't believe a word that was coming out of his mouth and wanted to clonk the truth out of him.

"Oh yeah…_The message is perfectly simple, the meaning is clear…_" Chris began.

Suddenly, something clicked in Jill's head. "_Don't ever stray too far. And don't disappear._" Jill smiled as she sang along with him.

"Uh…something, something, _all my dreams came true last night, all my hopes and fears._" Chris said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Abc, Be Near Me." Jill said.

"That's who sang it. I was trying to think of it but I was busy figuring how the song went. I forget the rest but the end goes…_What's your destination? Next to me!_" He sang. He was relieved that he had backup. "See…Told you I was singing. It's just when you said _destination_, something in me wanted to say _be near me._

"Oh." She said in a disappointed tone.

"Why what'd you think I meant?" He asked.

"Nothing." She shifted in her seat.

"Don't lie, you thought that I liked you or something, huh?" He wanted to piss her off again only to distant her.

"Eww, _NO!_" She said right away making it obvious.

"It's okay if you like me. I'm a likeable guy." He said cockily.

"You're such a jerk." She was getting irritated again.

"Tell me something I don't know." He said.

"Okay. You don't know me and I don't think you're even making an effort because of those idiotic questions you asked me." She said.

"Huh…your name is Jill Valentine, you're 23 years old, 5'5", 5'7 with heels on, 5'8" at the most. You like animals, but dogs and pandas are your favorite. You hate dressing up but when you do, you go out with a bang. You like all types of music and movies. I might've left some things out but do you call that not making an effort? I played that stupid game with you, didn't I?" He said. Jill was a bit surprised. She didn't think he was listening.

"Well, you might as well not have played if you were going to ask those questions or answer like an idiot." She said.

"If I recall, you enjoyed our singing moment earlier." He teased.

"Shut up." Jill said.

"Fine." He said.****

****

**_-Outside-_**

"So folks, how do you think it will go down?" Richard asked.

"It won't." Kenneth said.

"I'd give it about a month or so during a late night shift." Brad said.

"Hey, I thought you were against it?" Forest said.

"Oh yeah…it's not going to happen." Brad changed his mind.

"You think a month though?" Joseph asked, "Shit, I bet they're in Wesker's office making out already."

"Yeah, I agree." Forest smiled.

"You guys are dumb and really shallow." Richard said

"No really, I bet they are." Joseph said, "They'll be like, '_Oh Chris, I'm sorry about last night._'" He mimicked Jill, all the while standing in front of Forest, holding his hands and using him as his Chris substitute.

Forest played along and mimicked Chris. "_Jill, I'm sorry I pulled my berretta on you too._"

"Do I hear a reenactment coming on?" Richard said in disgust.****

****

**_-Inside-_**

"Sorry, my ass!" Jill yelled.

"Fine, don't accept my apology." Chris said.

"That wasn't even an apology!" Jill countered.

"I said I was sorry, didn't I?" Chris said.

"Saying 'sorry' doesn't necessarily mean that your sorry, you can just be saying it for the hell of it." Jill said.

"So what am I supposed to say then?" Chris asked.

"You're the genius, figure it out." Jill said.

"Good god woman!" Chris was getting frustrated.

"You're cute when you're mad." She told him, not realizing she said it aloud. Chris just looked at her, he didn't know whether it was a complement or if she was just teasing. "Did I just say that out loud?" She blushed out of embarrassment. Chris took this opportunity to embarrass her even more.

"Do you really…" He teased.

"_Alright!_" Wesker barged in, "You two get out. I need my office and I hope, for your sakes, that this problem has been resolved. Now get out and get settled. Valentine, the next time I see you, you better be in uniform." She nodded while he took a seat behind his desk.

"Saved by Wesker." Chris whispered to her as they got up from their chairs. On their way out of the office, they walked in on Joseph and Forest's reenactment.

"_Ahem._" Richard cleared his throat, trying to get them to stop because they didn't see them come out of the office.

"_I love you, Chris!_" Joseph imitated Jill.

"_I love you too, Jill!_" Forest pulled "Jill" into an embrace.

"_Oh Chris, kiss me. Kiss me as if it were the last time._" He said with Richard clearing his throat in the background to get their attention.

As Forest lent in to kiss "Jill," Chris interrupted. That got them both to look in his and Jill's direction.

"What the hell are you two doing!" Chris asked. He was pissed off and felt like kicking both of their asses.

"Do you really think I would say that!" Jill included, also a bit aggravated of their teasing.

"Uh, um, _FOREST!_" Joseph yelled as though he was pissed off at him and ran out of the office leaving Forest to deal with the both of them.

Forest just stood there, his mouth was moving but nothing was coming out. Finally, Forest found himself and did the same as what Joseph did but called out Richard's name.

Chris and Jill then looked to Richard for an explanation. "Wasn't my idea. They just were, uh, wondering, um, how, uh, you two where going to be friends?" He didn't know what to say. The others in the office were laughing but immediately stopped after Chris glared at them. He proceeded towards the door to look for the both of them and give them a serious ass whooping.

"Never mind." Jill grabbed his arm to prevent him from going after them. "It's nothing to get mad about. It's just harmless humor that's all. They just needed something to poke fun at but instead they just made asses of themselves." Chris just looked at her with an expressionless face. "Come on Chris, just drop it. You don't see me getting mad do you?"

"Fine, I'll 'drop' it." Jill smiled, "After I drop them." Jill's smile faded and became a little irritated with him. "Care to join to me?" Chris said happily.

"Sure." She smiled once again. Chris and Jill left the office to torture Joseph and Forest, but first they would have to hunt them down.

"I think this is going to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Barry said to the remaining S.T.A.R.S. members in the office.

_"CHRIS! YOU ASSHOLE!_" They heard Jill yell from outside the hall and Chris laughing. He purposely kicked her foot causing her to trip on her own foot. "I'm going to get you!" Jill yelled and got up from the floor. Right after they heard her yell, they heard foot steps, which sounded like they were running. The steps slowly faded into the distance as they ran farther and farther.

"I think you spoke to soon, Burton." Enrico patted his back as Barry hung his head low.

**The End…..of Chapter 4. Hope you liked it. Okay, I guess thanks for reading and don't forget to review. I like reviews, and Cookie Dough Ice Cream. Okay I know the ice cream thing wasn't needed but whatever. I'll try to have chapter 5 up ASAP, so stay tuned for it. Bye. **


	5. Bon Appetit

**Hello again, it is ** **I.**** Hee hee. I just want to thank all my reviewers: Thank you ever so much for taking the time to read my story. Yay! So here's chapter 5. If Ch.4 didn't suck as I thought it would, then maybe this one will, but I don't know…you'll have to tell me. Okay enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**Chapter 5:** _Bon Appetit_

"Joe? It's Forest. Are you in here?" Forest asked as he stepped into the locker room.

"Up here." He called from on top of the lockers. "Are they pissed?"

"I don't know. I left before they said anymore." Forest climbed the lockers across from where Joseph was up. "Do you think they'll find us here?"

"No, I hid here before and they couldn't find me." Joseph said.

"Don't you think we're a _little _too old for this?" Forest asked.

"No one's telling you to join me." Joseph said.

"Well whatever, I don't feel like being a punching bag today." Forest said.

"_Ssh._ I think I hear someone coming. Get down!" Joseph flattened himself on top of the lockers.

"I don't hear anyone." Forest said.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Joseph said.

"Is someone in here?" Someone called out.

"No." Forest immediately covered him mouth. Joseph shot Forest an icy glare, but said nothing hoping that he can still stay hidden.

"Are you sure?" The voice called out.

"Yep." Forest slapped his head this time.

"No really, who are you?" The person said

"No one just go away." Forest said.

"But I'm the janitor. I have to clean." He said.

"Oh, okay. I'm a member of the S.T.A.R.S. Bravo Team. But if anyone is looking for me and my buddy, we're not here. Okay." Forest said absentmindedly.

" _FOREST_" Joseph yelled at him from his hiding spot.

"Naw it's cool. He won't tell, wont you buddy?" Forest said.

"Are you playing hide and go seek or something?" The janitor asked.

"Yes! Yes we are and we are hiding! So don't tell. Okay?" Joseph said before Forest could even open his mouth.

"Yeah sure thing. I'll see you, or not." The Janitor said and then left the locker rooms.

" Forest, you stupid son of a bitch!" Joseph cursed.

"Sorry. My head was somewhere else." Forest said.

"That could've easily been Chris, disguising his voice. Ever thought of that, you retard." Joseph said.

"Oh. Well it wasn't, so it's nothing to cry about." Forest went back to hiding. ****

****

**_-Somewhere in the Precinct-_**

"Chris, I don't think they're in here." Jill said while she took a peek in the ladies restroom.

"Chris?" She turned around to face him. "Hey, where'd you go?" He wasn't behind her, so she decided to look for him instead. Upon taking the next turn, she spotted him at the vending machine. "There you are! What the hell are you doing! I thought we were supposed to look for those two?"

"I'm hungry. Can't a guy get something to snack on before lunch? Geez, so inconsiderate." Chris forgot that he was ever mad.

"_Psh._ Whatever, lets go, but don't think that just because I let you get away with this, that I'm letting you off the hook for what you did to me earlier."

"That was an accident. I needed to stretch my legs and you happened to be in front of me when I did it." He lied

"Shut up, I'm not gullible you know." She took the left turn towards the shooting range.

"Yeah, and I'm a monkey's uncle." Chris followed her while he munched on his Chips Ahoy! Cookies.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Jill said.

"Me either." He smiled at her.

"_Genius_, you have crumbs on your chin." She said.

"Here?" He wiped the wrong side.

"Here, let me get it." She reached her hand over to his chin.

"_NO_, I got it!" He stepped out of her reach and used his whole hand to wipe his chin, thus removing all the crumbs.

"Okay." She said while waving her hands in front of her as if she was surrendering.

"Wonder what go him spooked?" She thought. "I think he gets nervous around me. I think I intimidate him. I could use this as an advantage. _OH MY GOD!_ I just thought of the perfect scheme to get him back!" She thought deviously while wearing an evil grin.

"What the hell you grinning about?" He asked.

"What? Oh, I'm happy I guess." She said.

"That doesn't look like a happy grin to me." He said.

"Why do you care?" She asked slyly.

"Because you might be planning my downfall?" He said unsurely.

"Don't be silly. I'm planning…on what to do to those two." She lied.

"Oh, cool." Chris totally bought her. "So?"

"Shit! Now what am I supposed to say?" Jill thought. "Um, well, they're hiding somewhere right?" She began.

"Yeah." Chris said.

"And they think that we're going to look for them so, we'll just leave them hiding until they get tired and eventually turn in at the office." Jill said.

"Uh okay, great plan, I guess. We can go relax and wait for a call in the office then." Chris said.

"Okay." She said. They left the shooting range and walked back to the office, where they would wait them out. ****

****

**_-_** **_Locker_****** **_Room-_**

"Dude, I don't think they're coming." Forest said.

"If I know Chris, he isn't giving up until we're found." Joseph said.

"Yeah, you're right, but when do you think he will?" Forest asked.

"Never. He is on persistent son of…"

"Shh. I hear someone coming." Forest said. The both of them quickly shut their mouths.

"Where the hell do you think they're went?" They heard Brad ask Richard from the other side of the locker rooms.

"I don't know and I don't really care." Richard said.

"Hey…did you hear that?" Brad looked around for the source.

"Yeah, sounds like your bones chattering." Richard laughed and walked towards the door.

"I really think this place is haunted! I heard that the museum owner committed suicide in the place where the holding cells are at now. That's why they closed this place down, but they opened it up and eventually renovated it for a police department." Brad said.

"No. It's not true. He had a boating accident and besides, nobody ever went to the museum anyways. So when the guy died, the mayor made it into something useful, like a police department." Richard corrected. "Whoa, what was that!" He asked Brad upon hearing some creaking noises.

"This place is haunted I tell you! The museum owner is not happy that they renovated his museum to a police department!" Brad said.

"I'm beginning to think you're right. Even though he died far away from his museum, he still haunts it." Richard said.

"Yeah, the museum owner must really be pissed. Let's get out of here." Brad said, anxious to leave the locker room.

"Would you stop referring him as '_The Museum Owner._' He has a name you know."

"What's his name then?" Brad asked.

"I don't know. Never mind, let's get out of here. I'm getting the chills." Brad and Richard left the locker rooms and returned to the S.T.A.R.S. Office.

"Hey Joe?" Forest whispered, "I'm scared."

"Get a hold of yourself soldier! This place isn't haunted! They're just trying to scare us." Joseph said.

"But they didn't know we're here." Forest said.

"Hmm, okay maybe it is but which would you rather face, Chris or some stupid old zombie haunting the place?" Joseph said.

"You have a point, but you mean ghost right? After all, it's the guy's spirit lingering, not his undead body, right?" Forest asked, trying to make himself feel better.

"Whatever makes you happy." He said.

"What was that!" Forest asked, looking around after hearing something.

"It's your imagination! Shut up already, they could be outside!" Joseph said irritably.****

****

**_-Office-_**

"Hey Chris, Jill." Richard said upon entering the office along with Brad coming in behind him. "Did you find them?"

"No," Chris answered, "but I have this sneaky suspicion that they're in the locker room on top of the lockers."

"How do you know that?" Jill asked from her desk. Chris just shrugged.

"Well, if they are, then why don't you go get them?" Richard asked.

"Jill thinks that we should just let them stay there and think that we're looking for them." Chris said while Jill nodded her head.

"So what are you going to do in the meantime?" Brad asked.

"Don't know." Chris glanced at his watch, "I'm hungry. You guys want to get lunch?"

"Yeah, I'm starved. What time is it anyways?" Richard asked.

"12:25." Chris answered.

" _12:23_" Jill corrected.

"Same smell." Chris said.

"It's two minutes advanced." She got up from her chair.

"Big deal." He shrugged it off.

"Whatever." Jill said.

"Anal." Chris retorted.

"What?" Jill asked.

"Okay, okay guys. Let's just go before you finish your argument at 1:00, alright?" Richard cut in before Chris could say anything more.

"Yeah let's go." Chris said in defeat.

"We're not done." Jill said haughtily.

"You're such a bitch." Chris said.

"Hey, hey, hey. Let's just go." Richard said.

"Yeah okay, but what about Joe and Forest?" Brad asked.

"What about them?" Richard asked bemusedly.

"Oh, yeah, wait them out. Forgot." Brad said, "But I'll go check if the others want to come." Brad went to ask if the others wanted to join them for lunch.

"So," Richard began, "Where we going to eat?" He asked before Chris and Jill could get into another stupid argument.

"Don't know. Anywhere I guess." Chris said.

"Same here." Jill said.

"Okay." Richard said.

"Hey we can go." Brad came in, "They already had lunch."

"Okay let's get out of here." Chris said. They all grabbed their jackets and the four of them left the building and headed to the parking lot to Chris' jeep.

"So any idea of where you guys want to eat?" Chris asked while unarming his jeep.

"Wendy's?" Brad suggested.

"Any objections?" Chris asked, getting into the drivers seat.

"Nope." Richard and Jill said in unison

"Okay, Wendy's it is." Chris started the engine. Richard and Brad climbed into the back and let Jill have the front seat, which she hesitantly took. ****

****

**_-_** **_Locker_****** **_Room-_**

"Hey Joe, I'm hungry." Forest complained.

"That's what Chris wants you to do." Joseph said.

"Huh?" Forest was a bit confused.

"I mean, this would be his opportune moment. I bet he's waiting at the front door right now to catch us as we're leaving for lunch." Joseph said.

"Why that sneaky…well, two can play at that game. We'll just make him wait and wait and wait." Forest said.

"Good plan." Joseph said.

****

**_-Wendy's-_**

After they finished their meal, Chris told Richard to order something for Joseph and Forest. Chris knew that they wouldn't get out of hiding so it was the least he can do just to show that he wasn't mad anymore. Brad tagged along with Richard to help him out and Jill went to the restroom. Chris didn't want to sit at the table so he stepped out to wait for them as he satisfied his nicotine craving. Jill came out of the restroom and found their table empty. She found Brad and Richard at the counter and joined them.

"Hey, where'd Chris run off to?" Jill asked.

"He's not at the table?" Richard asked. "Maybe he's outside waiting for us." They looked out the windows and spotted Chris with his back facing them. "Yep, there he is."

"I'll meet you guys outside." Jill said. She walked out of the restaurant and greeted Chris. "Hey."

"Hey back at you." Chris blew the smoke out of the side of his lips.

"So you smoke, huh?" Jill asked.

"No, I just thought this would be a good dessert." He said sarcastically.

"Guess that large Frosty didn't satisfy you, huh?" Jill said.

"Guess it didn't." Chris said, taking the cigarette in his mouth.

"Yeah, I hate smokers." Jill said straight out.

"So do I." Chris replied dryly, letting the smoke escape as he spoke. Jill just looked

at him in disgust. Chris just smiled at her.

"You know, if it weren't for you _charming _personality, I wouldn't find you so amusing." Jill smiled.

"Right back at ya." Chris said.

"Hey…we can go-" Richard said.

"Hey, I thought you quit!" Brad asked Chris.

"I did." He said pessimistically.

"No seriously, Chris." Brad said.

"Seriously Brad. I quit…trying to quit. " He walked back to his jeep, while the others trailed along beside him.

"He's your friend and he's just looking out for you. Why do have to be such a dick." Jill said.

"Like I told you before, it's my intuition." Chris said.

"No, if I recall, it was your intuition to be a smart ass. You never said anything about you being a dick." Jill said.

"It comes with being a smart ass. Two for the price of one, sweetheart." He flicked the bud to the side of the road.

"Hey, I'm the only Dick here." Richard said, referring to his nickname, which he never goes by. Everyone shot him a 'what the fuck' look. "Oh please, don't stop arguing on the account of me." He backed away.

"No, I think we will." Jill said.

Everyone got into Chris's jeep. As he started the engine and put the car into gear Jill said to him, "Seatbelts saves lives."

"Does it?" Chris said. Jill didn't know exactly what he was implying but it didn't stop her from opening her mouth.

"You're a police officer, a S.T.A.R.S. officer to be exact. Why don't you show an example." Jill said.

Chris ignored her and drove out of the parking lot. Nobody said anything to anyone on the way back to the RPD. All that was heard was radio. Chris was driving pretty fast and scaring the shit out of his passengers, which he was starting to enjoy.

"Chris, slow down. We still have ten minutes." Jill said, "you're not even wearing your seatbelt!"

"Yes Chris, _SLOW DOWN!_" Brad yelled from the back seat. Chris didn't say anything and just kept on going.

"Chris, we're going to get pulled over!" Richard said. "How embarrassing is it for S.T.A.R.S. officers to get pulled over."

"Pulled over! We could very well die! Shit, we're going to _DIE!_" Brad yelled.

"Chris, get off your high horse and slow the fuck down!" Jill yelled at him. He stared at her with no expression, so she couldn't tell if he was mad or not. Suddenly, Chris slowed down, but not to speed limit. He took his foot completely off the pedal and let his jeep roll until they went from 65 to 2 mph. "What are you doing!"

"You told me to slow down, so I…" Chris said.

"I told you to slow down not drive like a grandma! Speed up! You're causing traffic!" Jill yelled.

"Yeah Chris, this is getting embarrassing." Richard said, as the cars went beeping by them.

"Not only is it embarrassing, but we're going to be late." Brad said.

"I go fast, and you tell me to slow down. I slow down and then you tell me to speed up. What's with you guys?" Chris smiled, enjoying every minute of it.

"Drive the speed limit then." Jill was getting irritated. Chris sped up and drove the speed limit back to the RPD, satisfying everyone. Chris parked and everyone got out of the jeep.

"You drive like shit! I should've listened to Joe when he said never to ride with you." Richard said as they made their way into the building.

"Does he always drive like that?" Jill asked.

"Apparently." Brad said.

"Yeah, I think it's those years of him being a pilot. He has the need for speed." Richard said.

Chris just laughed at them. "I can't help it but I'm working on it." He opened the door for everyone. As Jill passed him on the way in, he gave her an iniquitous grin. She immediately stopped and turned to face him, blocking the entrance. They stood in front of each other, staring into each others eyes.

"You despise me, don't you?" She finally said.

"If I gave you any thought, I probably would." He said, moving from the door and letting it close on her face. She opened the door and immediately went after Chris. She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him aside as though he were a kid being scolded.

"Alright!" Jill said, '_He's got muscular arms._' She thought while she hung onto his bicep.

"What is it now?" Chris said. She shook her thoughts and continued to her point.

"Enough of this smart ass remarks, cause it's getting old! You don't like me, fine, I don't give a shit. But never will you disrespect me or treat me as an unequal." She told him straight out.

"Are you done?" Chris asked.

"No, I'm not done! For the sake of my job, I will put up with your childish behavior! I will even pretend that I get along with you. I need the money to pay for bills and other necessities to keep me alive! And if it means, liking you or at least pretending, then bloody hell, I will!" Jill said.

"Now are you done?" Chris asked again.

"Yes, you may proceed with your rebuttal." Jill said.

"Okay, so then will you let go of my arm?" Chris asked.

"Oh, sorry." She said, blushing of embarrassment. "Forgot I was still holding on to you."

"Yeah, I get. Once you get a hold of me, it's hard to let go." He smiled.

"_ARG!_ Can't I ever have a civil conversation with you? Jeez!" Jill sighed.

"It's plausible." Chris said.

"I will never understand your kind!" Jill said.

"Hey, hey. What do you mean by _my_ kind?" Chris asked.

"Nothing. You're a guy and I'm a girl. I don't exactly fall into your category, now do I?" Jill said.

"Wow, you're almost as smart as I am." Chris laughed.

"Wow, I guess you didn't see that coming?" She said sarcastically.

At the same time Jill and Chris were arguing at the bottom of the staircase, Richard and Brad were having a little chat of their own on the way up. "So, I'm thinking of changing my bet." Richard said.

"Why?" Brad asked.

"Don't you see! Chris likes her!" Richard said.

"How? Do you see how he treats her?" Brad said.

"That's the point! If he didn't 'like' her, he would just treat her all the same. Like Lily, Erica, and Amanda. He ignores them. But, he's being a smart ass and a dick to her only to make her hate him because he doesn't want anything to happen." Richard said.

"So why doesn't he just ignore them like he does with the other women?" Brad asked.

"Because he wants to keep in contact with her even if it means behaving like he is now." Richard said.

"So okay, why doesn't he want anything to happen?" Brad was a little slow on catching up.

"Okay, first of all, what's Chris's 'number one' rule?" Richard asked. Brad took a moment to think about it.

"Come on, you know it. He says it whenever Joe points out a cute or hot girl in the building." Richard said.

"Ah! I got it!" Brad yelled excitedly.

"Shh, they'll hear." Richard said.

"Sorry. No office romances." Brad said.

"Bingo!" Richard said.

"So how do you know what you conjured up is true?" Brad asked.

"I don't. We'll just have to wait and see, and keep a close eye on _Monsieur_ Redfield."

"Hmm…if what you're saying could be true, I think I'm changing my mind as well." Brad said.

"Good call. Um, here they come. Pretend we're not talking about them." Richard said frantically.

"Hey, what you guys talking about?" Chris asked.

"Nothing, nothing. And if we were, it sure wasn't about you and Jill." Brad said nervously.

"Okay." Chris and Jill said in unison.

Jill and Chris walked ahead of them and when they were a couple of feet away, Richard whacked Brad at the back of his head. "What the hell was that!" Richard whispered to Brad, who was clutching the back of his head.

"I can't help it. I crack under pressure." Brad said.

"What pressure did he have on you?" Richard teased.

"Shut up. Lets just get to the office already. I'm tired of standing. I just want to relax in my chair." Brad complained.

They joined up with Chris and Jill and together they strolled into the office. Before Brad took a seat behind his desk, he and Richard placed the order on Chris's desk. They also noticed that Joseph and Forest were still M-I-A. And as usual, Enrico and Wesker were not in the office. Kenneth was relaxing from behind his desk and Barry was on the phone. "Uh, yeah, hold on he's here now." Barry said to the person on the phone.

"_CHRIS,_ it's for you!" Barry said, covering the mouthpiece of the phone, so that the receiving end wouldn't hear.

"Who?" He asked, taking off his jacket and throwing it on his chair.

"It's Claire! And she's pissed! You know how long I had to listen to her rant about how you don't know how to call!" Barry said.

"Shit. I completely forgot." Chris rushed to the phone.

"Oh, you're in trouble." Richard laughed from behind his desk.

"Claire, I'm sorry." Chris told her over the phone with the others snickering in the back.

'_Who's Claire?_' Jill wondered, '_Perhaps she is Chris's girlfriend. No it can't be. He never mentioned a girlfriend. –That's because you never asked. -Why the hell would I ask? Not like I'm interested or anything. –Yes you are. –No I'm not, okay maybe just a little._' Jill argued with herself while standing in the middle of the room as though she were lost. '_Just ask one of the guys already._' She then decided to walk over to Richard and ask. "Hey, who's Claire?" She whispered to him.

"Claire? She is a feisty chick, who enjoys bikes, I tell you that much." Richard said as though he were impressed.

"Have you ever met her?" She asked.

"No." Richard said.

"So how do you know all that?" She asked.

"I've talked to her a couple of times when she called for Chris. I'm sure a couple of the guys each had their share in her complaining as well." Richard said.

"Oh, so, um, what's his rel…" Jill began.

"I have to go, I'll call you tonight. I _promise!_" He said loudly, distracting Jill from finishing her question. "Alright, take care." Chris told his sister and hung up the phone.

"You were saying?" Richard asked

"Huh? Oh, nothing." Jill walked back to her desk.

"What the hell was that about?" Barry asked Chris.

"Nothing. She called last night, and by the time I got home, it was too late to call back. I reminded myself to call today, but I completely forgot." He took a quick glace at Jill to see what she was doing and without thinking, she looked at him and he immediately turned away. "Is Joe and Forest still in hiding?" He asked to avoid further embarrassment.

"Yeah, I think so." Barry said, "Oh no wait, here they come now." He said, as the two of them stepped into the office.

"Hey guys." Chris laughed.

"You son of a bitch! You planned this didn't you!" Joseph said to Chris while the others all sat behind their desks, watching.

"Her idea." Chris said, pointing to Jill.

"Is that right?" Joseph stared Jill down.

"Guilty." Jill smiled.

"Why? Why would you do such a cruel thing?" Forest asked.

"Because we went out for lunch." She answered.

"Hardly qualifies as a reasonable answer." Joseph said.

"Is too." Jill kept her smile.

"We knew, or at least I knew you guys were in the locker room, hiding on top of the lockers, but I didn't bother telling her because I thought it would be fun to let her walk around a bit." Chris said.

"You're an ass." Jill said.

"So are you. But I have to admit your _plan_ was okay." Chris said.

"Just _okay_?" She asked.

"Hey, any idiot could've come up with that plan." Chris said.

"So why didn't you?" Jill asked.

"Cause I'm not an idiot." He said plainly.

"Are you sure? Cause you sure look like one to me?" She tantalized.

"You sure you're not just looking into a mirror?" Chris asked.

"Trust me, my reflection is not as ugly as you." Jill said.

"So you admit you're ugly." Chris asked.

"That's up to you to decide." Jill retorted.

"Really, let me take a closer look then." He advanced towards her. As he grew closer and closer, Jill became slightly nervous because she didn't know what Chris's intentions were. Jill was ready with a slap just in case he decided to come any closer. Chris kept his gaze on her in a way that would make her think otherwise.

"What the hell is going on?" Joseph asked.

"I don't know, but with the way things look, he might kiss her." Richard said.

Jill immediately tensed up when Chris moved closer. "Here guys, got you lunch." He swerved to the side and grabbed the Wendy's bags and tossed it over.

"Hey thanks." Joseph said as he caught the bag.

"So what's the verdict?" Richard asked.

"I'd say…50/50." Chris smiled.

"More like 60/40…you being the 40 that is." She smiled back.

"If you say so." He smiled, grabbing the drinks and catering to Joseph and Forest.

"Thanks, man." Forest said, munching on some fries.

"No problem. It's the least I can do since Miss Valentine came up with the plan to starve my two buddies." Chris said.

"Hey, you agreed with me to '_wait them out_.'" She said.

"_Shut up_ already! You two are always at each other's throats, every second, minute, hour, whatever! I can't tell whether you like each other or just plain hate each other." Kenneth said, annoyed of their frequent fights, even though he didn't witness all of them.

"Why is that Sullivan?" Barry asked and the others eager to know.

"Its just the way they talk to each other. You can't tell whether it's a compliment or an insult!" Kenneth said.

"Amen." Forest said, taking a sip of his soda.

"So which is it?" Kenneth added.

"A little bit of both." They answered, freaking themselves and the rest of the guys out.

**Jane's Note: Err…okay that's about that…not much to say but review…later folks **


	6. Loosen Up!

**La, la, la, la. Thanks for reading and reviewing nice people of Yeah, yeah, I changed my penname again, but this time I decided to put my name, cause I'm out of ideas and "No Parking" is, um, weird. Don't you think? Anyhoo, so here's Chapter 6 ****and there is a song in it. I like songs. Anyways, its kind of an old song, from 1979 and I included it because most of them are born in the 70's era, but that's not entirely why. You may like the song or you can hate it. Personally, I like it, that's why its here. The song is called 'My Sharona' from The Knack and they own it not me. And just a reminder, I do not own the RESIDENT EVIL characters that are portrayed in this RESIDENT EVIL fic, that doesn't even apply to the RESIDENT EVIL story line. The big C-A-P-C-OM does. I can spell. It's a miracle! This is just here in case you didn't catch it in the first chapter. I only own the kooky story that came out of my kooky noodles, which exploded, but pieced together as if it never happened. Whoa, brain fart. Whatever, okay review. **

**Chapter 6: **_Loosen Up!_

"Wow! Aren't you two the perfect couple, saying the same thing at the same time? Will you be finishing each other's sentences anytime soon?" Joseph teased.

"Did I mention that I paid for your meal?" Chris asked.

"Um, I don't know, Forest?" Joseph asked.

"No, I don't think so." Forest said.

"Okay, well I did and did I also mention that I can take it too." Chris said.

"No. I'm afraid you skipped out on that little piece of info." Forest said.

"I was just kidding Chris. Jeez, you have no sense of humor." Joseph said.

"Oh my god! Is this all you guys do?" asked Jill, bored of doing nothing.

"Excuse us, '_city girl._' Sorry if Raccoon is not as exciting as wherever it is you came from." Chris said from behind the newspaper he was reading.

"I wasn't exactly talking to you." Jill said.

"You said _'guys'_ and I seem to fall into that category, now don't I?" Chris said.

"You're a dick." Jill said.

"Yes, I think we've established that already." Chris said nonchalantly

"Hey Barry, remind me to bring in a disc man or some ear plugs the next time we're working together." Kenneth said.

"Ha, ha. Sure thing Sullivan." Barry laughed.

"I really hate talking to you." Jill said.

"So stop talking to me then." Chris said, not paying attention to her.

"So, Richard, what usually goes down here?" Jill asked.

"Um…you know…the usual. But most of the time we kick back in the office. There's not much to do around here." Richard said.

"Oh, I figured." Jill said.

"So then why did you ask?" Chris asked.

"Don't talk to me." Chris didn't say anything after. He just continued to read as though he were unaffected.

"What about drills or training and stuff?" Jill asked.

"Every Fridays and Saturdays." Barry told her.

"So why is Bravo always training?" She asked.

"Because Enrico wants us to be better than the Alphas." Kenneth said.

"Okay." Jill said. She was about to question their work ethic more but stopped when the phone rang.

"Anybody gonna get that?" Forest asked.

"It's not an office phone, Chris maybe it's yours. It might be Claire again." Joseph said.

"Ah, the infamous Claire Redfield. She'll chew your head off." Richard said.

'_He's married?_' Jill surprisingly thought to herself.

"Dude, your sister can be mean when she wants to." Forest said and then suddenly, Jill laughed out loud at herself for thinking he was married. Everybody turned to Jill to see what was so funny.

"Sorry. I was just thinking about something funny. Oh, that's my phone." She said, and dug in her bag. "Hello?" She answered.

While she was busy on the phone and Chris busy with his paper, Richard took the time to gather the guys to tell them what was up between the two.

"No shit!" Joseph said, amazed that he didn't figure it out first.

"So the pool is on." Forest whispered.

"I don't buy you. I'm sticking." Kenneth said

"I'm still not included." Barry said.

"Alrighty, so let the games begin." Joseph said.

"Hey, should we let the whole department in on this?" Forest asked, "It could really increase the pot and it would be excitingly fun."

"Later. Since Chris and Jill just met, and the others haven't seen them together yet, they wouldn't know what the hell is going on. So we'll just give them a month or so when we let them into our little scheme." Richard smiled evilly.

"And I thought I was running this show." Joseph said. Everyone left the circle and returned to their desks like nothing was going on. By then, Jill was off the phone, but Chris was still glued to the paper.

"So who was that Jill? Your boyfriend missing you dearly?" Joseph teased. Upon hearing something about boyfriend and Jill, Chris took an unnoticeable glance towards her, waiting to hear her response.

"No, it was the movers saying that they'll be at my apartment by six and I am happily single and not looking, thank you very much." She smiled and Chris went back to reading.

"Why?" Richard asked.

"Pardon?" Jill said.

"Why are you single? I mean look at you? I think it's unhealthy." Richard said.

"Rich, are _you_ hitting on me?" Jill asked.

"Oh, no, no, no. Lets just say I'm looking out for you." He said. "So?"

"If you must know…I make bad calls when it comes to men." Jill said.

"_HA!_" Chris laughed, and she looked at him along with everyone else. "Uh, I have something stuck in my throat _cough_ Yeah, its really stuck _cough_" Chris lied.

"Yeah, I'd like to lodge something down _your_ throat." Jill said.

"Your tongue?" Joseph accidentally said out loud, which caused Jill and Chris to stare at him

"Oh, ho-ho-ho." Forest laughed.

"Hey, I don't mind." Chris said playfully.

"We don't mind either." Joseph said excitedly.

"Do you really?" Jill got up from her chair and walked very slowly, yet sexy, towards Chris. He grew a little nervous, yet excited cause he was unsure of things. She turned his chair sideways so that he was facing her. She took a seat on his lap and took of his cap and tossed it behind her.

"Is this actually happening?" Kenneth asked the guys. She looked at them and smiled and then turned back to Chris and looked him in the eyes. She ran her hands through his soft spiky hair and then grabbed his chin, moving closer to him. She was just inches from his lips and he could feel her hot breath on him. As she closed in, Chris immediately stood up with her in his arms. Jill was flustered with the situation.

"Ranch. I hate ranch dressing." Chris put her down.

"What?" Jill and the others asked.

"You had ranch dressing with your salad. I could smell it on your breath."

"I had mints."

"Clearly not enough." He said backing away from her. The others saw he was kind of nervous and started to chuckle from his reactions.

"Well at least mine doesn't smell like smoke." Jill said.

"Whatever." Chris said.

"Fine." She took a seat behind his desk. "Just so you know, I wasn't really going to kiss you. I'd be dead before I do that. It was just payback for tripping me earlier. So how do like me now?" She laughed.

"Damn, that was sweet, Jill. For a second there, I thought you _were_ going to kiss him." Joseph laughed hysterically, along with the others.

"That was lame." He said, "But heed my words, this is not over." Chris bent down and picked his hat off the floor.

"Ooo, I'm really scared." Jill mocked.

"I think you better." Chris said, yanking her off his chair so he could take a seat.

"Not very gentleman of you." She returned to her own desk.

Jill and Chris mellowed out and went back to doing what they were doing earlier. The other guys engaged in small talk, particularly Joseph and Forest. "Hey Forest, how would you like to pull something on Jill" He whispered.

"Why?" Forest asked.

"She devised the plan to _'wait us out'_ and I want to get back at her." Joseph said.

"Oh yeah, lets. But how and what?" Forest asked.

"I got it. We just need to find a way to get into her apartment." Joseph said.

"What do you have in store for her?" Forest asked, eager to know.

"I'll tell you later. But first, how many duffel bags do you have?" Joseph asked.

"I have two large ones and a medium one." Forest answered.

"Great, I have three. But I don't know if it's going to be enough." Joseph said.

"Enough for what?" Forest asked.

"Think about it. What do girls have most of, but can never have enough?" Joseph asked.

"Hmm, that's a tricky question, I don't know." Forest said.

"Whatever. Anyways, maybe it'll be enough but if it isn't, then we're shit out of luck." Joseph said.

"Okay, so what do we have to do?" Forest asked.

"Like I said before, we need to get into her apartment to pull this off." Joseph said, when out of the blue, Richard said something that made Joseph thank the gods.

"Hey Jill, do you need help moving your furniture in?" Richard asked, remembering she said something about the movers coming at six.

"Yeah, I'd be happy to help too." Joseph offered immediately.

"Same here." Forest said, following Joseph's lead.

"Gee, that's awfully nice of you guys. I appreciate it, thanks." Jill said.

"It's not a problem." Richard said.

"Sorry Jill, I'd love to help, but my wife and kids are expecting me. We're going out to dinner." Barry said

"I'd love to help too, but I'm afraid I don't have enough energy like these young men here and besides, I'm really tired." Kenneth said

"I can't either, sorry. My back's been killing me since I had to repair the chopper last week." Brad said.

"That's okay. I'm sure we can handle it." Jill assured.

"What about you Chris? You gonna help too?" Richard asked.

"No." Chris said flatly.

"Good, cause I wouldn't want you there either." Jill said

"Good, cause I have less important things to do." Chris said.

"Like what?" Brad asked.

"None of your business." Chris said.

"Oh you have a date, don't you? Is it that hot waitress down at the sidewalk cafe?" Joseph caught everyone's attention, particularly Jill's.

"The hot waitress is _hot_." Forest included.

"Oh yeah." The guys agreed.

"I already told you, it's none of your business." Chris said, keeping his nose in his paper.

"You do, and it _is_ her, huh?" Joseph persisted, "What was her name again?"

"Kate." Richard said.

"No, no she's hot waitress #2." Joseph said.

"Oh yeah, your right." Richard said.

"You guys are pigs." Jill said.

"No we're not, we're just guys." Forest said.

"Damn, can't think of her name. It's on the tip of my tongue." Joseph said.

"Leah?" Chris said, upon seeing some girl walk into the S.T.A.R.S. Office.

"_Yeah, yeah!_ That's her name! How'd you know?" Joseph asked excitedly. Forest nudged him to shut up and to look to the doorway.

"That's her?" Jill asked upon seeing her. "She's not even 'hot,' you guys make her sound like she's some super model." Jill said.

"Whatever Jill. She is _hot_." Joseph said.

"_Smokin'_ even." Forest said.

"What are you doing here?" Chris asked.

"I came to see you, silly." Leah said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Can't your girlfriend come to your work to say hello? How ungrateful of you sweetie." She said, causing Jill to scoff.

"_Girlfriend?_" Joseph asked, curious as to what in the world was going on. Chris just nodded to him, telling him and the others to keep their mouths shut while he straightens out the situation.

"We went on one date. That doesn't make me your boyfriend Leah." He said in a calm voice so she wouldn't get riled up.

"What a way of putting it Chris." Joseph laughed. Chris looked at him and he immediately shut up.

"Chris, honey, you don't have to deny it. I know you love me and I love you too." Leah said.

"No, Leah, you need to get it through your thick head that I am not your boyfriend. And I don't love you and you shouldn't love me either. No get out of here before you get me into trouble."

"Wait a minute. Are you saying you don't love me! Did our date mean nothing to you!" She was getting pissed off.

"Can anyone say psycho?" Jill said aloud, not caring whether she heard her or not.

"Yeah. Why is it always the pretty ones who are psychos?" Forest asked.

"Hey that's not always true." Brad said.

"How would you know Brad?" Joseph asked.

"Brooke isn't psycho." Brad said.

"Dude, she's your cousin." Joseph said in disgust.

"Yeah, but didn't you want to date her?" Richard asked him.

"She's pretty." Forest agreed.

"Okay, okay fine. Whatever. Let's just watch." Joseph said. He then focused his attention to Chris and Leah.

"That's exactly what I'm saying! I don't like you at all. You're a bit crazy, if you know what I'm saying." Chris said.

"No, I don't know what you're saying!" She screamed and then calmly asked him, "So where were you last night?"

"Whoa, whoa, that's so long ago, I don't remember." He said sarcastically.

"So will I see you tonight?" She asked.

"You know, I never make plans that far ahead." Chris said.

"Actually, Leah, sweet cakes," Richard cut in, "Chris is actually busy tonight. He's going to be spending a little time with…" He nudged his head in Jill's direction. Jill gave him the eye for bringing her into Chris's problems.

Leah gasped. "Is it true? You're going over to _her_ house?"

"No." Chris said. Richard immediately elbowed him in the gut. "Argh…yeah." Chris said. Richard then innocently pushed him and he stumbled next to Jill.

"So it's true then…you are cheating on me." Leah said.

"Yeah, it's true." Chris said, completely unfazed.

Leah smacked him hard on the face but Chris stood still. "I hope you're happy with this ugly girl."

"Whoa, whoa, did you just call me ugly?" Jill said.

"Yes I did. Do you need a hearing aid or something?" Leah asked.

"Oh okay…so I may _appear_ ugly to you but…" Jill grabbed her chest, "These are called breasts. You should get some, you flat-chested psycho bitch."

"Ah." Leah gasped and ran out of the office out of embarrassment.

Jill started to laugh but stopped when she felt someone poking at her. She looked and immediately swatted Chris's hand. "It's all real Chris."

"Just checking." He smiled.

"How extravagant you are, throwing away women like that. Some day they may be scarce." Barry laughed, "But lucky for me, I'm happily married."

Chris said nothing and was so relieved that she finally left. He returned to his desk as though nothing had happened. The guys stared at him, waiting for an explanation as to what the hell is up with him and the psycho bitch.

"What do you guys want?" Chris asked, noticing that they were staring at him for an explanation.

"You went out with hot waitress Leah?" Joseph smiled.

"It was one freaking date and I didn't even ask her. I went there for Kate, but then I came out with a date with Leah." Chris said.

"Leah is hot." Joseph said.

"She's also a sociopath." Jill said.

"Yeah, and she's also been around the block, twice." Chris said.

"No way!" Richard said, "She must have skipped my block."

"And mine." Forest said.

"And how do you know that Mr. Redfield?" Joseph took out his flashlight and flashed it in his eyes. "Did she come knocking on your door?"

"Turn that shit off!" Chris said irritably. "No, she didn't 'come knocking on my door.' Kate says so."

"Wait, wait, wait. You say you went there looking for Kate and you came out with a date with Leah? How's that?" Forest asked confusedly.

"First off, I didn't know Leah was a psycho bitch and when I went there looking for Kate, Leah asked me what I needed. She kept questioning me but apparently she doesn't know what 'none of your business' means. She persisted and so I give up and tell her I was going to ask Kate out and she gets all crazy and mistakenly, if you call that a mistake, thinks I'm there to ask her out. She says she loved to go out with me and before I could even say anything, she grabs her coat and we leave."

"And how exactly is Kate involved?" Forest asked.

"Oh yeah, she sees the whole thing and tells me to take her out and that she would go with me some other time. I reluctantly go, and I could see her snickering in my side view. I think she just set me up. So now I learned my lesson to never date 'hot waitresses.'"

"So did you even go out with Kate?" Joseph asked.

"Tch, no, thank god. I think she would've been the same as Leah, seeing that they work together."

"Yes! I'm gonna check her out tonight." Joseph said excitedly.

"Hey, what about me?" Jill asked.

"What about you? I don't want to date you." Joseph said.

"Eww, what are you talking about? You said you would help with the furniture." Jill said.

"Oh, yeah. _OH YEAH!_" Joseph said, remembering about his prank too. "Yeah, I'll be there after I stop by the cafe. But in the mean time, Chris can take my spot. Can't you Chris?"

"Maybe." Chris said, picking up his desk phone and preparing to make a call.

"Okay, okay. Chris, would you like to help me and the guys bring in my furniture?" Jill asked.

"Hmm, since you asked nicely, I'd be happy to help, but I might be a little late. I have to do something first." Chris said.

"Okay, thank you." Jill said sarcastically.

"It's not a problem." He answered sarcastically as well. He dialed the number and waited for the person to answer. "Um, hello," he said over the phone. "Yeah, I'm calling in regards to the ad you placed. Okay…yeah…is six okay? Great, thanks a lot. Bye."

"What was that about?" Kenneth asked.

"None of your business." Chris said.

"So is that the important thing you have to do?" Joseph asked.

"No, I actually wasn't going to do anything until I read something that caught my interest and I want to score it." Chris smiled.

"Does the strip clubs have new strippers?" Jill laughed.

"What? How should I know?" He asked.

"Well you said that you read something that caught your interest. Don't strip clubs put ads in the paper like: _'4 new girls, 20 in all. Or, Dede is now at Club U.S.A.'_" Jill said in an advertising tone.

"And how do you know that?" Chris asked suspiciously.

"Because it's in the freaking paper, numbskull, page 11 or something." Jill said.

"Yep." Joseph and Forest said.

"Sorry if I don't stop to read that. You know, for your first day here, you act as though you've been here longer than I have." Chris said.

"Thanks." She said.

"Hey, where's boss-man Wesker? Haven't seen him since we got back?" Chris asked.

"Um, I think he's at Irons office, something about a new recruit." Barry said.

"He's been there awfully long then." Richard said.

"Well, you know Irons, he's an ass." Kenneth said, "But if he isn't there, then maybe he's at some _'important'_ S.T.A.R.S. captain/co-captain meeting of some sort, I guess that's why Marini isn't here either."

"Ah-ha. So we are left unattended. Pretty cool." Forest said.

"We're not kids, Forest." Chris said

"We're not kids, Forest." Forest mocked Chris in a childish way.

"Okay, so I was wrong." Chris said.

"Damn, I'm so bored! Why do I work for S.T.A.R.S.?" Joseph asked.

"Cause you get paid for doing nothing." Brad said.

"That's right. Thanks for reminding me." Joseph said.

"So why are you complaining then?" Chris asked.

"Because! I'm just so damn bored!" Joseph said and slammed his head on his desk.

After a while, everyone was quiet. Kenneth couldn't stand it, so he brought out his little radio he kept hidden in his desk and turned it on to an all too familiar song. He turned it up for everyone to hear and they immediately recognized the song, except for Jill, who was wondering what the hell was going on. Joseph and got up from his table and pretended he was playing a guitar and jumped on his desk. The others got up too and either started to dance or pretended to play an instrument. Chris stood on his table and made his hand into a fist and pretended it was a microphone and began to sing along with the song.

"_Ooh my little pretty one, pretty one. When you gonna give me some time, Sharona? _

_Ooh you make my motor run, my motor run. Gun it comin' off the line Sharona _

_Never gonna stop, give it up. Such a dirty mind. Always get it up for the touch _

_of the younger kind. My, my, my, I yi woo. M M M My Sharona…_" He sang as though he were performing at a concert. Jill sat at her desk and was really confused as to what the hell they were doing. She also found it kind of funny.

"_Come a little closer huh, ah will ya huh. Close enough to look in my eyes, Sharona. _

_Keeping it a mystery gets to me. Running down the length of my thighs, Sharona. Never gonna stop, give it up. Such a dirty mind. Always get it up for the touch of the younger kind. My, my, my, I yi woo. M M M My Sharona…_" He continued, while jumping over to Jill's desk and startling her a bit. He began to sing to her from the top of her table and the other "band mates" came to join him in serenading her.

"_When you gonna give it to me, give it to me. It is just a matter of time Sharona._" He sang, when Chief Irons walked in.

"What the hell is going on here!" He yelled over the music. They ignored him and continued to sing.

"_Is it just destiny, destiny? Or is it just a game in my mind, Sharona?_"

"Knock this off immediately! Where the hell is Wesker!" Irons yelled, when suddenly the music just stopped. Everyone looked at the stereo only to find that Wesker and Enrico came in unnoticed. The "band" just stood where they were and waited for the outcome. "_WESKER! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!_"

"Looks as though the guys are just loosening up after a tense day of work." Wesker said.

"_What!_" Irons yelled. Wesker turned the radio on full blast

"You should try it some time. You need to loosen up a little Bryan." Wesker yelled to him.

_Never gonna stop, give it up. _

_Such a dirty mind. _

_Always get it up for the touch of the younger kind. _

_My, my, my, I yi woo. M M M My Sharona… _

While Irons was leaving the office, the song had finished and Wesker turned it off. Irons turned back around and trotted back to Wesker, planning to give him an earful. Wesker saw this coming and went into his office and shut the door in his face. The others stifled a laugh.

"You S.T.AR.S. are all full of shit." Irons said and left the office.

After Wesker had seen that Irons left, he came out of his office not looking too happy. "Okay, since I'm in a good mood, I'll let this pass. But you do this again, I will have you all running laps until you can't run anymore."

Everyone nodded their heads and returned to their desks. "Now for the important part, I found a medic. I'll be leaving tonight to get her." Wesker said.

"Her?" Joseph asked.

"I didn't stutter, Mr. Frost. Marini you are in charge of the Bravo's as usual and Burton you are in charge of the Alpha's. If you get called in, which I highly doubt, I expect you all to be professional. Anyways, what time is it?" He said looking at his watch, " 4:55, hmm, you are all dismissed and remember to leave you phones on at all time. Get out of here." Wesker finished and returned to his office to gather his stuff.

"Yes, time to go home." Forest said as they all left to the locker rooms, excluding Chris, Joseph and Jill.

"Okay, well I'll see you guys later." Joseph said and left.

"Yeah." Chris said.

"Chris?" Jill asked as he cleared off his desk.

"Yeah." He said as he made his way out of the office.

"Have you ever been called in?" She asked and followed him out to the locker room.

"Um, yeah, it was kind of useless though. We didn't even do anything, both times." Chris said, opening the door and finding that all of them had already changed. He proceeded to his locker and Jill to hers. "Damn, you guys change fast. Are you racing or something?" Chris asked.

"Naked man insecurities." Kenneth joked. "Well, I'll see you guys." He said and left along with Barry, Enrico and Brad.

"Hey, Jill, we'll be around at six to help with the movers unload and stuff." Richard said.

"Yeah, okay, thanks a lot." She said.

"Yeah, so we'll see you then." Forest said. "But first, the three of us are going to see if Joe crashes and burns." He laughed as they proceeded to the door.

"Hey, _wait, wait, wait._" Chris said, not wanting them to leave him alone with Jill.

"Why, you coming with us?" Forest asked.

"I thought you had something to do." Richard said.

"Yeah, I do, but can you guys just _wait_ a while?" Chris asked.

"Sorry, but we have to go. We have to catch what we can before we head off to Jill's. I've got money riding on this and if you plan on reimbursing me, then I'll be happy to stay. But I know your not going to so we'll see you later." Richard said and the two of them left.

"Great." Chris sighed and turned to open his locker.

"A little nervous, are we?" Jill teased.

"No…maybe…yeah." Chris said.

"Don't worry, I won't look." She continued to tease.

"Leave me alone." He said.

"Sorry. I thought you were kidding." She laughed.

"Hey, shut up! You're distracting. Changing in the same room with a girl, especially if she's as beautiful as you, can be very distracting…for _anyone_." Chris buttoned up his polo shirt and put his uniform away.

Jill was flattered that he called her beautiful. She put her uniform away too and proceeded to have a little fun with Chris. "You think I'm beautiful?" She teasingly asked

"Uh, you're okay." He lied, forgetting that he just said so.

"Just okay, come on? Fine, if it makes you feel any better, I think…you're cute." She said, pinching his cheeks like a little boy.

"Yeow!" Chris yelled.

"Shit! I'm sorry. Does it still hurt?" Jill asked, forgetting that she had punched him earlier.

"No, it tickles." He said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"It's okay. So, I guess I'll see you later then." Chris said, as he was about to walk out. "Oh hey listen. Since you don't have a car, yet, I was wondering if you need a ride?"

"Would you? I mean, you would be going out of your way to take me home." Jill said.

"Hey, I offered didn't I? Besides, it's no big deal." Chris said.

"Is Mr. Redfield being a gentleman?" Jill teased.

"What's a gentleman?" He asked cynically.

"Thought so, but yes, I could use a ride, thanks." Jill said.

"Okay. Cool." He scratched his head under his hat.

"You remember where I live right?" She asked as they both walked out.

"No, I think you punched it out of me." He laughed.

"You asked for it." She laughed along.

"I was kidding. I know where you live. But listen, just because I'm being nice doesn't mean anything, got it!" Chris said.

"Got it!" She nodded.

They made their way out of the locker room and to Chris's jeep. He unlocked the doors via alarm and they got in. Not long after they left the police department, they arrived at Jill's apartment.

"Thanks for the lift. But you're going to help right?" She said, opening the door to get out.

"No, I'm just going to come here and watch you move in. Of course I'm going to help a _damsel in distress_. It's something I'm good at." He laughed.

"Okay, let me set things straight here. I'm a damsel, but I am not, I repeat, _NOT_ in distress. I'm perfectly capable of handling anything that comes my way. Whoa, _AAHH!_" She screamed in a high pitch voice after tripping on the sidewalk. Chris laughed so hard; he thought he was going to cry or die. One minute she was ranting, the next, she's eating pavement. She immediately popped back up and dusted herself off. "I'm fine, I'm fine. See, capable of handling anything."

"I'll see you later, Jill." Chris managed to say in between laughs and drove off.

**The end. Okay, so whatcha think? It would be nice to let me know by reviewing, yeah, reviewing. So what do you think is going to happen next? What was the ad about? What's going to happen at Jill's apartment while moving her stuff in? Wow, I write this as if it's an intense story, keeping you on your toes. Ha, Ha. Yeah right, anyways, just disregard that cause I'm stupid. Anyhoo, hope you enjoyed reading this chapter stay tuned for, (really long dramatic pause) Dun, dun, dun! Chapter 7! Until next time…**


	7. One Down One To Go

As always, thanks for reviewing and taking the time to even read my story. I meant to update sooner, but I had to help my sister grade her papers. So done with correcting and here's the chapter. Enjoy it. Wow, seven chapters already? That was fast, I think. Okay, whatever. Review please. Thanks!

**Chapter 7: **_One Down, One to Go _

Jill sat in the middle of the empty living room with a piece of paper and a pen at hand. She drew up a blue print of her apartment, bedroom and all, and mapped out exactly where she should place stuff so they wouldn't have to decide on that while they were moving stuff around. After many crumpled pieces of papers, she was finally satisfied and made sure that none of her things were left out. In the case that one was, she put a little side note next to the picture that said to place it anywhere convenient and to fix it later. She then laid down on the hard wood floor and ended up falling asleep while waiting for either the movers or the guys to arrive.

_**---**_

Chris arrived at his destination, which was not that far from Jill's. He parked and turned of the ignition and got out of his car. The guy was waiting for him outside and greeted Chris with a handshake.

"John." He introduced himself.

"Chris. So can I see the bike?" He asked

"Oh yeah, yeah. It's in the garage. Haven't used it much, business trips keep me away from it." John said. Chris followed as John led the way to the garage.

"Wow…" Chris was awed with the Ducati Monster M750.

**_-Sidewalk Cafe- _**

"Dude, look at him. He's been sitting there for half an hour and he hasn't even made a move." Richard said. He and Forest were across the street spying on him.

"More or less even talk to her." Forest said.

"Give him time." Richard said.

"He had thirty minutes." Forest said.

"Yeah, but we have to go pretty soon. Jill's is expecting us." Richard said.

"Hey, weren't you the one who said to 'give him time.' And aren't you the one who thinks he's going to score with her? Sheesh, that analysis you made about Chris and Jill is going to your head." Forest said.

"I guess you're right, Jill can wait." Richard said.

**_-Jill's Apartment: _** **_5:53_****_- _**

Jill was still snoozing on the hard wood floor when she heard this irritating buzzing sound. She eventually got up and found that someone was buzzing her from the outside. She went to the speaker and asked whom it was.

"_Um, Chris._"

"Oh hey Chris, I'd invite you up, but there's really nothing in here, literally. I'll be down in a few so we can wait for the others." She said.

"_Okay, I guess._" Chris stepped away from the door and waited for Jill to come down.

"Hey." She said, emerging from the door. "So you're here first. I thought you'd be the last one."

"The others aren't here yet?" Chris asked, thinking that the others where already there.

"No, not yet. So you did what you had to do already?" She asked.

"Um, yeah." He said.

"What did you have to do?" She asked.

"That." he said and pointed to his bike.

"What's that? A power wheel?" She asked in disbelief.

"A power wheel! Where do you come up with this stuff?" Chris asked.

"I pull it out of my ass." She said sarcastically.

"Oh, really. What else do you have up there?" He teased.

"You know, the usual shit. So…why do you have a bike? Where's your jeep?" She asked.

"Traded it."

"For that?"

"Yeah. Why? It's not like I need your stamp of approval."

"Never said you did." Jill said.

"Whatever." He said and walked up to the sidewalk and took a seat on the curb.

"Will we ever have a normal conversation?" Jill asked, taking the seat next to him.

"I don't know. And can you scoot down a little. Your perfume is, um…overwhelming." Chris said.

"I wasn't wearing any when I went to work and I'm sure as hell that I'm not wearing any right now. What? Did you think I'd just go and put some on because Chris 'Flyboy' Redfield is coming over to my apartment? I don't think so!" Jill said.

"So what is that damn smell! I know it's you! I only smell it when I'm around you."

"Hmm, maybe it's my bath oils. Why do I stink?" She smelled herself.

"Um, no. It smells…nice." He said, not wanting to offend her, but in actuality, he enjoyed her sent.

"Okay because I don't want to take a bath till after I'm done arranging. So what time do you have?"

"What's the point? If I say 6:00, you're going to _correct_ me with a few minutes."

"Not true. I just asked cause I thought my time was a little slow or fast." Jill said.

"Okay." Chris said, putting his hands behind him for support as he leaned back a little.

"Um, so why did you trade your jeep?" She asked before the awkward silence approached.

"I've always liked bikes. Same goes for my sister, although we're not entirely on the same page when it comes to the style of it. While she's into hardcore muscle bikes, I'm into going fast." He said.

"I've noticed." She said.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was, uh, irritated too, I guess." Chris said.

"Weird way of showing it." Jill said.

"It's just my way of doing things. Not everyone may like it, but it's me. Take it or leave it, you know." Chris said.

"I know what you mean. My father was a thi…" Jill immediately shut up. She never told anyone about her father's 'profession.' The only ones who knew was her former boss, only because her father and Greg Holt are close friends and her best friend.

"Thief?" Chris asked uncertainly.

"Yeah. He was a thief. I guess you know my little 'secret' now. Might as well explain." Jill said.

"You don't have to, and yeah, I may be a jerk at times but your secret is safe with me." He assured.

"No, its okay…I never told anyone and I guess now should be the time." Jill said.

"Why me?" He sat up.

"I don't know. I guess you can say that I trust you." Jill said.

"You trust me? I mean, we just met, I pulled a gun on you and gave you all that crap, all in _one_ day and it isn't even over yet. How exactly do you come to conclusions?" Chris asked.

"I don't. I just feel that I can trust you. I can't explain it but, but, I think I'm in love with you." She said.

"What?" He asked. He was really surprised and that was the last thing he expected. "Um, Jill, I don't…I don't know how to put this but I…"

"Got you." She laughed. "Oh, man you should have seen the look on your face. It was like this. OO" She imitated him.

"You bitch. That was low. Even I would never pull something like that. Toying with someone's emotions. Someone could get hurt you know?" He said.

"Sorry, I had to get back at you again." Jill laughed.

"Ouch. Whatever happened to 'normal' conversations?" He asked.

"Were we having a normal conversation just now?" Chris just looked at her. "Oh, sorry, but I couldn't help myself. We were talking and as I got into our 'normal' conversation, you just had this sincere look on your face and I couldn't resist." Jill said.

"You sure know how mess a guy up, huh?" He said.

"What are you talking about? Oh my god! Did you really believe me?" She asked.

"No." He said calmly.

"Phew. Okay, good." She relaxed knowing he didn't believe her

"That was really messed up though. I mean, what if you just met a guy and you know, it was like a love at first sight bullshit. And then out of the blue, he tells you he loves you and you're like, I love you too. And he just laughs in your face and then he asks you if you really believed him. Won't you be…pissed?" He explained.

"Hmm, I never thought of that I'm sorry. But still, you have to admit that was pretty good." She nudged him with her elbow.

"Yeah, you had me freaked out there for a moment, but let's suspend reality for like a second here." She nodded with an unsure look on her face. "What if you didn't cut me off just yet and I reciprocated. What would you say, more or less do?" He asked.

"Hmm, that's a good one." Jill shifted her position so that she was facing him. "Well, at first I would be shocked and a little bit surprised because I meant mine as a joke but if I see sincerity in your face then I'd think about it."

"You'd think about it?" He asked.

"What would you want me to do? Kiss you?" She asked.

"It'd be a nice gesture."

"I don't kiss strange men. I just met you yesterday." She said.

Chris scoffed. "Oh so I'm strange now? You're weird. You trust me, but I'm strange? How do things work up there?" He tapped on her head.

"_HEY!_" Forest yelled out, with his upper body sticking out of the car window. They were three buildings away from Jill's and the three of them had a pretty good idea what was going on. "_WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING? YOU JUST MET FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!_" Forest yelled. Chris and Jill stood up and saw that it was them.

"_WHAT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?_" Chris yelled back.

"Excuse me, I'm right beside you. Yell somewhere else." Jill rubbed her ears.

"Sorry." Chris said. Richard soon pulled up beside them and they got out of the car.

"So?" Richard wanted an explanation. Apparently from the view that they saw, it looked as though they were smooching.

"So what?" Chris asked, "Nothing's going on. We were just sitting on the sidewalk waiting and talking."

"What the hell are you saying? It was obvious three buildings away that you two were indeed _sitting_ on the sidewalk. What I meant was are the movers here yet cause its 6:15." Richard changed the subject.

"I knew that." Chris said.

"No they're not here yet." Jill said.

"I see. Hmm, hey Redfield, why are you here so early? If I'm not mistaken, you said you would be a little late." Forest said, "I bet you just couldn't stand to be away from Jill, huh?" He teased.

"Ha, ha, ha." Chris fake laughed. "I bet you just want my fist in your face."

"No thanks. Your complexion isn't the same as mine. It would totally throw off my good looks." Forest said.

"Freak." Chris said.

"Hey, I accepted that I am a good looking man, why don't you?" The others just laughed at him.

"Forest Speyer, you are one stupid son of a bitch." Richard patted his back.

"Stupid? Why not arrogant, conceited, narcissistic, egotistical, self-centered?" He asked.

"Because you're not. You and I both know Chris is more of any of those that you are." Richard said.

"Whatever then. Let's get back to interrogating Chris." Forest said.

"Interrogate me about what?" Chris asked.

"I don't know, why are you here so early?" Forest asked.

"Because I finished what I was supposed to do." Chris answered.

"And what was that?" Richard asked.

"That." Jill said and pointed to his bike.

"Hey, that was my line." Chris whined.

"Oh my mommy, is that a Ducati Monster 750?" Forest asked.

"Yeah it is." Chris said.

"Yeah, Chris traded his jeep for that." Jill said in disgust.

"Damn, I would've traded in my ride for that too." Richard agreed.

"What's with you guys? Why are you so intrigued by it anyways?" Jill asked.

"I don't know, Jill. Why are _you_ so if-y about it?" Chris asked.

"I'm not, I'm sorry." Jill said.

"Ah, I know why." Richard said.

"What?" All of them asked.

"You're '_if-y_' because now you can't hitch a ride with him." Richard smiled knowing he was right.

"Not true." Jill said.

"No, no. That makes perfect sense." Forest said. "Hey, now we can't hitch a ride with Chris either."

"No one likes the way I drive, so it doesn't matter anyways." Chris said.

"You have a point." Forest said.

"Okay, whatever. So tell us Miss Valentine, why are you so irritable about it? If you are indeed a _Miss_." Richard asked.

"I am indeed a _Miss_ and I intend to stay a _Miss_ for a long time." She stated as a matter of fact.

"Okay, thanks for the input, but that's not the question I needed you to answer." Richard said.

"Are the movers coming yet?" Forest changed the subject.

"I don't know, I'll give them a call." Jill ran into her apartment.

"Speaking of movers, where is Joe?" Chris noticed he wasn't there.

"Oh, I don't know. We waited and watched him from across the cafe and he never made a move. We got tired left because of the time." Richard said.

"Really? How long was he sitting there?" Chris asked.

"Thirty plus." Richard said.

"So how are you going to know if you won or not?" Chris asked.

"It doesn't matter anymore…there's something else going on." Richard said.

"What?" Chris asked.

"Nothing, don't worry about it. It doesn't concern you." Forest said.

"You guys don't make any sense. Are you guys drunk?" Chris asked, "Cause if you are, I don't think it would be a good idea handling heavy stuff."

"Ah, ha. You just want us to leave so you can be alone with Jill, huh?" Forest teased.

"No. I'm concerned about your health." He said.

"Enough of this bullshit, Chris. What's up?" Richard asked.

"Nothing. We were just talking." He said.

"Oh, so talking made you feel like making out with her?" Forest laughed at this. "Just tell us, we won't say anything."

"What the hell are you talking about? We weren't making out. Where did you get that idea?" Chris asked.

"Oh, so what do you kids call it now, sucking face?" Richard teased.

"Who's sucking face?" Jill asked.

"Oh hey, your back. What did the movers say?" Richard asked.

"They should be here shortly. They took a wrong turn and got lost." Jill said.

"Hey, so can I sample your bike, Chris?" Forest asked.

"Ooo, me too." Richard said.

"I don't know." Chris said.

"Oh, come on." Forest said.

"Fine." Chris gave in.

"_Yes!_" They said in unison.

"But just around the block." Chris handed his keys to Forest.

"Uh huh." Forest ran to the bike with Richard and Chris walking behind him.

"Boys will be boys." Jill said to herself.

After Chris gave them a brief tutorial of the bike, he saw Jill sitting alone so he thought he would wait with her. "Do you mind?" He asked, holding his helmet in his hand.

"No go right ahead." She said, motioning for him to take a seat

"Thanks." He took the seat beside her and started to search his jacket pocket for his cigarettes. Jill watched him, a little irritated he was about to light one up. He took out a stick and he noticed she was looking at him. "Um, I can wait." He lied, putting the stick back in.

"Thank you." She said, as the others came walking towards them.

"Um, I guess." Chris sighed. "Hey I think I see a truck approaching."

"Finally." Forest said, returning from his joyride.

"Hey, Jill, why didn't you just sell your furniture and buy some here instead of moving it from another state?" Richard asked, giving Chris his keys back.

"Because. I really like the ones I have." Jill said.

"So how did you have time to get it all in there?" Forest asked.

"My best friend and some other friends helped out." She said.

"Wow, you got some great friends. I don't think these guys would do that for me." Richard said. Jill just smiled as she waited for the truck to pull up.

"Um, so how are we going to do this?" Chris asked.

"Oh, yeah, here." She pulled out her little map, "This is where everything will go and whatever."

"You made a blueprint of your apartment and mapped out all the furniture? You're weird." Chris said.

"Whatever, think what you like. I only did this to make it easier on you." Jill said.

"Easier? You want to us to bring in one piece of furniture at a time and place it where it's supposed to go? Why don't we just bring everything up and then place it? _That_ would be much easier." Chris said.

"What? Did you think I wanted you guys to do that? That's ludicrous! All I said was that I already had things planned on where it would go so that we wouldn't have to think on where to put it!" Jill exclaimed.

"Would you two just shut up and help us already." Forest said. Jill hadn't noticed the truck had already pulled up and was ready and waiting to be unloaded.

"Sorry! You guys know that I hate talking to this jerk! He always wants to be right!" Jill said.

"Quit bitching and help us with your junk." Chris said, walking towards the U-Haul to help unload.

"Hmm, I don't think I'll ever understand them." Richard said.

One hour went by and still no sign of Joseph. After moving most of the big stuff into her apartment, the guys went back down to get the rest. "Hey, jackass, help me with this!" Chris yelled at Forest who was taking his sweet time.

"Hold on, my arms are starting to cramp." He said, rubbing his arms. "You're like a freaking machine, don't you ever get tired?"

"Would you stop complaining and hurry up!" Chris said. Forest flicked him off, and walked sluggishly towards Chris. "You got it? Okay, on three, one, two, three." They both lifted her contemporary sofa and brought it up with the rest of her 'junk.'

After much hard work and sweat, the guys and Jill finally got all of her stuff scattered in her apartment. Everyone went up and crashed on the floor, exhausted from the days work. "Hey, guys want pizza, Chinese, whatever?" Jill offered for dinner.

"Uh, yeah." Forest said.

"Which is it, pizza or Chinese?"

Forest and Richard said pizza, while Chris opted for some Chinese. "I think I'm in the mood for some Chinese too. Okay so both it is." Jill said, pulling out her cell from her back pocket and dialing the nearest Chinese takeout. While she was on the phone, someone was buzzing from the outside. "Can someone get that please?" Jill asked.

Richard got up from his seat on the floor and asked whom it was.

"It's Joe."

"Joe, you jerk! Where were you! You offer to help and you show up when all the hard work is done! Go home, you're not needed anymore." Richard said.

"Hey, hey wait, if it means anything, I got you guys some pizzas." Joseph said.

"Pizza? Fine, you're forgiven." He buzzed him in.

"Oh and I brought Kate along, she insisted. Hope you don't mind." Joseph said.

"We don't care. This is Jill's apartment." Richard said.

"Oh, well tell her then, I don't think she would mind anyways." Joseph said.

"How do you know? You've only known Jill for like what, a day?" Richard said.

"That's long enough, just tell her alright. I'm coming up now." Joseph said.

"Yeah whatever." Richard said. "Hey Jill, don't order the pizzas anymore. Joe brought some." He said to Jill who was about to dial the pizza parlor. "Oh and he brought his 'girlfriend' along."

"Oh shit!" Jill suddenly said.

"What?" Richard asked. "Is it a bad thing?"

"We don't have any drinks." She smacked her forehead.

"It's cool, I'll drive down to the store." Richard offered.

"Thanks." Jill said.

"Hey guys look, Chris fell asleep." Forest said, looking down at Chris who was indeed asleep on the floor. "Hey, where did everybody go?"

"Richard went to the store to get some drinks." Jill told him.

"Hmm, can I borrow your make up, Jill?" Forest asked.

"What? Why?" Jill asked.

"So I can paint Chris' face." Forest said.

"No, you're not going to waste my makeup on that." Jill said.

"That sucks. What about anything heavy, like one of those Webster's Dictionaries or something."

"Why?" She asked.

"Nothing of great importance." Forest said.

"Um, I don't a Webster's Dictionary, but you can check in that box if there is one to your liking." She said.

"Which one?" Forest asked, noticing more than one box.

"The one labeled '_books._'" She smiled at him.

Forest went up to the box and tore off the tape that sealed it. He dug into it and found a particular yellow book and flashed it to Jill. "Relationships for Dummies?" He asked.

"What? That's not mine." Jill said.

"Um, Jill, it has 'This Book Belongs to' stamped on the inside, along with the name…Sam Ellison written inside." He smiled, thinking that he got her.

"Um, you do know that my name is Jill Valentine, right?"

"Hehehe." He dropped the book back in the box and continued to look for a nice heavy one. He finally spotted a thick, leather bound book. He pulled it out of the box and smiled. Jill looked at him funny, still wondering what he was going to do. She was about to ask when there was a knock on the door. As she went to answer it, Forest took one of her end tables scattered and placed it next to the sleeping Chris. Jill opened the door and greeted Joseph and Kate. Forest held the book with one hand and stood on top of the table. He held the book out and made sure that it was about four feet high, directly over the target. As Jill invited them in, Forest yelled "_TIMBER!_" and dropped the 3' thick book on Chris's abdomen. Chris awoke with a jolt and started gasping for air. Forest jumped off the table, laughing his ass off and joined the three, who happened to see everything.

"Damn, that sucks, Forest. I wouldn't want to be Chris right now." Joseph laughed.

"I didn't have this one planned but I saw an opening and took it. Hehehehe. One down, one to go." Forest said in between laughs. Jill had to admit that she too found it a little funny but then as she looked over to Chris, it didn't seem so funny anymore. Chris wasn't in pain from the book slamming into him, but he was in shock of the rude awakening and couldn't seem to catch his breath and fell back to the floor, gasping.

"Chris, are you okay?" Jill asked, walking up to him to check if he was indeed okay. Chris coughed here and there and tried desperately to catch his breath. "Chris, you need to calm down and try to take deep breaths." Jill said, trying to bring him to sit up.

"Um…um…he's turning blue! I think we should call the paramedics!" Kate yelled frantically and fainted. Forest and Joseph stopped laughing and realized this wasn't a joke. They rushed over to Chris side and helped Jill.

"He's going to suffocate if we don't help him." Jill said.

"Don't you think we should call EMS?" Joseph asked.

"Yeah we should, but we have to help him _now_ otherwise we would have to be calling the morgue instead!" Jill yelled.

"Chris, I'm sorry. I'm super, super sorry. I didn't know this would happen." Forest apologized. Suddenly, Chris stopped gasping and his head fell to the side. The three of them panicked and laid him back down. Jill checked his pulse and found that it was fading.

"Shit! He's not breathing and his pulse is fading. We have to give him CPR." She panicked.

"I can't! I mean, I…" Joseph yelled. Jill looked to Forest and found he was too shocked to do anything.

"Fuck you guys. You and your pranks, now you've gone too far!" Jill said, tying her long hair back, preparing to perform CPR. Jill ran her hands over Chris's abdomen to find where his ribs meet and placed her hands.

"_RRROOOAAARRR!_" Chris yelled, before Jill could start. She jumped back in surprise and screamed her lungs out, which made Forest and Joseph yell also. "How do you like that, bitch!" Chris laughed, bringing himself to sit up. Jill has never felt so pissed off in her entire life. To show it, she slapped him hard on the face where she had punched him earlier. "_YYYEEEOOOWWW!_ What was that for? It wasn't my fault. Here I am sleeping peacefully and I get rudely awaken by that idiot! I just thought I'd teach this ass a lesson."

"By freaking us all out! I thought you were going to die! It wasn't funny, I've never felt that scared in my years of living!" Jill stood up and started to pace to calm herself down.

"Screw you Chris! I thought I was gonna go to jail for murder!" Forest yelled.

Chris just laughed at him. "That would teach you to never mess with me, _MUAH, HA, HA, HA!_"

"Hey, I have a question, how'd you slow your pulse?" Joseph asked.

"A little trick I learned in the Air Force." He stood up smiling.

"A little trick I learned in the Air Force." Jill mocked.

"What the hell is your problem?" Chris asked, noticing she was sporting an attitude.

"_You!_"

"Nobody told you to play hero and try to _save_ me!" Chris said.

"Here they go again." Forest said

"If I didn't make an attempt do anything, these two idiots wouldn't have, and you could've _died_, in the case this was _real!_" Jill yelled. Chris opened his mouth to say something but Jill cut him off. "You're like that stupid boy who cried wolf, you know that?"

"Hey Joe, isn't that your girlfriend over there?" Forest asked.

"Oh shit! Kate. Help me out Forest." He said and ran towards her.

"For your information, I did not cry anything, nor did I say anything to get any of your attention out of boredom! I fell asleep, and that idiot dropped a fucking book on me. So don't say anything about me pulling someone's leg out of pure boredom!" Chris countered.

"_Hey!_" Joseph yelled, causing Jill and Chris to turn their attention to him and yelled "_What!_" in unison.

"Do you have any smelling salts?" he asked.

"No." Jill said

"Shit, what happened?" Chris started to laugh.

"While you were busy freaking us out, Kate freaked out herself and fainted." Forest said.

"Why don't you just toss cold water to her." Chris laughed. Right after he said that, Kate woke up.

"Why don't we toss you off the balcony?" Joseph said, helping her to her feet.

"I'm game." Chris smiled.

"Hey, beam us up Jill." Richard buzzed from the intercom downstairs.

"That's something I look forward to." Jill smiled at Chris and walked towards the door.

"Ouch." Chris said.

**Okay here. I guess I'm done with this chapter. I hope you liked it, if not, then well, tell me what you would want to see or whatever. I don't know. I guess that's all for now. I'll try to have chapter 8 in ASAP. Thanks for reading, review please. **


	8. Move to Move

**Oh my God! Do my eyes deceive me? I think not! It's an update, truly it is! Hey everyone! So my hand is working now, well it has been for some time but I've been really busy painting my stinking house and going Christmas shopping and wrapping presents and um playing videogames. My stitches are off, YAY! Well actually, I took them out myself, and WOW, that was COol! Anyhoo, thanks for the reviews and get well notices. I really, really appreciated them! Hee, hee. You guys are the greatest! Yeah okay, so I said that I might change the title, well I changed my mind. Okay enough, onto the story. **

**Chapter 8:** _Move to Move_

It was quiet in Jill's apartment and the awkward silence was becoming unbearable, even if it was only six minutes, going on seven. Richard finally came up with the drinks. Now all they had to wait for was the Chinese, well just Chris and Jill. The others, save for Joseph and his guest, had already begun indulging themselves with the pizzas he brought over as a piece offering as to why he was late.

"Jeez Forest, you eat as if you've never eaten in years." Chris said.

"It's your fault." Forest said.

"Mine? Hey, this isn't my place and my furniture we're moving around, okay. It's hers." Chris said, gulping down some of his soda.

"Shut up. All you ever do is blame me. Jill this! Jill that! Why is it always my fault? Is it because I'm new and it's your job to piss me off? Or is it because of that one night? I can't figure you out. One minute we're having a normal conversation and the next we're arguing with each other like no tomorrow." She said, making a sour face. As she got up from her seat, the delivery guy buzzed in to inform her that her order is here. She trotted over and buzzed him up.

"You tell it like it is, Jill." Richard said in between bites.

"Okay, enough of this stupid nonsense. Let's just finish eating so we can finish arranging the furniture." Richard changed the subject.

"I can talk still." Joseph said.

"Hey, since you're done eating, why don't you get started on arranging the furniture?" Forest said.

"Yeah here, get started." Chris handed Jill's blueprints to him.

"By myself?" Joseph asked.

"You have Kate, why don't you get her to help you." Forest teased. Chris got up and stepped out into the balcony for some fresh air and perhaps a quick smoke or two or three.

"Fine, fine. Alright Kate, tell me where to put things." He said as he handed the quiet Kate the blueprints and walked over to the scattered furniture.

Jill had returned from her trip to the door and brought back the takeout to where the others where dining. "Where's Chris?" She asked. The two pointed to the balcony since their mouths were full. "Hmm, you think he's mad at what I said?"

Richard swallowed and proceeded to talk. "Tch, no. Besides, he has no reason to be pissed. I just think he's pissed at the fact that you just met him and you're able to read him like a book."

"What are you talking about, I can't read that sucker and if he were a book, it's got to be written in some foreign language because I don't understand him." She paused to take a breath, "But still, do you think I should just apologize?"

"Why? Do you think what you said was wrong?" Forest asked.

"No."

"So then you have nothing to be sorry about." He said

"But still."

"No Jill. Forest is right. Don't apologize. Whatever you do, don't. You're just going to bring him back to the summit. And if you do, you're, you're…weak. A weak little girl who claims she was in the U.S. Delta Force." Richard said, knowing that Jill didn't like to be called weak.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." She paused, "But since you guys have known him longer than I have, then I'll listen to you." She said. She then placed the bag on the table and walked towards the balcony.

"Hey, _no, no, no, no_. You just said you weren't going to apologize." Richard said.

"Who says I am? I'm going to tell him that the food is here. He's probably hungry."

"Psh, let that monkey starve." Forest said finishing the last slice of pizza. He, along with Richard retreated to where Joseph was and sat down on the sofa, waiting for their food to digest before they helped him out.

Jill opened the sliding door that led to the balcony. Chris turned around and saw her and immediately flicked his cigarette away. "You don't have to hide it. I know you were smoking. It is a glass door you know." She smiled.

"Who says I was hiding it? What if I was done and just flicked it the same time you entered?" He said.

"Then you are a litter bug." She said.

"Did you come out here to yell at me more or is there a reason? Or would you like me to come inside so that everyone can watch us?" He smiled.

"Oh, yeah oops. I came here to tell you that the food is here if you would like to eat now."

"Yeah okay, in a bit, thanks." He said.

"Okay." She closed the door and went over to join the others.

"Hey Kate, where does this piece go?" Joseph asked.

"It goes over there." She pointed. "Eww. Why would she put that there? It's ugly." She said, oblivious that Jill was walking up from behind. Kate saw Joseph's eyes bulge. She turned around and faced Jill. "Sorry, Jill but no offense, it really wouldn't look good. I wouldn't want to put _that_ there, or anywhere near there."

"That's why I'm not you." She faked smiled and took a seat on an empty chair.

"Hmm, okay I'm feeling a bit…awkward. I think it's time for me to go." Kate said. "I call you." She said to Joseph.

"Oh no, you don't have to go. I didn't mean what I said in a bad way, it's just that we're different people and we have different preferences." Jill told her.

"Um, oh. Okay, okay but um I still have to go. It's getting kind of late and I work early in the morning." She handed the paper to Jill.

"Okay then, well it was nice meeting you." Jill said even though they weren't properly introduced.

"Same here. Bye everyone." She waved, "I'll call you tomorrow." She told Joseph and gave him a goodnight kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, okay, bye." He said. She waved for the last time and exited Jill's apartment.

"Okay back to business. So if you guys are done lounging around, do you think you can give me a hand?" Joseph asked. The guys didn't say anything but with the look on their faces, they weren't ready to help him out. "You guys suck!" Joseph yelled at them and searched for another appliance that can be handled by one person. Chris came back from his smoke break and went right to work. Jill immediately joined in too, not wanting them to say that she didn't help move her own stuff. Then one by one, the guys got off their lazy asses and helped out.

**_-45 minutes later- _**

"Hey Jill, where does this go?" Forest asked, referring to her floor lamp.

"Oh, um put that over there."

"Where?"

"Over there." She pointed out and accidentally whacked Chris in the face as he was passing by with her queen sized mattress.

"Ow, what the fu…" Chris said.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" Jill said.

"Yeah, okay." He said and continued along with Richard who was chuckling from the other side.

"Twice in one day, huh Jill?" Joseph said.

"Aiming for three." She laughed and Chris shot her a look. "I'm kidding! It's not like I did that on purpose." She said, and retreated to the bathroom.

"Sure you are." He shouted sarcastically so he can be heard as they disappeared in to the bedroom to place her bed.

"Psst, Joe? So I brought the bags, what are we supposed to do?" Forest whispered.

"Oh shit! I totally forgot! Damn! I also left my bags in Kate's car. _Arrrrggggg!_"

"We can still pull it off. What did you have in mind anyways?" Forest asked.

"I guess you really didn't get my hint. Anyways, I wanted to take all her clothes. Every t-shirt, every skirt, every blouse, every dress! _EVERYTHING!_" Joseph said in a high whisper.

"Even her bras and panties?" Forest asked.

"Um, no just outer wear." Joseph snickered.

"What about lingerie?" Forest asked.

"I guess not. She obviously can't wear that in public. And before you ask, yes, we're taking her S.T.A.R.S. fatigues too."

"Won't you feel bad about this?" Forest asked.

"No. Not right now at least." Joseph smiled.

"Okay, so how exactly are we going to pull this off?" Forest asked.

"I don't know. I guess we have to wait and see what happens. And if nothing happens tonight, then we'll have to wait until some other night." Joseph said.

"Yeah okay, works for me but should we include Richard, Brad and Chris?" Forest asked.

"Richard and Brad have morals and they're going to tell us what we're doing is wrong and that we're too old to be doing this. Chris already has beef with her so lets just leave them with that." Joseph said.

"Hey, um but how are we going to stuff all of her clothes in what little bags I have? She's a girl, um, woman, lady…whatever! I'm sure she has lots of clothes." Forest whispered.

"Don't worry, I'll think of something. Alright, shut up now, here they come." Joseph said and immediately went to do something productive.

"You better." Forest said.

"You better, what? What are you guys talking about?" Jill asked.

"Nothing. Um Joseph here doesn't want to help me move, er, move…" Forest stuttered.

"Move the other half of your bed into the bedroom." Joseph said.

"Yep. That's what it was. He said that just because Rich and Chris started it, we shouldn't finish it and I told him that's bull. And so now we're going to move the bed. Now if you'll excuse us, we're gonna get back to what we were supposed to do, which is move your bed." Forest said nervously. Joseph elbowed him so he would shut up and then he pulled him by his arm to where the bed was at.

"Okay." Jill said and walked over to the box labeled '_books_' and dragged it to the bookshelf that was ready and waiting to be filled. As she put the books on the shelf, Joseph and Forest proceeded to bring in the other half of the mattress.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Richard asked the two moving the bed. "Weren't you two just complaining that you didn't want to bring the bed in?"

"What? Don't be ridiculous. I think you just assumed you didn't want us to bring it in." Joseph said.

"Never mind, it doesn't matter. Just as long as everything is in their rightful place, otherwise Miss Bitchy over there might…bitch." Chris said.

"Oh that's cute, you already have pet names." Joseph teased.

"Ha, Ha! You know, you're so funny, I might just break your face." Chris said.

"Well now, you're not very funny yourself. Let's move on Forest. We're not wanted in the presence of Chris." Joseph laughed as they moved on.

"So why are we bringing this in?" Forest asked.

"So we can see how much clothes she has and estimate how long it will take for us to pack everything." Joseph said.

"Ah, ha. Makes sense." Forest said as they placed the mattress on top of the bottom one.

"Okay, stand guard and tell me if anyone's coming." Joseph said as he opened up the closet, which happened to be a walk-in that housed a _ton_ of clothing. "Holy sweet mother of god! She sure has a hell of a lot of clothes!"

"Well, she is a girl." Forest said.

"Hmm, okay, let me think this through. If we work double time and not take off all the hangers, we might be able to pull this off in five minutes. But see, the hangers will take up extra room and we have limited space so we're going to have to take them off. Hey, open that top drawer over there, will you?"

"Um, undergarments." Forest said.

"Okay, skip that, next?"

"Socks."

"And the other?" Joseph asked.

"Ah, ha. We've got some tank tops and boxer shorts, some other shorts and other shirts."

"Okay great, now check the other dresser."

"Jack-pot." Forest said

"Okay, let's get out of here now that we've finished taking inventory." Joseph said.

"So how long do you think?" Forest asked.

"Shit!" He cursed, realizing something was wrong.

"Now what?" Forest asked

"I don't have a car."

"I hitched a ride with Rich. Do you think we should just call it off?" Forest asked.

"_NO,_ hell no! If I say we're doing this, then by god we are!" Joseph said, "Hmm, I guess I'll have to make an excuse to leave and get my car."

"Why can't we just load it Rich's truck?" Forest asked.

"Because he can't know." Joseph said.

"Okay, then we'll borrow his car and get my 4Runner." Forest said.

"Sounds like a plan." Joseph said.

After asking nicely, Richard agreed to lend his truck to Joseph. On the way back, Forest and Joseph decided to stop at a 24 hour Super-Market to buy some snackies. By the time they got back most of the heavy lifting was done.

"Hola, mis amigos! Hey, how nice. You're all done with the all the heavy duties!" Forest said, walking in with a bag full of chips and beers.

"No thanks to you lazy gallivanting bums." Chris said.

"Excuse me, but we have jobs." Forest said as though Chris offended him.

"And homes." Joseph included, "Hey where's Jill?"

"Taking a bath." Chris said.

"Taking a bath? And you're not with her?" Joseph teased.

"Shut up. It's getting annoying." Chris said.

"Yeah, it is." Joseph then went up to the bathroom door and knocked on it. "Jill?" He called.

"What are you doing?" Richard asked but he ignored him.

"Yeah?" She shouted over the running water.

"Are you going use those empty boxes out there?" Joseph asked.

"Um no. I was just about to ask if you guys could get rid of it, but if you need it then go right ahead!" She yelled.

"Thanks!" he yelled and returned to the living room to collect the four empty boxes.

"Guys, chips, beer and the balcony looks great right about now." Joseph wanted them out of the way and beer would certainly distract them. Forest handed them the bag with beer and chips and the two of them took it to the balcony.

Once the living room was cleared, Joseph and Forest slipped into her bedroom and proceeded to raid her closet. They managed to pack all her clothes in nine minutes and the both of them were utterly exhausted but their work wasn't over yet. They still had to bring the boxes down to Forest's 4Runner and load it. They left her a little note in her closet and made sure it was in a place where it was easily spotted.

Before they exited her room, Joseph peeked and saw the guys were facing towards the street talking about who knows what and Jill was still in the bathroom, probably still shaving her legs or something.

"Okay, lets make this quick. We'll bring all the boxes out at the same time and probably leave it in the hall. Just as long as it's no where to be seen by Jill."

"Gotcha. Lets do this!" Forest laughed evilly. He couldn't wait to see the look on Jill's face when she opens her closet to find absolutely _nothing_ to wear. The two of them brought the boxes out and stuffed it into the elevator. One by one, they took it out of the elevator and brought it out to Forest's SUV and managed to fit all four boxes in it, no sweat. "Hey, um I'm not keeping her stuff at my place."

"It doesn't matter. We're going to put it at Flyboy's place. Well actually his storage."

"How?" Forest asked. Joseph then pulled out a key to Chris's storage. "How?" Forest asked, wondering how Joseph got the keys.

"Simple, Chris is dumb." He laughed.

"So we're going to frame Chris?" Forest asked.

"Let's just say 'we had nothing to do with this.'" He smiled.

"Awesome."

"No, I'm just bored. There isn't anything to do in this damn town and we hardly get called in." Joseph said.

"Yeah, you're right. There isn't anything exciting to do here." Forest agreed. They triumphantly walked back to door that been held open by a twig and marched back up to Jill's apartment and joined the others on the balcony. Right after the two stepped in, Jill stepped out of the bathroom, rubbing her long hair with the towel to dry it off as best she can. She found the living room empty and as she walked towards her room to lay her towel on the bed to dry, she spotted them all in the balcony, guzzling bottles of beer. She opened the door to her room and tossed the towel in and left to the balcony. "And where did you guys get the beer?" She asked.

"We made a wish and the _great_ beer genie granted it." Chris said as he raised the bottle to his lips to take a swig.

"Ha, ha." Jill said and immediately grabbed the bottle out of Chris's grasp and emptied it over the balcony.

"What the hell, I was drinking that! What a waste." Chris said in an irritable tone.

"Um, I need the restroom." Richard made a quick exit. Forest and Joseph stayed, curious to know what they were going to say.

"You shouldn't be drinking at all." She said. Forest and Joseph were watching, looking at Chris now, eager to know what his reply was going to be.

"And why not? Everybody else is! And besides, who are you to tell me what I can or cannot do?" Chris said for his defense.

Forest and Joseph turned their heads to Jill, waiting to hear what she has to say. "Hey," Forest whispered to Joseph, "Pass me some chips will ya?"

"They're not driving." She said calmly.

"Psst, can you give me a bottle?" Joseph whispered to Forest as they turned their heads towards Chris.

"Richard and Forest are, and I didn't see you grab their drinks out of their hands and emptying it over the balcony." Chris said.

"First of all, they didn't have a bottle in their hand if you didn't already see!" Secondly you're driving or riding or whatever a motorcycle and that's more dangerous than a car, did the thought ever cross your mind? Or are you too stupid to comprehend?" Jill asked.

"Oh, that's sweet. She's looking out for Chris." Forest whispered to Joseph while looking at Chris for his response.

"And why do you care?" Chris asked.

"I don't." She half-lied, "I just don't want you to hit a dog or cat or chicken crossing the road. It hurts my heart to see a dead animal on the side of the road because of some careless or reckless driver, such as yourself, having seen your driving skills first hand!"

"Oh, it hurts you to see a dead animal on the road. Cry me a fucking river. That's pathetic." Chris said. He really didn't want to say that because in actuality, he hated to see that.

"A, screw you alright. Screw you! I'm pathetic just because I pity those animals? Ugh, you make me sick. You know, I pity you more than those animals because at least they have more feelings than you will _ever_ have!" She yelled at him.

"Hey, Joe? Um how did this conversation go from beer to stray animals?"

"I don't know." Joseph said, leaving Forest confused.

"Save your pity, for what I feel should not even matter to you, or anyone else. And who are you to say that I don't have any emotions? You don't know me!" Chris said.

"I don't know you because you don't want me to get to know you! I see what you're doing and I don't know why the hell you're doing it. Here I am trying to be your friend and you come up with something to piss me off, and you know what, it seems to be working! How in the world did your parents deal with you, shit, god knows I'd be dead if I had to deal with one such as yourself!"

"Well lucky for you, they are." Chris said calmly and walked into the living room where he grabbed his jacket and headed out the door. He opted to take the stairs down to walk off some steam.

Jill stood speechless in the balcony with Forest and Joseph. "Fuck! How the hell was I supposed to know that his parents are dead!" Jill felt really bad about it.

"Because it's not our part to talk about Chris. If he wants to tell, then he'll tell. You wouldn't want us talking about your past, would you? I mean, wouldn't it be better if you were the one to tell?" Forest said, as the three of them walked into the living room.

"You know, for such an immature guy, you seem to know what you're saying and it makes perfect sense." Jill said.

"Well, I try." He smiled at the compliment.

"Um, Jill, you know when you wanted to apologize to Chris earlier?" Richard said.

"Yeah?" She said.

"Now would be a good time." Richard said.

"But he's probably gone already." Jill said.

"If I know Chris, he'd want to walk off some steam, so he probably took the stairs. You could probably catch him still." Joseph said.

"Yeah, his bike is still out there." Forest peeked out a window.

"I guess I should. I have to work with him tomorrow and if this is not settled, we may have some bloodshed." She smiled and ran out the door.

"Hmm, you know, this is really funny." Forest said.

"Why is that?" Joseph asked.

"You don't find it funny?" Forest asked.

"Find what funny?" Richard asked.

"How we treat Jill. We were introduced to her not even five days ago and we treat her like we've known her for years. And when we first met Chris, it was the complete opposite, it like took us a couple of weeks for us to really be loose around him." Forest said.

"You think he's jealous?" Richard asked.

"No, I don't think he cares for that crap." Joseph said.

"I guess." Richard said.

Jill ran down the stairs hoping to bump into him on the way down. He was in the lobby area when he immediately stopped in front of the door and thought about what had just happened. He should have thought about it on the way down but he was busy thinking about what he should eat, after all, he didn't eat his share of food up at Jill's. "Damn, this is stupid! I better apologize. She didn't know." Chris thought. He turned around and immediately ran up on the left side of the stairs, taking it three by three. As he was going up, he watched the steps so he wouldn't miss any and held on to the railing with his left hand for extra support. He focused on that, occasionally looking up to see what floor he was on. He reached the fourth floor when, _CRASH!_ He fell to the landing and the other person, who happened to be Jill on her way down, fell along with him and coincidentally, landing on top of him.

"Oh, my god! I'm so sorry, Sir! It's totally my fault! I wasn't watching where I was going." Jill apologized.

"Sir? Do I look that old to you?" Chris asked, sounding as if he was insulted.

"Chris!" Jill immediately got off of him. "I didn't know it was you. I thought you had already gone." She extended a hand to help him up.

"Um, just curious, how did you not see me? I mean you're going down right, and so don't you look down to see where you're stepping?" Chris asked.

"I don't know. Maybe I blinked or something. It just happened so fast." She said.

"Well that's one long blink." He smiled, "So where you heading? Don't you still have guest up there?"

"Yeah I do, but I guess you can say they sort of chased me out." Jill took a seat on the fourth step. "Can we talk?"

"Uh yeah so um, listen, I uh, wanted to apologize about earlier." He said.

"I thought that was my line?" She asked.

"No, you shouldn't have to apologize to me. You didn't know that my parents were killed by some drunk." He leaned up against the wall.

"I'm so sorry." Jill said.

"It's alright, _unless_ you're father was the drunk that killed them, then I'd have to kill you, just to get even." He joked.

"No I don't think it was him. He was probably out robbing some jewelry store. He preferred doing that rather than picking up a bottle of whiskey." Jill smiled.

"That's good, cause it would be a shame if I had to kill you." He said.

"And why is that?" She asked.

"Well because then I won't have anyone to file my reports." He laughed.

"Tch, and who says that I will anyways?" She smiled.

"Because, I'm Chris Redfield and I _always_ get what I want." He joked.

"Are you always this arrogant?" She laughed.

"Um, when I feel like it, yeah." He smiled.

"So wanna come back up? I mean, you must be hungry. You didn't eat your food and I don't think I could finish all of that by my self."

"Oh yeah. I am starving." He said.

"So let's go then, the guys might be tired waiting for us." She said. The continued up the stairs and made their way to her apartment. She opened the door and found the place empty. "Guys?"

"Rich?" Chris called out.

"Where did they go? They couldn't have left. We would've seen them."

"Not unless they took the elevator." Chris spotted Richard outside giving him the peace sign.

"What?"

"They just left." Chris pointed out the window. Jill walked up and saw them leaving.

"They suck." She opened the window and stuck her head out. "You guys suck! We're not even finished! Free loaders!" She yelled. Chris couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh well, I guess I could help finish up."

"You don't mind?" Jill asked.

"Not at all." Chris smiled.

**End of chapter 8! Sorry if it sucked. I had ideas but I lost them cause I didn't write it down. I thought that I can remember it, but with all the stuff going around here, I seemed to have forgotten it. I can't say when the next update will be but hopefully it won't take as long as this one did. Anyways, WOW, it's Christmas Eve! In ** **Guam**** anyway and it's snowing! Well, no actually, it's raining. You see, this is my theory, as the snow comes falling down, the sun melts it and it turns into rain, thus making it wet snow, or something like that. It got so bad that the power even shut off last night and I couldn't get to upload this. Well, have a safe and Merry Christmas! Peace, I'm out!**


	9. All Cleaned Out

**Hey, so here I am again. As always, thanks for reviewing. YAY! It's a New Year and a New Chapter. Hmm, so I guess, on to the story since I don't have much to say right now. Oh, um Happy New Year! Okay so I'll meet you at the bottom where you can also click on the little "submit review" button on the lower left hand corner and be nice, it's a New Year. Wow, mentioned that three times. Okay yeah, p.s. don't forget to review **

**Chapter 9:** _All Cleaned Out _

"You think it's wise for them to leave us alone like this?" Chris smirked.

"Chris, don't be stupid. Nothing's going to happen." Jill said.

"Okay, so I guess I should go on home now knowing you can handle things." He said as he walked towards the door. As he reached for the doorknob, Jill came from behind and pushed him into the door, causing him to crash into it. "Ow. I was kidding you know." He said dryly.

"So was I." She smiled, wanting so badly to laugh at him.

"Alright, just make sure you can control yourself." He rubbed his forehead and nose.

"Control myself? Honey, I _have_ control." She smiled.

"Are you sure? Cause you just called me honey_, babe._" He laughed.

"Shut up. The food is cold." Jill said. She then walked over to the table and took the food out of the bag. She warmed them up separately and she and Chris proceeded to eat a very late dinner. While they ate, they also talked more about their past and other stuff that revealed more of each ones personality.

"Thanks for dinner, Jill. You'll have to let me take you out sometime, just to _rectangle_ it out." Chris took a seat on the couch in the living room.

"_Rectangle?_" She questioned as she took her seat on the matching chair.

"Even. You know, like a square, they each have their four corners. Rectangle is hardly used in everyday conversations so I thought I would include it in mine." Chris said.

"I hate to break it you, Chris, but a rectangle is not even. It's got two long lines and two short lines. That's not even…like a square." She said.

"Yeah it is. Let me break it down in simpler terms so that someone such as yourself can understand." He said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. 'Break it down in simpler terms?' Tch, I'd like to break _you_ into smaller pieces, starting with that gigantic thing that sits on your neck. I'm surprised you're neck didn't snap from all that weight."

"I'm buff." He joked.

"Ha!" Jill laughed.

"Laugh now, cry later, and believe me sweetie, you will cry." He said.

"_Sweetie?_" She questioned.

"Slipped. Yeah anyways, back to my explanation. You see, the two short lines of the rectangle are equal in length and so are the longer lines, thus making it, even"

"You're stupid." She smiled.

"Thanks. So what else needs fixing? That is why you held me back for right? That and besides the fact that I'm good looking and you want to try and score." He laughed.

"Don't flatter yourself." She said, "It will never happen." She smiled.

"Oh thank god! I can sleep easier knowing that you're not going to try to seduce me." He said in a joking yet believable way.

"Believe me, when all this has passed, I won't have to seduce you." She said.

"Is that so?" He smiled from where he was sitting.

"Yep, you're the one that's going to do the seducing." She smiled, curling her legs up on the chair.

"Me? _Hehehehehehe,_ No. I'm afraid you got that all wrong." He said. He then caught eye of her legs and how silky smooth they were. Jill noticed that he was looking at her and just laughed in her head. Chris also noticed that she knew he was looking at her legs, so he had to come up with something good. "You have nice legs."

"Didn't I say you were going to do all the seducing?" She laughed out.

"Not seducing, complementing." He smiled at her.

"Well then, you have nice legs too." She returned the 'favor.'

"Thanks, but as you can see, they're not as smooth as yours." He hiked up his pants to reveal his hairy legs. "I don't shave."

"I'm glad." She laughed.

"Okay, well, ready to finish this up?" He asked.

"Um…give me a couple of minutes. I think I ate too much." Jill said.

"Yeah, sure." Chris immediately got to arranging.

**_-5 minutes later-_**

"Hey Jill, is it me or is it hot in here?" Chris asked but got no response. "Jill?" He turned around. "Asleep. Great." He got up and walked to the air-conditioning unit and turned it up. "Much better." He said and returned to the cables he was fixing.

**_-30 minutes later-_**

He finally finished everything and decided it was time to head out. He walked towards the door and grabbed his jacket on the way out. Before he left, he took one more glance at the apartment then at Jill. "Oh, might as well." He thought. He closed the door and put his jacket back on the on chair. He went over to Jill who was curled up peacefully on the couch and tapped her on her shoulder. "_T.K.O._" He then picked her up in his arms and carried her into the room. "Damn, she's pretty heavy!" He thought to himself. "Shit! I should've opened the door first." He cursed out. He tried to reach for the doorknob with his left hand and in the process, bumped Jill's head on the door. "Crap, that's gonna leave a mark." She groaned and Chris kept still hoping she wouldn't wake up and see him.

Good thing for him, she didn't wake up. He managed to open the door and turned on the lights with ease and walked over to her bed. "Anyone can tell I haven't done this before, otherwise, I would've turned down the bed." He said. He didn't know where to put her down so he tried to pull the covers while she was still in his arms. He reached for the sheets using his right hand this time so he wouldn't risk bumping her head for the second time. He set her on the bed and pulled the covers over her and tucked her in. "G'night, Jill." He whispered to her as he instinctively brushed aside the stray hairs on her face.

"I love you too." She mumbled sleepily.

"Must be dreaming." He shrugged and left her room, turning off the lights on the way out. Before he left, he went over to the balcony door and locked it along with the windows. He grabbed his jacket and left, remembering to lock the door on the way out.

**_-Chris's Place- _**

It only seemed like he was asleep for five minutes when he was rudely awakened by the ringing of a telephone. He got up and walked over to the phone and answered it. "Hello?" He answered groggily.

"_Chris, I need you to come in today. I know it's a last minute notice but we have a meeting. After that, the day is yours._"

"Wesker? I thought you weren't due back until tomorrow." Chris asked.

"_So did I, but there was a change in plans. So if you will report to the office in an hour or so, we can get this meeting underway. And save me the trouble and call Valentine._" He said and hung up the phone before he can respond.

"Hello? Wesker? Shit." He cursed and hung up the phone. "How the hell am I supposed to know her number? Oh well, I guess I'll have to go over to her place, damn it." He walked over to the fridge and that's when he realized that he still had his shoes on. "Holy shit. I guess I was that tired to even kick off my shoes." He laughed and opened the fridge only to find it empty "Damn, where's Claire when you need her. I might as well hit the shower." He said and went off to the bath.

**_-Jill's Apartment _** **_8:26 A.M.-_******

Jill slowly opened her eyes and found herself in her bedroom. "Hmm, where am I?" She mumbled to herself. "Crap, forgot I'm in this stupid city." She cursed and proceeded to go to sleep until something caught her attention. "Wait a minute, I how did I get in here?" She asked herself and in a panic, she immediately looked under her sheets and sighed in relief. "I must've fallen asleep on the couch and he brought me in here, how sweet of him." She smiled at the thought. "Now that I'm awake, I might as well get up and see what this city has to offer."

She got up, grabbed her towel that still happened to be on the bed from when she threw it there last night and trotted off to the bath. After she was done bathing, she got out and wrapped the towel around her body and went to her room to get dressed. She opened her closet and her towel dropped to the floor, shocked at was she saw, or rather what she didn't see. "Where, what, why, how," She stuttered, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. She grabbed her towel off the floor and wrapped herself. She found a piece of paper in her closet and collected it only to find it had nothing but a big smiley face on it.

She then took a seat on the edge of her bed to analyze what the hell happened. She figured it must've been one of the guys since they were the only ones who were there. She then narrowed it down to the last person who was there, Chris. "That son of a bitch! And here I thought he was sweet." She said and then just yelled out of frustration. "If this was his way of getting back at me, his ass is grass. How the hell am I supposed to get my clothes back? I don't even have his contact number or where he lives. Shit, I don't even have clothes to buy clothes." She said, wanting to just cry when all of a sudden a buzzing sound came from the living room, snapping her back to reality. She walked to the living room and pressed the button for the intercom. "Yeah, who is it?" She asked.

"_It's Chris._"

"Chris." She greeted happily. "Just the person I wanted to see at this _very _hour. Come on up." She buzzed the door open.

Chris opened the door and took the elevator to her floor, wondering why the hell she wanted to see him. He walked to her door and knocked. She cracked the door and stuck her face out. "You fucker, where is it!" She yelled.

"What, whoa, whoa, what?" He asked confusedly.

"Oh don't play with me! Now is _certainly_ not the time! So why don't you just tell me where you stashed it and maybe I won't kick your ass so bad!" She yelled at him, causing some of her neighbors to stick their heads out the door to see what the commotion was.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about! Why don't you just let me in and we can talk about this. Your neighbors are staring." He noticed the few people watching.

"You know, I would let you in, but I think you know I'm not decent!" She yelled, flinging the door open.

He immediately turned around at the site before him. "What the hell are you doing! Opening the door like that with just a towel on! Don't you have any self-respect?" He said wanting to laugh, but by the sound of her voice, he refrained, knowing she was _really_ upset.

"Just shut up and get in." She said.

"Um, I rather not." He said.

"Get _IN_." She yelled, grabbing him by the back of his collar with one hand while holding her towel in place.

"No,_ wait, wait, wait!_" He said, but couldn't get his footing and was eventually pulled in and was amazed at her strength. As she pulled him in, he accidentally dropped his jacket, struggling to keep outside.

"You know, I don't think I'll ever understand these young people." An old woman said to her husband.

"They're in love, just leave them alone." He told his wife.

"People in love fight like that?" She asked. The old man shrugged and shut the door since the show was over.

"_SIT! NOW!_" She yelled, and he marched straight to a chair and sat like a little boy who was in deep trouble. "Alright, this has gone far enough! Now where are my clothes!" She yelled, clutching her towel tightly with her hair still dripping wet.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" He yelled, feeling extremely awkward at the situation at hand.

"Follow me." She said and walked to her room with him following behind and revealed to him her empty closet.

"Wow, whoever did this really cleaned you out." He chuckled.

"This is _NOT_ funny! Now cut the crap and give me what is rightfully mine!" She yelled.

"I swear I didn't take anything." He laughed.

"Chris, this is not funny." She said.

"Sorry." He said, but instead of stopping, he burst out even louder.

"Screw you. Why are you here in the first place anyways?" She asked.

"I completely forgot." He stopped laughing. "Wesker wants us to come in. We have a meeting. So if you would get dressed, we can go."

"You know, I'm this close to smacking you." She said, holding out her thumb and index finger only so close together for him to see. He broke out in laughter once again and that got Jill really pissed. "_Alright, strip. Now._" She yelled at him

"What?" He stopped laughing.

"Don't 'what' me! Did I not make it loud and clear enough for you to hear! I said _STRIP!_"

"I heard what you said. And you don't have to yell, god." He said, rubbing his ears. "You know Jill, I'd love to answer your question but I'm afraid I'd don't know you well enough to give you a free show." He said sarcastically.

"I don't know _you_ well enough either and here I am, standing in front of you with just a fucking towel on!"

"Jill, that's because you have no choice, you don't have any clothes. I opted to stay outside but you just so happened to pull me into the lions den and that leaves us to where we are now."

"Blah, blah, blah! Just give me your goddamn jeans already." She said.

"What! Oh no. _No, no, no, no._ I am not giving you my jeans!" He said.

"Why not? If you're wearing boxer, it won't be that embarrassing if you were wearing briefs in public."

"Jill I don't have a car. I ride a bike, either way, it's still embarrassing and you are not going commando in my favorite pair of Jeans."

"Hmm, speaking of which, I wonder if _whoever_ raided my closet also took my underwear." She walked over to her dresser and opened the top. "Ah, good news, I guess I won't have to go commando!" She smiled while holding up matching bras and panties.

"Put that away." He said in disgust.

"What? It's not like you never seen these before." She waved them in his face to piss him off.

"Hey, it's weird for me. I'm a guy. Leave me alone." He said and walked into the living room, away from all the feminine stuff.

"Okay, so hand them over." She followed him.

"What! You're serious! I thought you were joking!"

"Did it sound like I was joking, hand them over, the shirt too. I know you wear an undershirt so that won't be a problem."

"Huh, wait, um let's go to my place. I think my sister left some of her clothes when she came to visit last time." Chris said.

"Ooo, great idea, what will I wear to go to your place, my underwear." She mocked.

"Do you have a long coat?" he asked.

"Do see any in my closet?" She said sarcastically

"Fine!" He yelled. He really didn't want to go through with this but he just felt sorry for her. As he took of his shirt, his undershirt got stuck to it and Jill caught a glimpse of his six-pack before Chris pulled it back down.

"Ah, I guess you're not as flubby as I thought you were." She patted him on his abdomen.

"Hey!" He yelled and grabbed her hand. She was laughing at him and stopped when their eyes met. He didn't notice but he was still holding on to her hand, caressing it. He then snapped out of his daze. "Um, here." He said, handing his shirt to her breaking up that 'situation.'

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Um Jill? Before I give you my jeans, can you give me a towel or something?"

"I'd give you the one I'm holding but as you can see, I'm using it." She smiled and walked into her room and came out holding a pink towel."

"_PINK!_ What the hell! Don't you have any other colors?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, but I thought it would match the shade of your face." She laughed.

"Fine. I get it. This is your way of torturing me. I can live with it." He said and grabbed the towel and marched over to the bathroom. He came out seconds later with a pink towel wrapped around his waist and his jeans in his hands. "Why me? I'm doing this all for a girl I barely even know." He whined cynically.

She just laughed at him and took the jeans that he handed over to her. She emerged minutes later and fully dressed in Chris's attire.

"At least someone looks decent." He said.

"Don't worry Chris. I'll make this up to you."

"No it's alright. I completely enjoy riding around the city in my underwear." He said sarcastically. "By the way, you look good in my clothes." He smiled.

"Thanks, so do you. I mean not now. No, I mean you look good too, but when you're wearing clothes. I mean, no, um, arg! Never mind." Jill was flustered.

"Hey, don't hurt your head over there. I know what you're trying to say. Well, we better go now if we still want to make it to my place." He said and got up from where he was sitting. He opened the door and found his jacket right in front. He picked it up and tossed it to Jill. "Here."

"But it's pretty cold out. You'll need it." She said.

"Yeah, but I don't think it goes with what I'm wearing." He joked.

"Well then, I think you should take off your shoes too." She smiled, while slipping on his jacket and grabbing her bag on the way out. Being in his clothes, she seemed to be drawn by the scent of his cologne and actually enjoying it. He gave her a stink face and they took the elevator down to the lobby. Chris wasn't embarrassed, he just found it funny that people were giving him odd looks and so he responded to them with even odder explanations. Jill was standing behind him, trying to contain her laughter. She didn't know what she was feeling but she seemed to like being around Chris even though he pissed her off to no limit.

**Yay! That concludes our um whatsit, ninth chapter? Yeah okay. So hope you liked it because I had fun writing it. But if you don't, then boo hoo, I'm sad ( Really I am. Okay well please review because I like reviews, but not mean ones. Because then I'll be sad, but not really. Ha Ha! Yeah okay so um if there are any grammatical errors, spelling errors, I apologize. The spell check isn't exactly accurate. Yeah and also, I'm sorry if it was short or long. I don't know. I want to thank everyone who reviewed. You know, I would thank each and every one of you individually but I need to sort that out. So maybe in a couple of more chapters or so, OR, I can have it at the end of the story. Yeah. Sounds like a plan. WHOOHOO. YAY! Hmm, I'll try to have the next chapter up before I start college. Anyways, I start on the 21st of this month and if the chapter isn't up by the 18th, 19th, 20th, 21st, 22nd or 23rd, then feel free to get mad at me and tell me to stop procrastinating and upload the damn chapter! Alright, good day! Or Night, or in some cases like mine, very early morning! **


	10. Rebecca who?

**I apologize for the late update. I said I was going to have this up before certain dates but it was really delayed. I'm so sorry, really very sorry. So many things came up. I had to register for my classes, which took like four days and the first week of school, until add and drop was over, which was the 27th. God I hate registering. Anyhoo, my schedule is set and add and drop is over, now I can really concentrate. Or can I? I'm really, really, really, very sorry! Yeah, um I started school already and I got lost the first day. I walked into the Nursing building and these nice people told me where to go. I'm liking college, for now. Hehehe, Its cool, everyone is so nice. I didn't buy my math book yet (my cousin is supposed to give me hers) and so this guy lent me his own for the day. Well actually half of his book. It was torn in two and he gave me the first half. HAHAHA! That was really nice of him. Anyways, that aside, hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed and yeah, don't forget to review either. Yay! Did I mention that I was sorry? I really am! God I suck! Enjoy… **

**Chapter 10:** _Rebecca Who? _

"_No, no, no._ That's not right. I'm not supposed to like him one bit." Jill thought. "Well, he doesn't have to know I'm taking a liking to him." The elevator finally stopped at the lobby and Jill and Chris left the apartment complex. Chris walked over to his bike and Jill went the opposite way, forgetting that she didn't have to walk.

"Hey stupid, where you going?" Chris yelled.

"Wha? Oh huh?" She was a bit flustered.

"Are you okay, cause I just called you 'stupid' and you didn't flip." Chris asked.

"Oh, no. I'm fine. I just forgot that I didn't have to walk today." She said, and walked back to where Chris was standing.

"You sure? Come on, you can tell me." Chris tried to coax it out of her.

"That's just it, I can't tell _you_." Jill said.

"Well, whatever, your business." Chris took off the towel and got on his bike, knowing it would be kind of hard to ride with a towel on his waist. It was like wearing a skirt and trying to straddle something between your legs, but he wasn't about to go into that. "Thanks." He handed the towel over to Jill.

"Well at least someone has good taste in underwear." Jill teased, referring to his beige Nova Check Burberry boxers.

"Um thanks. So, can you hand over my keys?" He asked.

"Where?" She asked.

"It should be in the pockets somewhere. If not, check my jacket." Jill reached in the right hand pocket of his jacket and sure enough, it was there. She handed it over to Chris and he started his bike up. "Well what are you waiting for, a written invitation? Get on." Chris noticed that she was just standing there waiting for nothing.

"Hey, let's not be hasty. I've never ridden on a bike before, so _excuse_ me if I'm getting cold feet." Jill said.

"Now is not the time, just get on and hold tight. And don't worry, I wont do anything that would endanger your life." He assured her.

"That sounds reassuring. But _please_, steer carefully, you have a passenger." She said and tied up her hair so it wouldn't be all over her face. She then jumped behind Chris and held on to his shoulders. Chris put his bike in gear and sped off to his apartment. Chris rode fast and reckless, making Jill scream in his ear. She didn't feel as safe holding on to his shoulders so she wrapped her arms around his waist, squeezing the life out of him. They arrived at Chris's place three minutes later. He parked and turned off the ignition. Jill immediately got off and began yelling at him. "You know, I know I'm a reckless driver, but you are crazy! Every time you turned or over took a car, I thought I was going to die…"

"Yes, but you're still alive. When I said that I wasn't going to endanger your life, I meant it." He got off his bike.

"Huh?" Jill asked.

"Never mind. Let's go." He said and bolted into his building with Jill running from behind. They ran up four flights of stairs and finally arrived at Chris's place.

"Why didn't we take the elevator?" Jill asked in between gasps.

"Don't you like a good exercise in the morning?" He joked as he opened the door. "Ladies first." He said and waited for her to enter before he went in. He shut the door and walked into his room to get changed.

"Nice place you got here Chris." She said as she took off his jacket.

"Well I try." He exited from his room and entered Claire's.

"It's just you?" She asked, looking at the pictures of him and Claire displayed in his apartment.

"Yeah, but my sister visits occasionally, just to see if I'm still alive." Chris said.

"That's nice of her. You two are really close, huh?" Jill asked.

"Yeah." He said, emerging from Claire's room seconds later. "Anyways, Jill, um yeah, my sister seems to have cleaned out her room. Not even a sock, but I can check my clothes if I have something smaller for you to wear, unless you're okay with what you're wearing."

"It's fine. If you're ready, we can go." She smiled.

"Yeah, okay. Let me grab another jacket." He grabbed a nice leather jacket in his room and he and Jill left for the morning meeting.

**_-RPD- _**

"So any particular reason why those two are running late?" Forest asked everyone who were kicking back in the conference room.

"Don't know, don't care." Kenneth said.

"_Soooooooo_ bored." Richard complained.

"Well, sorry for asking, Mr. Sullivan." Forest said sarcastically.

"Maybe she doesn't have anything to wear. You know how women are, they have mountains and mountains of clothes but can't seem to find something to wear." Joseph smiled.

"Yeah, but Chris? I've always known him to be very punctual, I don't know why he would be running late." Barry said.

"Maybe he has nothing to wear either." Forest laughed.

"Chris is an idiot." Enrico laughed as well.

"_YES!_ I agree with the Captain!" Forest exclaimed and hi-fived Enrico.

"Whatever." Barry said and leaned back on his chair and put his hands behind his head. "Doesn't matter, even if they were here, Wesker isn't and we would be waiting, as we are doing now."

"Everyone here?" Wesker poked his head through the door.

"Nope." Brad answered.

"They're late, so let's get started, I have a full schedule and I have no time to waste." He said and walked towards the front of the room and took his place behind the podium. "I know you are all wondering why I called this meeting, well, we have a new recruit…" He started, when Chris and Jill suddenly burst into the room. "Hmm, nice of you two to join us. Now, I don't know what it is, but I can't seem to distinguish which one of you is Chris Redfield. Approach." He gestured them to come to him. As Chris and Jill walked approached the podium, he could hear the faint snickering of Forest and Joseph.

As Jill opened her mouth to explain, Wesker held up his hand to stop her from speaking. "Let me guess, Miss Valentine, you had absolutely nothing to wear so you went over to Chris's and borrowed some of his clothes?"

"You're right along the lines but you see, I _really_ had nothing to wear, literally. Someone pilfered my clothes. Chris came over to tell me about the meeting and then I took his clothes. Then we had to go to his place so he could get something to wear." She said quietly so that the conversation was just between the three of them.

"That has got to be one of the stupidest excuses I ever heard. Sit down, we've already wasted enough time." He scolded them.

"Why didn't you back me up?" Jill whispered to Chris as they walked away to take their seats.

"I thought you were doing great." He smiled and took his seat near Barry with Jill taking the seat left of Chris.

"But still, you should of." Jill persisted.

"Cut the chit-chat! I don't need any more delays! _You_, sit there! And you, _there!_" He separated Chris and Jill so that they wouldn't engage in conversation again or with anyone else. "Now as I was saying before I was interrupted by the Redfields twins."

"Hey Cap, how come a meeting wasn't called for Jill?" Forest asked

"_I'm getting there!_" He said in an obviously irritated way.

"_Okay!_" He gave him the thumbs up to continue.

"As I was saying, this meeting has been called because we have a new recruit. I didn't want to have one but seeing how Chris and the other Chris behaved when they first met, I'm not about to go through it again. Because of that, I'm introducing her to everyone before anyone can meet outside of S.T.A.R.S." He then turned to the door on the left and gestured for the person to enter. A girl, not more than eighteen years old walked in. Her semi-long hair in plaits with a bandana keeping her bangs out of her eyes. "This is Rebecca Chambers, the newest addition to the team and Bravo Team medic. Treat her as you all treat each other. Erm, scratch that, treat her like one of the team. No not that either." Wesker knew the guys are a little wacky. Rebecca, who was standing next to him, looked up at him wondering what the hell he was talking about. "Just…just…make her feel welcome. Okay so Alpha team, you may take your leave and Bravos, get back to work." He dismissed them and returned to his office in a hurry.

After Wesker left, everyone got up and introduced themselves to Rebecca. After the intro, they got talking. "So Rebecca, how old are you?" Richard asked.

"I'm um, 18." She replied.

"Eighteen! And you've gone through high school _and_ college?" Richard said.

"Yes." Rebecca said.

"Damn, you must be some super genius or something." Joseph said, while Rebecca shrugged.

"Yes Joe, something you will never be." Brad snickered, "And don't tell me to shut up cause I know you'll say that." Joseph didn't respond, knowing it was immature to start calling names.

"Hi Rebecca, I'm Jill. I don't normally dress like this, it's just that I _really_ had nothing to wear." Jill said with a smile and shook the young medic's hand. While Jill said that, Chris noticed Forest and Joseph give each other a little smile. He figured that they had something to do with Jill's clothes disappearing.

" Forest, Joe, can I have a word?" Chris asked. They reluctantly agreed and moved to the corner of the room to discuss certain things.

"Planning a welcome for the newbie?" Joseph asked.

"Oh, no. This isn't about Rebecca. It's about Jill." Chris said.

"Jill?" He whispered in a smile. "I knew it! You like her, don't you? Just tell her and who knows, maybe she likes you too." Joseph said.

"Like that will ever happen, but that's not the point. I just have this suspicion that you two have something to do with Jill and her clothes, want to fill me in?" Chris said.

"What makes you think that she doesn't like you? I mean she's wearing your clothes, and you were the last one to leave her apartment, so something must have triggered between you two. And the way you two fight. It's like, not normal fighting you know?" Forest said.

"No, I don't know. Stop avoiding my question and answer it!" He yelled in a whisper.

"Sorry Chris, can't help you there. We know nothing of Jill's missing clothes." Joseph said as he and Forest left to join up with the others.

"Hmm, I never mentioned her clothes missing." Chris said to himself as he walked over to the others. "Well, sorry to cut this short, but I have to go. I have to run some errands so I'll see you all later. It was nice meeting you Rebecca." Chris said and proceeded towards the exit.

"Hey, wait for me!" Jill called to him.

"Um, I don't remember asking you to come along." Chris said.

"You were my ride." She stated as a matter of fact.

"You walked here yesterday, you can walk home today." He said.

"What the hell!" She yelled at him, while, as always, the others watched.

"Hmm, this is my cue to exit. I'll see you guys at the office." Kenneth said and took his leave.

"Hey wait up, I don't think my old ears can handle this either." Enrico joked and followed Kenneth out.

"Old?" Forest questioned but didn't get a response.

"Yeah, I'll see you guys at the office." Brad took his leave as well.

"What do you mean, '_what the hell?_" Chris yelled.

"Oh, no you're not. You can't turn this on me. But if it's going to be like this, I can recall that these are your favorite jeans, are they not?" She asked, while strolling up to a little desk in the corner and producing a pair of scissors.

"Okay, Jill, Jill. Let's not get carried away. Just put the scissors down and I'll take you wherever you want to go." He desperately wanted her to put down the scissors.

"You will? Wow! How sweet of you!" She smiled really big and put the scissors away. She walked up to him and linked her arm in his.

"You are so evil, I'd kick your ass right now, but you're a girl, so I won't." Chris said as they walked out of the conference room.

"Are those two like, you know, together?" Rebecca asked.

"Nope." Richard.

"Aw, too bad. They look so cute together. And the way she linked her arm in his, so sweet." She smiled.

"You think? Well, Becca, may I call you Becca?" Joseph asked.

"Um, sure." She said.

"Okay Becca, the guys and I have this little bet…" Joseph began.

"Okay." She cut him off.

"Okay? Cool. " Richard said.

"Um it's just that I never had the chance to be apart of a bet thing. People either thought that I was such a smarty pants and too mature to be betting or in the case of my college years, they said I was too young." She explained.

"Aw, what mean people. Here, you are welcome to place a bet in our pool. The rules are…" Joseph said.

**_-RPD Halls- _**

"So, um I guess the first stop would be the, _(takes a deep breath and exhales_) mall." Chris said.

"Huh? You were serious! About taking me wherever I want to go!" Jill asked.

"Um, hmm, I er…_NO! hehehe._" Chris tried to deny.

"Wouldn't matter anyways because I'm not going anywhere dressed like this." Jill said.

"What's wrong with the way I dress?" He asked.

"If you haven't already noticed, I look like," She paused for a moment, "you. And it does absolutely nothing for my figure." She playfully punched him on the arm.

"Did you just hit me?" He asked, though not serious about it.

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it?" She taunted him.

"I'm gonna kick your ass." And as if on cue, Jill sprinted off and Chris ran after, dodging the RPD officers who were walking by. They ran out to the parking lot and Chris couldn't catch her. She reached his bike and got on as if she was going to ride away. "Yeah right, I'd like to see you try." He laughed, stopping ten feet away from where the bike was parked. Then out of nowhere, she took out the keys and dangled it in the air. Chris felt his pockets and found it empty. "How?" He asked in amazement.

"I'm a thief remember." She smiled and tossed him the keys. "And since we're not in a hurry, you don't need to be reckless." She scooted to the back as he got on the front and started up his bike.

"Hey, if you don't mind, I'd like to stop at my place first." Chris said.

"I'm just the passenger." She said.

"Great, so what if I just dump you on the side of the road then?" He joked.

"Splendid." She smiled, which he also returned and then drove off to his apartment. They went inside his place and Chris went looking for the ownership papers in his other bag. "Whatcha looking for?" She asked as she took a seat on his black leather lazy boy.

"Ownership papers and such and such." He said. "Thirsty? I think -I _think_- okay, I may have something to drink in my fridge." He laughed.

"You think?" She asked, and walked up to his fridge and opened it. "Holy moley! You have nothing! Have you ever heard of grocery shopping?" She asked.

"Sometimes." He said sarcastically, "Okay, so I've got all I need, ready to go?"

"Yeah, I guess. So where are we going?" She asked like a little girl.

"DMV." Chris said.

"For what?" Jill asked.

"Um I haven't registered my bike yet." He said.

"And you're riding it" She exclaimed.

"I have no other means of transportation. Oh, but dude, I just remembered something."

"What?" She asked, while stepping out of his apartment

"I think I know who took your clothes." He said, locking up at the same time.

"_WHO!_" She asked eagerly, as they proceeded down the stairs.

"I said '_I THINK,_' okay, but I'm pretty sure it's them." Chris said.

"Them? HA! Forest and Joe!" He just smiled, but she knew that he agreed. "How do you know it was them?" She asked

"Well, I just mentioned something about your clothes and then they said that they knew nothing of it missing." She gave him a look that gestured him to go on. "Well, I never said that they were missing and when you explained to Wesker, I don't think it was loud enough for them to hear."

"Hmm, you have a point, but it's still not enough to prove it was them." She said.

"Um well, if it helps, when I asked them about your clothes, they avoided my question. And when you told Rebecca why you were dressed like that, you just said that you literally had nothing to wear. So again, no one knew it was missing, but me of course, you and Wesker."

"You remembered that?" She asked, baffled of what he just said.

"Yeah." He said, surprised that she didn't even remember what she said.

"Well, aren't you the great mouse detective." She teased.

"I guess I am." He smirked. They finally reached the bottom floor and to where Chris was parked and continued to talk.

"Okay, so those little side notes of yours make a _lot _of sense. Now, how do you suppose we get them to confess?" She asked.

"Oh, I have a little something in mind, but your 'skills' are required." Chris said.

"I don't think I like what you have in mind." Jill said.

"Oh don't worry. It's nothing troublesome, so to speak." He smiled.

"Tell me?"

"No I don't think I will. Not just yet. Wait till tonight." Chris said.

"At work?"

"Yep. Now quit wasting time. Let's go." He said. They got on the bike and drove off to the DMV. After finishing all he needed to do there, they went to the mall, much to his dismay. Upon entering, he immediately took a seat on a bench. "I'll wait right here."

"Why?" She asked

"Because, I hate going to malls with women." Chris said.

"Why? Don't like to be seen with one? Afraid you might get teased?" She mocked.

"Yes, I don't want to get teased when I go to school tomorrow." He said sarcastically.

"I promise I won't take long. I'm just going to buy two sets, erm make it three sets until I get mine back."

"Fine. Just don't expect me to hold your stuff." He said. He got up from the bench and followed Jill around the mall.

"I won't." She said and entered a store of her choice, leaving Chris standing in the entrance of the store.

"Righteous." He thought.

"Hello? Are you just going to stand there?" Jill asked, looking at Chris who was standing in front of the store as if he were lost.

"What? Oh no." He exhaled, "I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Righteousness."

"Whatever. Let's go, there's nothing in this store I like." She said and entered the next store of her choice. Jill looked around and picked some stuff here and there. Chris just watched her, wondering what the hell women see in clothes and accessorizing. Then out of boredom, he took a button down blouse and turned to Jill.

"So, what you think?" He joked, while holding the shirt up to his neck

"Ooo, that's nice." She grabbed the blouse from Chris and examined it.

"Excuse me, I saw it first." He joked.

"Hey, we're supposed to be here for me! Focus Chris! Focus!" She snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Okie, okie." He said and followed her wherever she went. "Hey can I ask you something?"

"Depends on what." She said.

"Um last night." Chris said.

"Last night? Oh by the way, thanks."

"For?"

"You moved me to my room did you not?" She said.

"Oh, yeah, you're welcome." He said, feeling a little embarrassed.

"So what were you going to ask?"

"Um, nothing." Jill shrugged at his response and entered the dressing rooms to try on the clothes she picked out. Chris didn't want to stand next to the entrance waiting, so he went out of the store and sat on one of the benches. Minutes later, Jill emerged from the store with some bags on hand and wearing her newly bought clothes.

"You look good." He complimented

"Thanks, you did pick this blouse out. So where do you want to eat? My treat." She said.

"Um, I'm gonna pass on that. I'm not hungry." He said.

"But you didn't eat anything all day." She said.

"I did." He lied, "But if you want something to eat then I'd be happy to take you." He offered.

"No, it's alright. I'm not hungry either. I just thought that you would be, so I offered. But anyways, you seem tired, we can go home now."

"Are you sure?" He asked. He really did look tired.

"Yeah. I wouldn't want you to fall asleep on the road."

"Okay." He said. They left the mall and Chris dropped Jill home.

She got off the bike after arriving at her apartment and stood on the sidewalk. "You look really tired. What time did you sleep?"

"I don't know. Late, early, which ever." Chris said.

"Why don't you come up? You can crash on my couch for a while. I won't take 'no' for an answer."

"No, really, I'm okay, thanks. Just curious but why would you want a _stranger_ to crash on your couch?"

"You're not a stranger." She said

"You called me a _stranger_ yesterday."

"No…I said you were strange." Jill said.

"That doesn't say anything."

"It says a lot of things." She said and quickly grabbed at the keys and took it out of the ignition. "You have no choice." She smiled and dangled the keys in his face. He tried to grab at it but failed. She ran inside the building.

"Oh son of a bitch. I hate her." He said and kicked the stand down. He walked up to the front door and buzzed her apartment and she opened the door for him. He got in the elevator and went up to the seventh floor. He found the door open, so he let himself in and closed the door behind him. "Jill?" He called out.

"In here!" She yelled.

"Can I have my keys please?" He asked.

"Keys? Sorry I don't know anything about keys. So if you'll excuse me, I'd like to take a nap before I head to work tonight. Make yourself at home." She smiled and locked herself in her room.

"Bitch." He said lowly and just plopped on the sofa that looked so inviting. He kicked off his shoes and turned on the television and before long, he slowly drifted off to sleep.

**_-RPD- _**

"Why am I so bored?" Forest asked.

"You always complain." Kenneth said.

"Yeah, Forest, you always complain." Joseph said.

"What are you doing here?" Enrico asked the Alpha member.

"Because I can't get enough of work." He joked.

"Great, so you can finish these for me." Enrico said

"I was just leaving." Joseph said and hastily walked out of the S.T.A.R.S. office.

"Hey Rebecca? How you doing over there?" Richard asked her

"I'm getting along great, but the bad news is that all of your records are outdated. I'm going to have to update your shots and you're all going to need a new psychical examination starting with, "A."" She smiled at him, knowing his last name began with the first letter of the alphabet.

"Fine, just make it quick." He told her.

"Huh? Um, changed my mind, I'm not going to do it. Why don't you go to the doctor's office?" She said.

"Aren't you a doctor?" Kenneth asked.

"Maybe, but lets not do this just yet." She whined.

"Rebecca, this is why Wesker hired you." Enrico told her.

"Fine. Hey Richard," She began.

"Call me Rich, everybody does." He interrupted.

"Oh, okay, Rich, consider yourself my very first patient."

"Okay, I think I'll just go to the Clinic." He opted.

"Aiken, go! _NOW!_" Enrico ordered. He hung his head low and followed Rebecca into her office.

"Hmm, now why does she get an office and we don't?" Forest asked.

"Because you're not a medic."

"Talk about discrimination." He said.

"Who's discriminating? She earned her position." Enrico said.

"Not fair. Not everybody is good at school." Forest said.

"I take it you're not?" Kenneth asked.

"I was the worst." Forest said, and slumped in his chair, pretending to be sad.

Rebecca finished with everyone's exam and they all just sat at their respective desks, while Forest sat on Chris's and rifled through his papers.

"I take it you don't know the meaning of privacy?" Richard asked him.

"I'm just hella bored! Hey go check Jill's desk and see if she wrote any juicy stuff." Forest said.

" Forest, get back to your desk." Enrico ordered.

"Fine, fine." He said and strolled over to his desk. "Oh hey, why don't we go patrol?"

"Only uniforms do that." Kenneth said.

"We're in uniform." He stated.

"I meant the _blue_ uniforms." Kenneth said.

"Well, if you don't remember, once upon a time, we were uniforms." He informed.

"So you want us to put on our uniform and patrol in those ugly squad cars?" Kenneth said.

"Yeah, it'll be fun to frisk the drug dealers and such and such." Forest said.

"Man…" Rebecca whined.

"What's wrong?" Richard asked.

"I don't have a blue uniform."

"It wouldn't matter, Rebecca, because I'm not going to allow it." Enrico said.

"Aw, come on! Okay fine, if we don't get to patrol in uniform can we just go for a stroll?" Forest asked, "We'll take my car!"

"Well, this could be interesting." Enrico said.

"Hey, won't we get into trouble?" Rebecca asked.

"What Wesker doesn't know can't hurt him." Enrico said. They left the building and piled into Forest 4Runner and drove wherever the road took them. After what seemed like thirty minutes of driving, they decided to go back to the RPD. Out of curiosity, Forest took an alternate route, by alternate we mean passing by Jill's place to get to the station. As they passed Jill's complex, Forest and Richard saw something that _really_ caught their eye, it was…

"Hey, isn't that '_where the Redfield grows'_ bike?" Richard asked Forest.

"Yeah."

"Pull over, pull over!" Richard said. Forest did and they all got out. Richard took a seat on the bike and pretended as though he was riding it. "Yup, it is his bike."

"The boy has taste." Enrico eyed the bike.

"Yes, but the question is, Enrico, sir, boss-man, _what_ is it doing here?" Forest asked, "_And_, which also means one thing as well. If this bike does indeed belong to one named Christopher Redfield, then he must be here! Inside Jill's apartment, doing _GOD_ knows what! I'm going to investigate." Forest said animatedly and waving his hands like a hysterical person. He then walked up to the front doors but stopped when Richard immediately called at him.

"Hey genius, how you going to get in?" He asked.

"I was going to buzz…" He paused and thought for a while. "Hmm, hardly a good insight if I were to keep this discreet."

"Yes, hardly!" Kenneth said. Forest went to the side of the building and started to climb the fire escape.

"Now what are you doing?" Kenneth asked him.

"I just want to see what's going on. I'm nosey, you know." Forest said.

"Dude, you're gonna get it." Richard said.

"No I'm not." He yelled from the second floor.

"Why did I agree to this?" Enrico asked.

"He's playing peeping Tom." Rebecca said.

" Forest, get down now." He yelled.

"Hold on, I'm almost there." He yelled from the sixth floor when all of a sudden they heard a woman shriek.

"Who are you! What are you doing! Oh, my god, I'm calling the police!"

"Lady, I _am_ the police!" He told her.

"I don't believe you!" She yelled, grabbing a broom and was going at him with it.

"Okay, okay, I'm going. Don't _OW!_" He yelled and started to run down the fire escape. Upon reaching the last couple of steps he slipped and fell on his ass. The others saw this and laughed hard.

"What the hell was that about?" Kenneth asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." He said and got into his car along with the others and drove back to the station.

**_-Jill's Apartment, couple hours later- _**

Jill walked out of her room and spotted Chris asleep on her sofa and freaked out. "Why the hell is _he_ sleeping on my couch?" She asked herself rather loudly, which sounded more likely like a yell.

"Yeah, you tricked me into coming up." He awoke and sat up.

"I didn't trick you." She said.

"Yes you did."

"No, I didn't. I took your keys and gave you no choice. And besides, you _really_ looked tired and even though it was the middle of the day, you still could have fallen asleep on the road."

"How considerate of you." He said and got up to use the toilet.

"Bastard!" She yelled. He came out of the restroom soon after and she threw him a pillow.

"Okay." He said. He picked up the pillow from the floor and threw it back to her, which she dodged with ease. "Oh hey, I don't know about you but I'm going get ready for work." He said, looking at his watch for the time.

"Crap, work. I don't want to go." She whined. She went in her room and grabbed a towel and some clothes.

"Um are you going to ride with me?" He asked.

"If you want me to." She smiled and walked into the shower.

"Might as well, since I'm here." He said. He then took a seat and turned on the T.V. while he waited for her to get ready. Minutes later she emerged and was ready to go. She decided that she would "fix" her face when at work.

"You know, it's a good thing I have an extra uniform at work." She said as she wiped off the excess water in her hair. "But anyways, I'm ready."

"Um hold on first, I want to see who done it." He said.

"It's Red Herring." She said.

"It's not Red Herring, it never is stupid." He told her.

"Fine if you must know, it's the gardener." She said exactly when they uncovered the culprit.

"You suck." He said and turned off the T.V. They left her place and went to his place for him to get ready. After getting ready, which didn't take very long, they were on their way to the station.

**Hey, so I'm ending it here because I don't want it to exceed 18 pages. Anyhoo, I'm really sorry for the late update, I should be shot. Yup, so I know it sucked. I really couldn't think and everyone is just badgering me to update, boo hoo. Oh yeah, 39 Year old Fat Guy who's actually a hot 16 year old Puerto Rican, sorry there won't be any lemons, limes, oranges, grape fruits, or anything acidic. That would be just a little freaky to write---for ME! Hahaha! "…and he gently glided his hand up her thigh……."shudders that's just weird! Yeah so review please, pretty please. Oh and the "Pup Named Scooby Doo" thing, I didn't know what to make Chris watch and that just came up. I don't even know if the gardener was ever the culprit in any episodes. I also redid chapter 4, I think. I was reading it and I was like what the hell was I thinking! So yeah I redid some stuff and Chris no longer has a "second first name" and Jill won't have one either. I would have mentioned it in the summary but I don't want to. Yeah okay so I'm done. Reviews please! Toodles! **


	11. Marc What?

**IT'S ALIVE! Hahaha. Well hello again! Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the extremely late date. Okay, so I bought the new 007 game a when it came out, which was what, two months ago or something, and guess what happened to be one of the mission titles? Yep, that's right, Long Way Down. Well not actually, it was "A Long Way Down" but who cares. I haven't been playing it lately anyways. I hate school. Yeah so I'm sorry about the delay, been busy with (sighs) school as always. Did I already apologize? Well, sorry again. Now that midterms are over, but I still have a tons of papers to write, I can sort of concentrate on this. Yeah, yeah, whatever Jane! I've also been busy juggling the plenty, many homework I have, the new 007 game and MGS: The Twin Snakes. It's a kick ass game people. Get it if you don't already have it or something like that. Ooo and I just got my HDD and FFXI, COOL! It's cool, it makes your PS2 mighty heavy, but I don't lug it around anyways. Yeah, and RE Outbreak is coming out soon too! Hmm, I think it's already out by now. Give me a break, I've been writing this ever since. Takes me forever to finish but hey, maybe I'll see one of you online hehehe. God, I'm so broke already, hahaha. Anyhoo, enough of my ranting, I guess read on and don't forget to review! **

**Chapter 11: **_Marc What?_

Jill and Chris arrived shortly before five and found some of the Bravo team was still there. "Why are you guys still here?" Chris asked.

"We're waiting for you to relieve us." Richard said sarcastically.

"Right." Chris said, making his fingers like a gun and pointing it at him, while clicking his tongue.

"So Chris, what did you do today?" Forest asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, went to the DMV, mall and took a nap." He said.

"A nap? Are you sure that what's you did?" Forest said.

"I'm pretty sure I'd remember what I was doing, Forest." Chris said.

"I have no idea what you two are talking about and I don't think I'm part of this equation, so if you'll excuse me, I'm going to change. Hopefully my extra uniform is still there." Jill smiled and left the office and headed to the locker rooms.

"So are you sure that's all you did, take a nap?" Forest asked yet again, trying to see if Chris will spill.

"Who took a nap all day?" Joseph asked upon entering the S.T.A.R.S office.

"Him." Forest said, "At Jill's place. But I think 'taking a nap' is just a cover up."

"How did you know I was there? Are you spying on us?" Chris said.

"Oh, so there's an 'us' now?" Joseph teased.

"Fuck you! What the hell, don't you guys have anything better to do?" Chris said.

"No, that's why we went for a stroll and spotted your bike in front of Miss Valentine's apartment." Richard said.

"So was it good?" Joseph teased.

"What was good?" Jill asked upon her return. Chris was really pissed off by now and was about to slug Joseph in the face if Jill didn't walk in just now.

"Um, that Chinese restaurant around the corner. I was just asking him if they serve good food there because I was thinking of taking Kate there tomorrow." Joseph lied.

"I wouldn't know because nothing happened." Chris said and left the office to get changed.

Jill stood there confused. "Okay…"

"Hi, Jill! So how was your day?" Forest changed the subject.

"Um, hmm, I went with Chris to the DMV and he took me to the mall and then we went to my place."

"Yes, can you elaborate on the 'went to my place' bit?" Joseph asked.

"Oh my god, you guys are sick! Get a life and a girlfriend." Jill walked away.

"Hey, I'm seeing Kate." Joseph followed.

"And I'm seeing, hmm…I have to go now." Forest said and walked out of the office leaving Jill laughing.

"Yeah, I guess I'm gonna go now too. See you guys later." Richard said and took his leave.

"Not fair, I can't leave yet. I need to update your records." Rebecca informed them.

"Update as in how?" Chris asked upon entering.

"Shots, physicals, eyesight, blah, blah, blah." Rebecca answered while Chris took a seat behind his desk and noticed that some things were out of place .

"Shots? Who got shot?" Barry asked making his presence known.

"No one got shot. I need to update your shots." Rebecca corrected him.

"Hmm, I hate shots." Barry said and took his seat behind his desk.

"Jeez Barry, for such a big guy you sure are afraid of something so small." Jill said. Right when she said that, Chris happened to see a spider making its nest in the corner of the file cabinet. He quietly got up from his chair and carefully scooped it in the palm of his hand and walked over to Barry.

"I'm entitled to my fears." He answered.

"Hmm, so Jill, what are you afraid of?" Chris asked, feeling uncomfortable with the spider tickling the inside of his hands.

"Jill fears nothing!" She said with pride and a hint of sarcasm.

"Wow, that really is amazing." He said sarcastically. He then walked over to her as if he were going to give her a pat on her shoulder but slipped the spider on her shoulder. After he was a couple of steps away from her, he decided to inform her of the little visitor. "Oh by the way fearless one, there's a big hairy spider on your shoulder."

"_WHAT! GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!_" She yelled, spinning in circles and waving her arms hysterically trying to get the spider off of her. Barry, Chris, Joseph and Rebecca laughed at how stupid she looked. She then gave up and slid to the floor in defeat.

"Jill? Are you okay?" Rebecca approached her while trying to contain her laughter.

"No. I've just been violated by a spider." She whined while Rebecca continued to giggle.

"What seems to be the matter?" Chris said in between laughs, "I thought Jill fears nothing."

"I was being sarcastic if you didn't know." She said, still slumped on the floor.

"I did catch that but I couldn't resist." He then walked up to her and helped her off of the floor. Once she was up on her feet, she slapped him on his face. "If this is the thanks I get, then remind me to never help you again." He said.

"Okay enough of this before Wesker chews our heads off. Rebecca, I suggest you do the updating now so you can go on home." Barry said.

"No, I don't want. I have all the time in the world and it won't take me more than five minutes to finish each of you." She said. With that 'little' icebreaker they just had, she felt really calm and comfortable to express herself freely.

"Don't be cocky young lady." Joseph said.

"I'm not. And besides, I'm not tired and I want a chance to get to know all of you before our actual shift together." She smiled.

"Is it me or does anyone else notice that Wesker seems to be MIA most of the time?" Joseph asked out of the blue.

"Yeah, I'm beginning to see that." Chris said.

"I wouldn't know, I've only been here for like two days." Jill said.

"I wouldn't know either." Rebecca said.

"Hey guys, what are you all up to and what was up with the screaming?" Brad asked upon entering.

"Chris put a spider on Jill's shoulder and she freaked like a mad woman." Joseph told him. "And where the hell were you? You're half an hour late."

"I was at the heliport checking if the chopper is still in working order." Brad said.

"Okay." All of them responded

"I'm gonna head down to the range if anyone needs me. But I suggest you don't bother me otherwise I'll bite you." Chris said as he got up from his seat.

"My, my, my Chris, it's not like you to go biting people." Joseph joked. Chris flicked him off and left the office for the range to ease his boredom.

"He's so grumpy." Jill laughed, hopefully he was far enough to not have heard her.

"He's just not getting some…that is unless…you're giving it to him, Jill." Joseph said jokingly yet seriously.

"Jill! How could you! Don't you have any morals? You've only known him for two days!" Brad immediately got in on the joke. Rebecca started to giggle and so did Barry, although he didn't show it much.

"Screw you guys!" Jill yelled at all of them.

"You're the one doing all the screwing. Unless, you just sit back and enjoy the ride." Joseph laughed.

"Oh my god! You're such a perverted asshole. I am _not_ sleeping with Chris. That is so unprofessional to sleep with your coworkers. Not to mention gross, ew."

"So Jill how was it?" Brad continued on.

"I wouldn't know, I already told you guys that I am not sleeping with him!" She said in an angry tone.

"You guys, you should know that a woman never shares her intimate experiences with the male audience. Hey Jill, want to step in my office and inform me on the juicy details." Rebecca laughed and gave Joseph a high-five seeing he had his up in the air for one.

"Okay guys, Rebecca, enough." Barry said, trying to contain his laughter, "Jokes over, leave her alone before she explodes in our faces."

"Thank you Barry." Jill said starting to relax

"Yes but before you do…how exactly did you seduce him? Inquiring minds want to know?" Barry laughed.

"Ha! I've had enough of this! Barry, I can't believe you would stoop to that idiot. And Rebecca, aren't you a little young to be listening to conversations like these. And you Brad, of all people…_argh!_" Jill stormed out of the office.

"Hey, what about me?" Joseph asked.

"Barry, why'd you have to go and piss her off like that?" Joseph said.

"Me? You started it."

"Never mind who started it. I think we all owe Jill an apology." Rebecca felt really bad.

"Yeah, I agree with her." Brad said.

"Yeah okay, later on though." Joseph said.

"Yeah." They all agreed.

Jill was extremely irritated and exited the building for some fresh air. She went back inside ten minutes later and wandered around the department, unknowingly leading herself towards the shooting range. She was lost in her thoughts when she heard some gunshots and snapped out of her daze. She looked up and found herself at the range. Since she was already there, she decided to check on what Chris was up to. She entered and leaned quietly against the doorframe that led to the actual range and saw that Chris wasn't using the standard Beretta.

Chris didn't notice he was being watched and he stood as if he were a cowboy in the Wild West and if on cue, he drew his gun and started shooting as the cowboys did during a draw. He emptied out his gun and stood there with the smoking barrel still in his hand. Jill couldn't help but laugh at how a grown man still has fantasizes of becoming a cowboy. He heard a laugh and turned around. He found Jill leaning against the doorframe giggling. Chris immediately stood up straight and hid the gun behind his back as though nothing were going on.

"Jill! I didn't hear you come in. What are you doing here?" He was surprised.

"You're so cute. You look like a little boy." She laughed.

"Hehehe, but what are you doing here?" Chris asked, still holding the gun behind his back for her not to see.

"Those assholes in the office were teasing me that we were sleeping together." She said.

"Hmm…" Is all Chris said. He then walked backwards to the counter where one would sign for the weapon.

"You're not mad about what they were saying?" She asked in amazement.

"Nope. As long as I know it isn't true is all that matters." He said, taking a look back to see how far he was from the counter.

"What are you doing? Why are you walking like that? What are you trying to hide?" Jill questioned. She then started to walk up to him to see what was behind his back.

"Nothing, nothing. Don't worry about it." He said.

"Okay, whatever. I'm gonna go then seeing you don't want me here." She said.

"I never said that." He said.

"You didn't have to." She said and left the range but she didn't go far. She stood near the door and waited, knowing he wasn't finished shooting.

Chris looked at the door and saw she was actually gone. He got more bullets and proceeded towards the targets. Six shots were fired simultaneously and Jill took a peek into the room and saw him reloading. As he drew his gun again and shot, Jill walked up quietly and stood behind him. "Howdy." Jill greeted from behind after he emptied his gun.

"Jill! I thought you left?" Chris asked.

"Nope. I'm here aren't I?" She smiled.

"I can see that!" He said.

"So cowboy, you any good with that?"

"Er, okay I guess." He said

"Well let's see." She said. She pushed the button that retracted the target and examined it. "Hey, you're pretty good." She said while looking at his target.

"Thanks." He said while he twirled the gun and stuck it in its holster.

"Where did you get that gun anyway? They don't have them here do they?" She asked.

"They kept it in the back. I found it when I was cleaning the place." He said.

"And why were you cleaning this place?" She asked.

"Um, that's none of your business." He smirked.

"Um anyway, since I'm here, I might as well get in on the shooting." She said. Jill hooked up a target and waited for it to withdraw. She put on her some earplugs and pulled out her Beretta and started firing.

Chris watched her and just smiled. After she emptied her clip she reeled in her target. "Not bad…for a girl that is." Chris said.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho. What are you trying to say?" Jill asked

"Well, I don't know who taught you how to shoot but you have bad posture."

"Whatever! You have bad posture. I shoot just fine." She said arrogantly.

"We'll just see. Shoot that target in the head." He pointed to the one he set up. Jill stepped over to his side and pulled the trigger. "Okay, now this one." He guided her to the other side and positioned her. She felt really weird in his arms but found it somehow _very_ inviting. "Okay just hold it…there." He stepped away from her.

"Like this? It feels awkward." She said.

"You moved." He moved closer to her. "Feet apart," He stuck his foot in the middle of hers. "Arms leveled."

"Uh-huh…" She looked to him.

"Aim." He said calmly.

"Yeah…" She turned her head towards the target.

"And pull the trigger." He said and stepped away.

"Okay." Jill stood there facing the target.

"Are you going to pull the trigger?" Chris asked.

"Wha?" She turned to him. "Oh." She said and pulled the trigger.

"Er…hmm…you forgot the whole aiming part." He said as he reeled in the target. "But really, nice shot." He examined the hole in the middle of the eyes.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Jill are you okay?" He placed his hand on her forehead to check her temperature and casually moved it down to her neck. "You seem a little out of it."

"Oh, I'm fine."

"Yeah, you are, now that you've got his hands all over you." Came a voice from the door. They immediately turned and saw Rebecca standing there grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Girl, if you weren't eighteen and a member of S.T.A.R.S, I would knock you." Jill said.

"Jill, if I weren't this small compared to you, _I_ would knock you." Rebecca smiled.

"Alright, chick fight. Hey make sure you rip some clothing. It adds to the drama." Chris smiled. Then all of a sudden, Rebecca and Jill turned and slapped him on both sides of his face. "_YEOUCH!_" Chris yelled, while grabbing his stinging face. "_THAT'S ASSAULT!_"

"No it isn't. According to the law, assault is a thrust against another person with the intention to injure that person. We weren't trying to injure you sweetie." Jill said and pinched his cheeks while Rebecca stood there laughing.

"Sure you weren't." Chris said and slapped her hand away. "You know, for the two days that you've been here, you've hit me more than I had girlfriends."

"Funny."

"Aw, kiss and make up." Rebecca smiled. They both shot her a dirty look and she immediately changed her facial expression. "Er, oh yeah, um before I forget, Wesker's here and we need to go up to the office." She said and left the two at the range.

"Well, we might as well." Chris said.

"Kiss and make up!" Jill uttered in amazement.

"Well, we can, but that's not what I meant. What I meant was that we might as well head on up to the office before Wesker chews our heads off again." Chris said.

"Okay, I'll see you in the office." Jill said and holstered her gun and immediately left the range to avoid further embarrassment. Chris just laughed and went to put the gun back. After thinking some things through, he went up to the office and joined the others.

"Okay, now that we're all here, there is a class going on downtown and we're required to go. So if you're all ready, let's get a move on."

"I have a question. What is this class about? I hate school." Joseph said.

"It's not school Mr. Frost. We're just required to go." Wesker said in a strict tone.

"Oh, okay. How long do you think this will take?" Joseph asked.

"One, two hours perhaps. Rebecca? What are you still doing here?" Wesker asked upon noticing her presence.

"Just finishing up their records and other medical documents that need updating." Rebecca said.

"Well since you're here, you might as well come." Wesker said.

"Yes sir." Rebecca obeyed.

"Okay, let's go." Wesker said. They proceeded to the parking lot and piled into the S.T.A.R.S. van. They arrived at their location shortly and found a S.W.A.T. van parked in the underground parking spaces.

"Crap, what are S.W.A.T. doing here?" Joseph growled.

"They do fall in the same field as we are." Barry said.

"I know that the S.T.A.R.S. and S.W.A.T don't get along, but for the time being please try to suppress the hatred you have for them. Do not embarrass me. Everyone got that?" Wesker said.

"Yeah." Everyone answered.

Once inside the building, it didn't take long for the team to spot the S.W.A.T. members. "Albert." The captain of the S.W.A.T. team greeted.

"Kevin." Wesker growled back.

"Well I see you haven't changed. Still have that attitude of yours when someone refers to you by your first name, and those trademark shades you have. Are those the shades back when we were in the Academy?" He joked.

"You tell me. So do they still call you Captain N?" Wesker asked.

"Hahaha, as a matter of fact, they still do." He laughed that Wesker remembered.

"Excuse me, Captain Wesker, Captain Keene, you're needed in the front." Some young guy in a suit said to them. The two nodded and followed the man towards the members of the board.

"Whoa, Wesker's been sporting his shades ever since the Academy?" Joseph whispered to Chris.

"I guess, but I think they're probably a new pair. Shades don't last that long." He told Joseph.

"Whatever. Man, I have a feeling this is going to be boring." Joseph said.

"You got that right." Brad said

"Brad? Are you feeling okay?" Chris asked him.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Why do you ask?" Brad said.

"Nothing. Never mind. Forget I ever said anything." Chris said.

"Okay." Brad was confused.

"Don't look now, but here comes S.W.A.T." Joseph noted their approach.

"Why? What's up with S.T.A.R.S. and S.W.A.T.?" Jill asked.

"Yeah?" Rebecca asked

"Nothing, only that we hate each other's guts." Joseph said.

"Jeez, males and their need to be dominant." Jill said as the S.W.A.T. team arrived.

"So, you guys make up the S.T.A.R.S team? Two guys a girl…" Jerry, one of the S.W.A.T team members was saying.

"And a pizza place?" Chris interrupted.

"Love that show. Sharon is hot!" Joseph included.

"No asshole. I was going to say a kid." Jerry said.

"I'm as much as qualified as you are!" Rebecca said.

"Whoa, hold your Pit Bull there, Redfield." He teased. Chris eyed him but turned his back to leave.

"Aw...to stupid to respond?" Marcus, another S.W.A.T. member said.

Chris turned around and eyed the guy. "Listen, _Marcus_, I don't want any trouble alright. So just grow up and back off." Chris walked away with the others following behind.

"What is their deal anyway?" Rebecca asked.

"Well, Chris and Marcus had beef ever since high school." Joseph said.

"Since high school?" Jill asked.

"Yep. He was a gorilla compared to me back then and he always called me an orphan. I beat the shit out of him and it hasn't stopped yet. Not even in the force."

"What an ass." Jill said.

"I don't care. I'll beat the shit out of him any day." Chris said.

"I'm going to talk to him." Jill said. "And don't stop me." She stated firmly to Chris.

He held his hands up in defeat. "Fine. But if he so much as insults you…"

"Don't worry, I'll come running." Jill said sarcastically. She walked over to the S.W.A.T. team and pulled Marcus aside. "Marcus, right?"

"And who might you be?" He asked.

"Jill."

"Okay _Jill_, what do you want?"

"Well, I came here to tell you to lay off Chris. You're an adult and you should behave like one."

"If Chris wants me to back off, why doesn't he come here himself?"

"Because I know he might do more than speak." She said.

"All right sweetheart, I'll back off if you go out with me." He pulled Jill closer to him and ran his hand down her butt.

"Excuse me." Jill tried to push away but he held her in place.

"What the fu…?" Chris walked over to them and had his fist ready to strike. Jill immediately grabbed his arm and restrained him.

"Chris, cool it!" Jill yelled.

"Yes Chris, cool it!" Marcus mocked.

"You touch her again and I'll kill you." He spoke subconsciously. Marcus smirked at him and Chris swung at him with his free hand. "Oh whoa, watch your step Marcus." Chris laughed as Jill dragged him to an empty corner.

"Chris, lets get things straight." Jill was angry. "I appreciate what you did and all, but I am _not_ your girlfriend, so _please_ don't treat me as if I were!"

"You're right. It's just…forget it." He said as he saw the others approaching.

"And where the hell were all of you at?" Jill scolded them.

"Coffee." They all answered. "But that was a hurtful left hook Chris." Joseph said.

"Thanks." Chris said.

"Uh-oh" Rebecca said.

"What now?" Joseph asked.

"Wesker is on his way here. I think you're going to get it Chris." She said.

"Doesn't matter. It was well worth it." He said.

"What the hell is going on?" Wesker asked.

"Nothing. Everything's fine, Wesker." Barry said.

"It better be." Wesker said, "Let's get seated, it's about to begin." He exhaled. They all took their seats with Wesker sitting near the aisle, Barry at his left, then Chris, Joseph, Jill, Rebecca and Brad.

After a long and boring lecture which they thought would never end, they had a 15 minute break before they got into the more detailed and "exciting" stuff.

The others went straight for the refreshment tables while Chris stepped out of the building to smoke. Meanwhile S.W.A.T. team member Marcus went walking around looking for Chris, apparently still ticked off from the punch earlier. He searched the place and but couldn't seem to find him so he steps out for some fresh air. Upon opening the door, he spots Chris standing next to the astray. Marcus walks out quietly and grabs the cigarette from Chris's mouth. Thinking that it's Jill, he turns around to give her an earful but gets a cigarette flicked to his face and a punch following it. His head jerked back from the impact and before he can recover, Marcus punches him in the gut. While hunched over, Marcus begins to kick him, but Chris quickly grabs his swinging leg and pulls it as hard as he can, causing Marcus to fall flat on his back. Furious with his cheap shots, Chris gives him a hard kick to his stomach and repeated punches to his face. Chris stops his attack and waits for Marcus to get up on his feet before they start throwing punches at each other.

**_-Inside, five minutes prior to starting - _**

"Where's Chris? Its about to start soon." Brad says.

"Jill, go look for him." Joseph tells her. Knowing he went for a smoke break, she goes outside and immediately sees the two guys going at it.

"_CHRIS!_" She yells to him. He looks towards her direction and Marcus takes this opportunity and slugs him on the face again.

Knowing that she cannot break them up by herself, she runs back inside and quickly grabs Barry who is the nearest to her. "Barry, I need you, _now_." She drags him towards the exit.

"Hey! I was…my donut." He whines and immediately stops when he sees what's going on between Chris and Marcus. "Jill, grab Chris!"

"I'll try." She says. After much struggling, they eventually pull them apart.

"What the hell has gotten into the both of you! You can get suspended for this! Do you really want that on your record?" Barry yelled "I don't know what the hell prompted you two to start this brawl but you better fix yourselves before you get back in there." He scolded.

Marcus eyes Chris and returns inside. "What the hell was all that about?" Barry asked while Chris gathered himself.

"The hell if I know." Chris wiped the blood from his lips.

"You punched him earlier." Jill reminded him.

"Forgot." He said as he smoothed his hair.

"Well whatever, let's get back inside." Barry said before Jill could get a word in. Barry then pointed to his right brow motioning for Chris to wipe the blood emerging from his cut.

"We have to talk!" Jill whispered madly to Chris. The three of them went back inside as though nothing was going on. Soon, everything was finally over by nine o'clock.

"Hey Jill, are you okay? You were awfully quiet the whole second half." Rebecca asked her as they waited by the van for Wesker.

"Oh, no I'm fine. Just thinking, that's all." She said.

"You look like you were thinking awfully hard." Rebecca said.

"I've got a lot of things on my mind." She rubbed her eyes.

"Chris." Joseph said. Chris turned to him and he signaled him to look onward at the S.W.A.T. team who looked like they were about to approach them.

"What!" Jill immediately turned to him and gave him this look as though he read her mind.

"Huh? What? What are you talking about?" Joseph asked, dumbfounded, "I was calling Chris. _Your_ name is Jill. Get it straight, girl." He said. He then smiled because he happened to have heard the girl's quiet conversation.

"It just goes to show that she's always thinking of me." Chris chuckled. Jill shot him this sharp look, but she did not say anything. "Ow." He grabbed his ribs in pain from laughing.

"Hey Chris, what happened to your eye?" Brad noticed how read it was.

"Er, I…" Chris stuttered.

"He got into a fight with Marcus." Barry said.

"No shit! What happened?" Joseph asked.

"The hell if I know. I'm outside taking my smoke break and he just pulls the cigarette out of my mouth and punches me and then we just duke it out. Jill comes out in the middle of it and calls me. I get distracted and he takes a cheap shot, stupid bastard. Then Jill fetches Barry and they break us up. That's all."

"Did you kick his ass?" Brad asked.

"Got in a few good jabs." Chris said.

"Yeah, and I see he got some in too." Joseph said.

"Yup." Chris said.

"Hey, Wesker's coming." Brad said.

"Let's get out of here. And if you ask me, this was a waste of time." Wesker said. Everyone got into the van and drove back to the R.P.D. They retreated to the office where everyone plopped down in their respected chairs. Wesker went straight into his office and on his way in, he signaled Chris to follow him and he shut the door after entering.

"What's up?" Chris asked.

"Don't 'what's up' me. I know what happened, I'm not stupid you know." Chris didn't say anything. "And what did I say before we went to that stupid thing?"

"To not embarrass you?" Chris said.

Wesker nodded. "But seeing that it happened outside and not if front of the board, I'm going to let you go on this one. Next time, you won't be so lucky. Get out of here." Wesker said.

"There won't be a next time, sir." Chris said and exited his office to the awaiting S.T.A.R.S members who wanted to know what happened.

"So?" Joseph asked.

"Nothing. He let me get away with it this time." He said as he sat on his chair. "Where's Barry?"

"Getting his updating. And since it's going in alphabetical order, I'm next." Joseph said.

"Joe, you're up." Barry said upon entering the office.

"Crap." Joseph said left for his turn. After everyone had their turn with their updates, including Wesker, they didn't know what else to do for their remainder of their shift. Wesker had left and put Barry in charge. He said he had to go and meet someone named William, something about an emergency. "Hey you guys want to get something to eat? I'm kinda hungry."

"Yeah, same here." Brad said.

"Okay." Barry agreed.

"I'm game." Rebecca said.

"Chris? Jill? What about you two love birds?" Joseph joked

"Gag me with a tuning fork." Chris said.

"Excuse me _valley girl_, but like, this isn't, like, the eighties." Joseph said in an airhead voice.

"No, I'll stay just in case we get a call or something. Just bring me back anything." Chris said.

"Okay, sounds good. Jill?" Joseph asked.

"I'll be down in a while…let me finish these first." She said.

"We'll give you five minutes." Joseph said.

"Eight." Jill said

"Alright, but if you're not down, we're leaving you." Barry said.

"You better start the clock when you get to the lobby though." Jill said.

"Yeah, yeah." Barry said.

"Okay, let's go." Joseph, Brad, Barry and Rebecca walked down to the lobby area. Upon sitting down by the fountain, Rebecca found that she left her wallet upstairs.

"Um, I'll be back, I forgot my wallet." She said.

"Okay, but tell Jill she has five minutes left." Joseph said.

"But we just got here."

"Yes, but by the time you get up there, time would have passed wouldn't it?" Joseph said.

"Yeah, you're right. Be back in a while." Rebecca made her way back to the office.

Back at the quiet office, Chris stared blankly at the wall while Jill made her way towards him. "Chris?" Jill called.

"Yah-huh?" He answered.

"Listen, I know I said this earlier, but I just wanted to thank you for sticking up for me." Jill said.

"It sounded more like you were _scolding_ me for _sticking_ up to you." He said.

"It's just that I like to fight my own battles. And, it isn't everyday that a _man_ sticks up for me. Seriously, I don't know why. Do I have this bad aura or something?" She tried to break the mood.

"I don't think that's it." He looked up to her.

"But in any case, thanks a lot." She bent down and kissed him next to his cut above his eyebrow.

Chris smiled at her. "You're welcome. And you better get going before they leave you."

"Oh yeah. Anything in particular that you want?" She offered.

"Cigarettes?"

"Denied." She said and headed out the door. Rebecca saw her heading out, so she quickly ran down.

"Rebecca, you didn't have to run down. We would've waited for you." Barry said.

"It's not that. Chris and Jill were talking upstairs so I eavesdropped."

"What did they say?" Brad asked.

"I couldn't hear much but Jill…"

"What did I do now?" Jill asked.

"Nothings, it's just that you're one minute overdue." Joseph said.

"A minute, so leave me now." She said sarcastically.

"Well you're here now, might as well take you along." Barry said.

"Actually, I came down to tell you I changed my mind." Jill said.

"Oh great, so we wait ten minutes for nothing?" Brad complained.

"That's what you get." Jill said and headed back to the office.

"Hey Joe do you think you can…"

"Don't worry kid, I got you covered." Joseph said as they headed outside.

**Okay so I'm going to leave it here. It's a little longer that the other chapters. Microsoft Word says it's twenty pages, but I edited it and now its 18. I was going to make it around thirty pages to make up for my late updating, but I thought it might be too much and I didn't want anyone straining their eyes to read it all. Well, I don't like this chapter and it's okay if you don't like it either. I just wanted to update now cause I haven't been doing so. I'm really sorry for that but whatever. Yeah, so don't forget to review cause I could definitely use some. So did anyone catch the Captain N: The Game Master bit? You know, the cartoon for the late eighties, early nineties? If you all don't know, its about a boy, Kevin Keene, who plays Nintendo too much and then one day gets sucked into his television along with his dog Duke, who tries to stop him from getting sucked but gets dragged in with him. Yeah, so they end up in ****Video** **Land**** and he joins with Simon Belmont, (is that his name cause I really don't remember) Kid Icarus, Mega Man, Gameboy, and Princess of ****Video** **Land****, Lana. They basically protect ****Video** **Land**** from Mother Brain and her two henchmen, King Hippo and Eggplant. Great cartoon, oh yeah and Link and Zelda make an appearance in two episodes and they go dancing during a ball but Zelda falls ill because one of the pieces of the Triforce gets stolen from the baddies. She faints and guess who catches her? Yup, Link to the rescue. Er, but don't quote me on that because it's been a long time since I've seen that cartoon and my memory might be a little boggy. Hehehehe, um okay, I guess if you peeps want more info, search because I'm not going to explain it here and I really shouldn't have but I used Kevin Keene. I needed a name and it popped up. Um anyways, I'm sure there are some sites where you can check it out. Okay, well um stay tuned for the next chapter, which hopefully won't take two months to update. The next chapter will include Chris and Jill's prank on ****Forest**** and Joseph. Hopefully that will get them to confess and give her her clothes back. Also, Chris and Jill duke it out in the boxing ring . Stay tuned for more Resident Evil mischief. And everyone who reviewed and complained to me to update more, I thank you very much! Yay! Peace out cool people of Yahoo, SPRING BREAK, no school, no homework (yeah right) and hopefully more updating. Hehehe, I'm too broke to fly off for vacation. Okay, until next time, see you space cowboy. **


	12. Introducing the ‘Cat’

**YAY! FINALLY THE BIG 100! WHOO HOO! YES, SO THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED BECAUSE NOW I HAVE A 100! I'M SO HAPPY! Okay, so, I'm finally playing RE: Outbreak and I'm like: "Where the hell are all the online people at?" I'm thinking it's the time difference but I don't know. I really don't. But I have been playing with a couple of people online and it's cool. Hmm, this whole spring break, I've been watching a whole lot of cartoons, well actually six, but I've kept watching it over and over and over. I can't seem to tire of it. I don't know. Hyuck, hyuck. Well…I'll leave you to read and review when you're all done, otay? **

**Chapter 12:** _Introducing the 'Cat'_

"_BOO!_" She yelled as she entered the office.

"Holy mother…you scared me! What are you doing here?" Chris asked.

"I didn't feel like going anymore. Besides, I wanted to hang out with the person who stuck up for me." She said sarcastically.

"Okay…" He said.

"But I'm going to use the restroom first." She exits and makes her way to the restroom.

"Chris, Don and Nick are duking it out downstairs. It's a good match. Big money is riding on it too." Bryan, an officer, stuck his head into the office.

"No shit? I'll be down. I just have to tell my partner."

"Make it quick." Bryan made his way down.

"I'm not going to wait for her." Chris got up and left.

**_-Ladies Restroom-_**

Jill stood in front of the mirror fixing her hair. Once it was to her liking, she turned on the tap and patted herself with cold water.

"_Jill?_" Chris barged into the restroom with one hand covering his eyes.

"_CHRIS!_" She immediately turned to face him. "What are you doing here! This is the women's restroom! You don't belong here, _GET OUT!_"

"Wait, before you get all angry, I'm going downstairs. Don and Nick are duking it out and I gotta watch." He said quickly.

"Fine, just leave before I shoot you." She said.

"Okay bye." He ran out.

"What an idiot." She smiled on how cute he looked. Once she was done in the restroom, she decided to go down and see what was so great about this match-up. She explored the whole downstairs but she didn't know exactly where she was going."Excuse me, Officer…Krupke, have you seen Officer Redfield?"

"Redfield? Oh you mean Chris. Yeah, he's down at the gym."

"There's a gym here?" She was surprised.

"Yeah, um down the hall, take a left and then a right after you pass the drink machine but before the water fountain." Officer Krupke told her.

"Okay, I think I pretty much got that." Jill said with a confused look on her face.

"There's two doors by the water fountain, you'll know what I'm talking about. You can't miss it. There's a big sign pointing you towards the work out area."

"Thank you Officer Krupke."

"Anytime." He said and Jill was off to the work out area.

She entered the gym and found Chris by himself pumping some iron. She walked up to where he was at and hovered over him. "You know, you shouldn't be lifting by yourself. What if you were to have an accident?" Shesaid while looking down at him. He got startled fromher abrupt presence and found he couldn't lift the bar to put back in its resting place.

"A little…help…please…" He managed to choke out.

"What happened to the match?" Jill asked.

"Can…you…help…me…out…first…" He pleaded, while he tried to find his strength to put the bar back into place.

"I don't know if I'm strong enough." She said.

"Jill…plea…se…I'm…go…ing…to…" Jill finally gave in and helped him lift the bar.

"Thanks a lot." He said while sitting up. "So what would be a better way to kill me? I would like to know?" He smiled.

"I could shoot you," She said while pulling out her Beretta and holding it up to his temple, "but then again, it's still crummy. Besides, I wouldn't want to clean up your brains, assuming you have any."

"_Ah._" Chris said taken aback. "Hey, whatever happened to reducing gun violence?"

"Hmm, you do have a point. So what happened to the match?" She asked.

"Oh, Nick knocked Don out on the first round…and they said it was a good match up, psh." He was annoyed.

"That sucks…so…hey, wanna box?" She asked.

"What? No. I'm not going to hit you." Chris said.

"Oh come on. It'll be fun." She smiled.

"No way. I'm refuse to hit you."

"So just stand in the middle of the ring while I kick the shit out of you." She laughed.

"No." He said sternly.

"Please? If you win, I will do whatever you want, no question asked." She said.

"And if you win?" He asked.

"You do whatever I tell you." She said.

"That sounds fair." He paused to think about. Then he looked around and found the place empty. "Since no one is here to witness anything, I'll do it." He gave in.

"Yes!" She began laughing. "Don't take it easy on me just because I'm a woman." She said.

"Oh believe me, I won't hold back sweet heart." He said as went to grab some gloves.

Jill took off her beret, belt and her outer shirt, leaving her in just her combat pants, boots and a tank top. "So who's going to strap us up seeing that there's no one here but me and you." She said.

"Hmm, I got an idea." Chris said and ran out. He came back in a manner of seconds with Officer Krupke. He strapped the both of them up and returned outside. Chris and Jill took their corners. "Um so do we just start?" Chris asked when out of the blue they heard the bell ring. They both turned to look and found Officer Krupke sitting near the bell along with other officers who wanted to see a good match.

"Tom, what the hell is going on?" Chris asked.

"Nothing Chris, we just want to see you get your ass kick by a girl."Tom said.

"Very funny Krupke. After I kick her ass, you're next." He pointed to him.

"You're all talk Flyboy. Let's see some action." He said and rang the bell once again.

Jill smiled at Chris and she approached him with her guard up. Chris had a smirk on his face as though he had the match in his bag. He began teasing her by sticking his fist out but Jill didn't fall for that. She tapped his fist and immediately ducked after he swung with his other hand and uppercut him on the ribs. Chris growled in pain, forgetting that he had been in a fight that night. "Aw, did someone forget he was in a fight earlier?" Jill smiled.

"Oooo." Officer Krupke and the other officers watching said.

"Whatever. That's still not enough to stop me from kicking your ass." He said and got into a stance. Chris and Jill danced around the ring, teasing each other with petty punches. "Come on Jill." Chris taunted and then decided to throw her a hard right hook, which she quickly dodged.

"Come on Chris, you're too slow." She teased.

"Psh, I'm just giving you a chance. Plus, I'm just warming up." He returned to the guarding position.

"Sure." She said. She then started throwing small punches towards his face, which Chris easily blocked or dodged. Jill faked her next little punch, catching Chris off guard and gave him a hard left hook to his nose.

Chris quickly grabbed his nose to suppress the immense pain. "Aaahhh!" He yelled as his eyes began to water.

"Damn, Chris! We've been looking for you for the last seven minutes and here you are getting your ass kick by Jill!" Joseph yelled as he came into the gym with Barry, Rebecca and Brad.

"Fuck you." He said, shaking the pain away. "Alright Jill, I'm not going to hold back anymore. You're going down baby."

"Anything you say _honey_." She smiled. Chris immediately threw her a punch after she spoke but she quickly spun and backhanded him at the back of his head. Everyone cheered for her, especially Rebecca.

"Hey that's not fair! Backhanding isn't boxing!" He whined while he took off his headgear off and threw it on the ground.

"Jeez you really are a whiner." Jill giggled while taking her headgear off as well.

"Oh, you want to backhand? Alright, let's try this with no gloves." Chris said.

"_OH!_" The crowed yelled.

"Fine with me." She agreed.

"Barry." Chris called for him to take his gloves off, while Rebecca tended to Jill's

"Jill are you really sure you want to do this?" She asked her.

"Positive!" Jill said arrogantly.

"Hey Valentine, are kicks allowed?" Chris asked.

"Sure Chris, whatever you have to do to kick my ass." She smiled. She then sat down and unlaced her boots.

"I was just asking because I don't want you to kick me in the nuts when we're supposed to be having a hand to hand combat."

"Okay Chris." She said. She got back into the ring and waited for Chris. He finally got to his corner and Krupke rang the bell, signaling for them to go at it. He immediately came running towards her with his hand up in the air ready to whack her. She quickly put her Aikido skills into work and grabbed his striking hand. She took a side step and threw him to the mat. Chris got up with a growl.

"Yay! Come on Jill! Kick his ass! Show him girl power!" Rebecca yelled happily.

"Shut up." Joseph told her. "Come on Chris! You're going to make all us guys look bad!"

"You shut up!" Rebecca yelled at Joseph.

"Have you ever taken lessons?" Jill asked Chris.

"No. I'm more of a street fighter. Why?" He grunted.

"Nothing." She exhaled. After so many failed attempts at getting a good solid blow at Jill, Chris was now sparring out of frustration and was getting extremely irritated.

"Son of a bitch! The only way I could win is if grapple her down and use my strength to pin her down." He thought. He quickly got up to his feet and thought of a clever idea. He went on as the same approach as he did when he was first thrown down but instead of actually trying to hit her, he tackled her to the mat with not much difficulty. "Ha-ha!" He laughed in his head. He then pinned her hands above her head with his own hands. "Give up?"

"Never!" She yelled and tried to struggle out of his grasp but he was just too darn heavy.

"What's the matter?" He teased while he felt her struggle free beneath him. She struggled and struggled but couldn't get free. He was extremely strong and she had no chance of squirming out. She then thought of the only possible way, she kneed him in the groin. Chris' eyes went big and he fell on top of her, dying of the pain. She rolled him off to the side and she got up. She walked away from him and immediately came running back preparing to elbow drop him. He saw this comingand despite the pain, he rolled out of the way before she came crashing down on him. Now, instead of a hand-to-hand combat, it turned into a wrestling match! He quickly crawled towards her seeing that she just knocked the wind out of her from the fall and pinned her.

"_RING THE DAMN __BELL__ KRUPKE! CHRIS WINS!_" Joseph yelled.

Just before Krupke was about to ring the bell, Jill raised her hand to Chris' face and applied an excessive amount of pressure on his black eye. Chris swatted her hand away but she persisted, so he stood back up.

"Whatever happened to the hand-to-hand combat?" Chris asked.

"I don't know." Jill laughed.

"Tell me, what the hell is going on here?" Came a familiar voice that would certainly strike terror to anyone who didn't know him. The crowd immediately shut up and Chris and Jill didn't know what to do from where they were at.

"Uh, Wesker, we were just, uh, sparring." Chris said.

"It looked like you were getting your ass kicked. Anyways, wrap this up, S.T.A.R.S. team, get back to the office now. Rebecca, are you still here? I thought you already finished the updating?"

"I did finish. I just didn't want to leave yet and it a real good thing that I didn't, otherwise I would've missed this." She smiled.

"Okay, just don't complain when you come into work tomorrow." He said.

"Okay." She said.

"Alright, get back to the office all of you!" He ordered everyone, including the uniforms, and then left to the office by himself.

"So who wins?" Jill asked while she laced up her boots.

"I don't know." Chris said while he put on his shirt. "Hey Krupke! Who won?" He called to him right before he exited.

"Um…uh…" He stuttered and then looked at the others for an answer but know one gave it to him. "Um, Chris won."

"_WHAT!_" Jill and Rebecca exclaimed.

"Yeah, he won. He did…he was…you never got a chance to pin him." He said and immediately left before anything couldhappen to him.

"Forget it Jill, you don't have to stick with the terms we made earlier." He said while all of them walked back to the S.T.A.R.S. office.

"Like hell I won't. You didn't win fair and square." Jill said.

"Aw, don't be a sore loser." Chris teased.

**_-Last 15 minutes in the office- _**

Chris then got up from his seat and rolled it beside Jill. "Hey." He greeted as he sat down.

"Hey yourself." She said.

"Are you still sore because I won?" He asked.

"Psh, I should've won, but whatever." She said.

"Hey, you cheated!" Chris exclaimed.

"No I didn't!" She defended.

"Yeah you did! You backhanded me when we were supposed to be boxing. Then you knee my groin. Shit, I should've punched you on the boob for kneeing me in the nuts." He said.

"Okay, so are you here for something, or are you hear to brag?"

"Brag what? I didn't even lay a finger on you." He laughed. "Okay anyways Jill, if you want to listen, here's the plan. But we're gonna have to do it at around three in the morning or something."

"Three in the morning? Okay, what is it?" She whispered.

"We're going to steal their cars and put them in the police impound." He told her.

"Can we do that?" She asked.

"Yeah, I know the guy over there. We used to shoot pool every Saturday but he just got hitched so yeah, no more pool." He said.

"And how do we plan to steal their cars?" She asked.

"Well, that's where you're skills come in."

"Oh no, I am not going to use my skills for a stupid prank." She said.

"Suit yourself. Now you will never get your clothes back and _daddy_ can't buy you a new wardrobe when you're so far away." He said as started to roll back to his desk

"Okay. Okay. I'll do it. But if we get caught, it's your ass onthe lineand I get to leave."

"Uh…er…ugh…deal." He said and they shook on it. "You better be ready."

"Psh, _you_ better be ready."

"I always am." He said arrogantly.

"Hey what are you two girls whispering about?" Joseph said, taking a seat atop Jill's desk

"We were just making plans for our midnight date." Chris said sarcastically and rolled back to his desk on his chair.

"Really? Pray tell." He asked.

"Seriously, do you not know sarcasm when you hear it?" Chris said.

"Hehe, yeah I do. Oh well, 11:03, time to go home now." He smiled and immediately left to avoid further embarrassment.

"What a jackass." Barry said, "So Rebecca, Jill, seeing that you two don't have any vehicles yet, do any of you ladies need a ride?"

"Oh, um Brad said he would take me. He said that my place is right on his way home." Rebecca smiled. "Thanks anyway Barry." She said and left with Brad.

"No problem, kiddo. Jill?"

"Yeah!" She said, snapping out of her daze, "yeah, I could use a ride." She said, while absentmindedly staring at Chris, who wasgathering his stuff.

"Well, Barry, Jill, I'll see you two tomorrow." Chris grabbed his jacket and headed to the locker rooms to get changed.

"Barry?"

"Yeah Jill?"

"Can ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How long have you known Chris?"

"Um, I've known him for about six years now."

"Um…" She stuttered, "In all your years of knowing him, has he ever done anything…stupid?"

"No, I can't say that I have. No, wait. I think he did do something stupid. I think he bought this really expensive evening gown for this girl. Oh yeah I remember every time this girl would come in with a speeding ticket or parking ticket, he'd always pay for it. I guess you can say he does stupid things for girls."

"Oh?" She asked.

"Yeah, but this was when he was still nineteen or something. I haven't seen him seen him do anything stupid lately and I think he's learned from his mistakes. Don't tell him I told you this, but I kind of feel sorry for him."

"Why?" She asked, curious to know.

"Well, since it's always been just him and his sister, he worked really hard to stabilize themselves and he never had time for a real relationship. And whenever he found someone he was interested in, they were usually the wrong ones or gold diggers. You know, with the many friends he's got, he's still a very lonely guy. I'm just hoping that he could find his 'lobster.'" He winked at her and then left to the locker rooms.

"What the hell was that about?" Jill asked herself and proceeded towards the locker rooms as well. By the time she got there, Chris had already gone and Barry finished changing.

"I'll wait for you downstairs."

"Okay, thanks. I won't be long." She said. She quickly changed as to not keep Barry waiting and gathered the stuff that she needed to bring home. She left the locker rooms and proceeded to the parking lot where Barry waited in his Explorer right out of the building. She got in his SUV and he drove off to her place. "Thanks Barry. I'm sorry you had to drive me home. I just wished my car would get here already." She said while she got out of his car.

"You have a car? I didn't know that?"

"Yeah, I had one back home. I had it transported here but I don't know what the hell is taking so long. I called them up and asked and they said they already delivered it. I was like _WHAT!_ I didn't get it yet! Turns out they dropped it off at the wrong place, and I guess they're doing everything to correct it and they also planned to give me a refund. I just hope the people they gave it too didn't fuck up my baby."

"_Hahahaha!_ Let's just hope so Jill. Alright, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Goodnight Jill."

"Night Barry and drive safely." She said.

"I will." He said and drove on home.

Jill walked to the entrance and stopped to search her bag for her keys. "Keys, keys, where are you? I know I made sure I had them before I left." Jill said as she dug deeper in her bag. She searched but couldn't seem to find her keys. "Oh no. Oh my god, I'm so bad with keys." She whined. She still didn't want to believe that her keys weren't in her bag so she continued on digging until a familiar voice scared the shit out of her and stopped her from searching.

"Looking for these?" Chris said as he dangled the keys in air. She was so busy digging in her bag that she didn't even hear his bike pull up.

"Where…How did you get those? You took them out of my bag, didn't you?" She gave him a little attitude.

"What? How dare you accuse me! I'll have you now, miss 'bad with keys,' you left them in my jacket! You're just lucky I'm a nice guy and came right away otherwise you'd be sitting out here in the cold or been brought to the precinct for breaking and entering." He smiled.

"Did I really leave them in your jacket?" She asked.

"Yeah. I came home and when I picked up the jacket, keys fell out and they didn't look recognizable to me so I immediately thought they were yours since you were the only one, other than me, to wear this jacket today." He said, handing the keys over to her.

"Thank you." She said nicely and accepted the keys.

"Your welcome." He said and turned to leave.

"Hey, you wanna come up?" She asked.

"Uh, no I rather not. It's late and we still have to do our thing at two." He said.

"Hey wait, didn't you say three?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, at three. Hmm, change of plans, we'll pull this at two. I'm pretty sure they'd be knocked out by then."

"Okay, it's a date." She smiled and turned to her door.

"Night." He said and turned towards his bike. On his short walk towards it, he took a glance back only to catch Jill looking back as well. She smiled at him and immediately closed the door to avoid embarrassment. Chris started up his bike and rode home.

Chris got home fifteen minutes later. While walking towards his place, he heard his phone ring and struggled to open the door to catch the call. "Hold on, hold on. I'm here." He said as he finally got the door open. It was dark and on his way to the ringing phone, he tripped on a chair leg and went flying and landed right next to the phone table. "_Son of a bitch!_" he yelled in pain, while he grasped his leg with one hand to suppress the pain and the other to answer the phone. "Yeah?" He answered.

"_Jeez, doesn't anyone know how to say hello anymore?_"

"Hello Claire." Chris said as he got up and searched for the light switch.

"_Hi Chris._" She said in a perky and sweet tone.

"What do you need now Claire?" He said, turning the lights on.

"_Huh? What, I need a reason to be sweet to my only brother?_"

"For as long as I've known you, yeah."

"_I need money._"

"For what? I just sent you money for your tuition and books." He said and took a seat on the couch.

"_I know, but my baby's broken. She needs a new carburetor._" She said.

"How much?"

"_Um about threehundreddollars._" She muttered very quickly.

"What?"

"_I said threehundreddollars._" She muttered again.

"Claire, if you don't speak up, I'm going to hang up this phone and you won't get a new carburetor."

"_Okay, okay, about three hundred dollars._" She said, dragging her voice.

"Alright, I'll wire transfer it first thing tomorrow."

"_No don't I'll pick it up._"

"How, there aren't anymore breaks in your semester and I don't want you to skip school to come here."

"_No, I'll go there over the weekend, this weekend. My friend is lending me his car because he owes me a favor._"

"_His_ car? A favor?" He questioned.

"_Yeah, he's gay._"

"Okay." He said dropping the subject altogether. "So what'd you do for him?" Chris asked.

"_Um, he had a flat tire and everyone he called was busy or they didn't want to drive all the way to the border to help him out. I had nothing to do and so I thought I'd be nice and help him._"

"Yah, you sure are going to heaven for that." Chris joked.

"_Sure am._" She said sarcastically. "_Now you have to do something nice so you can be here with me and mom and dad._" She smiled on the other end of the phone.

"I will." He smiled as well.

"_So Chris, what's up with you? Anything new? Old?_"

"Well you won't believe it but I went riding in the city with just my boxers on and boy was it cold." He said.

"_No way! Why?_"

"Because I had to give my clothes to my co-worker."

"_Why what happened to your co-worker's clothes?_"

"Well you know how Forest and Joseph are right? Yeah they decided that would be a good prank to pull on her."

"_Her?_" She questioned.

"Yah. Her name is Jill Valentine. She's really nice, sweet, er…nice, can be a bitch but most women are like that. Um, she's smart, nice, funny…"

"_Is she ugly?_" Claire said.

"What?"

"_Well, in your description, you said nice three times and you didn't say if she was pretty, so I'm assuming she's ugly. So, is she?_"

"No, she's really nice. I…yeah, she, she is."

"_She's ugly then._"

"Uh…no. She's actually quite good looking."

"_Good looking-good looking or good looking-gorgeous, type thing?_"

"Why are you so nosey?"

"_Cause it's my job. So?_"

"I'm not going to answer that."

"_Ah, I see. You're sleeping with her aren't you?_"

"Claire! No! My relationship with her is strictly business!"

"_For now._"

"What did you say?"

"_I said I have to go now. I'll call you before I arrive okay?_"

"Yeah sure…take it easy alright?"

"_I will, bye._"

"Bye." He said and hung up the phone.

He went to his room and plopped down on his queen-sized bed and eventually drifted off into sleep.

**_-Meanwhile at Jill's Place- _**

Just like Chris was on the phone with his sister, Jill was on the phone as well, with one of her best friends growing up. They're both the only children in their families and Sam treated Jill as her younger sister since she was two years older than her.

"Yeah Sammy, they sent my car to someone else." Jill said.

"_Don't worry Jill, I'm sure you'll get it soon._" Her friend reassured her.

"I hope so." Jill said. "My daddy bought me that car." Even though Jill was the only child and babied by her father, until now, she wasn't spoiled brat. Most of the things her dad bought her growing up, she gave it to a friend if they commented about it. She really wanted to buy her car on her own but her father persisted and she finally gave up and her dad had bought her her BMW M3.

"_Um, Jill about your dad, he's in prison. My law firm represented him. That's how I found out. He told me not to tell you, but you're my best friend. I'm really sorry Jill._"

"My dad is in prison? How? I thought he quit?" She questioned.

"_He did. Some jerk-off brought up his case that was never solved from how many years ago and solved it. He got a year and a half, the minimum and because the case wasn't as strong anymore._" Sam told her. Jill was really upset but she knew that her dad would be okay in prison.

"Why didn't he tell me?" She asked.

"_I don't know, he didn't say. But anyways Jill, how do you like it there?_" Sam said, wanting to change the gloomy subject.

"It's okay. I like the people I'm working with. They're really friendly except when I first met my partner. He was an asshole and still is."

"_That means he's cute huh?_" She asked.

Jill just ignored her question and continued on. "You know how I first ran into him? I was outside my apartment and I left my keys up. I planned on using my picks and he caught me and said that I was breaking and entering. We got into an argument that lasted pretty damn long. And the next day, the argument went on, and then I told him that I'd rather be dead than to be his partner and he pulled out his gun and pointed it to me! That jerk."

Sam laughed. "_I want to meet this guy. Seems like he has a good sense of humor._"

"Sam, you're not helping."

"_I'm sorry. Um, did you want me to prosecute him?_"

"No, it's alright."

"_Are you sure? I can make up some charges._"

"It's really okay Sam. I dealt with it."

"_How?_"

"We boxed."

"_Did you win?_" Sam asked excitedly.

"I should of, but our referee said he won because he pinned me."

"_Pinned? I thought you don't have to pin when you box?_"

"Oh yeah, from boxing, we went to hand-to-hand combat, and then we wrestled."

"_So you lost?_"

"Yeah, but he didn't even get any punches in. All he did was tackle me." She laughed.

"_So is Mr. Sense of Humor cute?_" Sam asked.

Jill was hoping that her explanation would make Sam forget about the question. She didn't know how to answer it and she didn't want to either. "Um, he's okay I guess."

"_Just okay?_"

"Fine. He's a good looking guy. He's not much of a pretty boy, but he cleans up nicely. He's not one of those macho guys either, but he has a nice body. He also has a nice smile and I really like his eyes." Jill said.

"_He sounds quite the looker. I want to meet him._"

"You can't."

"Why? Oh I see, Ms. Valentine likes him."

"_Psh, _not even. I just don't want to feel awkward around him after you two break up."

"_Who says I won't marry him?_"

"Oh please, Sam, you haven't been in a relationship for more than two months."

"_That is true, but hey, Jill, help me stay up. I'm working on a case for tomorrow._" She said and switched to speaker-phone so that she can work and talk at the same time.

"Well you better pay for my cell phone bill because I don't have a phone yet."

"_Send me the bill. Start talking missy._"

"Oh, I will. Um…earlier today, our team had to go to some stupid convention of some sort and we ran into the S.W.A.T. team and apparently Chris and this guy named Marcus hate each other."

"_Hate is such a strong word Jill._"

"Would you shut up and let me explain."

"_Okay, sorry. Go on please._" Sam said and shut up.

"Anyways, yeah, Marcus was trash talking and then he gropes my ass…"

"_What? Do you want me to prosecute him?_"

"Sam, shut up."

"_Suit yourself. I do pro-bono work you know. _"

"Whatever. Anyhoo, Chris, of all the people, gets pissed off and slugs him square in the face. He fell to the floor like a stump."

"_Ooo, I like this Chris already._"

"Sam,"

"_I know, I know. I'll shut up._" She said.

"After that, we went on with the convention and during our break, Chris went outside to smoke. Marcus found him outside and they fought. I found them and I guess I distracted Chris and Marcus got a cheap shot. I ran back in and grabbed Barry."

"_Wait Jill, hang on._"

"What?" Jill asked.

"_Two questions, who is this Barry and is he single?_"

"Barry is happily married with two beautiful girls."

"_Alright, let's move on._" Sam said.

"After the convention, we returned to the office and while the others headed out for a late dinner, I thanked Chris. But that was after I got mad at him. I don't know."

"_And then?_"

"That's it. Oh, I kissed him on the forehead, if that matters."

"_Ah._" Sam sounded as though she were taken aback. "_Your dad isn't going to be please with you…kissing boys you just met._"

"Shut up Sam." Jill said as she looked at the clock on the wall that read 1:37. "Holy shit! Sam, I have to go now. I have something to do at two o'clock."

"_Oh okay, Jill. I'll see you this weekend then._"

"Okay, just remember to call so I can pick you up. Oh and, be waiting for my bill."

"_I will. You take care and go kiss that boy for me._" She laughed.

"Screw you." Jill said and ended up laughing as well. "Bye Sam."

"_Bye sweets. Take care._"

"I will. Bye." Jill hung up her phone and put it on her coffee table and went to the bathroom. She emerged minutes later only to run in with a burglar in her apartment. "What the fu…" Jill said as she stared at the guy burglarizing her home. Jill's thoughts were to run in her room and grab her gun but she knew that it might startle him and he could easily kill her. Little did she know, he was un-armed. "Listen, if you leave right now, I'll forget about this, so just go."

"I'm sorry sweet cakes but I came here for a reason and my reason is to clean you out. You have amazing stuff here. What do you do?" He asked while looking at her up and down.

"I'm…I'm a waitress. My ex-boyfriend bought those things for me. Something to win me over." Jill lied. She was nervous because she didn't know what he was going to do. Just then, she did something extremely stupid. She tried to run into her room to grab her gun that was hiding in one of her many shoes boxes that were neatly stacked in her closet. The burglar didn't know what she was going to do but he was quick with his actions and grabbed her.

"Now where the hell are you going?" He snarled. His grip on her was extremely tight and she couldn't wriggle free. He found a pair of handcuffs that she apparently left out in the open and cuffed her to the bathroom doorknob. "Now don't you go anywhere while I go look for some ropes." He laughed.

"Shit! I left my phone on the table!" Jill thought. "I can't call anyone. What the hell am I going to do?" Jill was extremely pissed off and wanted nothing more than to kick this guy's ass. He went into her room to see if he could find anything to tie her up with. While he was inside, she was praying that he didn't find her gun. To her luck, someone from below buzzed in. It had to be Chris. Who else would it be?

**_-Downstairs- _**

Chris was lucky that he woke up just before two and made it to Jill's apartment. He kept on buzzing for what seemed like forever. He thought it was odd that she wasn't answering or opening the door for him, but then again, it was after all, 1:45 in the morning and she probably fell asleep. "Come on Jill, answer, open the door, do something!" He said to himself while he kept on buzzing. "Hmm, I guess she did fall asleep. Well, I guess we'll have to do this some other time." Chris said and turned to leave when suddenly he heard the door open. It was the guy from the other night. After he left, Chris quickly snuck in and made his way to Jill's floor.

**_-Inside Jill's Apartment- _**

The burglar was busy inside Jill's room and for some strange reason, he didn't hear the buzzing that came from the living room. When Jill stopped hearing the buzzing, she was terrified, thinking that Chris gave up and went home. Now who could possibly help her?

She struggled again but it only pained her. She didn't want to scream for help because she still didn't know if he was armed. The burglar emerged from her room with some extension cords, a belt and the cords for her laptop. "Sorry, but I couldn't find any ropes but I think these will do just fine." He smiled and proceeded to her. "You know, I opened your closet and I was like, 'where the hell are your clothes?' You're a girl and girls obviously have a lot of those and there was absolutely nothing in your closet, but you did have _a lot_ of shoes. I don't quite understand that. But anyways, look what I found." He said. Jill was afraid to look, thinking that he had found her home piece. She heard keys dangling and looked up. It was the keys for the handcuffs. She then thought of a brilliant idea. When he would un-cuff her, she would fight back, since she was skilled in martial arts, and then make a run for it after he was down. Jill made sure she was ready, but then she was unaware of what was in his other had. He approached her and _BAM_, clocked her in the back of the head with her Mag-Lite flashlight. She fell unconscious and hung from the door. "I didn't want to do that but I had a case where a hot shot chick thought she was tough and tried to fight back when I was going to re-tie her." He talked even though Jill was out of it. He un-cuffed her and dragged her into the living room. "Well, you want to know what happened to her? Of course you would, I broke her legs and arms. I didn't want to kill her because I'm a robber and not a murderer." He laughed and proceeded to tie her up with the cords.

Chris finally made it to her floor and walked up to Jill's door. He knocked, startling the burglar within and at the same time he called, "House keeping."

"House keeping, what the fuck?" The burglar said to himself. "Come back later!" He yelled as he continued to tie up the unconscious Jill.

"What the…Oh, I must have the wrong apartment." He said to himself. He looked up and saw he was at the correct place. He decided to knock and call 'house keeping' again.

"I said come back later! I'm busy!" The burglar yelled.

"Yep, definitely not Jill." Chris said to himself. He put his hand on the doorknob and turned it, but it was locked. He then examined it closely and saw that it was tampered with. "Hmm." Chris unfortunately did not have his gun on him but that didn't stop him. He knocked again and right before the burglar yelled for him to go away, Chris kicked the door open and saw Jill unconscious on the ground and the burglar tying her up. Chris was furious but mostly scared because he didn't know what condition Jill was in. The burglar freaked out when Chris barged in and he immediately ran out to the balcony and down the fire escape for a quick escape. Chris went after him, out the balcony and down the fire escape as well. Chris was on the first floor when the burglar reached the ground. He didn't want him to escape so he jumped. He hit the ground hard and was paralyzed by the pain but he didn't, rather he couldn't let him go. He chased the guy who was running quickly down the sidewalk. Despite the pain in his leg, Chris was running pretty damn fast and he was quickly catching up to the guy. The burglar rounded the corner quickly and slipped into a dark alley where he jumped the fence to the other side and ran into a nightclub. Chris followed him but lost him right when the burglar entered the dark alley and jumped the fence. "Son of a bitch!" Chris yelled, while yanking on the chain-linked fence. "Fuck!" He turned back and kicked a can out of anger. "Jill!" Chris remembered and ran back to her place. He got there, out of breath and ready to collapse and his leg was practically killing him and worst of all, the door was closed. "God, I hate this apartment building." He then walked back to the sidewalk and looked for any apartment light on. He found a light on the third floor and counted to see if he could determine the room number. He went back and buzzed Apartment number 307. To his luck, he was right.

"Yah." Came a voice from the intercom.

"This is the RPD. There was a report of a break in." Chris said as he tried to catch his breath.

"I'll buzz you in." The girl said.

As soon as the door opened, he took the elevator up. He limped to Jill's apartment, the door still open and all and he walked in and up to Jill who was still lying on the floor. He knelt down and found that she was still breathing. He quickly undid the knots that were binding her and took off the handcuffs. "Jill?" He called to her. He turned her head so she was facing him while he continued to call her name. "Come on Jill, wake up." He heard her moan, which he took as a good sign. He picked her up from the floor and limped all the way to her couch and laid her down. Then he walked into her kitchen, took a towel and rinsed it with cold water. He went back to where she was and wiped her face with it, hoping that it would wake her or get her to show more signs of life. She slowly opened her eyes and since everything was a blur and couldn't make out Chris' face, she immediately yelled and punched the blurry figure and squirmed to get away.

"Jill! Jill! Calm down, it's me, Chris." He said while trying to restrain her.

"Chris? Chris, there's somebody here, be careful." She said, oblivious that Chris had just chased him out.

"It's okay, he's gone. I chased him out, but I couldn't catch him." He said. He then limped to the other chair and pulled out his phone to call the RPD.

"_911 emergency response_." Chris reported the break in to the lady on the phone and she said that she will have an officer come by and check the place out.

"Chris, you didn't have to call the police. He didn't take anything."

"So what! No matter how small the crime is, it still should be reported and plus, you've been assaulted and this guy might try to do again. I want him where he belongs, behind bars." He told her.

"Yeah you're right." She said while she sat up.

"So how you feeling? Are you okay?" He asked her.

"My head hurts like hell." She said. Suddenly, someone from below was buzzing in.

Jill was about to get up to answer it but Chris told her to stay and answered the door instead. He walked over to the intercom as best as he can and answered. "Yah?"

"RPD, sir. You report a break in?" The officer asked.

"Yeah." Chris said and buzzed him up. Chris waited by the door so that he didn't have to walk back and forth. Not long did he wait until there was a knock on the door.

"Police." Chris opened the door for him. "Chris?"

"Kevin? They sent you?" Chris asked him.

"I was the closest. You live here? I thought you were on Canyon St.?" Kevin asked.

"No, this is my partner's apartment. I came by because we had to do something. It's a good thing I did too. Who knows what could've happened in here."

"Her?" Kevin asked.

"Jill Valentine, new S.T.A.R.S. member. Oh yeah, speaking of S.T.A.R.S. how did you do on your exam?"

"I failed!" Kevin said.

"Dude, how can you fail the exam twice?"

"I don't know. I guess I just forgot." He said.

"Um excuse me boys, but I thought there was going to be an investigation here?" Jill asked.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that miss." Kevin said. He took out his radio and called for an investigation team to come over. While Kevin walked around Jill's apartment looking for clues, Chris limped back to where Jill was and sat down.

"What happened to your leg?" She asked.

"I don't know. Hurts like hell though." Chris said.

"Here let me look at it." Chris lifted his left leg for Jill to see. She pushed up his pants and saw that it was extremely swollen around the ankle. "Wow, this is a mighty bad sprain." Jill said. "How'd it happen?" She asked.

"Um, I jumped down from the first floor to the ground."

"You what! That's nuts! And you continued to run after him?"

"I couldn't just let him get away. I had to try….but how are you feeling?" Chris asked again.

"Well, you just asked that five minutes ago so I'll give you the same answer, my head hurts like hell."

"I'll take you to the doctor. You might have a concussion."

"How the hell do you plan on taking me, on your motorcycle? What if I feel faint and just fall off your bike in the middle of the street and then get hit by the car behind us?"

"Okay, I'm sorry. Hey Kevin, do you think you can radio for a bus?" Chris called out to him.

"Yeah sure, but is it okay if I ask some questions on their way here?" He said, referring to Jill.

"Yeah, sure ask away." Jill said. During the questioning, the investigation team came and started to work on the premises. As soon as Kevin finished his questioning, the paramedics came in.

"Well anyways, Miss Valentine, you are the third victim this week and apparently the attacker goes for women. If you ask me, I think this guy was eyeing you. Lucky thing Chris was here. He could have broken your bones just like he did to the last victim. We are trying to keep this under wraps so we don't frighten the citizens. The guys at the precinct are calling him "the cat." But anyways, have you noticed anyone suspicious around?" Kevin asked.

"I wouldn't know. I've only been here for two days." Jill said.

"Alright. Um so the paramedics are here. Why don't you have them examine you." Kevin told the both of them. He left them and went to look around for more clues.

The paramedics wrapped up Chris ankle and they decided that they should take Jill in for a CAT scan. She agreed and Chris accompanied her to the hospital. An hour went by and the doctors were finally done with their examination. They told her she had mild concussion and she would experience some minor pains, headaches, and other side effects. They also gave her some pills for the pain. As for Chris, he rejected the pain killers because he saw that his ankle was starting to swell down.

"Hey you two. How you feeling?" Kevin asked. Apparently no sooner after they left, he followed them.

"Okay." They both answered.

"Anyways, Miss Valentine, they found some fingerprints on the cords he used to tie you up so they going to run it through the computer to see if there's a match."

"That's great." Jill told him.

"So, you kids need a lift?" Kevin offered.

"Please." Jill answered for the both of them and Kevin dropped them off at Jill's place and left to J's Bar.

"Um Jill, I don't think it would be a good idea if you stay here tonight." Chris said as they walked to the door.

"Don't worry Chris. I don't think he'll come by tonight."

"You never know. I don't think he likes you and he may want to get you again. It might not be safe. Um, I'll call Rebecca. Maybe you can stay with her for a while." He offered as they rode the elevator up.

"Rebecca? I don't want to bother her at this hour."

"Then you're coming with me." Chris said. They went into her apartment and she packed the clothes that she bought at the mall this morning and other necessities.

"Fine, I won't argue but are we still going to do the thing you planned?" She asked as she came out of the bathroom.

"Only if you're feeling okay."

"Yeah I feel fine." She said and suddenly lost balance and would have fell to the floor if Chris wasn't standing were he was.

"I don't think you are. Let's just postpone this whole ordeal. You need some rest." Chris said. He took her bag out of her hands and put it on his back.

"Okay." Jill said. He then helped her to her feet and held on to her so she wouldn't collapse again. They took the elevator down and proceeded to his bike parked outside. "Chris, how do you suppose…"

"Don't worry about it. Get on." He said.

"Me first?" She asked.

"Yeah. Get on."

"Where do I put my feet?" She asked.

"Um, I…um…I guess you can put it on top of mine. Just don't put any weight on it." He said. As Jill got on, a wave of dizziness befell her and she immediately clutched her head.

"Crap, I don't think these pills are working." Jill said.

"Don't worry. We'll be at my place soon." Chris got on behind her and started up his bike. He used himself as a "seatbelt" so that if she did indeed pass out, she wouldn't fall off and get hit by the car behind them. He found if very difficult to ride like this but he did his best. They came to a stoplight and Jill picked her head up from the fuel tank. She turned up to look at Chris and he look down at her as well. They looked at each for what seem like forever until Chris decided to say something. "So, how do you feel?" He asked her again.

"I feel like my head is about to explode." Jill answered in a whisper type way. Chris smiled at her and was about to respond when someone behind him honked their horn signaling them to go. He didn't notice the light turn green and so he immediately put his bike in gear and took off. He eventually reached his place and parked.

"Jill?" He tapped her to wake her up.

"Hmm?" She wailed.

"Were here. Come on." He said as he carried her of his bike.

"You know, you really should get a car again." Jill said. Chris just laughed and helped her in to the building. They took the elevator to his floor and went into his apartment.

"Um you can wash up before you go to sleep if you want." Chris offered.

"Yeah, I think I'll do that. Bathroom?" She asked.

"Through that door." Chris pointed.

"Thanks." She said. Chris went into his room and produced a plain white shirt and his Calvin Klein pajama pants. He strolled over to the bathroom and knocked on it.

"Um, Jill, here's something you can sleep in." He said through the door.

She opened the door just enough to get the clothes. "Thank you." She said and closed the door. Chris went to his living room at turned on the T.V. Jill later emerged for the bathroom clothed in Chris' nightwear.

"Um, you can take my room." Chris said as he stood up from the couch.

"Where are you going to sleep?" She asked.

"Claire's room."

"Are you sure? We could switch."

"No, I'm sure. Claire doesn't like other people crashing in her room when she's not here. But since I'm her brother, she won't mind." He smiled.

Before she retired to bed, she thanked Chris and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Night."

"G'night."

He couldn't sleep yet, so he decided to go down to his storage because that's were he hid his safe. He grabbed his keys and took the elevator down. He switched on the lights and opened up his storage and found some boxes in there. "That's strange. I don't remember putting these boxes in here. Wonder what are they?" He asked himself. He grabbed one box and opened it up. "Son of a bitch," Chris said, "assholes hid her clothes here." Chris forgot about what he was supposed to do and ended up bringing the four big boxes up to his place one by one. He arranged them neatly in his living room and retired to Claire's room for the rest of the night.

**Well there you go people, chapter 12. Hope you like it. I really tried to speed up the update because now that the semester is ending, work is starting to pile up and I might not be able to update for a long time. Anyways, tell me if you hate it, like it, like to see something happen, and whatnots when you review. Grrr, I don't know when I'm ever going to end this story. Oh and those of you who have seen The ****West Side**** Story, you'll know who Officer Krupke is. Ooo, and Kevin Ryman made an appearance, wasn't that cool! If you want to see more of him, let me know and maybe I'll include him or anyone else you recommend. But yeah um I guess that's all then and by the way RE Fan, I made the S.T.A.R.S. Team like that for a reason because they've got to earn their respect before they can be respected, so don't worry, the S.T.A.R.S. Team will be liked by everyone. Oh and Rob, not exactly thirty pages, but twenty seven just for you and one more thing, isn't it a low carb diet? Just thought I'd ask. Hehehe. Anyways people, get away from the computer and enjoy the outdoors, unless it's night. Bye for now. Oh and don't forget to review. Thanks a lot. Hehehehe **


	13. Just A Bunch of Fillers

**Hey everyone, I'm back! Thanks for the reviews! This place is dead. I haven't been dropping by lately…Crap. I made a mistake. Hmm, I think the mistake would be to even put out this fic., ya? If you don't, I do. Hmm anyways, hopefully I can work around that mistake and if I decide to make a sequel or a completely different story, I'd actually use the notes and whatnots that I write. Anyhoo, sorry about the extremely late update, my 'puter crashed and whoa, what happened to my work! Actually, I'm kidding. I got lazy and didn't feel like writing. Um, sort of forgot, you know? Also, I've been catching up with my gaming cause I've been busy with school. I give you permission to kick my ass but I wont buy the ticket for you to fly out here to do it. Haha! It sucks living in the middle of the Pacific, surrounded by "beautiful" beaches and awesome sunsets. Okay anyways, RE fan, I didn't take your last review as an insult or anything. I just wanted to clarify why the S.T.A.R.S team isn't respected by the citizens of ** **Raccoon** **City****. Well thanks to everyone who reviewed and DAMN Nick, calm down with the reviews! I appreciate them but simmer down will you. Or at least write something different all the time or change your name. I think there are about two pages with your reviews, you crazy guy! Anyways, thanks again and enjoy and don't forget to let me know what you think cause I always want to know what other people think. I think that sounds dumb okay let's scroll down to the real story. Hmm, just curious, but do you peeps even read the notes? I wouldn't. Actually I do. Okay, okay, go to the story and get cross-eyed. Have fun! **

**Chapter 13:** _Just A Bunch of Fillers _

Four hours has passed since Jill retired to bed from the horrible night she just had. She wanted to sleep the whole day when she suddenly woke with a jolt. "Whoa…" She said silently to herself and rubbed her eyes and briefly touched her lips. She laid back down, preparing to go back to sleep but something on her mind prevented her from doing so. Since she couldn't go back to sleep, she decided that she might as well get up now.

She exited Chris' room and found that he was still asleep, seeing that the living room was dead quiet. She thought twice about trying to go back to sleep but then she decided to prepare breakfast as sort of a thank you for him. She strolled to the kitchen, unaware of the boxes in the living room and opened up the fridge. "Hmm, I guess he didn't have time to go grocery shopping." She walked back to the room she bunked in and changed out of the clothes Chris gave her to sleep in. Before leaving his apartment, she grabbed his keys that were on the table and proceeded out the door. She took the elevator down and once out of the building, she didn't have to walk far before she reached a store. She went inside and bought the essential ingredients for what she thought would be breakfast fit for a king. When she got back, she was relieved that he was not yet awake. "Hmm, figures he would be sleeping in since he's got the night shift." She said to herself and proceeded to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. She decided that she would fry the bacon first and while waiting for it, she would mix the pancake batter and put some toast in the toaster and then come back later to put the eggs on the pan. As she waited for either the toast or the bacon to finish, she went to the living room, carrying the bowl of batter, and turned the t.v. on to something that seemed to catch her attention. It wasn't long before she remembered what she was doing and looked towards the kitchen only to see the bacon up in flames. "_Shit!_" she yelled and ran with the bowl in her hands to the kitchen. She put the bowl down and took the pancake box and poured the contents on the flame. "Damn it. Not again." She said, "Well, might as well cook the pancakes. At least the toast popped out at the right time." She put the bacon pan aside and brought out a new pan for the pancakes. She took the pancake batter only to find that she had been beating the eggs instead of the mix. "Crap, now the eggs are freaking fluffy! Wow, I didn't know eggs become this fluffy. It's so…cute." She smiled and began playing with the fluffing eggs.

"What the hell are you doing?" Chris emerged from Claire's room.

"Um…Chris! What are you doing up?" Jill asked in surprise and stopped playing with the eggs.

"Am I not allowed to wake up in the morning?" He said and looked towards his kitchen area. "What the hell did you do to my kitchen!"

"I…was…cooking." She said.

"You were cooking? I help you last night and this is the thanks I get?"

"I didn't mean to mess up your kitchen. It's just that I forgot about the bacon and instead of the mixing pancake, I whipped the eggs into a fluff. The toast is still good though." She said.

"All right, get out, I'll fix it. By the way, where did all this food come from?" Chris asked.

"I bought it this morning. It's something to put in your fridge."

"Oh you're so sweet." He said cynically. "So how do you like your eggs? Scrambled? Over easy? Over hard? Fluffy?" Jill couldn't help but smile.

"I don't eat eggs…I mean, I could eat it if it were mixed into something, but I can't eat it if it's just…an egg."

"Okay…that weird…Claire doesn't like eggs either. She used to like it but then one day, I guess she decided that she doesn't like them anymore. Anyways, yeah, I'll cook breakfast. You can just relax or something. You had a rough night."

"I'm sorry. I can cook, it's just that I haven't been cooking for a long time and I forgot?" She asked rather questionably as if someone could actually forget how to cook.

"It's okay." Chris said as he cleared up the kitchen so he can prepare stuff. Jill walked back to the living room and sat in front of the T.V. As she was watching, she finally noticed the boxes that were right next to her.

"Hey Chris, were these boxes here last night?" She asked.

"Um, no. Those are you clothes."

"My clothes? How did you get them?"

"They were in…uh, after you fell asleep, I went over to Joseph's and beat the information out of him."

"Really?" She asked.

"No. It was in my storage in the basement." Chris said as he whipped some eggs and poured it into the pan. "Be advised that I had no idea that your clothes were stored there, nor did not par-take in their scheme to make your life miserable because I like doing it the easy way."

"It doesn't matter anymore, I'm just glad I have my stuff back and it's a good thing they're all packed."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm planning on moving to place with better security. If it weren't for you, I could have been dead or worse. I can't thank you enough."

"Oh, uh…your welcome." Chris said while placing the eggs in a platter and the bacon on a separate one.

"Just curious but how did you get in? Better yet, how did you know that something was wrong?" She asked.

"I'm psychic." He laughed. "Nah. Um your neighbor was leaving, that guy from when we first met, and I snuck in after he left. I got to your place and started banging on the door because I thought you were sleeping. I just wanted to piss you off and then I pretended I was house keeping." He said while carrying the food to the table where Jill was at. "A voice yelled back and I knew for sure that wasn't yours, _unless_ you are a man behind your skin." He laughed. "I thought I was at the wrong place and I felt stupid but when I looked it was definitely yours. I knocked again and then busted in unarmed and dun-dun-dun, the chase was on. Okay, eat up! I'm starving." Chris said as Jill listened intently.

"Okay…beautiful ending."

"Yup and I can tell you for sure that the _Princess_ lived happily ever after."

"Sure she does." She said as though it were not so.

"So um do you need help moving again?" Chris asked.

"That would be very nice. But first, I have to find a place."

"Okay, just let me…_us_ know."

"Sure thing, boss." She said as they finished the rest of their breakfast. Just then her cell phone rang. "Hello?" She answered. "Yes this is she. Uh-huh. I'll be there soon. Thank you very much. Bye." This whole time she was on the phone, Chris had been listening and occasionally looking just too see what the phone call was about. "Chris, I really hate to eat and run, but I have to go. The guys delivering my car will be at my place in thirty minutes."

"Um, yeah sure, sure. No problem. I'll just finish cleaning up here. You can get changed before you go. All your clothes are here after all."

"Chris, I really don't know how to thank you. You've done so much for me. I have to make it up for you."

"How about dinner and a movie?" Chris suggested.

"Really? Okay, sure."

"I was joking. You really don't have to do anything and if you suggest that it is a must, don't cause you'll only piss me off." He smiled.

"Okay. We'll just leave it at that." She said as she dug in one of the boxes for clothes and entered the bathroom for a quick shower, while Chris cleared up the kitchen.

She emerged from the bathroom all changed and found Chris in front of the television with a controller in hand playing a game she knew nothing about. "Um Chris, I'm gonna go now. I'll be back later to pick up my things okay?"

"Yah, sure…Do you need a ride back?"

"Oh no. It's okay. I feel like a walk today and you look busy."

"Okay your choice. See you at work then."

"Bye." Jill left his place started her walk home. By the time Jill got home, the transporters pulled up. "Perfect timing." She thought.

"You Valentine? Miss Jillian Valentine?" The driver asked as he stepped out of the truck.

"Yes I am."

"Golly Miss, I'm really sorry for the delay and the mess up. The guys transporting your car took the wrong papers. This wasn't the first time they've done this. Boss fired them this morning." The driver spoke as his partner brought out Jill's car from the trailer it was on.

"Um, it's okay, but _this_ is my car, right?"

"Sure is. Go on and check it out for yourself."

Jill strolled over to her car, keys on hand and clicked the remote. The car reacted to it and Jill beamed inside, knowing her baby was now with her. "Thank you sir."

"No problem and sorry for the delay. Here is a discount coupon for the next time you decide to transport anything. Now if you'll please sign here, we can get out of your hair." He smiled. Jill signed the papers, thus completing the transaction.

Jill armed her car and went up to her apartment to try and get a little more shuteye before scoping out a new place to stay with high security. She entered her apartment, kicked off her shoes and plopped on her couch. She closed her eyes but immediately opened them when she remembered what exactly woke her in the first place. "Damn it." She silently cursed. "Oh well, might as well get an early start looking for a new place." She put her sneakers back on and exited her apartment complex. She walked over to her car, clicked the alarm and entered, thus beginning her day for apartment hunting.

Meanwhile at Chris', he decided to call up Joseph to see what he was up to and perhaps hang out before work. Unfortunately for Chris, Joseph had plans with Kate to pick up his cousin and do other stuff. Joseph had invited Chris to tag along but he declined. For one, he didn't enjoy being in Kate's company and he didn't want to be a third wheel. Chris didn't know what to do but he decided to take a shower anyway and go for a stroll afterward. After a quick shower he got changed into a pair of loose-fitted faded denims, a plain navy blue shirt and a jacket. He went into his closet and fished out a pair of sneakers and strapped them on. He decided not to fix his hair because he knew it'd get messy from his helmet, which he grabbed on the way out of his apartment along with his keys, wallet and sunglasses. He left his apartment and started up his bike and went wherever the road took him. He decided that he would check out Chuck's Armory for some accessories and perhaps a new gun. After purchasing a new toy, he decided to grab an early lunch at J's Bar. "Hmm, I guess the cops on duty opted for an early lunch too." He thought as he spotted a squad car parked outside.

"Hey Redfield!" Kevin greeted Chris.

"Should've known." Chris muttered under his breath. "Hey Kev, having an early lunch I see." Chris said as they shook hands.

"No. I'm working graveyard. Those guys are having an early lunch." Kevin pointed to the officers sitting near the window.

"So what you up to?" Chris asked as he took a seat at the bar.

"Um…I was just…nothing much." He said while giving a quick glance towards Cindy as he sat down as well.

"She doesn't like you."

"Oh, and I suppose that she likes you?" Kevin retaliated.

"Well, I'd say naturally, but that would make me a conceited bastard, so no."

"Er…how do you know? I mean, about her not liking me?" Kevin said hesitantly.

"She turned down Joe."

"But I'm not Joe."

"You're a cop. She prefers the good looking, sensitive, poetry reciting type of guy."

"Pfft. Shit, she might as well date a woman…wait how do you know that?"

"I don't." Chris said. Kevin just shook his head at him.

"Oh hey, I just remembered. Last night, after you called about the break in…oh by the way, what were you doing at what's her name's place at that time?"

"Uh, we had plans to get back at Joe and Forest by relocating their cars because they stole Jill's clothes and hid them in my storage."

"Oh, but anyway, we haven't caught the guy yet but after that whole incident, this lady came up to me and…Oh, um are you busy? Think you can…" Kevin was cut off by Chris's cell phone ringing.

"Redfield." Chris answered.

"_Hey Chris, this is Jill, do you think you can meet me around two at um…hmm…I guess your place? But that's if you're not doing anything._"

"Er…How did you get my number?"

"_I called the office and _ _Forest__ gave it to me. But do you think you can?_"

"Meet you at my place around two?" He asked rather sarcastically, "Sure Jill, you can come over around two. Yeah, okay." And he hung up. "Sorry. You were saying."

"Um what are you doing?"

"Well, I was about to have lunch or brunch, but I'm not so hungry. Why?"

"Come with me, I want to show you something." Kevin said.

"Um…okay." Chris said as they both left J's Bar. Chris followed Kevin with his bike all the way to Kevin's place.

**_-Mall- _**

Jill was at the mall when she called Chris. She wanted to get his opinion on the apartment that she found earlier. Since she didn't have to meet him until two, she decided to check out a few stores and grab a bite to eat. As she passed by a hair salon, she decided that she should at least trim her hair a bit.

"Jill?" Rebecca called, as Jill was about to walk in.

Jill looked around and spotted Rebecca in her usual plaited hair. "Oh, hey Rebecca. Shouldn't you be at work?" Jill asked.

"Um, I should but Wesker called me this morning and told me to come in on the graveyard shift. So here I am, exploring what Raccoon has to offer. Were you going in there?" Rebecca asked.

"Um yeah. I was thinking about trimming my layers a bit."

"Really? I was thinking of cutting my hair too."

"But your hair is already short."

"Yeah but I want a haircut that would at least make me look more mature." Rebecca said.

"Hmm, maybe I should chop off my hair as well. I'm getting tired maintaining it."

"Wow! That's great." Rebecca said as both women entered the hair salon.

**_-Kevin's Place- _**

"So remind me again why we're here?" Chris asked.

"I wanted to show you something." Kevin said.

"Okay." Chris said as they entered Kevin's house.

"Here it is." Kevin said.

"A box? You took me all the way here to see a box?"

"Not a box. Look."

"Oh…whoa! What's this?" Chris asked looking at a strange wrinkly cream-colored puppy.

"It's a puppy. A lady just gave me a box and he was in it."

"It's so wrinkled. What kind of dog is it?" Chris said as he lifted the puppy out of the box

"Um, I think it's a Chinese Shar Pei. Cute huh?"

"Yeah."

"Want him?" Kevin offered.

"What? Oh no…I can't."

"Come on Chris, I can't take care of him. And I don't want to bring him to the pound. He's an orphan puppy who needs a home. Look at how cute he is." Kevin said, hoping the orphan bit would get Chris to change his mind.

"Well, Claire loves dogs and she's coming by this weekend so maybe I can give him to her."

"Sounds like a plan. Anyways, I don't have anything for the dog, so you're gonna have to go shopping for it."

"Uh okay. Well thanks for the dog…I guess. Um, might as well head home then." Chris said as proceeded outside.

"Uh, just curious Chris, but how are you going to carry him on your bike?"

"That's a good point."

"Do you want me to drop him off?"

"No, it's cool. I'll figure something out. Thanks. See you later." Chris said and left with the puppy in the box. He walked up to his bike and stood there analyzing how he was going to do this. "This fucking sucks." He said as he picked up the smelly puppy and put him in his jacket and zipped it up.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drop of the dog?" Kevin said as he emerged from his house.

"No I think I can handle this and anyway I already have this dog in my jacket." Chris said as the puppy started to chew on the zipper of his jacket.

"Alright then, see you at work." Kevin laughed and got in his car and left. Chris started up his bike and drove home. Once there, he placed the puppy in his balcony and made sure he won't escape and fall three floors down. After he made sure of it, he went to take a shower again because he smelt like the puppy. He got out the shower fully dressed and went to his kitchen to give the puppy some milk.

"You're an unusual puppy. I'd give you a bath but I don't have any puppy stuff. So I'm gonna go to the mall first and pick up some puppy stuff. You think you think you can hold tight before I get back?" He said to the puppy as he lapped up his milk. "What the hell am I doing talking to a puppy?" He nodded his head and closed the sliding door. He left his apartment carrying his backpack and proceeded to the mall. Once at the mall, he stopped by Baskin & Robbins for a Root Beer float and then to Pet Co. After purchasing everything he needed or at least thought he needed, he stuffed everything that could fit in his bag and carried the puppy food. "I hate dogs. Why the hell did I agree to this!" Chris cursed in his head.

**_--- _**

"Wow Jill, your hair looks great!" Rebecca squealed.

"You think so? I'm not too fond of it" Jill said.

"No, it looks really great!" Rebecca said.

"I guess I can grow to like it. Your hair on the other hand looks better than mine."

"Does it really make me look a little older?"

"Yes, it actually does."

"_Eeeeee!_ Cool. I look older. Oh hey, isn't that…Chris?" Rebecca pointed to a guy walking with puppy food under his arm.

"Yeah." As Jill was about to shout for Chris she changed her mind. "Oh wait. He doesn't have a dog does he?"

"Um, I don't know."

"I was there last night and I didn't see any signs that he owned one. I don't think it's him."

"What were you doing at his place last night?" Rebecca asked.

"It's not what you think. My place got broken into and Chris came in the nick of time."

"Ooo, like your knight in shining armor."

"Whatever. Anyways, he told me to stay at his place because he thought that the guy might come by again."

"They didn't catch him?"

"Did you hear me say they caught him?"

"No. Oh my god. What if he comes by my place? I work graveyard tonight. Jill I'm scared."

"Then don't go to sleep and stay up all night and guard your door." Jill laughed at her.

"You take pleasure in my fears don't you?"

"If I said no then I would be lying." Jill giggled.

"Do you hate me?" Rebecca asked.

"What? That's absurd. Did I ever say that?"

"No but sometimes I get that vibe from you." Rebecca said calmly.

"Oh so you think I give of the 'I hate you vibe' now?" Jill said rather roughly.

"Well, yeah. You sometimes act like the 'jealous girlfriend.'"

"Oh, so _now_ I'm the 'jealous girlfriend' type? When the hell did I give off that vibe?" Jill said.

"Oh my god! You're such as bitch. All I'm doing is telling you the truth and you have to go and act all hysterical about it!" Rebecca said.

"Honey, you haven't seen hysterical yet!" Jill said.

"I'm sorry, but do you think you two can shut up? It's very annoying." Some guy said to them.

"Excuse me!" Rebecca and Jill faced the guy. "Who the hell do you think you are talking to us like that?" Jill said.

"Yeah, what goes on between us is our business!" Rebecca said to his face.

"Listen it's just that you two were…"

"No you listen, alright. You have no right to tell us to shut up. 'Keep it down', yes, but _shut up?_ How rude is that! By the way, this is America, freedom of speech mother fucker." Jill said. Rebecca didn't expect that out of Jill's mouth and she turned to her with her mouth agape. "PMS." Jill said to Rebecca and she just nodded.

"You chicks are crazy! I'm calling security."

"Don't bother. RPD jackass." Jill said as both women flashed their badges. "Let's get out of here Rebecca. This asshole just killed my shopping joy."

"Same here. You know, I just move here and this is the kind of hospitality we get. I don't even know anymore." Rebecca said.

"I know. Let's go. I have to meet Chris anyways. Want to come?" Jill asked.

"Sure. At least maybe then my spirits would be lifted by other _polite_ residents of Raccoon City." Rebecca said, stressing the word 'polite' in front of the guy.

"Yeah." Jill said as she and Rebecca left the guy standing there with a dumbfounded look on his face. People who witnessed gave him nasty looks as they passed by.

"So do you really think I'm the 'jealous girlfriend' type?" Jill asked her nicely as they walked to her car in the parking lot.

"Oh yeah. But you know, I know you can change." Rebecca said as Jill clicked the alarm to her car.

"Do you really? Wow, we should hang out more often. Oh and I'm sorry if I called you an immature bitch." Jill said as they got into her car.

"You didn't call me that." Rebecca said.

"Hmm, I must've been calling you that in my head. But anyway, I'm sorry." Jill said as she drove out of the parking lot and into the main road.

"Apology accepted. So what do you have to meet Chris for?"

"Well, I found a new apartment and I wanted a second opinion. I could very well use yours but I don't want to just blow him off and I guess a third opinion would be nice too." Jill said.

"Okay." Rebecca said.

**_-Chris' Apartment- _**

"You stupid dog! Hold still!" Chris yelled as he tried to dry the Shar Pei. "Oh, I can't wait till Claire gets here. I'll be glad to get rid of this mutt." He murmured to himself. After he dried the puppy, he put on his new blue leash and decided to take him downstairs for a walk and to wait for Jill.

"Oh what a cute little puppy." A lady commented on his way outside.

"Er…thanks…" Chris said and continued on until he reached the outside. He put the puppy on the ground and let him walk. As he walked down the sidewalk, he noticed women whispering and pointing at 'his' dog. Chris smiled to himself and proceeded on until a really gorgeous blond stopped to pet his puppy.

"Oh my god, he's so cute." She said in a cute British accent.

"Wow, you're not from around here are you?" Chris smiled.

"No. I'm visiting a friend."

"Hi, I'm Chris."

"Miranda. What's his name?" She asked while continuing to play with the puppy.

"Uh…er…_Puppy_?"

"_Puppy?_" She asked.

"Yes, his _name_ is Puppy." Chris said.

"Cute. Well I have to go. I'm meeting my cousin soon. Here's the number of the place I'm staying at." She said, taking out a pen and writing it on his hand. "Hopefully we can hang out, us three."

"Three?" Chris asked.

"Me, you and Puppy." She said with a smile.

"Oh yeah, sure no problem." Chris said.

"Bye." She said and continued north bound.

Once she was out of site, Chris picked up 'Puppy' and hugged him. "I'm keeping you! You're definitely a chick magnet." Chris laughed. He put 'Puppy' down and walked back to the front of his apartment, smiling to every girl who commented on his dog. Chris then took a seat on the sidewalk to wait for Jill and to see how many more women would comment about his new dog. As much as he was enjoying the attention, he was getting impatient waiting for Jill. Suddenly a black BMW pulled up and parked across the street and two women with short hair came out, the one coming out of the driver's side particularly caught his attention. "Whoa, you really are a keeper Puppy. You attract rich and gorgeous women too." He smiled at his puppy that was sitting next to him with his bluish-black tongue hanging out of his mouth.

Jill and Rebecca got out the car and noticed that Chris was sitting on the sidewalk with an unusual puppy at his side. "You know, I think that guy at the mall was Chris." Jill said to Rebecca.

"Yeah. Don't tell him I said this, but he's rather handsome. But look, he's just staring at us like he's star struck." Rebecca giggled.

"Yeah."

"So you admit he's cute then?" Rebecca asked

"Yeah…I mean no."

"So he's ugly?" Rebecca said as they crossed the street.

"No, he's a…you know what, I don't want to get into this right now."

"Okay." Rebecca stifled a giggle.

"Oh my god! What a cute puppy! I've always wanted a Shar Pei. Their wrinkles are so cute!" Jill said as she recognized the dog from a few feet away.

"Hi." Chris stood up and greeted the unrecognizable Jill and Rebecca.

"Hi." Jill wondered what the hell was wrong with him. "Are you okay?" She asked as Rebecca bent down to pet _Puppy._

"Why wouldn't I be?" Chris said with this sort of 'dreamy' look on his face.

"Well you don't look it. Are you sure you're okay?" Jill said, placing her hand on his forehead to check his temperature. Chris wondered why this 'stranger' just placed her hand on his forehead to check his temperature, but he just shrugged it off.

"I feel like a million." He smiled. "You know, you look familiar." Chris said. Rebecca had to stifle a giggle because she realized that Chris didn't recognize them.

"Well I hope I do, I'm your partner." Jill smiled.

"Whoa, no need to jump the gun. I was just about to…" He was cut off by Rebecca, who laughing her ass off.

"What's so funny?" Both Chris and Jill asked.

"You two are stupid." Rebecca managed to say between her laughs. Jill looked at her for an explanation. "Jill, stop messing with him and tell him you had your hair cut."

"Jill? Valentine? Jill Valentine? Valentine, Jill?" Chris asked.

"Well thanks Becky, I was enjoying watching him make a fool of himself." Rebecca just smiled and gave her a thumbs-up.

"Son of a bitch." Chris cursed inside his head. "Jill, so you cut your hair. It's…it's…nice. And so is yours Rebecca. Makes you look older." Chris said as though nothing 'unusual' happened.

"Yay…that was the look I was going for. You get two thumbs up." Rebecca said in a sophisticated tone, aside from the 'yay' part.

"Look at you! You're so cute. Yes you are. Yes you are." Jill said in a baby voice, as she paid her attention to _Puppy._

"Hey Jill, are you okay?" Chris asked, sitting back down on the sidewalk so that he was leveled with both of them.

"Oh I'm fine. In fact, _I feel like a million_." She smiled.

"Ha-ha." Chris said dryly.

"No, it's just that I've always wanted a Shar Pei, but my dad and ex-boyfriends were either allergic or hated dogs."

"That's what his breed was. Crap, I told this girl he was a Chow-Chow. She was really cute. I think her name was Shana…or was Kimber, or Jerrica."

"Maybe her name was Aja." Jill said in an irritable tone.

"Yeah! Yeah, that was her name."

"You do realize that you just named the Holograms." Jill said.

"What Holograms?" Chris asked.

"Jem and the Holograms? Oh don't tell me you never saw that stupid cartoon in the eighties. Becca, you've seen it right?"

"Ooo, I loved Jem and Holograms." Rebecca said and began to sing the theme song. "_Me and my friends are Jem girls. Jem, Jem is my name…_"

"Okay, no. I just asked if you watched it. I didn't need to be reminded of the theme song." Jill said.

"It was a nice song." Rebecca slumped.

"Damn, Jill, what's up your ass? She was just singing and you go and ch…" He stopped when he noticed Rebecca gesturing to stop.

"What? I go, and what?" Jill asked.

"Uh…um…have you met my new dog? His name is Puppy. Kevin gave him to me." Chris said, not knowing what the hell to say.

"_Puppy_? You named your puppy, _Puppy?_"

"Well I didn't know what to name him. If you don't like it then you name him."

"Really I can?"

"Wow, it's like picking out your child's name." Rebecca said.

"What?" Chris and Jill said at the same time.

"Your puppy is so cute." Rebecca said.

"Whatever. How about Boo?" Jill asked.

"Now why would I want to name my puppy _Poo_?"

"I didn't say _Poo_, I said Boo as in Peek-a-Boo. Boo for short."

"Yeah, I think I'll stick to Puppy."

"You know, don't ask me to name your puppy if you don't like the name I came up with!" Jill yelled at him.

"Why the hell are you so bitchy on this beautiful afternoon!"

"I'm PMS-ing. And I'm sorry for being a woman."

"Well, I'm not." Chris said.

"What!"

"Hey, aren't we supposed to check out your new apartment." Rebecca said quickly before further chaos could erupt.

"Yes, we should go." Jill said.

"Oh Jill, do you mind if I bring…_Boo_ along? I don't want to leave him alone in my apartment."

"Whoa, the daddy mode is kicking in." Rebecca laughed.

"So his name is Boo now?" Jill asked.

"Yeah…Cute name for a cute puppy." Chris said through gritted teeth.

"Just make sure he doesn't do…anything or I'll kill you and then keep your puppy."

"Okay..." Rebecca said getting into the front seat of the car.

"Um hey Rebecca, do you think you can get out so I can get in?" Chris said.

"Oops, oh yeah." Rebecca said as she got out of the car and retracted the chair so Chris can get in the back seat. With his puppy in one hand, he managed to get into the back seat with ease but found it really uncomfortable due to his size and also because Rebecca slid the chair way back that it was practically touching his knees.

"Well now, this is…nice." Chris said.

"Oh thanks." Jill said, thinking that Chris was referring to her car.

"Stupid two door cars." Chris cursed as he adjusted himself to get comfortable.

"What was that?" Asked Jill as she started up her car.

"Nice two door car." Chris bitterly corrected himself before Jill could kick him out.

"I know." Jill smiled. After everyone piled into the 'loveable' two-door car, Jill drove off to their destination. After much yelling and driving, they finally reached their destination.

"Okay we're here! Isn't it beautiful?" Jill exclaimed.

"Um, Jill, you do know that you can find apartments like these closer to where you work, right?" Chris said, referring to the apartment buildings on his right.

"Yeah Jill, don't you want to live closer?" Rebecca asked, "This apartment looks a lot like Chris' don't you think? I mean, not that your apartment is ugly or anything."

"Thanks." Chris said sarcastically.

"What are you two talking about?" Jill asked.

"Those apartments, doy." Rebecca said and pointed to her right.

"People still say _doy?_" Chris asked.

Jill exhaled. "Not those, that!" She corrected and pointed to the right direction. Rebecca and Chris turned to their left and saw a fancy looking Spanish building.

"Wow, it really is beautiful!" Rebecca squealed.

"Yes, but how exactly are you going to pay for this with the salary you make?" Chris asked while trying to smooth out Boo's wrinkles on his head.

"I got it covered." She said cockily.

"Oh really?" Chris said.

"Yes, _really._ Let's check it out." Jill said.

"I thought you would never ask." Rebecca and Jill got out from the car.

"Hey!" Chris yelled as Rebecca shut the door, forgetting to recline the chair so he can get out.

"Oops." Rebecca said and Jill giggled. She opened the door for Chris and reclined the chair for him.

"Damn these two door cars!" Chris cursed as he got out of the car with Boo under his arm. "Here." Chris handed Boo over to Rebecca.

"Sorry Chris, I forgot you were back there." Rebecca tried to contain her laughter.

"Sure you did." He said sarcastically as he followed Jill into the apartment.

**_-A Few Minutes Later-_**

"So what do you guys think?" Jill asked.

"I think it's nice. It's not too big, not too small and the security seems tight." Rebecca said.

"Yeah, I think it'll accommodate you nicely." Chris said.

"I think it will too…Do you mind if I have a chat with the landlord? It won't take long, I promise." Jill asked.

"Go ahead…I'm going to wait outside." Chris made his way out.

"Hey wait!" Jill called to him.

"Huh?" He turned around to face her.

"Um…be careful outside okay?" She said as she slipped her arms around him and grabbed his cigarettes in the back pocket. "Na-na-na. No smoking today buddy!" She laughed and waved them in his face.

"Damn! I should've seen that coming! Jill, come on, don't do this. Just please, give them back to me." Chris said.

"Nope. It's a bad habit and you should kick it." Jill said.

"Jill, come on, I saved your life."

"I'm just reciprocating."

"She's right you know." Rebecca said.

"_Damn!_ Fine, I'll still be outside." Chris left the building.

"You don't suppose he has other packs stashed somewhere, do you?" Rebecca asked.

"I don't know."

**_-A Few Minutes Later (again)-_**

"So what did he say?" Rebecca asked as they stepped out.

"I just have to sign some papers…hey, where's Chris?" Jill asked.

"I don't know. I thought he said he was going to be outside?"

"I thought so too." Jill said.

"Give him a call."

"I was going to." Jill took out her phone and called Chris. "Hey, were you at?"

"_Home._"

"Home! How the hell did you get home?" Jill asked as Rebecca mouthed the word 'home.'

"_I don't know. I woke up and here I was._" He said sarcastically.

"Chris! Be serious!" Jill said.

"_I don't have to be if I don't wanna._"

"Arg! Forget it! The fact that your home doesn't have to make me worry anymore." Jill said and hung up the phone. "Jeez, he's such an idiot! Sometimes I wonder about him."

"Really, in what sort of way?"

"Becca, don't go there." Jill said.

"I was just wondering because I saw you kiss him in the office."

"What! I just gave him a peck on the forehead."

"Oh sure, whatever you say." Rebecca said in disbelief.

"It's the truth…but how did you know? Are you spying?"

"Not even! I forgot my wallet and went back to get it and saw you kissing him. When you headed out, I ran back down."

"That was you! I knew I had heard someone run. Did you tell anyone else?" Jill asked.

"Nope. But even if I told the guys, they would say I was making it up so I could win the bet."

Jill scoffed. "There's a _bet_?" Jill said in an angry tone.

"Oh no" Rebecca said and handed Boo over to Jill and smothered her face in her hands. _"Shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit!_ You weren't supposed to know." Rebecca said. She still had her hands on her face because she refused to see the look on Jill's face.

"Get in the car!" Jill said sternly.

"It was all Joseph's idea." Rebecca said.

"Shut up and get in the car!" Jill yelled.

"What about your apartment!"

"Don't change the subject, get in!" Jill scolded.

"Okay." Rebecca said and got in. She immediately put on her seat belt and shut up. Jill got in and placed Boo on her lap and started her car.

"I'm really disappointed in you, Rebecca Chambers! How could you do that!" Jill yelled as she drove off.

"I'm really sorry Jill. I got caught up in the moment. I know it was wrong but…"

"It's okay. I'm not mad at you." Jill calmed down.

"You're not? Are you sure, because you can be." Rebecca said nervously, "Where are we going anyway?"

"Chris' place."

"Do you think he's really home?" Rebecca asked.

"I don't know, but we're almost there so we might as well check and give back Boo." Jill said. They arrived at Chris' place and got out of the car.

"I don't think he's home." Rebecca said, "His bike isn't here." She said, oblivious to the bike parked behind the car.

"It doesn't hurt to check it out." Jill said as they walked up to the door. As she was about to buzz Chris, a guy came out of the door and Jill found him familiar.

"Hey, Jill right?" Kevin said.

"Yeah?" Jill said, as she struggled to recognize the guy. "Kevin!" Jill remembered his name. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I dropped off Chris. I saw him skipping on the side of the road."

"Skipping?" Jill questioned.

"Well, he just looked as though he were killing time or something." Kevin said.

"Oh. So what were you doing around the area?" Jill asked.

"I dropped off Cin…um, a friend to her parent's house downtown. Then on my way home I saw Chris." Kevin said.

"Okay…so is Chris up there?" Jill asked. Rebecca stood behind her quietly and listened while holding on to Boo.

"Yeah, he's there. Well Jill, see you later. I'll let you know if anything comes up with the case." Kevin said.

"Thanks a lot, see you." Jill said. Kevin left and Jill and Rebecca entered the building. They reached the third floor and knocked on his door. There was no answer.

"Do you think he's avoiding you?" Rebecca asked.

"I don't know." Jill said and knocked once again. Still, there was no answer. Jill then banged on the door rather vigorously. "Chris! I know you're home! Open the door!" She yelled loudly so that some of Chris' neighbors stuck their heads out to see what the ruckus was.

"I'm coming." Chris yelled so that Jill could hear. Suddenly the door swung open and he was standing there with a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair still soapy. "What do you want!"

"I uh…came to return your dick…_DOG!_" Jill said, and grabbed Boo from Rebecca and handed him over to Chris.

Chris wanted to laugh, but he didn't want to embarrass her any further. "Is that all? Cause I have to finish getting ready for work."

"Why did you leave?" Jill asked.

"I don't know. Kevin pulled over and asked me if I needed a ride home, so I said yes." He said. "So can I finish my shower now?"

"No." Jill said.

"And why!" Chris asked.

"Tell him Rebecca." Jill said.

"There's a bet going around about the two of you." She said.

"And?" Chris said, obviously not amused with what she was saying

"You're not mad about that!"

"I don't care." Chris said. He put Boo down inside his apartment to let him run around.

"Bull shit!" Jill said.

"Well what do you want me to say! Sure, you're a very attractive woman, but I don't think anything of you, except for my partner. They can continue that bet of theirs because I know nothing is going to happen and they'll just call off the whole thing." Chris said, still clutching his towel

"Uh…I guess you're right."

"Okay, what was that tone I just sensed?" Chris asked.

"Huh? I didn't have a tone." She said.

"Well, I won't argue." Chris laughed.

"Not funny!" She yelled and slapped him on his arm. "At least we're even, towel wise."

"Um…you guys, I think I get the picture already." Rebecca said. "Jill can we just go, because Chris' neighbors are sticking their heads out of their doors."

"Come in." Chris told them.

"It's all right, we have to get going anyways. And you need to finish your shower." Jill said.

"Okay well, just reassure me. When something goes down, I have to know that you'll have my back."

"I'll have your back." Jill said

"And I have yours." Chris said.

"Great!" Jill said, "Shake on it." Jill stuck out her hand to seal the deal and as Chris stuck out his hand, his towel started to slip so he quickly went for his towel instead.

"You have my word." Chris said, clutching his towel tightly, "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to finish my shower. Jill, your clothes are still here so just get what you need. I'll help you move your stuff after work. And lock the door on your way out." He said and returned to the bathroom to finish his shower.

Jill went to the boxes and got what she needed and left with Rebecca. "Do you need a ride to work?" Jill asked as she neared Rebecca's place.

"Um…you're not mad?" Rebecca asked.

"No. I'm just glad that everything is settled and that you know the truth. So do you need a ride or not?" Jill asked as she stopped in front of Rebecca's apartment.

"Sure…that would be great. Thanks." Rebecca said as she got out.

"I'll be here by 4:15. Bye." Jill drove home to get ready for work as well.

Chris finished his shower and got changed into some jeans and a T-Shirt with some Japanese characters on it. He put on his shoes and went to his kitchen to feed Boo. He looked around his apartment but Boo was nowhere in sight. He suddenly felt worried and began running around his apartment looking for him and calling his name. "Boo!" He called one last time. "Oh my god, I lost Boo." He said. "Maybe Jill took him." He walked over to his phone and as he picked it up, he spotted Boo sleeping on the floor, right next to his lazy boy recliner. He put the phone back down started packing everything he needed in his backpack. He put on his jacket, grabbed his helmet and keys and left his apartment.

He arrived at the Raccoon Police Department not long after he left his apartment and parked in the front of the building. He took his helmet off and saw Rebecca run in quickly. "Hey Chris!" She greeted and disappeared through the door.

"She's hoping to catch the guys before they leave." Jill told him. "I have a question, what happens when it rains?" She asked as she walked in with Chris, who held the door open for her.

"Well, when it rains, it rains. I can't control nature." Chris said.

"That sucks." She said.

"Naturally." He said. They soon arrived at the locker room and got changed into their S.T.A.R.S uniform without saying much to each other. After they changed, they entered the office to catch Rebecca explaining to the guys about the bet.

"Good one Rebecca." Joseph said. He was already in the office because he didn't have to stop by the locker room to get changed.

"It's true. We both know of your stupid bet and you might as well cancel it because it's never going to happen." Jill said

"Yep, never going to happen. So why don't you boys and girl, grow up and stop playing matchmaker when all of you should be working on your own love lives." Chris said.

"Psh…our love life is just fine." Joseph spoke for everyone in the room.

"Really? Well let's see, five girlfriends in one month," Chris said, referring to Joseph, "Insecure," He pointed to Richard "Doesn't have the balls to ask out a girl," pointing to Brad, "Young and inexperienced," He pointed to Rebecca, "Three divorces," he pointed to Kenneth, "and turned down by women because they think he's gay." He pointed to Forest.

"Hmm, seems like all your love lives are just peachy." Jill teased.

"Shut up." All of them said.

"Hey, why did you say I'm young and inexperienced? You've only known me for a day and you think you know me like the back of your hand?" Rebecca said.

"Well, no offense Becca, but you're 18 and practically a doctor." Chris said.

"So what's your point?" She asked.

"You're a nerd. Too caught up with work to find love." He said.

"Yeah…you're right." She said as she slumped on her chair.

"Don't worry Becca. You'll find your lobster." Jill said.

"Lobster?" She asked.

"Yeah, you know, when lobsters fall in love, they stay with their partners forever."

"You've been watching too much Friends." Chris said.

"So what's your point?" Jill asked.

"Nothing actually." Chris said.

"Anyway, you guys, I'll see you all later. I have to go fix my love life." Richard said.

"Bye Rich." Joseph said.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go now. Oh yeah, Jill, nice hair cut." Forest said and she smiled a 'thank you'

"Same here." Kenneth said and the both of them left.

"Okay…well, I'm ready for another boring day at work." Chris said as he slumped behind his desk and took out a "book" from his desk and started to write.

"So why did you two cut your hair?" Joseph asked.

"I got tired of maintaining my long hair." Jill said.

"And I was going for a more..." Rebecca said.

"Chris. Jill." Kevin walked in, "They just brought in a guy and they think it's the 'Cat.' We need you two to come in and I.D. him."

"Yeah, okay." Chris said as he put the book away and got up.

"Would it be possible to get some time alone with this guy? I'd like to give him a piece of my mind!"

"No, Jill, I don't think you could." Kevin said

"Thought so." She said and left with Kevin and Chris.

"So…Jill and Chris know about the bet?" Joseph asked Rebecca, seeing as the both of them and Brad were the only ones in the office as of now.

"Yep…I slipped." Rebecca confessed.

"You…you…you…slipped?" Joseph said.

"Well, aren't you glad I did, because nothing is going to happen between them, strictly _platonic_. That bet could have gone on forever and nobody would have won, you know." Rebecca said.

"Who won?" Barry asked upon entering the office.

"Nobody. Bets off. They both know about it cause of little Miss Chambers over here." Joseph said.

"Bets off? Thank god." Barry said. "I really didn't want to play anymore." Barry said.

"Hey Brad, you've been awfully quite for awhile. You okay?" Joseph asked.

"Chris is right. I'm never going to get married. I'm going to leave a lonely life." Brad said gloomily.

"Don't listen to Chris, Brad. He's a jerk." Rebecca said.

"Speaking of Chris, where is he?" Barry asked.

"Oh, he and Jill went to I.D. the 'Cat' guy. I have no idea why." Joseph said.

"You don't know? Jill was burgled last night and something bad could've happened to her if Chris didn't show up. What he was doing at her place at around one or something, I don't know." Barry said.

"Sorry I'm late." Wesker came in, "I had an emergency. Where are Redfield and Valentine?"

"Oh, they're down at interrogation. They need to I.D. the 'Cat.'" Joseph said.

"Yes, how is Valentine?" Wesker asked.

"She's good." Rebecca said. Wesker nodded and entered his office. Not soon after did Wesker enter his office, Chris and Jill came in.

"So is it official? Has the 'Cat' been caught?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes Rebecca, now you can sleep easy." Chris reassured her. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and a gorgeous blond entered. "Hey, hi…how do you know I work here?" Chris asked.

"I didn't know you work here. I came here this evening because my cousin forgot his badge." Miranda said in her oh-so-British voice.

"Miranda, what are you doing here?" Joseph asked.

"You forgot you badge and so here I am and here it is." She said, handing his badge over.

"Joe's your cousin? So um, how are you two related? You're not exactly from the same country now." Chris asked as the others looked on.

"Oh, his father and my mother are siblings. Apparently, my mum liked to travel and she met this bloke, my father, and got married and had me." She said "But anyways call me. We'll have lunch and talk more." She told Chris.

"Whoa, whoa. No, no. No. What's going on here? 'Call me? We'll have lunch and talk more?' No, no. No. You can't see him. No." Joseph said.

"Why not? He seems like a nice enough bloke." She said.

"What's a _bloke_?" Rebecca whispered to Jill.

"It's a term the British and Aussies use when referring to a man." She informed.

"Oh, I didn't know that." Rebecca whispered.

"Because you shouldn't Miranda. Chris! How could you?" Joseph said.

"I didn't know she was your cousin. Although I should've had an idea from the number she gave me. But he's right you know, we can't go out, sorry." Chris said.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because there's a rule." Joseph said.

"A rule? What kind of rule?" She asked.

"A universal rule saying that you shouldn't date your friend's sisters, or brothers if you're a girl, cousins, aunts, uncles, or any relatives." Joseph said.

"Yeah, he's right. I gave him that rule when he was eyeing my sister. Sorry." Chris said.

"Oh, well you lot certainly have some weird things going about. Well, I'm going to head out. I'll see you at home Joseph." Miranda said and left the office.

"Well, she's cute." Jill said, "She doesn't go by Miranda Frost does she? Because that's just weird."

"No, Jill, she doesn't. She goes by _Steel_." Joseph said.

"She certainly is a steal." Brad said.

"Not _steal_, Steel. Can we just get off that subject?" Joseph asked.

"Yeah." Everyone agreed.

**_-Several hours later _** **_11:00 P.M.-_******

"Time go home. At least tonight wasn't that bad. Two call and both were successful." Joseph smiled.

"Yeah, that second guy could've gotten away if Chris didn't cap him on his leg. You've got quick reflexes dude." Rebecca said.

"Psh, anyone could've done it." Chris said.

"Pfft." Jill said, "Aren't we being modest."

"Whatever Jill." Chris said and left to the locker room to get changed.

"Well, I'll see you guys later." Joseph said and left along with Brad who was still sulking about Chris' remark from earlier.

"Coming Rebecca? I'm just gonna get my stuff in my locker. I'm not going to change anymore. I just want to go home."

"Speaking of home, are you gonna get a place in the Spanish Villa?" She asked.

"I can…but I don't know…moving furniture is annoying." She said. She and Rebecca left the office to the locker room so she could collect her stuff. By the time they got there, Chris was already done changing. He was just gathering his stuff and the three of them walked out of the locker room together.

"So Chris, are you going to go out with Miranda?" Jill asked.

"No. I'm not going to go behind my friend's back and break the rules. What the hell is the matter with you?" He said.

"Just curious. I just thought you'd be one of those guys who didn't care about stuff like that." Jill said.

"Well, you're wrong." He said. They finally reached the entrance of the building and found that it was raining cats and dogs outside.

"Huh, well what do you know, it's raining." Jill said and clicked the alarm to her car to remind Chris that _she_ had a car and would be safe from the rain as opposed to him on his bike.

Chris gave her this fake smile. "So your majesty, gonna run in the rain and get all soaked and then wet the interior?" He smiled.

Jill gave back that fake smile. "No, I'm going to wait until the rain dies down a little and I think you should too."

"Do you think I'm stupid to ride in this kind of rain?" Chris asked.

"Knowing you, yah." She said. "Hey, what are you doing?" She asked upon seeing him take out a cigarette.

"What does it look like? I haven't had one all day." He said as he lit it up.

"Disgusting." She said and fanned the smoke away.

**_-15 minutes and 5 cigarettes later- _**

"Alright, I'll see you ladies later. I have a puppy to go home to." Chris said and put on his helmet.

"What are you crazy! You're going home in this rain? I could drop you home if you want?" Jill offered.

"No I'm fine. Bye." He said and walked into the rain and got on his bike and rode off.

"Crazy bastard." Jill said to Rebecca, who didn't respond. "Hey Rebecca? Becca?" Jill turned to where Rebecca was sitting and found her asleep. She shook her lightly and woke her up. "The rain is letting up. Let's go." She told her. She and Rebecca walked through the sprinkles all the way to her car and got in. They left the parking lot and Jill was off to Rebecca's place for the third time that day.

"Thanks Jill." Rebecca said as she got off at her stop

"Sure no problem. Bye." Jill said and drove off home.

**_--- _**

Chris made it home safely in the rain, but he was extremely soaked. He walked up to his apartment and unlocked the door but it didn't open because there was something behind it that prevented it from opening. Boo apparently had fallen asleep behind the door. Chris gently pushed the door and Boo just glided along with the door. "What a weird puppy." Chris said as he saw Boo behind the door, still sleeping. He closed the door behind him and locked up and went straight for the shower. After he got out, he carefully walked around his apartment looking for land mines (not the real land mines, but puppy boo-boos). He looked around, but didn't seem to find any as they were all on the pee-pee pad that he had purchased at the pet store earlier. "Damn, and I didn't even teach him that." Chris said. He took out the old one and replaced it with a new one. He then went to his answering machine to check if anyone had called and left a message.

"You have no new messages. _(BEEP)_" the answering machine said. Chris went to his kitchen to grab a glass of water. After he gulped that down, he double-checked that the door was locked and then picked up Boo. He switched off all the lights and went to his bedroom. He placed Boo on the foot of his bed and climbed in and fell asleep right away.

**_-Jill's Place- _**

Jill just got out of the bath. She looked around her apartment and decided that this place wasn't all that bad. Plus, she didn't feel like moving all her stuff to a new place anytime soon. "Now that that asshole is off the streets, I don't have to worry about him showing up." She thought. She went into her bedroom and collected what dirty clothes she had and went down to the laundry room to do her laundry. It wasn't long after till her laundry was done and went back up to her place, now tired because of the wait. But before she went go to bed, she folded what needed to be folded and hung whatever had to be hung. She decided that she would iron the wrinkles out if she decided to wear it. After she put away her clothes, she plopped down on her bed, ready to fall asleep when…_RING_…her cell phone started to ring. "Hello?" She answered groggily, "Sam, I'm tired, leave me alone, I want to go to sleep!"

"_You remember Natalie right? Well, she's getting hitched to Dean.._"

"What? My friend Natalie?" Jill asked.

"_Yep._"

"And my ex-boyfriend Dean?"

"_Yah._"

"How did that happen?"

"_Well, honey, I hate to tell you this but when you were with Dean, he was screwing around with her._"

"Damn it! I knew it. I just thought it was some bitch, but Natalie? I even cried to her about it. What a bitch! I feel so stupid. But now I'm so angry! Why did you have to tell me this now? Now I won't be able to go to sleep."

"_Yeah, well that's all I called for. Anyways, see you this weekend, I have to go now. I have to finish logging this crap. Love you bye._" Sam said and hung up.

Jill hung up her phone. "_Arg!_" Jill yelled out of frustration. She felt so stupid about that situation. "Aw who cares!" She yelled and plopped back down onto her bed. She stared straight up at the ceiling and she eventually drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**The end…Jeez this certainly was a long (30) chapter and a hard one for that matter, only because I didn't know what the hell to write anymore. I screwed up badly. I didn't bother to re-read it, so if there are any mistakes, which I'm sure there's probably a handful, I'm sorry, it's four-twenty-four in the morning and The Little Mermaid is what is playing on my DVD player. Not like that's going to do anything but just thought I'd mention it. Anyways, so I gave Chris a puppy, sue me. Yeah, his name is Peek-A-Boo, so what, It's my story. I already said I didn't know what to write. I gave him a Shar Pei because I have one and he's just the cutest thing in the world. I just like how Chris is so masculine with a puppy with a cute and harmless name. Anyways, I think that this story is coming to an end soon. I don't know how many chapters left, but I assure you that it's ending soon (in September) so I'll try to update like mad. I don't know if I'll be able to that cause my summer classes just started and I have to make some decorations for my godson's christening. I'd invite you guys but again, I will not pay for your ticket. Um, um, um, since I already have an idea to the ending of this story somewhere in my head, I think I'll be able to pull it off. Okay so please review and again, thank you to everyone who has read this stupid ass story and who reviewed. Oh, did you catch that Miranda Frost bit? Frost bit, hahaha, okay no not that. Miranda Frost was a character in the recent Bond film. I would have put something about it but it's 1998 and the movie hasn't come out yet. And just to let you know, I DO NOT OWN Miranda Frost or the James Bond franchise, because if I did, I would be driving around in my Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. I don't own that either. Hmm, so I know it's kind of early to ask this but should there be a sequel or should I just retire and go to school? I don't know. Okay bye then. **


	14. My Fake Boyfriend part I

**Hey, wow, cool! I decided to load this chapter up now, because a storm is heading our way and I don't know when I'll be able to get on the computer again. As for Part II, if I can, I'll try to have it up soon, so check back for the conclusion of this chapter. And after part II, the next chapter could be the last of this story, that's if I don't go overboard. So if you don't want it to end there, pray that I go overboard. Haha. Just kidding. So thank you to those of you who reviewed and also to those who just read. Hmm, seems like I lost most of my readers. Must be because it took me forever to update and they just got lazy to check. Now that I think about it, I'm starting to miss Nick's reviews. Hahaha. Thanks to _Liz Valentine _for pointing out that chapter 15 was the same. Okay so hopefully, my readers will come back and read cause it's kind of lonely. Yeah right, okay, whatever, enjoy what nonsense this chapter is. **

**Chapter 14: **_My Fake Boyfriend part I_

It was not long until Jill awoke from her dreamless sleep. Thinking it was already morning, she rose from her bed and decided to take a shower and get ready for work. She over to the balcony and drew the curtains back to let the sun shine through the sliding door, but what she discovered was the moonlight leaking through the window. "Aw crud. And here I thought it was morning. What the fuck is wrong with me. I didn't even bother to check my clock." She said to herself and took a glance at the clock hanging on the wall for the current time. " 2:35! Aw, shit." Jill then dragged herself back into her room and fell back down on her bed. She stared at the ceiling for what seemed like forever when she finally gave up and realized that she couldn't go back to sleep. She got up and went through a shopping bag that she didn't empty. As she emptied it, she found a receipt with writings on the back of it. _Rebecca E. Chambers, _ _297 Fossil Lane_ _Raccoon City_ _40915__. 769-5634._ "What a silly girl. She can't remember her address and phone number so she wrote it on my receipt. Okay no, this is her receipt, shit, this is her shopping bag!" Jill thought. "Hmm, what if I give her a call at this hour." Jill smiled and grabbed her cell phone and called Rebecca.

**_-Rebecca's Place-_**

_Ring, ring_. Being the light sleeper that she is, Rebecca got out of bed and answered her phone. "_Hello?_ Jill? You do know it's 2:40 in the morning, right?"

"_Oh, did I wake you?_" Jill asked nonchalantly.

"Well sort of, I just went to bed now." Rebecca said.

"_Oh, sorry, but not really, seeing that I did call at this hour. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I have your shopping bag and you have mine._" Jill said.

"You couldn't wait till tomorrow to tell me that? Jesus Jill, you're nuts. Bye now." Rebecca said.

"_No wait, don't go. I actually called because something was bugging me and I couldn't go back to sleep. I would have called someone else, but you're the only girl friend that I have here._" Jill said.

Feeling special, Rebecca decided to hear her out. "So Jill, what's on your mind?" She asked.

"_Well, my ex-boyfriend and his fiancé are coming over this weekend with my friend Sam and well, what should I do? He was my 'high-school sweetheart' and he cheated on me with my friend, who he is engaged to right now. He proposed to me like five times but I kept telling him I wasn't ready. I don't remember what number proposal that was when he decided to cheat on me. I found out and so I broke up with him, about a year ago now and I'm happy and all, but how am I supposed to act?_" Jill asked.

"Hmm, you know, I don't know why you're asking someone younger, but I say, just b…"

"_If you say 'just be yourself' then I'll kill you._"

"Um, I wasn't." Rebecca lied, "I was going to say…okay Jill, you know what, I really don't know what to tell you. That is why I am a medical doctor and not a psychologist. I'm really sorry I can't help you but seeing as it's 3:00 in the morning, I'm going to bed."

"_Hmm, how did I know you were going to say something like that? Okay so, I'm just going to…I'm just gonna sleep on it. Bye Becks._"

"Huh, whadya say?" Rebecca asked.

"_I said bye. Go to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow._"

"Yeah, okay." Rebecca said and hung up the phone and immediately went to sleep.

Apparently, Jill did not go back to sleep. She decided to call Rebecca again and explain some other tid-bits of her love life. That conversation was soon over when Jill realized that Rebecca was asleep on the other end. Jill said her goodbyes and hung up the phone.

Back at Jill's, her attempt at going back to sleep was still not working and all she could think about was the upcoming weekend and what she's going to do. She picked up her phone once again and dialed Rebecca's number once more.

"_What?_" A tired Rebecca answered.

"Hey Rebecca it's me. I can't go to sleep. I still have loads on my mind and I thought I'd try to empty some more of it. So what would you do if your ex-boyfriend and his fiancé were coming over?" Jill asked.

"_I'd go to sleep._" Rebecca mumbled.

"Sure you would because you'd never be in a situation like mine." Jill said. "But anyways, think hypothetically. Rebecca? Becks? That little bitch hung up on me!" Jill said, upon hearing the beeping on the other end. She then hit redial on her phone and Rebecca answered once again.

"Okay seeing that you don't want to think hypothetically, and as I hit the redial button, an idea sprang into my head and I think I'm gonna go with it. Well, it is the only idea I have." Jill told her.

"_Oh great, you have a plan, lets hear then._" Rebecca said with no enthusiasm.

"I'm going to get one of the guys to pretend to be my boyfriend. Okay bye now."

"_What! Jill, wait, are you serious? That's stupid._" Rebecca said, now wide-awake.

"It may be stupid, but I'm desperate. Anyways, I feel a lot better now, I could go to sleep, bye." Jill said and hung up.

"Jill? Jill! You dumb bitch!" Rebecca yelled, "Great, now I can't go back to sleep. I could call her and keep her up." Rebecca thought, "Never mind. If I just lay down, I'd probably be able to go back to sleep." Rebecca did just that and was asleep with the next few minutes.

**_- The Next Day in the S.T.A.R.S. Office-_**

"Hey Rebecca, you look like crap." Forest said.

"Huh, no wonder why you never go on dates." Richard teased.

"No, it's okay. It's just that Jill kept on calling me. And just when you think it's safe to go to bed, the damn telephone rings." Rebecca said, as she sipped her coffee.

"Why didn't you just turn of the ringer?" Richard asked.

"Or unhook your phone." Forest said.

"I would've, but she would probably know. And I didn't know if she was crazy enough to come over just to ask a measly question."

"So what was she calling for?" Richard asked.

"She was asking me how she should behave because Dean, his fiancé and her best friend Sam are coming over this weekend."

"Is this Dean, the ex-boyfriend that cheated on her?" Forest asked.

"Yes and no. Dean was her high-school sweetheart that cheated on her because she wasn't ready to marry him. Gary was her recent boyfriend that cheated on her."

"Uh-huh." Richard nodded his head.

"Please Chris! Please, I will do anything!" Jill pleaded with Chris as they entered the office.

"I already told you _NO!_ I will not do this. It's stupid. You're stupid. And besides, my sister is coming over this weekend and I have to…I have a lot of work to do. Why don't you ask Joe?" Chris said. The others in the room just stood where they were and watched, not to mention listened in on their conversation.

"He's seeing someone." Jill said.

"Then ask Forest."

"Ask me what?" Forest asked.

"He's not my type. No offense, Forest."

"Yeah, she's right." Forest said. "I don't even know what they're talking about." Forest said after Richard gave him this look.

"Come on Chris, please! I'll pay you! Twenty bucks an hour!"

"As tempting as that may sound, no." Chris said firmly as he sat behind his desk.

"Wait a minute Jill. You're seriously not planning on doing what you told me last night, are you?" Rebecca asked. She didn't get an answer because Jill was obviously not paying any attention to her.

"Fine, if you won't help a friend, then I'll ask Wesker!" Jill said, and started towards Wesker's office.

Chris got up from behind his desk and grabbed Jill's arm. "Wait. If you're that desperate to ask Wesker then…I'll help you, but on _my_ terms. And ten bucks an hour would be okay. I wouldn't want to con you out of daddy's money or anything."

"So you'll do it?" Jill asked excitedly.

"On _my_ terms only." Chris stated firmly.

"_YES!_ On your terms. Thank you. _THANK YOU!_" Jill said happily.

"Oh my god, Jill, don't do it. You're just going to embarrass yourself." Rebecca said, while Jill still didn't pay her any attention.

"So what are your terms?" She asked Chris.

"I don't know. You make it up." Chris said.

"But then it won't be _your_ terms."

"Doesn't matter. Just make the terms. It's your idea anyways." Chris said.

"Okay." Jill said and returned to her desk to whip a 'contract.'

Forest walked up to Chris' desk to get some information while Rebecca went to Jill to try and talk her out of doing it.

"So Chris, what's going on?" Forest asked.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Joseph asked as he entered the office along with Barry and Brad.

"Okay everybody listen up please." Jill said.

"What's up Jill?" Barry asked.

"Okay, my ex-boyfriend and his bitch of a fiancé are coming over this weekend to gloat in my face and Chris has agreed to pretend to be my boyfriend because I don't want him to think that I haven't gotten over him, which I did! So please, please make this look believable and don't spill the beans." Jill said in one breath.

"Did you catch all that?" Joseph asked Forest.

"Yeah, all I heard was, _'bitch of a fiancé.'_" Joseph said.

"You guys, this is important. I don't want to look stupid here." Jill said.

"Uh, too late." Rebecca said from behind Jill's desk

"Excuse me Miss Doctor who can't help a patient." Jill said.

"Well look at you, you're 23, your ex-boyfriend and his fiancé are visiting and you are going to extremes to ask Chris to pretend to be your boyfriend so you don't look sorry for yourself that you haven't found a respectable guy who won't cheat on you like your previous boyfriends." Rebecca said in one breath.

"Did she say _boyfriends?_ With an _-s_?" Joseph asked Barry.

"Yeah, I believe she did." Barry said.

"So Jill, which boyfriends cheated on you?" Joseph asked out of curiosity and received an elbow to the gut from Barry.

"Let's just say I make extremely bad choices when it comes to men." Jill said.

"Oh please, would you just tell them that every single one of your boyfriends cheated on you?" Rebecca blurted out.

"Thank you Rebecca for that piece of information." Jill kept her cool.

"Wow, Jill, you know, I'd definitely go out with you but I don't know, I just might cheat on you." Joseph joked.

"Laugh it up, cause the joke's on you." Jill said.

"Man I'm so glad I have Kate." Joseph said and Jill mocked him.

"I'm just glad I don't have to go through the whole dating process again." Barry said, "I don't think it was that complicating as it is now."

"Whatever, happily-married Barry." Jill said.

"She's mean when she's angry." Barry said as though his feelings were hurt.

"I'm sorry, I'm just very frustrated and…and…" Jill clutched her head.

"Yes Jill, we'll help you with your scheme, even though it's extremely immature." Joseph said.

"Yeah we will." Richard said and everyone nodded.

"Have fun Chris." Barry teased.

"Oh, ho-ho-ho, I don't know about that." Chris laughed, "I can't believe I'm agreeing to do this. Claire is going to be so pissed at me."

"I'm sure she'll understand Chris, it's for a good cause." Jill said. Once Jill turned her back, Chris looked at the guys who were shaking their heads.

"Yeah, I know." Chris told the guys, knowing that Claire _would_ be upset.

"See." Jill said, thinking that Chris was answering her. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to work on that 'contract.'"

A few minutes flew by and Jill finally finished the contract and strolled over to Chris' desk and handed it over to him. "Chris here's the…" Jill started to speak but was cut off by Chris shushing her. He was apparently in the middle of an important phone call.

" 5:30 would be fine. Okay see you then." Chris said and hung up his phone.

"Sounds like someone has a date at 5:30." Joseph teased.

"Ooo, pray tell, Mr. Redfield." Jill said.

"Well if you eavesdroppers must know, I do have an _'appointment'_ at 5:30 with…"

"An '_appointment?_' Is that what you kids call dating now?" Barry joked.

"I was going to say I have an appointment with a realtor." Chris said.

"For what?" Joseph asked.

"I'm being evicted because there are no pets allowed. I called the realtor leasing the place and she offered to show it to me at 5:30."

"You're being evicted? That sucks! How did the landlord know?" Brad asked.

"Nosey neighbors. I'd like to pop them. I'm so annoyed." Chris said.

"Well, if you hate your neighbors, then maybe you _should_ get out of there." Barry said, "So where you looking at?"

"I was looking in at the…the Windward Hills…location." Chris said.

"Good call. They have excellent security. And most importantly, they allow pets." Barry smiled.

"Yeah, that's what the realtor said." Chris said.

"How are you going to pay for that with the salary you make!" Joseph asked.

"Can we leave that to my business?" Chris asked.

"Okay anyways, Chris, here's the 'contract.' It basically says no kissing, no groping, no teasing or making Jill look bad. And also that you agree to do this until the _party_ leaves. So…sign here." She pointed.

"So Jill, no kissing huh? You might as well sport a label that says '_Fake Relationship._' " Joseph said.

"Shut up Joe. Chris, sign here." Jill said.

"You know what, I change my mind. Why don't you hire a male escort or something?" Chris said and sank into his chair.

"Oh no wait, Chris please. If I hire a male escort, he'd probably be wanting to have sex with me at the end of the day and if I said no, he'd probably force himself on me and rape me and it will be all your fault because you told me to hire one. Now you wouldn't want that on your conscience, would you? _Would you?_" Jill spoke rather quickly.

"She's right you know." Richard said while the others nodded.

"Give me the stupid paper." Chris said.

"Here. See, it even has a seal. Rebecca was the witness." Jill smiled.

"It's a stupid smiley face." Chris said dryly.

"And?" Jill asked.

"Never mind." Jill handed him the paper. He signed it and gave Jill the evil eyes while doing so.

"You have such pretty eyes." Jill said sarcastically and returned to her desk.

Chris got up from his desk and walked over to the guys. "Hey, so if I get this place, will you help me move my shit?" Chris asked.

"No offense Chris, but I wouldn't want to touch your shit." Joseph said.

"Yeah, very funny." Chris said.

"Yeah, I'll help. It'll give me something to do." Brad said.

"Yeah so will I, because I know you'll buy the beers and we'll all get drunk moving your stuff and we'll end up doing nothing anyways." Forest said.

"Yeah, count me in." Joseph said.

"I don't think Cathy will mind." Barry said.

"Okay guys, don't get carried away. I haven't even seen the place yet." Chris said.

**_--- _**

****

For the remainder of the day, the team went through their drills, did some paper work and in the case of Chris and Jill, yell at each other. Finally, work was over and it was time to go home.

"Hey Joe, want to come and check the place out?" Chris asked as they all walked out of the office.

"Aw, I can't man, sorry. I have to plans with my cousin." Joseph said.

"Oh, it's cool."

"Ooo, can I come?" Rebecca asked.

"Oh, yeah, sure that would be great! But uh, hope you don't mind riding on my motorcycle." Chris said.

"Oh, I don't mind. In fact, I think it'll be fun!" Rebecca said.

"Oh, I don't mind. In fact, I think it'll be fun." Jill mocked. Chris handed Rebecca his helmet and they left to meet the realtor up at Windward Hills.

"You say something Jill?" Barry asked.

"Yeah and no. I'm just kind of irritated because Rebecca was being such a bitch earlier." Jill said.

"Really, is that so?" Barry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes it is. Well, I'll see you later Barry." Jill said.

"Bye Jill." Barry said.

**_-Windward Hills-_**

"That was enthralling. I want a motorcycle." Rebecca squealed after she got off his bike.

"Um, Rebecca, you could barely touch the ground." Chris laughed.

"Yeah, I know, but it's still cool. Oh hey, is that the realtor now?" Rebecca asked.

"Uh, yeah, I believe so. Let's go." Chris said and started walking towards her.

"Wow she's one sexy realtor don't you think? Nice long legs, flow-y blonde hair, curvaceous…man, I wish I was tall." Rebecca said.

"Yeah." Chris said. They immediately stopped talking when they approached her.

"So you must be Chris, I'm Melissa Le Croix." She stuck out her hand out to greet him

"Yeah I am, and this is my friend Rebecca." Chris said as he shook her had.

"Hi, I just wanted to tag along." Rebecca said as she shook Melissa's hand.

"Okay so let's go then." She said. All three of them entered the building and took the elevator to the 8th floor. "So what do you two do?" She asked.

"Oh, we're S.T.A.R.S. Officers. I'm in the Alpha team and she's the Bravo team medic." Chris said.

"Wow, you're the medic, but you're like 15." Melissa said.

"I'm 18, but close enough."

"Wow, you're like a little genius." Melissa said.

"Thanks. So how old are you?" Rebecca asked.

"I'm 25." She smiled.

"So Melissa _Le Croix_." Chris said. She looked at him and waited for his question. "_Le Croix._"

"Yes?" She asked.

"Oh, I don't know. I just like the sound of saying your last name." Chris said.

"Okay." She laughed. "Well, here we are, the 8th floor." She smiled.

"Nice view." Rebecca squealed.

"I like it…you can look down and see the whole city." Chris said.

"Okay, this way." Melissa said and they followed right behind her. "Here we are." She said and opened the door and went inside. "So feel free to look around."

"Wow, this is a nice place." Rebecca said

"Yeah it is. I like the view. You can see most of the city from here. But besides the view, the rooms are big and it's spacious. Six a month, yeah?" Chris asked.

"Yes sir." She answered.

"How soon can we settle this?" He asked.

"If you're free, we can get right to it." She said.

"That would be great."

The three of them left the building and Chris and Rebecca followed Melissa in her Eclipse all the way to her office. Chris parked his bike and he and Rebecca got down. "So Chris, I totally saw you checking her backside." Rebecca smiled.

"I'm a guy, she's hot, it's totally normal." Chris said.

"I think you should ask her out." Rebecca said.

"What? Rebecca what the hell are you getting at?"

"What? Why not? If I were you, I would put the _moves _on her." Rebecca asked.

"You sound like my sister right now." Chris shook his head. "Let's go, she's probably waiting for us." Chris said as they entered the building and towards Miss Le Croix's office.

"See Chris, she's single." Rebecca pointed to her name plaque on the door. "_Miss_ Le Croix."

"Rebecca, shut up." Chris said.

"Did you wait long? Sorry, I had to get the papers." Melissa said as she opened her office door and entered. They all took their seats and started on the paper work.

"Um, _Miss_ Le Croix, is there a restroom somewhere around here?" Rebecca asked as Chris read through the contracts.

"Oh yeah, when you step out, it's down the hall to your right."

"Thanks." Rebecca said and exited the office, leaving the two alone.

"So, would you like to get a drink sometime?" Melissa asked.

"Excuse me?" Chris asked as he signed the last of the papers.

"Did I just say that out loud?" Melissa asked as her cheeks immediately flushed crimson.

"Yes you did." Chris laughed, "And I'd love a drink."

"I'm off on Saturday, so how about then?"

"Saturday would be great. Oh no wait. I can't. I promised a friend I'd do her a favor."

"Ah, I see."

"What about tomorrow? On no wait, I work at eleven." Chris asked.

"Tomorrow is fine. We could go at six-thirty?" Melissa said.

"Six-thirty it is." Chris said.

"What's at six-thirty?" Rebecca asked as she entered the office.

"Um, he could start moving in at six-thirty." She said.

"Six-thirty today?" Rebecca asked.

"If he's up to it. I mean, the electricity is on and its semi furnished."

"Wow, that's great. You can start moving the small stuff. Oh no wait, you drive a motorcycle." Rebecca said.

"A motorcycle, eh?" Melissa looked as though she were impressed. Chris just smiled. "Can you two excuse me?"

"Sure." Rebecca and Chris both said.

"Hey maybe you can borrow Jill's car. No, I don't think she'd let you, never mind." Rebecca said and at the same time, Miss Le Croix got off the phone.

"Okay Mr. Redfield, here are the keys and rent is due every end of the month and you have a five day grace period." She smiled sweetly and handed him the papers and the keys, which he accepted.

"Thank you very much." Chris stood up and shook her hand, sealing the deal.

"No, thank you, Chris. Hope you enjoy your new place." She said.

"Thanks I will…so six-thirty then right?" Chris asked.

"Six-thirty." She confirmed.

"Thanks." Rebecca and Chris left her office and rode straight to Rebecca's place.

"Well, thanks for letting me tag along. Oh, and I'll be glad to help you move your stuff." Rebecca offered.

"Thanks Rebecca."

"Um question though, where do you plan on taking _Miss_ Le Croix out for drinks?" Rebecca laughed.

"How'd you know?" Chris asked.

"I'm not stupid Chris. I pretended to use the restroom and hung outside and listened through the door." Rebecca smiled and handed him his helmet.

"You're evil." Chris said hooked his helmet on the back.

"Well, it's nice to know that you're finally coming out of your shell." Rebecca said.

"What shell? Who said that?" Chris asked.

"Barry speaks _very_ loud. See you Chris." Rebecca waved and entered her building.

Chris shook his head and then rode off home. "Hey Boo you must be hungry." Chris greeted his extremely excited puppy. He fed his dog and decided to call Forest. "Hey Forest, what are you doing?"

"_Um nothing why what's up Chris?_" Forest asked.

"Think you can help me move some small things here to my _new_ place?" Chris asked.

"_You got the place already? Cool. Sure, I'll help. It'd give me something to do. I'll be over in five._" Forest said and hung up the phone.

Forest arrived and the two of them immediately got to work moving the small things. After five trips, they finished moving most of the small things and returned back to Chris' old place. "That's a real sweet place you have, man, two bedroom, two bath and an amazing view."

"Yeah. And the cool part is, I think my realtor likes me." Chris smirked.

"How'd you know?" Forest asked as he took a swig of his Pepsi.

"Well, she asked me out for drinks. She meant to say it in her head but it just came out."

"So how she look?" Forest asked.

"Well, she has shoulder length wavy blonde hair _and_ she's tall. Very sexy." Chris said.

"Nice. Well Chris, I'm gonna head out now. I'll be here tomorrow at twelve."

"Yeah, thanks again Forest." Chris said and led him out. "Might as well hit the sack." Chris said to himself and strolled into his bedroom and went to sleep.

****

**_-The Next Day-_**

Chris woke up bright and early, took a shower, fed Boo and immediately got started prepping his things for movement. He would have eaten breakfast first, but his fridge was empty, no surprise at all. After packing most of things he needed to pack, which wasn't that much considering he's only live in Raccoon for a month, he left his apartment and rented one of those U-Haul trucks. The cool thing he found was that he didn't need someone to get the truck, he just loaded his bike in the back and drove back to his apartment. Upon arriving, Forest was waiting outside with Joseph. Chris parked the U-Haul and got out. "Hey guys." Chris greeted them.

"A U-Haul? Where's your bike?" Joseph asked. Immediately after asking, Chris opened the back of the U-Haul revealing his bike and rode it out. "Genius."

The three of them went up and started moving all his stuff. After coming back from the first trip, Brad, Richard, Barry and Rebecca finally showed up. Since they came, it doubled their time and they finished moving all his stuff by three o'clock. All Rebecca did was keep an eye on Boo. "So, this is all your stuff?" Barry asked as they kicked back in his new living room.

"It's a good thing these elevators were big." Brad said.

"Yeah, it made the move a whole lot easier." Richard said.

"Yeah, thanks for helping me. Just so you know, you guys don't need to help me arrange my furniture." Chris said.

"Thank god, because even if you asked, I would have passed. I work at five, and I didn't mean for that to rhyme." Forest said.

"That doesn't rhyme." Richard said.

"Yeah well, close enough." Forest said and the others agreed just so they wouldn't get into deep with that.

"Oh hey, how come Jill isn't here?" Brad asked.

"Yeah, Chris, where's the 'girlfriend'?" Joseph teased

"That's not funny. She's not here because I don't want to see her. I already have to spend my weekend with her, what more on the weekdays? And that's not even the whole week because I work with the damn girl!" Chris said.

"Wow." Is all Barry could say.

"You're mean." Joseph asked.

"Whatever." Chris said.

"I agree with Joe." Brad said.

"Yeah." The others agreed.

"Hmm, well, I'm going to get started on arranging my furniture anyone wanna…" Before Chris could finish his sentence, everyone got up and said their goodbyes except for Rebecca. "You don't work at five?" Chris asked.

"Nope, I have the eleven with the Alpha's. I don't know what Wesker is doing." Rebecca said.

"So are you going to help?" Chris asked

"Yeah, I'm just going to watch Boo and make sure he doesn't get lost." Rebecca said.

"Thanks." Chris said and immediately got started on arranging. It wasn't so long before he finished putting his things in their perspective places. All he didn't do was hook up his T.V. or put his clothes away.

"Wow, you work fast." Rebecca commented.

"Yeah well, I don't have a lot of stuff." Chris said.

"I've noticed." Rebecca said sarcastically.

"You're not busy right? Do you think you can do me a favor?" Chris asked.

"What?"

"Well, since I still have that U-Haul, do you think, you know, we can do that Knight Rider thing where I come out the back? You can drive the U-Haul."

"What! No, that's dangerous."

"No don't worry, Claire and I do this all the time." Chris said.

"I'm not Claire." Rebecca said.

"Fine." Chris said in defeat. All of a sudden, his telephone started to ring. "Who is that ringing? I thought I had to go to the phone company to get it hooked up?" Chris asked.

"Well what are you waiting for, answer it!"

Chris walked up to the phone and answered it. "_Hello?_"

"_Chris? Hey, this is Melissa._"

"Melissa? Le Croix? How did you get this number? I don't even know it." Chris said.

"_Well, I decided to do in a favor for you and have your phone hooked up._" She told him and gave him his number as well.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to. So…are we still on?"

"_Hmm…you know…never mind, I'll come clean. I hooked up your phone because I have to cancel tonight. I have to show a client a place downtown._"

"Oh, okay that's fine. I have to work at eleven anyways and it would suck if I just have to bolt in the middle of our da…drinks."

"_Yeah, in the middle of drinks. So Saturday's still not good? How about Sunday?_" She asked.

"I can't. I don't know how long I'm in for this favor." Chris said.

"_Oh well, you have my number, call me when you're available._"

"But doesn't that make me sound desperate?" Chris laughed

"_Okay then, I'll call you._" She laughed"_Well then, I have to meet my client before she has a cow. Bye._"

"Bye." Chris said and they both hung up. He turned around only to see Rebecca smirking at him. "I don't want to hear what you have to say." Chris said.

"For your info, I want going to say anything. Um, I'm just gonna go now." Rebecca said and placed Boo on the floor.

"Need a ride home?" Chris offered.

"Oh, no thanks, I just bought a car. That's why I wasn't here earlier. It's a Civic." Rebecca answered just as Chris was about to ask. "Okay see you later." Rebecca said and left his place.

****

**_-Later that night during Alpha's working hours-_**

"So Chris, thanks for telling me that you've already moved into your new home." Jill said.

"I didn't tell you." He said.

"Exactly! I thought we were partners? Whatever happened to sharing?" She asked.

"Can we not get into this? It's three o'clock in the morning and I'm here with you, not to mention the damn weekend is closing in, I'm not exactly in a cheery mood."

"You think I'm looking forward for the weekend? Believe me, I'm hoping that I can just skip this weekend, but I can't."

"Why don't you? You can just skip town and never come back." Chris said.

"Ha-ha." Jill faked a laugh.

"Hey, we should start heading down now…it's almost 3:30 and you know Wesker hates it if we're late for training." Brad said.

"He's right. Let's get out of here." Barry agreed.

"I can't believe he's going to make us do laps at 3:30 in the freaking morning." Joseph complained as they headed towards the lobby area.

"Oh well." Rebecca said.

"And why are you here?" Joseph asked.

"I don't know, I work here?" She said sarcastically.

"Oh whoa, check those pair of legs out." Joseph said as the stopped at the corner.

"She looks familiar." Rebecca said.

"Hey that's my realtor." Chris and Jill both said. "What?" They said again. "Melissa?" "Yeah." They said simultaneously.

"This has got to stop." Joseph shook his head.

"What place are you looking into Jill?" Rebecca asked.

"The Spanish Villa…again. I didn't want to move out, but it's a really pretty place."

"It is, isn't it?" Rebecca agreed.

"Wait a minute…those places are downtown, aren't they?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, so?" Jill asked.

"_Arg_, it was you! _Ack!_" He held his hands in front of her as though he wanted to choke her. He closed his fists and brought them to his open mouth and headed for Melissa's direction.

"What the hell did I do?" Jill asked.

"Ah…I see it." Rebecca said.

"See what?" Brad asked.

"Well earlier today, she called Chris and cancelled on him because she had to deal with a client, which was you, Jill. And that's why he's angry." Rebecca said.

**_--- _**

****

"Melissa?" Chris asked.

"Oh, hey Chris. I forgot you worked at this time." She said.

"What are you doing here? Is everything okay with you?" He asked with concern.

"Oh, everything's fine. My car just got impounded." She said with ease.

"Really? How?" He asked.

"There was a mix up and they took my car by mistake. Nothing I can't handle." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Really? Who was the officer in charge?" He asked.

"Psh. What a slut. She's fired." Jill said, as they watched on from the corner they were in.

"I take it you don't like her." Barry said.

"Well look at her, she's got _bitch_ written all over her." Jill said.

"Not to mention _smokin' hot!_" Joseph said.

"You say that about every girl that has big tits." Jill said.

"She's very tall and slender." Brad said.

"Tch, I can take her." Jill said as the others looked at her. "I know how to deal with big girls, you go for their knees." Jill told them and they just nodded.

**_--- _**

"Uh, I don't know exactly. I think it was Lyman or Rynan, or was it Rayman?"

"Ryman? Kevin Ryman?" Chris asked.

"Yeah that one. You know him?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah I know him." Chris said as a matter of fact.

"No don't, he was only doing his job." Melissa said, "Besides how was he supposed to know I'm your gir…your friend." She tried to fix it but failed miserably and Chris just smiled. She felt so embarrassed.

"So, you're my girlfriend now?" Chris decided to tease, causing her to blush even more. She punched him lightly on his shoulder for retaliation.

****

**_-Corner-_**

"Look at her, that tramp. She's all over him, touching his shoulder."

"Jill, she punched him." Joseph said.

"Hmm, sounds like someone is a tad jealous." An all too familiar voice came from behind all of them.

"Whoa, I am not jealous man…Wesker!" Jill said as she turned around to confront the speaker.

"_EEP_." Brad squealed. Everyone stood up straight and didn't know what to say

"So what's going on here? Didn't I say drills are at 3:30?"

"Yes." They all said.

"And what time is now?" Wesker asked coolly

"3:29." Joseph said.

"Well, that means you all have one minute to get to the grounds." Wesker said and all of them immediately scrambled. Wesker stayed at the corner and stared at Chris. When he noticed someone at the corner of his eye, he turned and saw Wesker point to his watch and he left.

"Crap, I _have_ got to go. Drills are at 3:30 and its… 3:30. I have to beat Wesker to the grounds otherwise I'm in for it!" Chris said frantically. Before Chris left, Melissa grabbed him by his collar and kissed him full on the lips. "Whoa, what was that for?" Chris asked, slightly dazed.

"Well, I say _'skip the date and go straight to the 'good-night' kiss.'_" She smiled and he smiled in turn.

"Okay, I have to go." He said as she kissed him again. "I _really_ have to go."

"Go." She smiled.

"Bye." Chris said and ran towards the corner the others were hiding earlier. "Crap, if I go that way, I'll run into him." Chris said to himself. "Ah, the short cut." He turned around and headed back towards the lobby. As he passed Melissa, she laughed at him and then he quickly disappeared through the stairway.

**The end, people. I decided to break this into two parts because it was ridiculously long. Well I don't know cause I've only written two sentences on the second part. Haha. No actually, the word document says I've written 23 pages and to me, that's already long _AND_ I haven't even reached when Sam and Co. and Claire arrive. Expect the second part to be about 20+ pages. Well, I've made some mistakes as well. I earlier chapters, Miranda was Brad's cousin. Sorry for the mix up but I'm still sticking with Miranda as Joseph's cousin and I've changed Brad's cousin to Brooke. Hey! Don't blame me, I've written that chapter a while back and I can't remember the little details. Sorry. Um…I made up Rebecca's number so if it's yours, tell me and I'll take it off. Hmm…So Melissa Le Croix. Hehe. So if you didn't catch the clues, she's somebody from a game, but minus the last name. So figure it out? The clues: An Eclipse, Blonde shoulder length hair and tall. YES! She's Melissa from Need For Speed: Underground! I got her last name from Friends. Janine Le Croix, Joey's dancer roommate. I would've let her drive the 350z, but it didn't come out in 1998. Maybe in ** **Japan****, but I don't know. Reason why I put her was because I was bored at home and decided to play NFS: Underground. I thought she was pretty and thought I would put her in as Chris' other love interest. At first I was going to just make up a character but hey, the image of her walking towards the screen in the end was fresh in my mind and I thought, 'hey why not. I'd be fun.' So I did it. Why does Chris have another love interest you ask? Well, he has to compete with Jill's new love interest right? Okay goodbye now. I gotta close the shutters now. Things are starting to fly. Toodles! **


	15. My Fake Boyfriend part II

**Hey everyone, okay so no note here, just read on. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 15: **_My Fake Boyfriend part II _

Chris ran towards the corner the others were hiding earlier, but turned around and headed back towards the lobby. As he passed Melissa, she laughed at him and then he quickly disappeared through the stairway. The second he reached the landing, he took the door to the left and sprinted to the team, who were already waiting on the field. As they reached the others, Wesker emerged from the east exit.

"You don't know how lucky you are." Joseph said.

"Yeah…tell…me…about…it." Chris said, as he inhaled rather hard so that he could catch his breath.

"All right now that _everyone_ is here," Wesker said as he reached the team, "we can start. Give me a mile, preferably under 7. After that, we'll go into our infiltrating routine and all the other _good _stuff." Wesker grinned. "Well let's get going! What are you waiting for? Morning?"

They didn't need another warning before they took off with Chris making up the rear. Joseph slowed down and ran with Chris. "So who is she and what's your relation?" He asked.

"She's Chris' girlfriend" Rebecca yelled from the front of them.

"Girlfriend? Wow." Joseph said.

"Yeah, if he likes sluts." Jill said and ran a little faster.

"What the hell is you're problem?" Chris asked. Rebecca and Joseph shrugged. Chris then ran up to catch up with Jill for an answer. "What's going on? Have I offended you in some way?"

She didn't answer and instead, ran faster. Chris tailed her, waiting for her reply. Nearly out of breath and extremely tired, Chris managed to level with her. "Jill."

"It's nothing Chris, don't worry about it." Jill said with ease and sped up. In fact, she was practically sprinting down the trail!

"Damn that woman." Chris thought, seeing that he doesn't have the energy to say it out loud. He too, broke out in a sprint and soon caught up with Jill. She turned to her left and saw him grinning at her. She got irritated from it and continued to run faster but Chris seemed to be keeping up. The two of them were running, racing practically, leaving the rest of the team a couple of feet back.

"Damn! How the hell is Chris doing that? He was practically out of breath when he came down and he smokes like a chimney. Maybe I should start smoking, but it doesn't matter, I don't like running anyways." Joseph said to Barry and Rebecca.

Their mile was up and they all managed to finish under the time limit, even Rebecca, but just barely. Chris didn't go directly to Jill for an answer. Instead he walked around a bit so his heart rate would slow down. "Here." Barry handed Chris a cup of ice-cold water. As he put the cup to his lips to gulp that bad boy down, Jill splashed his face with her water.

"_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!_"Chris yelled, now drenched in sweat and Jill's water. Rebecca and the others started to laugh, while Jill kept a straight face.

"You shouldn't _drink _the water otherwise you'll throw up and you could die." Jill said and took the cup full of water that Chris was holding and took a sip.

"Isn't that a little too extreme?" Joseph asked but no one answered him.

"You didn't have to throw your water at me." Chris said calmly as Jill took another sip and then flung the rest of her water to him. "What the?" He stood there dumbfounded.

"Cool off." Jill smiled and walked away.

Joseph walked up to him and rested his elbow on his shoulder while he held his cup in the other hand. "Isn't she great?"

"The best." Chris said sarcastically.

"Whoa, Chris, did it rain out there?" Wesker asked.

"No sir. Jill just…got carried away." Chris told him.

"Well then…" Wesker said and flung his water at Chris. "Might as well jump on the bandwagon." Jill stood behind him with a humongous smile on her face. Chris looked at her and thought about this whole ordeal. He found it silly and smiled in return but it immediately turned into a surprised expression when more water trickled down his face.

"Thought you could use more water to rinse out all that gel in your hair." Joseph laughed as he held a cup of water over his head.

"I'm not wearing gel."

"Maybe you need more water to get it to stick again." Rebecca said.

"I swear, if you toss me your water, you'll never hear the end of it." Chris said as he ran his hands through his hair and slicked it back.

"Hey Chris, now that you're all washed out, you don't have to take a shower when you get home." Barry teased.

"Ha-ha." Chris said rather dryly.

"All right, let's get a move on." Wesker said. They went on with their usual training and before long, they were finally finished and it was time to go home. They all returned to the locker room to change out of their icky uniforms, especially Chris.

"Hey Chris, I'm sorry about earlier." Jill said from her end of the lockers.

"It's fine, I'm not crying over it, but I do hope you enjoyed throwing your water at me."

"I had a blast, thanks. Hey maybe we could do it again sometime." She joked.

"Only if I get to do the throwing." He laughed. "You met her. You should know she's really nice." Chris said out of the blue.

"Yeah." Jill said. "Well, I'm gonna go now. I'm really tired and I'd like a nice bath before I hit the sack. I'm so glad I have short hair now. It's much easier _and _faster to dry."

"Yeah." Chris said as he gathered his bag together.

"Bye everyone." Jill yelled and got some responses from the other side. "Oh Chris, before I forget, can I have your number? It'll be weird if I didn't know my '_boyfriend's'_ number." She laughed.

"Yeah." He laughed and gave her his new number.

"So that's were you live now?"

"Yep. It's a great place. You're welcome to stop by anytime, after all, you are my _girlfriend_." Chris said.

"Right. Okay, bye." She said and left. It wasn't long till she reached her place. Once inside her apartment, she went straight to the bath. After her soothing bath, she dried her hair and fell asleep as soon as her head reached her pillow.

On Chris' way home, he felt his phone ring from inside of his pocket. He pulled over and answered it. "Yeah?" He answered.

****

_"What did I tell you about the way you answer your phone?" _

"Claire, hey what's up?"

"_Well, I called your place and they said you no longer live there. So when did you plan on telling me that?_"

"I just moved, I got evicted, _okay_! _And _I planned on telling you after I wake up today." Chris said as he yawned.

"_What do you mean 'wake up today?' Aren't you already awake, unless I'm talking to a machine._"

"I just got off work."

"_At seven!_"

"Yeah. Listen, I'm really beat so I'll call you later."

"_Wait, I just called to tell you that I'm not going to drive there, I'm taking a plane so pick me up._"

"Okay, pack light cause all I have is a bike for transportation. And before I forget, here's my new number." Chris said and gave it to her.

"_Alright, see you Saturday. My plane comes in at 5 in the afternoon. Bye." _

"Bye." Chris hung up his phone and put it back in his jacket. He checked to see if it was clear and pulled back into the street and rode home. Once arriving, he immediately fell asleep on his couch.

**_-Saturday Afternoon- _**

****

_Ring, ring…_ Chris woke up and fell off his couch and almost on Boo. "_Damn it!" _He cursed. He got up and dragged himself to answer his ringing phone. "_What?_"

"_Jeez, whatever happened to phone courtesy?_"Jill asked.

"What!" Chris asked.

_"Nothing. Anyways, Sam and Co. have arrived this morning and they are apparently staying here, much to my dismay. Right now, the 'co.' are getting some Z's in the guest room and…" _

"What?" Chris asked,"Jill, I can't hear you."

"_Hold on. Let me get out on my balcony so I can stop whispering._"Jill said, "_Okay so they've arrived and I just wanted to let you know. We are going to have dinner at Mancini's at _ _6:00_"

"Oh crud. Jill, my sister's plane arrives at five. I can't and won't leave her there. Can you reschedule for seven or something?" Chris asked.

"_Okay yeah sure. Seven is fine too. So I'll see you then, bye._"Jill said and hung up.

**_-Jill's Apartment- _**

"So Jill, who was that?" Sam asked.

"It was Chris. I was just letting him know what time dinner is."

"Is this the Chris that you constantly fight with?" She asked.

"Umm…uh-huh."

"So did he come out of his shell and ask you out?" Sam asked.

"Uh…we need to talk." Jill said and pulled her into the bathroom and turned on the faucet. "Okay, Chris is not my boyfriend. I just asked him to pretend so it won't look like I'm still hung over him." Jill said as the running water masked their conversation.

"I thought you did?"

"Yeah, but he might not know that! Anyways, don't you say a word! This is all your fault for inviting them!"

"I didn't invite them! I told Nat I was going to visit you and she insisted she come along and then that idiot tagged along! I couldn't lie to her…I already lie so much in the courtroom!"

"Whatever Sam, just don't tell. I want to make him so jealous." She smirked.

"I'm sure you will. I think he's tagged along to spite you. But in any case, I won't tell… just as long as you get me a date for the evening. I don't want to feel like the 'third' leg and alone." She smiled, "And he better be cute."

"Okay…but I don't know many people here…Ooo, Richard, he's sweet, nice and go…"

"Whatever Jill, just arrange it." Sam said and exited the bathroom. Jill followed after she turned off the faucet. Then she decided to call Richard.

"Hey Rich, this is Jill. I was wondering if you're busy tonight?" Jill asked.

"_Well as a matter of fact, the guys and I were going to drink and I don't know what's gonna go down from there._"Richard said.

"Oh, hmm."

"_Why Jill, what's up?_"

"I was going to ask if you could be my friend Sam's date for the evening."

"_Sam's a girl right?_"

"Of course she's a girl."

"_I don't know Jill." _

"Aw come on Rich. It'll be fun."

"_Fine, just as long as she's buck-tooth, cross-eyed and has yellow teeth and bad breath. I'm always the unfortunate one and I want it to stay like that._"Richard said sarcastically.

"Don't worry Rich, it'll be fine. Dinner is at seven at Mancini's. Would you like me to pick you up since your place is on the way there?" Jill asked.

"_Okay sure that would be great. I'll see you then._" Richard said and hung up.

"Alright Sammy, it's all set up." Jill said as Sam smiled at her from behind the newspaper.

**_-Saturday Afternoon, _** **_4:30_****_-_**

Chris was at home looking for his keys. He needed to leave to the airport to get Claire. "Where the hell are my keys!" Chris yelled as he searched his place. He then heard a strange combination of plastic cracking and keys jingling. He turned around to find Boo chewing on his keys. "_Boo!_ _NO! BAD!" _Chris yelled and took his keys out of his mouth. "Bad!" Chris said as he examined his mangled keychain. He then grabbed his jacket and walked out. The airport was about thirty minutes away but he managed to make there in twenty-five minutes. As soon as he got there, he heard over the PA that the flight has just arrived. As he reached arrival terminal, he immediately spotted his sister. "Claire!" Chris hugged his sister.

"Hey big bro. How've you been?" Claire asked.

"Okay. So baggage claim?"

"Nope, I'm all set." Claire said as she pointed to her backpack. "You said pack light and besides, I'm only going to be here for the weekend and I could always buy stuff." She smiled and they proceeded out of the airport. "So, what're we going to do tonight?" She asked.

"Aw crap. Claire, I forgot to tell you but I promised a friend a favor and it's really important to her. I hope you don't mind."

"Does this _friend_ happen to be this _girl_, Jill" Claire asked.

"Yeah. Okay, I'm not going to lie to you, she asked me to pretend to be her boyfriend and I agreed."

"Are you just doing this so you can _be _with her?" Claire asked.

"What? No. I already have come to terms with myself that she's off limits. I just felt sorry for her. She was so desperate she was going to ask Wesker."

Claire started to laugh, "What a dumb bitch." She continued to laugh. "So this is just for tonight right? We can hang out tomorrow?"

"Uh yeah, sure why not." Chris said, "Come let's go. You need to check out my new place. And I have to get ready otherwise I'll be late." He said as he carried Claire's backpack. They got home and Claire was amazed with his puppy rather that his new place.

"Ooo, a puppy!" She said and went to greet him.

"His name is Boo." Chris smiled. "Well just make yourself at home. I have to take a shower and get ready." Chris said and entered.

Claire picked up Boo and decided to look around and found a room…that happened to be hers. "Wow. I have my own balcony!" She squealed, "Ooo, big closet." She said and opened it up "Ugh, empty." She exited her room and on her way to the kitchen she heard someone knocking on the door. She looked in the peephole and saw a woman in front. "Yes?" She asked as she opened the door.

"Oh, um is Chris here?" She asked and at the same time Chris emerged from his room all dressed in dress.

"Claire, I look stupid, tell me I look…_Melissa!_" Chris stopped dead in his tracks.

"Hi." She said, while Claire just stood there smiling.

"What are you doing here? I mean come in." Chris said.

"I just thought I'd stop by to give you this. You forgot it in my office." She smiled and handed him the papers.

"Oh, yeah thanks, thought I lost it." Chris said as he accepted the papers. "Um, this is my sister Claire. Claire, this is Melissa Le Croix. She found this place for me and I think, _I think _we're seeing each other."

"Yeah, we're just…you know…just…just..."

"You guys are weird, I don't even want to know." Claire said and plopped on the sofa and turned on the T.V.

"Your sister is cool." Melissa said.

"Thanks. I think I'm cool too. And Chris, lose the tie. You look gay." Claire said.

"_Thanks_ Claire." Chris said and took off his tie. "What am I supposed to do now?" Chris asked. Melissa then reached for his shirt and unbuttoned the first two buttons. "What're you…what're you…" Chris stuttered.

"Relax, I'm giving you a casual, yet proper look." She looked him up and down. "You wouldn't happen to have boot cut jeans would you?" She asked.

"Uh, I think so, why?" Chris asked.

"Change into those." She said.

"Okay." Chris went into his room and came back out a minute later.

"Well there you go, all done and you still look sharp. Well, I'm just gonna go now, read a book at home or something."

"Wait…uh, what kind of shoes should I wear?" He asked.

"Seriously, my brother can't dress himself. Chris, you should subscribe to GQ magazine." Claire laughed.

"Um…you can wear dress shoes…or sneakers that look dressy. Just no Converse or skating shoes." She said.

"Okay, wait first." Chris went back into his room to pick out shoes.

"Oh hey, Melissa right? Wanna go somewhere since my brother is ditching his sister and quote, un-quote girlfriend? We could get acquainted." Claire offered.

"Okay sure…sounds like fun." Melissa said as she waited for Chris.

"How are these?" He came out wearing black shoes that could be worn dressy or worn down.

"Perfect. Ready to go Claire?" She smiled.

"Yeah, let me get my jacket." Claire said.

"Hey, where are you two going?" Chris asked.

"Talk about you." Claire smiled.

"Not fair."

"Chris, don't wear your helmet, unless you want helmet hair." Claire said, "Bye Boo. I'll see you later." She said and they both left.

"Have…fun…" Chris said at the closed door. He then looked at his watch that read seven o'clock. "Shit!" Chris cursed and ran back into his room, fixed his hair quickly and grabbed his wallet and keys and bolted out the door.

**_-Mancini's- _**

"Sorry I didn't properly introduce you Rich, but this is Sam." Jill said.

"Hi." He held up his hand.

"Wow, you're tall." She said.

"Thanks."

"Um, I didn't mean it as a compliment." Sam said. Jill's eyes widened at her response. Dean snickered while Natalie stood there quietly.

"Well…your hair is out of place and you have lipstick on your teeth." Richard said. Jill's eyes widened even more and her jaw dropped.

"I like this guy. I like that he fights back." Sam said. "Sorry about that Richard."

"It's no problem. I like a girl who can take criticism. And you don't have lipstick on your teeth." He smiled.

"You're good." She smiled.

"Where the hell is he? Rich, what time do you have?" Jill asked as they waited outside the restaurant.

"Don't worry Jill. If Chris says he'll be here, then he will." Richard reassured her.

"Hey Jill, so where's this _boyfriend _of yours? I'm beginning to think you made him up. I mean, you've only been here for a couple of days and you already have a boyfriend? But then again, you are a fast worker." Dean said.

"What? Me a fast worker? Excuse me but at least I wasn't unfaithful to my boyfriend. If I were you, I wouldn't trust this guy." Jill said to Natalie.

"I got tired of waiting for your ass, so I went for the next best thing." Dean said.

"So if Natalie refused your proposal would you have cheated on her?" Dean kept quiet. "Why are you even here?" Jill asked, "You could've sent an invitation or something informing me of your engagement, but then again, it's not like I was gonna go in the first place."

"Oh don't break my heart." He countered.

"Stop already." Natalie told Dean, "I'm so sorry Jill."

"No, I'm sorry for you because you have to marry _that. _And don't worry Nat, I still love you." Jill smiled sincerely.

"Well now, Mr. Redfield's timing couldn't be impeccable." Richard pointed out at an incoming motorcycle with a nicely dressed man riding it.

Chris rode to the front where they were all waiting and surprised Jill by handing her a single red rose. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's okay." Jill smiled as she accepted the rose. Chris smiled in return and went to park his bike.

"Wow, Mr. GQ, he is _hot. _Where did you find him?" Sam asked Apparently, Jill wasn't listening. She was too busy staring at the rose and wondering why Chris had opted to make that kind of an 'entrance.' "Jill?" Sam called.

"Yeah?" Jill asked, snapping back to reality.

"Nothing." Sam smiled.

"So _Dean_, still think I made him up?" Jill gloated in his face.

"Whatever." Dean said in a rather spiteful tone.

"_Oh my Dean, _that's not jealousy I'm sensing, is it? No offense Nat." Sam said.

"None taken." She understood how Sam and Jill felt about Dean, but didn't care.

"Why the hell why would I be jealous of…_that._" Dean said. As they watched Chris approach, he tripped but quickly caught himself and stood up. He looked at them and held his hands out and gestured them with an 'I don't know' look and proceeded onward.

"Hi." Chris greeted Jill with a kiss on her cheek.

"Chris, this is my best friend Sam and this is _Dean _and Natalie and I think you already know Richard. Everybody, this is Chris." Jill introduced and Chris shook their hands.

"Shall we?" Chris asked as he held the door open for Jill, but ended up holding the door for everyone.

"What are you doing here Rich?" Chris asked as Richard passed him by the door.

"I'm Sam's date." He smiled. "Having fun yet?" Richard asked.

"It's not that bad. But that Dean guy, does his face always look like that?"

"I don't know. He really is an awful guy." Richard said, "Well, let's just make the most of this dinner."

Much to Chris and Richard's surprise, they managed to have a decent dinner. They were all enjoying their dinner when Richard's phone rang. "Excuse me." Richard said and got up to answer it. He returned soon after with bad news. "I'm sorry but I have to go. I got a call from work and the Bravo team is needed for an operation that's about to go down in Central."

"What about the Alpha's" Chris asked with a look of concern on his face.

"No word. Boss just wants the Bravos. Bravos are always first. Um, I have to call Forest to pick me up."

"No, here, take my bike." Chris offered.

"But…but…no…I can't"

"Just do it. I trust you." Chris said.

"Thanks Chris, you're the best. Dean, Natalie, it was good to meet you. Sam, I had fun." Richard said and proceeded out.

"I'll walk you out." She said.

"Oh here." Richard handed his money to Chris.

"Don't worry about it." Chris said.

"Are you sure?" Richard asked.

"Just go Rich, good luck and keep sharp." Jill said.

"Thanks. Bye everyone." Richard said, and walked out with Sam following him.

As soon as Sam returned, the bill was paid and the remaining five left the restaurant.

"So where we going now?" Chris asked.

"Ooo, can we go to your place?" Jill asked.

"I just moved there and there's nothing much to do, but if that's what you want, then we can go." Chris said.

"That's fine with me." Sam said, while Dean and Natalie nodded. They didn't really care, considering that they're a bit tired.

"Honey can you drive? I'm really tired and my heels are killing me." Jill said as she leaned on Chris' shoulder for support.

Chris looks at her funny but decides to go on it. "Of course." He accepted the keys she held in front of them. They all pile into the car with Dean sitting ridiculously uncomfortably behind Chris' chair. Jill was enjoying every moment of it. While driving up to Windward Hills, Chris left his hand resting on the handbrake out of habit and Jill casually placed her hand over his. Chris looked at her with a raised eyebrow and Jill just smiled at him. Sam sees what's going on and has a smirk plastered on her face in the back seat.

Once inside Chris found that his sister wasn't back yet, but he was relieved that she wasn't because that could've meant that Melissa could be up too and that would have spelled disaster. Everybody entered and was immediately taken with Boo. "Yeah, that's my puppy, Boo." Chris said "Something to drink? Coffee?" Chris offered.

"Yeah." Everyone said.

"Okay, coffee it is." Chris said and disappeared into his kitchen. Jill and Sam followed behind and Chris emerged from the kitchen a second later. "I got kicked out of my own kitchen." Chris said and took seat on his lounger.

"Um Chris, do you have a bathroom I can use?" Natalie asked.

"Oh yeah, sure, it's just right through that door." He pointed.

"Thanks." She said and left for it.

"So…Boo…that's the name of your puppy, huh?" Dean said as he watched Boo chew a toy.

"Yeah."

"Don't you think it's a sissy name?" Dean asked.

"What! For your info, Jill named my dog and if you tell her that or anything to hurt her feelings, I will throw you off my balcony and I think we're high enough to cause damage." He smiled.

**_-Kitchen- _**

****

"Oh my god Jill! Dean just criticized your, I mean Chris' puppy's name and he said that if he said it in front of you or anything to hurt your feelings, he'd throw Dean off his balcony. He's really going the limits to make this thing believable." Sam said.

"Sam! You're supposed to be helping me, not eavesdropping." Jill said.

"You're right, sorry." Sam said.

"So he really said that?" Jill asked as she prepped the coffee tray.

"Yep." Sam and Jill emerged from the kitchen with the coffee and Natalie came out from the bathroom, breaking the tension between Chris and Dean. Everybody had their coffee and relaxed and talked a bit at Chris' place for about an hour when Jill suggested that they should go.

"Honey, it's late, I think we should go now." Jill said as she got up from Chris' chest.

"Why don't you give your keys to Sam and you stay here with me?" Chris asked.

"What?" Jill asked as though she were lost.

'Did I just say that out loud?' Chris thought. "Uh, yeah, I mean, you do have some of your clothes here. It makes sense." Chris said.

"You're so sweet," Jill said as she ran her hand down the side of face. "But I can't. I have an early appointment tomorrow and if I stay here, I don't think I'd make it."

"An appointment? You never mentioned anything about an appointment." Sam said.

"Gynecologist." Jill said.

"Ah." Sam said.

"Well, we really should get going." Jill said.

"Okay, I'll walk you out." Chris said. As they left his condo and headed towards the elevator, Claire came waltzing out of it.

"Oh hey Chris." Claire.

"Claire, hey. Oh everyone, this is my sister Claire. Claire, this is Sam, Dean, Natalie and you _remember_ Jill." Chris said.

"Of course I _remember_ her. How can I forget 'hunny-bear'?" Claire said sarcastically. Now she knew who this infamous Jill was, but seeing her didn't change the fact that she hated her for stealing her weekend with her brother. "Okay bye." Claire said and proceeded towards their place.

"Can you hold on for a sec.?" Chris asked them. They all nodded. "Claire!" Chris called and she stopped just around the corner. "Claire are you alone? Where's Melissa?" Chris asked, worried that she might just pop out of nowhere.

"Don't worry Chris, she dropped me off and left. She's not coming back. She's probably knocked out by now, considering how much she had to drink." Claire said.

"Wait, you made her drive home drunk? What the fuck is wrong with you Claire!" Chris said angrily.

"She wasn't drunk. And I'm not stupid to do that. I know what happened to mom and dad." Claire said and walked away.

Chris returned to the elevators where they waited. "Sorry about that. And I apologize for my sister's behavior." Chris said as he called for the elevator. It came up shortly and everyone got in. In a matter of seconds they reached the bottom floor and exited the building. Sam and co. walk ahead of Chris and Jill and so Jill unarms her car for them to get in. They do so and as they're all in, Jill turns to face Chris. "Kiss me." She tells him.

"What! No. You said no kissing." Chris said.

"Yeah I know, but forget it! Just kiss me already!" Jill said. The others in the car watched them through the window thinking they were saying they're good nights rather than arguing about kissing. From where they were watching, it really looked as though they _were_ just talking.

"It's not in the contract! You wrote it!" Chris stated.

"Who cares about the contract? It's not even real! I drew a happy face for a seal for crying out loud! Just kiss me! They're gonna start wondering."

"You can't just break the rules in the end! That's just wrong!" Chris said.

"Rules are made to be broken. Just kiss me already so I can get out of here." Jill said.

"_Fine!_" Chris shut his eyes and smashed his lips onto Jill's. At first he was hesitant, but relaxed and soon enough they both responded. Everything looked natural.

**_-In the Car- _**

****

"So, how long have they been at it?" Sam asked as all three of them watched from inside the car. "I'm tired and I want to go."

"Hmm, about a thirty seconds, no, 31, 32…okay you get the point." Natalie said.

"This is crap, I'm going to honk the horn." Dean said. As he reached for it, Natalie pulled him back.

"Leave them alone! You should be happy that Jill is happy and that she has someone who cares for her." Natalie said.

"My thoughts exactly." Sam said.

**_-Walkway- _**

****

They finally break the kiss, but they stay close with their foreheads still touching and "Hmm…okay." Jill says, while absentmindedly playing with the hairs on the back of his head. Jill and Chris both feel confused about the whole thing. They look into each other's eyes, knowing that something erupted just then. As Jill moved in to kiss him once again to clarify the feeling, Chris tells her that her passengers are waiting. Jill gets upset about it, but she knows that they shouldn't. She nods and moves her hands from behind his head and rests them on his chest. She tippy-toes and kisses him on his cheek. "Walk me to my car?" She asks.

"Cool." Chris responded. He walked her to the car and opened the door for her and shuts it once she got in. She rolls down her window and tells him that she'll call him. He nods and leans in and kisses her on the forehead. They hear Dean scoff in from the backseat but they just ignore him. "Drive safely." He says. She nods and starts her car and drives off home.

Chris watched as her car disappeared in the distance. Feeling the chilly night air, he decides to call it a night and heads back up. Upon entering his apartment, he runs his head into a beam and repeatedly knocks it.

"Doing that won't make your brain cells come back you know." Claire said as she pops up from the couch with Boo in her arms.

"Claire! I thought you were asleep." Chris got startled.

"I was, until I heard you banging your head in." Claire said as she got up and headed towards the kitchen for a glass of water.

"Sorry about that. I'm just a little confused."

"Yeah, I would be too if I kissed a guy while I was seeing someone else." Claire said as she gulped down some water.

"You saw that!" Chris asked. She then walked to the couch and produced his night vision goggles.

"Where did you get those?" Chris asked as he snagged it away from her.

"In your closet where you keep the rest of your gear. It makes seeing everything extremely clear." She smiled. "So are you going to break up with Mel to be with _Jill_?" Claire asked, "Because quite frankly, I'm not too fond of Jill."

"Why? You don't even know her." Chris said.

"I have my reasons. Goodnight. Come on Boo." Claire called and he followed her into her room.

Thoughts were running through Chris' mind a mile a minute. He took a seat on his lounger to see if he can sort some of it out and maybe then he'd be able to go to sleep. In the middle of his thoughts, his phone rang. "_Hello?"_ He answered but nobody responded. "_Hello?_" He said, but he realized that the phone was still ringing. It turns out his house phone wasn't the one that was ringing and his cell phone was. He put his cordless down and answered his cell. "_Hello?_"

"_Chris, what the hell took you so long to answer?" _Barry asked.

"Sorry, I picked up the wrong phone."

"_What do you mean?" _

"Nothing, I just have a lot on my mind, that's all. So what's up Barry?" Chris asked.

"_I'm at work right now and I don't know if you've heard what's going, but it's not looking good. Wesker ordered the Bravo team to pull out because they were out numbered and we don't want any casualties._"

"Is everyone alright?" Chris asked eagerly.

"_Yeah, everyone is alright. Some look a little shaken, but they'll live. Anyways, Wesker gave me the call here in the office to assemble the Alpha team so report ASAP._"

"Alright, I'll be in." Chris said and hung up. He ran into his room and changed into his fatigues. After he gathered all his things, he searched for his keys, but then he remembered that he loaned Richard his bike. "Son of a bitch! How the hell am I gonna get to work!" He yelled. Just then, his telephone rang. "Hello?" Chris answered.

"_Chris, its Jill. I take it you've been informed, yah? Anyways, I called to see if you needed a ride, seeing that Richard has your only vehicle._"

"Ah, Jill, perfect timing. That would be great, thanks. I owe you one." He said.

"_You don't owe me anything. I'll be there in five minutes._"

"Five minutes?" Chris asked.

"_I'm on the road._"Jill said.

"Alright then, I'll be waiting outside. Bye." They both hung up and as Chris was leaving, Claire stepped out of her room.

"Going on a late night favor-date?" Claire asked.

"What? _NO!_ I have to go to work. We were just summoned and I don't know when I'll get back so just sit tight."

"Sorry for assuming." Claire said sympathetically.

"Don't sweat it. I'll see you later." Chris said and opened the door.

"Love ya big bro!" Claire shouted.

"Love you too Claire." Chris said and left for downstairs

"Be careful." Claire said quietly and decided to lounge in the living room now that she couldn't go back to sleep knowing that Chris is about to enter dangerous grounds.

**_---_******

By the time Chris stepped outside, Jill pulled in. "Hey stranger, need a lift?"

"Are you sure you want to be picking up strangers at this hour?" Chris asked as he tilted his head so that he could see her through the passenger window.

"There's no time for this, we'd better get going." Jill said.

"Right." Chris got into her car and Jill drove off. It wasn't long till they reached the department. As soon as Jill parked, they bolted to the conference room to be briefed by Barry. Once that was completed, the Alpha team gathered all their equipment and headed towards the helipad where Brad waited in the helicopter.

"Let's go!" Barry yelled and everyone took their seats. Brad lifted off towards their destination where the Bravo team and Wesker anxiously waited for their arrival. Inside the helicopter, all they heard was the twirling of the propellers and nothing more. Everyone was quiet, each one silently praying for a safe mission. Soon the helicopter touched down. "Let's move it, Alphas." Barry said as he exited first and met up with Wesker. As the others piled out, everyone noticed a distinct black van parked just over the corner.

"S.W.A.T? What the hell are they doing here? I thought this was _our_ mission." Joseph said.

"I don't really care just as long as we get this mission done and everyone comes out unscathed." Chris said.

"Amen." Jill said as she removed her beret to fix her hair out of her face. Chris started at Jill then reached into one of his vest pockets and produced an un-open pack of Pall Malls and started packing it. "You're gross." Jill said as she watched him open the pack up and lit a stick.

"I'd blow this smoke in your face, but I'm trying to change my ways." Chris said as he blew the smoke to the side.

"It's nice to see that even at a time like this, you're still an ass." Jill smiled and blew him a kiss. Joseph laughed at Jill's gesture.

"Alright everyone gather 'round." Wesker called to the whole team. "Chris, put that out. Not all of us enjoy second hand smoke." Chris took one last puff and killed his cigarette. "Okay S.W.A.T. is here and I don't want to settle for silver. This is _our_ mission when we started and it shall remain ours till the end. Now I don't know exactly what S.W.A.T. is up to but they're taking the west side of the building. Take note that this is a _very_ big building and we don't know where the terrorists are residing as of now. All we know is that they have hostages. And don't ask how they have hostages at a time like this." Joseph put his hand down. "Enrico will lead the Bravo team through the basement parking and handle the south side while I will lead the Alphas and Rebecca to the east side. Brad, we're going to need you to drop us off on the roof of the other building. There is a vent that connects the two buildings and that's where we will be infiltrating. Now listen up because I cannot stress this enough. I don't care how good a marksman you are," He eyed Chris, "how fearless you are, or how crazy you are, _DO NOT_, I repeat, _DO NOT_ split up with your partner. You should have each other's backs. _And_ do not shut off your radios." Wesker said and everyone nodded. "Okay the teams are, Barry and Joseph, Chris, you're with Jill, Forest and Kenneth, Enrico and Richard and Rebecca you're with me. Brad, you will be stationed in the chopper and be ready to pull us out when the time comes." Brad exhaled, relieved that he will not be apart of the infiltration. "Alright let's go!" Wesker commanded and the Bravos left for their side and the Alphas and Rebecca piled into the helicopter. Brad took off and landed shortly on the building beside the mark. They all got off and Brad retreated to base. The Alphas didn't waste time in infiltrating and were soon in the building, undetected. "Okay, here's where we split up. Barry, Joseph, take floors 20-25, Chris, you and Jill take 26-31 and Rebecca and I will take 32-37, then the roof. Alright everyone keep your eyes open and good luck." Wesker finished and they all went their separate ways.

"Hey Chris, you know when you asked me to stay, did you really mean it?" Jill whispered as they walked quietly through the halls of the 26th floor.

"Did you really have an appointment?" Chris whispered.

"Um, hmm, let's just focus." Jill said.

"Shh. I thought I heard something. Come, on this way." Chris said as he motioned Jill to follow him up the stairs to the next floor. Jill followed behind him, keeping her senses sharp.

"_Jill come in. This is Barry. Anything on your end?_"He asked.

"Nothing unusual, but it's too early to determine anything."

"_Yeah, okay. Keep us updated, over and out._"_ Barry said. _

"What did Barry want?" Chris asked.

"Nothing, he just wanted to know our status."

"Did you hear that?" Chris asked.

"Yeah. It sounds like muffled footsteps." Jill said as she gripped her gun tightly, ready for what's to come.

"Relax your grip, you're too tense. You might end up shooting me." Chris smiled.

"Hey, I don't need tips right now, okay? Let's be serious about this. I don't want to end up dead. And I wouldn't want you either." She said seriously.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Chris said as they passed a couple of more doors that headed towards the stairs for the next floor.

"Left or right?" Jill whispered as they came to a fork in the hall.

"I think we should split up, we'll cover more ground." Chris said. As Jill opened her mouth to speak, Chris cut her off. "I know what I'm doing, and you know what you're doing. We're both professional and highly skilled in this field. The faster we find these hostages, the better I'll feel knowing that they're safe."

"You're right. Who knows what's about to go down. We can't waste another second. I'll radio you if anything and you better do the same."

"Change your frequency to 7. We'll meet on the other end of the hall and devise another plan. Be careful." Chris said and went on his direction.

"You too." Jill whispered and went on hers.

As Chris treaded down the hall, the feeling of being watched or followed kept with him. He kept his eyes sharp and gun on point if needed. As he neared the end of the hall, he spotted something, rather someone sprawled on the ground. Thinking it may be a trap, he approached the figure with caution. Upon reaching the victim, he rolled him over with his foot with his gun still at the ready. Chris found him to be unconscious and immediately checked his pulse to see if he was still alive. He felt the beating of his pulse within his fingers and decided to radio Jill and notify her of his find. Just as he was going to, Jill came in contact first. "_Chris, this is Jill, I'm here where we're supposed to meet and I haven't found anything unusual, you?_"

"Jill? Yeah, I found a person. I think he's one of the hostages. He's lying unconscious on the floor at the moment, but I just can't figure out why he's lying _here._"Chris said.

"_Is he alive?_" Jill asked.

"Yeah he's alive, but I can't get him to wake up."

"_Okay, just sit tight, I'll be there." _Jill said and backtracked to where they parted ways.

"Yeah, in the meantime, I'm just going to duck into the…" Chris paused for a moment to read the label on the door across from him, "Into Mark Lanely's office and take this guy with me just to be out of the cle…shit." Chris said, upon feeling the cold metal barrel of a gun resting at the back of his head and hearing the sound of the hammer click.

"_Chris what's wrong?_" Jill asked upon hearing the change of tone in his voice and not to mention the sudden change of words. He didn't answer her and that got her worried. "_Chris? Chris! I swear this better not be one of your jokes!_" Jill said as she quickened her pace.

"How could I be so careless?" Chris said regrettably as his assailant held him at gunpoint.

"Yes, how could you? An elite from the S.T.A.R.S. team here in our very own Raccoon City. _'I've got to rescue these people.' _Well it looks like you'll be needing the rescuing. Drop your gun." He demanded. Chris was hesitant at first but did so anyway seeing he could live a bit longer or at least until Jill gets to him.

"_Chris! What's going on? Who's that?_"Jill asked upon hearing the muffled conversation between what she knew was Chris' voice and of another. Still no respond from Chris, but what was now heard was a static-y channel. "_Chris! CHRIS! Hang on! I'm coming!_"Jill spoke into the radio even though she knew it was probably broken. Jill was extremely worried now and from her pace, broke out into a run for Chris.

"So you have a partner eh? And a woman for that matter, this could get interesting." He laughed.

Chris was enraged with what that man had said and forgetting the whole situation he was in, he stood up, turned around and faced his assailant.

"Whoa, slow down. I think you're forgetting who has the upper hand here." He said as he pointed the barrel of his automatic on Chris' forehead with immense strength and embedding it into his forehead. "I'm having fun, are you?" He teased as Chris eyed him with malice.

"I'm having the time of my life. Say, why don't we pop open a bottle of champagne to celebrate this event?" Chris said sarcastically and also to buy more time, if that's what he was doing.

"Nah, I think we'll do that when you're partner arrives. Maybe then we can have a party and you can watch." He said as he moved his gun from his forehead and pointed it to his chest.

"I swear, you better not touch her." Chris said.

"Or what, you'll kill me? Ooo, I'm so frightened." He said and reached to his pocket and took out a pack of smokes. "Mind if I smoke?"

"No, go right ahead. And since we're waiting for my partner, you think you can spark me one?"

"Well, I don't see why not considering you won't be alive much longer." He said and gave one to Chris. The guy reached into his other pocket and took out a matchbox.

"A matchbox?" Chris thought, "That's it!" Chris watched the guy struggle to take out one matchstick. "You're a stupid man." He thought as he cooked up an idea.

"You okay?" Chris asked. The guy looked at Chris and kept his gun pointed to him, thinking he was up to something. "Hey, I'm unarmed, you have the better weapon, what could I possibly do?" Chris said as he had his arms raised.

"I guess you're right. But you try anything funny and I will empty my clip into your brains."

"Deal." He then handed Chris the matchbox. He opened it up and took one out. He struck the match on the side of the box and watched the flame flicker as it came to life. He brought it up to light his assailant's stick. He inched his way up, being careful so that the flame doesn't die with quick movement. As the flamed danced on the edge of the cigarette, it died. "I hate matchsticks." Chris said and lit another one.

"You better not be stalling." He warned. Chris looked at him and brought the lit match up again, but this time, he quickly shoved the flickering matchstick into his assailant's nose and quickly pushed the gun away from him. The guy screamed with pain and pulled the trigger and fired shots into the wall, seeing that Chris held the gun to the side and out of his way. As bullets were flying out of the barrel, Chris punched the guy in the nose. With the guy's nose in so much pain, he let go of the trigger and grabbed his nose with both hands. Chris took this time and yanked the gun out his hands. The guy immediately let go of his nose to fight for the possession of the gun. They struggled for a while until the gun was thrown to the middle of the hall. All that was left was Chris gun of the floor. The guy eyed it and Chris saw this, knowing his gun was behind him. As the guy lunged for it, Chris kicked him, causing him to fall back. Chris ran to his fallen figure and tried to restrain him, but the guy squirmed from underneath him. He then kneed Chris in the gut and kicked him off of him. The guy then got up and ran for the gun but Chris tripped him and once again he ended up on the floor. Chris got to him and picked him up from the floor and as he stood him up, the guy grabbed hold of his collar and punched Chris just a little to the left of his abs. Chris was stunned as he felt this piercing punch. The guy then pushed Chris back and he stumbled on the unconscious man lying on the floor and fell, his gun just inches away from his grasp. The guy stood in front of Chris and just laughed. He didn't know why.

"Looks like I'm victorious." The guy said as he spit the blood out from his mouth. Chris was confused until he remembered the piercing punch. He looked down and found a dagger embedded in him. Chris was stunned. He didn't see _this_ coming. He stood up, forgetting about his gun and reached for the dagger within him. As he was about to pull it out, he saw Jill turn the corner and run down the hall. She paused midway and brought her gun up to fire. Chris saw this and jumped towards the corner leading into another hall and out of harms ways. _Blam! Blam! Blam!_ He heard three shots fired from Jill's gun. He grimaced with pain from the landing then crawled and sat up against the wall where he managed to pull the dagger out of him. Blood gushed out as he tried to hold it in with his hands. Loss of blood and the hard landing were getting to him and everything was going blurry until all was pitch black.

Back at the hall, Jill managed to put bullets into the guy's thigh and one on his shoulder. He was kneeling on the ground, crying in pain when Jill clocked him on the back of his head. He was down and out. Jill took out some tie straps and strapped him up. She made sure that he wouldn't get out it if he were to wake up soon. "Chris!" She yelled as she got up. She then ran towards the corner where Chris had jump and saw someone kneeling next to his limp body with a bloody dagger at hand. "Don't move!" Jill called out.

"Hey, wait, I'm one of the good guys, S.W.A.T."

"What did you do to Chris!" She yelled as she stood her ground.

"I didn't do anything. I heard shots, and came running this way and when I got here, I saw him here." He said as he took off his helmet.

"_You_! You hated him! How do I know you're not lying!" Jill yelled at Chris' S.W.A.T. nemesis, Marcus.

"Yeah, I hold hatred for him, but not enough to stab him. And if you don't help me now, he'll die!"

Jill knew he was right. She put her gun away and ran towards Chris' side. "Chris, hang on, we'll get you out of here, you'll be okay." She said as she tapped his face lightly to try and wake him. All she got out of him was a soft moan. "Call for back up!"

"What do you think I'm doing? Here, try to hold back the bleeding." He said as he tossed Jill a towel.

"Chris, can you hear me? Stay with me please." She pleaded as she put pressure on his wound. Just then, Joseph and Barry came round the corner.

"Jill! What happened? We heard shots." Joseph said.

"Chris, he's been stabbed! Help me!" She yelled frantically.

Both of them ran to Chris' aid. "Jill, paramedics are heading up here." Marcus informed her. "They're coming from the 23rd floor."

"Jill what happened to you two? We kept trying to radio you that we've found the hostages and that the others caught the people behind this." Barry said.

"I…I…don't know." Jill stammered. "Chris' radio got crushed and I guess mine probably switched channels while I was running." She had to lie.

"Probably." Barry said.

"Chris! Chris, stay with me buddy." Joseph yelled, "Where are the damn paramedics!" He yelled. Just then the paramedics arrived and tended to Chris. After they stabilized him, they loaded him on the stretcher and rushed down the building and into the ambulance. As the others followed them down, Barry radioed Wesker and the others who where at the ground and informed them of the situation.

Upon reaching the outside of the building, Joseph grabbed Marcus and pulled him off to the side. "Hey man," He began, "I don't really care what you were doing on the east side but thanks for helping Jill out with Chris."

"It's no problem. Listen, Chris is going to be fine, he's a fighter. Plus, we still have a score to settle and I think he'd be wanting to settle it. I'll see you around, alright?" Marcus left and joined his group of S.W.A.T. members who were eager to know what happened on the 28th floor.

The S.T.A.R.S team watched the ambulance that carried Chris drive away. As soon as the ambulance was out of sight, they all piled into the helicopter and flew back to the RPD. While in the helicopter, Barry took this time to call Claire and let her know what had happened. She was extremely upset and terrified that she might lose the only family she has left.

They finally reached the RPD and Wesker told them that they could file the paperwork tomorrow, considering it was already three in the morning and one of their teammates was in the hospital. Everyone was thankful that they didn't have to file the paperwork just now. They all left for the locker room to get changed. Jill went straight for the sinks to wash Chris' blood from her hands. She stood there washing for a good five minutes while everyone silently watched her. "Jill, I don't think your hands will get any cleaner." Barry said as he watched her scrub her hands.

"I…Barry, this is all my fault." Jill's eyes began to water.

"Jill no one is blaming you." Richard said from behind.

"He's not going to die. He's too stubborn to die." Joseph said.

"Joseph's right. Now let's hurry and get changed so we can get out of here and be there when Chris wakes up." Enrico said.

"Rico's right. We don't want him to wake up alone." Forest said.

"Don't call me that." Enrico told him.

"Right, sorry." All them finished changing and went to the hospital in their own cars while Richard took Chris' bike. Five minutes after they arrived, Claire came rushing in.

"Barry!" Claire greeted him with a hug. "Is he okay?" She asked.

"No word yet, but I know he's going to be okay. Why don't you have a seat?" Barry led her to where all of them were snoozing in the waiting area. As Claire was walking towards the chair, she spotted Jill and immediately walked up to her.

"You! You were his partner! Where the hell were you when he got stabbed?" Claire yelled at her. Claire now had a real reason to really hate Jill.

"Claire, Claire! Calm down. This isn't her fault." Barry said as he pulled Claire away.

"Yes it is! She's supposed to have my brother's back! She was probably to busy lollygagging down the hall or probably flirting with the bad guys than helping my brother."

"Claire that's enough. You know as well as I do that Chris wouldn't be blaming anybody for his misfortune. Jill already feels bad about all of this and blames her self. All you're doing is making her burden heavier. If you're going to continue to behave like this, then I suggest you leave." Barry said as calmly as he can.

"I'll behave." Claire said and took a seat next to Forest who was falling asleep.

"I think you guys should go home and get some sleep." Barry said to the team who were all drowsy with sleep.

"Okay, we'll be back at nine or ten o'clock." Joseph said. Everyone agreed and said their goodbyes to Claire, Barry and Jill and left the hospital.

"I think you should go too Barry. I'll stay here and wait." Claire said.

"No, I can't." He said.

"Barry, its five o'clock and you haven't slept yet. You must be really tired and Cathy is probably worried. You should go home." Claire said.

"Fine, but call me as soon as you get some news." Barry said.

"Will do and drive carefully." Claire said and hugged Barry goodbye. The only ones left were a very silent Jill and Claire. For the longest time, they didn't say anything to one another, until Jill finally spoke.

"I'm sorry."

"What?" Claire asked.

"I'm sorry. I know I should've been there for him. He would've been there for me if the situation had been different."

"Yeah. Well, you shouldn't be sorry. Barry's right. You shouldn't blame yourself. You'll probably drive yourself crazy." Claire managed a smile out of Jill. "But listen, having this 'little' talk doesn't change the fact that I still dislike you."

"It's a deal. But just know I don't feel the same way you feel about me. If I can and you'll let me, I would like to get to know you. Maybe then you might feel differently about me."

"Maybe." Claire said gruffly. Just then, a doctor emerged from the double doors that lead to the operation room and walked up to where Claire and Jill were sitting.

"I'm Dr. Quan. You're here for Redfield, right?" The doctor asked Jill, whom he recognized from earlier.

"Yes, we're here for Chris." Claire answered.

"And you are…" The doctor asked.

"I'm his sister. So what's the news doc?" Claire asked eagerly.

Dr. Quan looked at her with an expression neither she nor Jill could read. He looked at them intently and began to speak. "Well, he's not looking too good."

**Well now, that's about it for this chapter. I just wanted to thank everyone for reviewing and for_ deepgirl _for her criticism. It was interesting and I totally appreciate it. I know that the characters are out of character, but I just wanted to have a little fun with this. I mean, what's the point of writing if you're not enjoying the experience. As for being vulgar, yah, I know, I was a bit skeptical about putting it in, but I did and all is done. And with their pulling pranks and being immature, I was just showing how carefree and silly they were before the mansion incident. They don't act like that all the time, it's just out of boredom (And it seems as though they are bored all the time ). After the mansion incident (sequel?), there won't be any pranks pulled and whatnots. I would have included times where everyone is "in" character, but it's going to be way too long and I'm not about to right a friggin' novel, yikes! _And_ some of their behaviors depicted are based on previous stories that I've read here and everyone else seemed to like it so what the heck. Anyways, so the storm that I talked about in the earlier chapter missed us, but guess what? Another one is brewing and heading here again so we'll just see what happens. Okay and remember when I said that this fic might be done by September, well I don't think it will, maybe in December who knows. With all that mumbo-jumbo said, I'll be departing now to work on my homework and also on the next chapter. Toodles. **


	16. Road to Recovery

**Heeelllooo…thanks for the reviews. Okay so we've been lucky that all three storms didn't hit, whew, but…the rainy season just began so…Anyways, how have all of you been? I've been tired lately going non-stop with homework and reading so many books, and fencing, sheesh. I don't even have time to play games. And you wonder how I manage to type this up? I don't know, it's a mystery. Um, so why does everyone hate Melissa, she hasn't done anything wrong but fall for Chris. Yikes, that's just it! Haha, anyways, I'll give you one more person to hate. So, yeah…but isn't it obvious that Chris is going to be okay? I mean, I did say sequel, but who knows, I can kill him off. And why would I want to do that to my favorite character…Hmm, isn't it funny that I went through so many (11+) pennames that nobody knows what to really call me. That's funny. I only remember 11 of them but I know there's more cause there was one before 'name me,' but I don't remember. Do any of you remember? If you do, I'll give you a dollar cause that's all I have. Never mind, I just remembered it. Haha. It was 'p00f,' but it wasn't on very long. I bet none of you remember what my first pen name was. The name when I started as an author and not a reviewer. Yah, I was a reviewer at first and then one night or late, late night, I got an idea about Jill picking a lock to her apartment and Chris busting her (chapter 2), so I wrote a story around it and voila. I had to start on it right away because I didn't want anybody else to post something similar to what I had thought of. In a sense, I didn't want to be labeled the copycat, ya know. Hyuck, hyuck. Okay well, back to the name, I'll give you a hint, it has my _real_ name in it. Whatever, whatever. Hmm, do you even read what I write up here cause I think I'm just wasting space. Hehehe. This chapter might suck, so…sorry in advance…Okay bye…. **

**Chapter 16: **_Road to Recovery_

A doctor emerged from the double doors that lead to the OR and walked up to where Claire and Jill were sitting.

"I'm Dr. Quan. You're here for Redfield, right?" The doctor asks Jill, whom he recognized from earlier.

"Yes, we're here for Chris." Claire answered.

"And you are…" The doctor asked.

"I'm his sister. So what's the news doc?" Claire asked eagerly.

Dr. Quan looked at her with an expression neither she nor Jill could read. He looked at them intently and began to speak. "Well, he's not looking too good."

Claire suddenly felt sick and felt that her world had just came crashing down on her. "Wha…what do you mean he's not looking good?" Claire asked.

"His wound was extremely awkward considering the type of dagger that pierced him. We had a difficult time sealing it and in the process he lost an ample amount of blood. But that's not it. I don't know exactly what happened but it looks like he had a hard impact on something and that caused the dagger to shift upwards and it pierced his lung. But it was a good thing that it was noticed otherwise…well, I don't want to go into that. Anyways, he's heavily sedated and is resting, but there hasn't been any change as of yet. His blood count is extremely low and without a blood transfusion, his heart would be working overtime and that might trigger a heart attack."

"I'm his sister so we probably have the same blood type. Can we go into it now?" Claire cut him off.

"We can, but we have to check your blood first. Have you eaten or drank anything from twelve midnight till now?"

"Um, no. Wait, yes, I had a glass of water." Claire said.

"Hmm, that's no good. What about you?" The doctor asked Jill, who hadn't said a word all that time.

"She's not related." Claire said.

"It doesn't hurt to try, and your brother really needs it."

"I haven't had anything to eat or drink." Jill said.

"Hey wait! What if I drank five past twelve?" Claire asked.

"How do you know that's for sure?" Dr. Quan asked.

"Well, I was watching _Inuyasha_ at that time and I know it airs at twelve."

Dr. Quan looked at his watched and counted the hours. "Well, that would work. Now if you two ladies will follow me, we can get this underway."

Jill and Claire followed the doctor into a room and had their blood check. After getting their samples, the two of them sat in the waiting room for the results. None of them spoke to each other since Claire had accused Jill, but Jill decided she should say something anyway. "You know, I think you should call Melissa and tell her what happened."

"Smart thing you said all night." Claire said spitefully and got up to use the phone. Jill didn't say anything. She knew that Claire was really upset and had the right to vent. She watched as Claire talked to Melissa over the phone. She hated that this happened. She hated that Claire hated her. Well, she wasn't really sure if Claire hated her or was just talking out of anger. Jill couldn't stand it. She got up from her seat and started to pace. She needed more news, updates, anything. Claire had returned from the phone and sat down on the chair. "You should go."

"Claire…" Jill said in barely a whisper as she sat next to her. "Claire, I know you're mad, you're mad at me and possibly at Chris for putting you in a situation such as this, but I'm not going to leave you here alone. You shouldn't be alone."

"I'm not. Melissa is coming over."

"Yes, but until then, I'm going to stay whether you like it or not. You can hate me more, but I'm not going to budge." Jill said calmly.

"What's wrong with you? Don't you get it? Just leave! The very sight of you makes me ill!" Claire said as she started to cry.

Jill didn't take to heart what Claire had said. Instead, she pulled Claire into a comforting hug as Claire continued to cry. "Let it out Claire." Jill whispered as she rubbed her back.

"Don't…think…I'm…changing…my…views…on…you…just…because…you're … doing…this." Claire said in between sobs.

She clutched Claire by the shoulders and held her at arms length and they looked at each other. "I'm not asking you." Jill said sincerely. Claire was about to say something to Jill when Melissa interrupted her.

"Claire, what's going on? What's the news?" She asked, while looking really anxious and exhausted.

"Mel." Claire said and got up from her seat and hugged her. Jill had a broken smile from where she sat.

"Well, I should go now." Jill said as she rose from her seat and proceeded for the door.

"Wait…wouldn't you like to know the results?" Claire asked.

"I would but I'm not related and besides, it's a one out of five that I'd match." Jill smiled and left before Claire could say anything else.

"Who was that?" Melissa asked.

"Um, a lady that kept me company until you came." Claire lied. She didn't want to tell her it was Jill because when the two of them were hanging out, Claire informed Melissa of every single detail of the favor Jill had asked Chris to do.

"Oh, how nice of her." Melissa said as they sat down. Just as they sat, the doctor came out of the lab with the results.

"Val…"

"I'm Claire." Claire said immediately.

"Okay, Claire, you match, and…" the doctor looked up, "Hmm, you're not her are you?" He asked Melissa.

"Oh no she left." Claire said.

"Oh, no matter. So Claire if you will follow me, we can start."

"So you're sure that this will work and he'll get better in no time?" Claire asked as she tailed Dr. Quan.

"Well, let's just say that this will really help him. In here." He held the door open to where Chris was hooked up to machines. Claire walked in and saw her brother. He looked so pale. She wanted to cry upon seeing him, but held it in. She has to be strong for him.

"Claire? Over here please." Dr. Quan motioned her to take a seat on the bed next to Chris'. She slowly walked up to the bed and laid down and watched as the nurses hooked her up. Soon, blood flowed out of her and from the tube, to a machine and into Chris.

"This is weird." Claire thought to herself as she watched the machine suck the blood out of her. "Hey doc, what if I fall asleep?" Claire asked.

"Go right ahead. I know how exhausted you must feel. I'll be back every three minutes just to make sure that _all_ of your blood doesn't transfer to him. We don't want him to over fill." He joked.

"Right." Claire smiled. "Oh, doc, if you can, do you think you can tell the blonde lady that I was waiting with that she doesn't have to stay and that I'll call her as soon as I'm done?"

"Sure." Dr. Quan said and shut the door on his way out.

**_-Jill's Apartment- _**

****

"Where have you been?" Sam asked Jill as she emerged from the shower.

"Hospital. Chris got stabbed last night during our mission."

"Oh my god! Is he okay?" Sam asked.

"I left before any results were given but I'm sure he's going to be fine." Jill said and walked into the kitchen to grab something to snack on.

"How did this happen?" Sam asked.

"He wanted to split up and I made a mistake by agreeing with him. He ran into trouble and I didn't. It wasn't fair." Jill said slowly.

"Jill, there was no way that you could've known that that would happen." Sam said.

"I know, but…"

"Jill, why don't you get some rest, you look like you need it." Sam said as she took the cookie out of her hand.

"I think I'm going to head back to hospital. I have to tell Chris that I'm sorry." Jill said and walked into her room to get changed.

"Jill, I'm not going to stop you from going to the hospital but just promise me that you'll get some rest later and eat a full meal."

"I will. Thanks Sam." Jill hugged her friend and continued to get dressed.

**_-Hospital- _**

By six o'clock, the transfusion had been completed and without Claire's knowledge. She was asleep in the bed next her brother's, extremely exhausted and weak from the transfer.

Jill had arrived at the hospital and saw that Melissa and Claire were no longer there. She walked up to the receptionist and asked if she could visit Chris.

"I'm very sorry Miss, but visiting hours are not until ten."

"Please, you have to let me in. I have to tell him something even if I know he won't respond. I have to tell him, please." Jill pleaded.

"Okay, he's in room 303." The lady behind the counter said.

"Thank you very much!" Jill said and rushed to a nearby elevator and took it up to the third floor. Once there, she turned left and counted until she was there. Before entering, she peaked into the little window on the door. She saw Claire asleep on the bed further from the door but she didn't see Chris. She opened the door a little more and heard the intermittent beeping sound of his heart monitor. She walked in and quietly shut the door.  
She walked over to where Chris was lying down and examined his pasty complexion. "One minute you're so full of life and the next you're fighting for it. I'm so sorry Chris." Jill whispered to him as she reached for his hand. "I should have been there for you. I should've ran faster. I hate that you're in this position, but I know you'll get better." Jill said and leaned in to kiss his forehead. "That's all I wanted to say and it couldn't wait. I'm really tired, but I'll be back at ten." She said. As she was about to leave, she felt a faint squeeze on her hand from Chris, which got her a little excited. "I guess I can stay if you want me to." She smiled and looked around for a chair. She saw one on the far side of the room and pulled it up to Chris' bedside and sat down. Not long after she sat down, she fell asleep with her head resting on his bed with her hand still on his.

**_-Three hours later- _**

Jill was in a deep sleep when she heard the most annoying sound. She ignored it, thinking that someone else will hit the snooze on the alarm. Suddenly it hit her. She wasn't at home asleep in her bed, but at the hospital. She immediately picked up her head and recognized the sound. It was a sound that no one in the hospital wanted to hear, the sound of the monitor flat lining. She glanced at Chris and saw that his eyes were shut and he wasn't moving. She immediately panicked and ran out of the room and hollered for a doctor. She didn't have to wait long, seeing that the nurses, along with the doctor were running with a crash cart in hand. She got out of their way as they entered his room and she followed behind.

"Charge it to 250." Dr. Quan said as he removed Chris' hospital gown.

"250, set." A nurse said.

"Wait." Dr. Quan said.

"Wait! What do you mean wait! His heart just stopped! Help him!" Jill yelled. Dr. Quan turned towards Jill and gave her a "what are you doing here" look. "_What are you waiting for!_?" Claire woke from Jill's scream and saw what was happening.

"Jill? What's going on?" Claire asked.

"Your brother just flat lined and they're not doing anything to help him!" Jill said.

"What! Why!" Claire asked.

"Because he's not flat lining." Dr. Quan said.

"What!" Claire and Jill said in unison.

"This wasn't sticking on his chest." He showed the loose patch. "He probably scratched it off while sleeping. I don't know how that happened but it did." He said as he motioned the nurses to return the crash cart.

"Are you sure?" Claire asked.

"Yes. Look, feel for your self. His pulse is strong and his chest is rising and falling with every breath he's taking."

Claire and Jill saw that he was still breathing. "Phew." Claire said and plopped back down on the bed she was in.

"Hmm, you do know that visiting hours is not until another hour, right?" Dr. Quan said to Jill.

"Yes, I know, but I had to."

"I understand. Anyways, he'll be fine and I guess it wouldn't hurt if you stayed." He said.

"Thank you." Jill said and he left the room.

"I hope you don't mind, but I'm still very tired so I'm gonna go back to sleep. And don't watch me!" Claire said and hid under the sheets of the bed. Jill just smiled and returned her attention to Chris. She soon felt tired and decided to rest her head on his bed once again. Slowly she drifted to sleep when suddenly she heard her name being called. She looked up and saw Chris' eyes half open and extremely exhausted. "Jill?" He called, barely a whisper.

"Yes?"

"Where am I?"

"In the hospital." She whispered.

"Am I sick?" He asked.

"No, you've been…yeah, you're sick." She smiled.

"So then why does my side ache so badly?"

"Um, you're having a reaction to the meds they gave you."

"Oh." He said.

"You should rest. You need your strength." No sooner did she finish her sentence, Chris' eyes were shut. As she released his hand and prepared to walk away, Chris mumbles, "Don't leave."

"Huh?" Jill asks as she turns her head to face him. "Stay." He said with his eyes still shut.

"What about Claire? She doesn't like me very much and I think it would upset her to see me here."

"Where is she?" He asked as he opened his eyes to slits. He saw Jill look towards the other bed. He turned towards that direction and found Claire asleep in the bed. "Why is she sleeping there?"

"She did something very brave for her brother…" She said and paused for a moment to hear if Chris had anything to say. "Listen Chris, I really should go. Visiting hours are not until another hour and I really should get some sleep. You should get some sleep too." Jill said.

"What's the point of leaving if you're just gonna come back in an hour? Just stay here and wait it out." He whispered. "Or you can at least wait until I fall asleep."

"But what if I fall asleep before you do? Sleeping on that chair is not very comfy you know." She smiled.

"Then you can lie down beside me. Just don't go yet."

"No, I shouldn't. What if you get disconnected or something? I wouldn't want to go through something like that again." Jill said as she sat on his bedside.

"Again?" He asked.

"Yeah, you got disconnected from your heart monitor and you flat lined. I thought you died."

"I'm not going anywhere. That is unless you can sneak me out of this hell hole."

"Not a chance mister."

"Thought so." Chris said and shut his eyes.

"Looks like those meds are kicking in." Jill whispered to herself as she watched Chris fall back asleep. "I'm so sorry this had to happen to you." She said as she laid down next him. She looked at his face and started examining his features while fixing his hair that was no longer up in its usual spikes. "How can this feel so right, yet so wrong? It's not fair that…" She thought as she drifted off to sleep.

**_-11:25, Room 303 in the Hospital- _**

****

"So how long have they been like that?" One whispered to another.

"I don't know. Hopefully one of them will wake soon. It's getting rather boring." The other whispered back.

"I think it's cute." A third person whispered.

"I think its crap!" A fourth person yelled out of nowhere.

"Claire! Shh, you'll wake them." Joseph said.

"I think that's my point! He has a _girlfriend _and look at this tramp, sleeping at my brother's bedside." Claire said as she got up and stormed out of the room.

"She's really feisty." Rebecca said.

"Yeah, that's his sister for you." Forest said.

Jill was sleeping comfortably at Chris' side and still unaware of their visitors. She shifted towards Chris and snuggled into his shoulder when she faintly heard whispers in the room. Thinking she was just dreaming, she turned her head again, but opened her eyes to a slit.

"Look, she's waking up." Joseph whispered.

"Okay, that didn't sound like a dream to me." Jill thought, still drowsy with sleep. She opened her eyes a little more and the blurred figures she saw earlier came into clear view. Jill immediately rose to a sitting position. "What are you doing here!" Jill asked, completely in shock.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Joseph asked.

"Oh my god, I didn't."

"You didn't what?" Forest asked.

"Oooh, I did. Crap." She said and turned to Claire's bed and found it empty. "Where's Claire?"

"She stormed out of here. She looked pretty angry if you ask me." Rebecca said.

"Ooooh." Jill said, while holding her head in her hands.

"So what happened…here…Jill?" Joseph asked.

"He told me to stay." She said.

"He woke up?" Rebecca asked.

"He's been in and out of it." Jill said.

"Well, the way things looked, it seems that you've been here before visiting hours." Forest said.

"Yeah, I have. I had to tell him that I was sorry and it couldn't wait." Jill said as they all nodded. "Um, you wouldn't happen to know if Melissa came by…would…you?" She asked.

"Well, we've been here since ten and no, she hasn't come by."

"Thank god." Jill said as she got up from Chris bed and straightened out her clothes and hair. "All three of you been here since ten?" She asked.

"Yeah, we just came to see how he was doing and to drop off some get-well stuff." Joseph said.

"If he wakes up, just tell him I left." Jill said.

"Sorry, no can do. We're due at the office. Speaking of which, I think we should go now." Joseph said. He then walked up to Chris. "Chris, we'll see you later, alright? Till then, just keep sleeping, I guess."

"Get well soon, Chris." Rebecca said.

"Yeah, um, we'll probably be back at three, so see you then. Hopefully you'll be awake." Forest said. After they said their goodbyes, excluding Jill, the four of them left, Jill to her place and the other three to the office.

After everyone left, Claire had returned to the room and still found Chris asleep. "Why is it that you wake up for _her_ and not me?" Claire whispered. Suddenly, a soft rapping on the door interrupted her from what she was about to say next. She looked towards the door and the person on the other side had opened it to a crack. "Melissa, come in" Claire said.

"So how is he doing?" She asked as she walked up to Chris' bedside.

"He's okay. He looks like he's getting better though."

"And you look like you're getting worse." Melissa commented on Claire's disheveled look.

"Yeah, well that bed isn't too comfortable and people talk so loud."

"Did he wake up?" She asked.

"No. He had visitors earlier and they were loud."

"If you want to go home and get some rest, a shower and to feed Boo, you can take my car." She offered as she dangled the keys to her Eclipse in front of her. "I can stay here with him."

"Ah, Boo, yeah, he must be hungry. Thanks Mel. I'll be back soon. Call me if he wakes up though." Claire said as she accepted the keys.

"Sure. And take your time, okay?"

"Thanks again." Claire said and left the room.

Once Claire left, Melissa felt awkward considering she barely knew Chris but she made a promise to herself that once Chris gets out of this, she'd get to know him better if they were to deepen their "relationship." "Chris…hope you don't mind me keeping you company." She smiled as she took hold of his hand. He then began to stir in his sleep and slowly woke up.

"Jill?" He whispered.

"No, it's Melissa." She said softly and not at all mad that he had said Jill's name.

"Melissa. Hey, sorry, it's just that Jill was here when I fell asleep and I thought she'd still be here when I wake." He said rather tiredly.

"No, she isn't here. She probably went home…or to work." She smiled. "So, this Jill…is your favor still on considering you're hospitalized?"

"I have no idea, I'll have to ask her when she gets here……Wait, how did you know my favor was for Jill?" He asked.

"Your sister has a big mouth." She smiled.

"So she told you that my favor for Jill was to pretend to be her boyfriend?" Chris asked.

"Yeah. I think its sweet you did that for a friend, especially if the ex-boyfriend is a jerk." She smiled.

"You're great." He said.

"Thanks. So are you." Melissa said immediately after, a nurse came in with a tray of food.

"Hungry Mr. Redfield?"

"Famished. What do you have to offer?" He asked cynically.

"A five course meal." The nurse smiled and placed the tray a bed table and put it over him. "Eat and I'll be back with your medication." She said and left the room.

"This looks like crap but I might as well eat it."

"Don't worry, I'll sneak you some food as soon as Claire gets back."

"Where did she go?" He asked as he munched on his awful food.

"I told her to take my car so she can go home to feed Boo and do whatever." She smiled as she watched him make faces.

"Taste like glue." He said with a mouth full of mashed potatoes.

"You ate glue?" She asked.

"Yeah, second grade. Heck, glue tastes better than this." He said and she couldn't help but laugh. They looked at each other but they were interrupted by the door suddenly swinging open and a bunch of people piled in with balloons and flowers.

"Hey! He's awake!" Joseph said as the whole S.T.A.R.S. team piled in.

"Finally! Do you know how long we've been watching you sleep, it was boring!" Forest said as he tied get-well balloons beside his bed

"Aw guys, do you really need to bring those?" Chris asked as he watched all the flowered vases being placed and the balloons being tied down.

"Yah, we had too. It'll be funny to see you walk out of here with all these flowers and balloons." Kenneth said.

"Right." Chris chuckled, "Hey is Jill here?" He asked.

"I'm right here." Came a voice near the door. She opted to stay at the back because he saw him content with Melissa and didn't want to ruin it.

"Oh, hey Mel, you remember Jill right? You showed her a place downtown." He said.

"Of course I do." Melissa said. "So Jill, are you getting the place?"

"Yeah, I think I might." Jill said.

"Great, come by later on today to sign papers…oh and sorry your ex-boyfriend is a jerk." She smiled.

"Yeah, but you should feel sorry for the girl who's marrying him." Jill chuckled. "Okay guys, well, I have to get going now."

"Where do you have to go? And don't say work cause I don't think anyone's at the office." Chris said.

"No, I'm not going there. I actually have to take my _visitors_ to the airport. Their flight leaves at five, so I better get going. And I have to start packing some stuff."

"See you later Jill." Joseph said as everyone else said their byes.

"Hey Jill wait. I'll come with you. I want to say bye to Sam." Richard said.

"Okay." Jill said and the both of them left.

"So Chris, enjoying your meal?" Forest asked.

"Yeah, it's the best meal I had all day." He said sarcastically.

"It's also your only meal." Melissa smiled.

"Well, since you're enjoying your meal, I guess I should just keep this." Forest said as he produced a Wendy's bag. "Nah, I'm not that hungry. Hey Melissa, would you like some nuggets?" Forest teased and she laughed as Chris made a face. "Just kidding Chris, here." Forest said and gave him the bag full of yummies.

"Hey Chris," Brad began as Chris started munching on his nuggets, "If you don't mind me asking…what happened up there? I always stay in the cockpit of the helicopter and never get to see the action."

"You always stay in the cockpit because…never mind." Kenneth said.

"Well, let's see if I can recall…Oh yeah, Jill and I were on 28th floor and when we reached the end of it, we spotted a man lying unconscious. Jill was uh…standing behind me as I checked the guy out and this guy, he comes out of know where and surprises uh…Jill by grabbing her and holding her gunpoint. He tells me to drop my gun or he'll kill her, so I obey. As I toss my gun to the floor, that asshole uh…knocks her unconscious. I can't doing anything just yet because he's armed with a friggin' automatic."

"Really? Damn…" Kenneth said.

"Yeah, and then he starts telling me what he plans on doing to Jill once he uh…kills me, but I manage to stay cool. He gets a nicotine craving and pulls out some smokes. I asked him if I could have one and he gives it to me. Then he pulls out a matchbox. Who carries matchboxes in their pockets nowadays? Anyways, he has trouble lighting it so I do it for him."

"Did you shove the matchstick in his eye?" Enrico asked.

"No, I shoved it all the way in his nose. And it's a good thing I pushed his gun to the side because he pulled the trigger. After I got his gun away, we start fist fighting and then he stabbed me. I thought it was just a really sharp punch, but he was laughing and he tells me. I see this dagger in me and as I look up to him, I uh…see Jill getting up and as she's about to shoot him, so I jump to the other hall."

"You jumped!" Melissa asked.

"Well yeah, I had to get out of the way because I didn't want to get shot. I've already been stabbed." He laughed.

"She put all three bullets in him and incapacitated him." Barry said.

"Serves me right to think she can't shoot." Chris chuckled. "Yeah so after that, I don't remember anymore." Chris finished. He had to explain it that way otherwise if he said that they had split up, they would be in for the big one.

"So that's exactly what happened?" Wesker asked.

"Yes." Chris said.

"So why is it that Jill didn't look like she had any head pains or anything to signify that she had been clocked in the head." He asked.

"Well, maybe when she saw Chris, her first priority would have been to help him rather than herself and she must've forgotten about it during that heat of moment." Rebecca said.

"Yeah, that makes sense. I would have forgotten as well if my partner had been stabbed." Wesker said. "Well Chris, when you get back to work, make sure you file the report stating exactly what you said. Anyways, I have an appointment in an hour so I better get going. Get well, because we need you for more missions to come." Wesker said.

"Alright boss." Chris said and Wesker headed out the door. "Hey, so does anybody know when I can go home? I hate this place."

"You've only been here for one night." Melissa said.

"But still."

"I'll go check." She said and exited the room.

"Well, I should get going to, Cathy and the girls want to go out to eat tonight." Barry said "Chris, see you later."

"Yeah, I'm gonna go now too. I hate driving home when it's dark." Rebecca said.

"Yeah, we're gonna go now also." Forest said for himself and the rest of the guys.

"Okay, don't everybody go at once." Chris said sarcastically.

"Okay Chris, we'll see you later…and once your stitches come out or whenever you're ready to party, we'll have a barbecue up at my place." Joseph said.

"I'll hold you to that." Chris said, "Thanks for coming you guys." The guys waved and left his room. He rubbed his eyes and when it cleared up, he saw Rebecca still standing there. "Rebecca? What are you still doing here?" Chris asked.

"Well, it's not yet dark out and I thought I should keep you company till Melissa gets back."

"Thanks."

"So how you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm confused." He said.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I mean I really like Melissa, but there's just _something_ about Jill. I feel so many things when I'm with her. It's confusing."

"Yeah, those kinds of situations can be confusing. Hey, but wouldn't you be breaking your rule?" She asked.

"What rule?" Chris asked.

"The rule about not dating co-workers." She said.

"Did I tell you that?" He said.

"Joe did." She said.

"Yeah, the _rule_."

"Hmm, I say screw the rules and go for it. I mean, if she likes you then _yay, _but if she doesn't, at least you don't have to wonder anymore and you can 'move on.'"

"I guess you're right."

"Right about what?" Melissa asked as she and Claire entered the room.

"Claire! Hey! I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." She said as she hugged her brother.

"So Jill tells me that you did something brave for me, what was it?" He asked.

"Um, if the 'brave' thing was a blood transfusion then yeah, that's what I did." Claire said happily.

"What?" Chris said.

"Well, doc said that you had a low blood count and you needed a blood transfusion otherwise you'd die. I agreed and the nurses hooked me up to a machine and sucked my blood out and put it in you. So…if you ever make me mad, you better give me back my blood." She chuckled and so did everybody in the room.

"Oh yeah Claire, that's Rebecca." Chris introduced.

"Hi." Rebecca said.

"You work with my brother? How old are you?" Claire asked.

"Um, I'm 18."

"Whoa, I'm older than you and I'm still going to school!" Claire said.

"So, what'd the doctors say?" Chris asked as Claire and Rebecca talked on the other side of the room.

"Doctor says that you'll be discharged in a week. They want to keep a close eye on your stitches and lungs. Apparently it was punctured slightly from your jump."

"That sucks." Chris said.

**_-_** **_Raccoon_****** **_City_****** **_Airport-_**

"Hey Rich, can I ask you something?" Jill asked as Sam, Dean and Natalie check their bags in.

"Go for it." He said.

"How can I tell if a guy likes me? I mean, you're a guy. Teach me to read the signs." Jill said.

"I don't think I can. Each man is different and each gives off different signs. It'd be impossible." Richard joked.

"Come on Rich, help me out here. I have to know."

"I don't know…I guess you should just approach the guy and tell him."

"I can't." She said.

"Are you talking about Chris?"

"_No._" She said.

"Oh come on Jill, you don't have to lie. I saw how both of you were enjoying last night."

"_Fine._ It is him." She exhaled deeply, remembering the kiss they shared outside his apartment. "Well, he confuses me. There's just _something_ about him."

"You know, I hate to be an ass, but he is with Melissa and they seem really happy with each other."

"Yeah I know."

"Don't worry Jill," Richard said as he pulled her into a comforting hug. "there are other guys you know."

"Yeah." She sighed knowing that there was only one Chris.

"Hey you two, we're boarding now!" Sam yelled.

"Let's see them off." Richard said. As he released Jill and she turned around to follow Sam, she got bumped into rather harshly and fell.

"Whoa, excuse you." Jill said from the floor.

"I'm terribly sorry." A young man replied as he held his hand out to help her up. "My father is leaving and I'm late to see him off."

"Well that's not an excu…That's quite alright." Jill said as she saw the guy who knocked her off her feet.

"Hi, I'm Jackson." The guy introduced himself upon seeing Jill.

Jill paused for a moment and then said her name. Richard stood behind her with a perplexed look on his face. "Well _Jackson_, I think you should go otherwise _your_ father will leave without you saying goodbye."

"You're right. _Sorry_ about that." He said and left.

"Well Jill, I think _you _should get going otherwise Sam _will_ be leaving without _you_ saying goodbye." Richard said and they continued to her gate.

"Um…Jill, he didn't look…familiar to you did he?" Richard asked.

"No why? Should he?" Jill played it out as smooth as she could.

"Well, don't you think he resembles Chris…a little? Like his facial structure?" Richard said.

"No. But _he_ was rather good looking don't you think." She said.

"I rather not think." Richard said as they reached Sam and Co.

"So, Jill thanks for having me over. It was good seeing you again." Sam said as she hugged her friend.

"Yeah, it was good seeing you. And sorry about not taking you out." Jill said.

"Oh it's no problem. Just tell Chris to get well soon." Sam said.

"I will. Bye." She said and hugged her friend again.

"Bye Rich. And thanks for that evening." Sam said and gave him a hug as well.

"Bye Nat." Jill hugged her as well while Richard waved.

"Dean." Jill said flatly.

"Jill." He said and entered the gate.

"Glad that's all over now." Jill said.

"Yeah." Richard said as they turned around to leave.

"Jill?"

"Yes?" Jill turned around.

"Well, it looks like _my_ father and _your_ friends are on the same flight."

"I guess."

"Jill, I'm gonna go okay." Richard said.

"Oh okay. See you tomorrow Rich." Jill said.

"Yeah." Richard said and took his leave.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Jackson asked.

"You should know I'm single." Jill smiled.

"But why is such a beautiful woman single?" He was being as charming as possible.

"I have my reasons." She said.

"Well in that case, would you like to get a drink or something to eat at the restaurants upstairs?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." She asked.

"Well then, Ms. Valentine, shall we proceed?" He asked as he held his arm out for her.

Jill linked her arm in his and followed him up to the restaurants.

**_-Three days Later-_**

Chris was happy to know that he wouldn't have to stay in the hospital for another three days. During those three days, he didn't have any visitors except for Melissa and Joe. Chris had persuaded Claire to return to school and she obliged. Jill stopped by once in a while but wouldn't stay for more that five minutes. Chris didn't understand why she left so early but he just thought that she felt awkward around Melissa. But the reason why Jill didn't stay too long was because she didn't want to get into a conversation and have to bring up Jackson while he was still in the hospital. In the middle of his thoughts, his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Chris answered.

"_Chris? Hey, this is Rebecca. You didn't tell Jill, did you?_"

"Well I couldn't, she only sticks around for five minutes. I only managed to tell her that I'd do the report."

"_Good, don't tell her. Um I think you should stick to your rule and not date co-workers. I was wrong, don't listen to me, I'm stupid._"Rebecca said.

"Rebecca? What's going on? You don't sound like your usual self."

"_What are you talking about? I think you've been in the hospital too long and are under heavy medications._"

"There's something you're not telling me. If you don't tell me now, I'm bound to find out sooner or later." Chris said.

"_Fine._"Rebecca exhaled, "_Jill is seeing someone._"

"What?"

"_She's seeing someone. His name is Jackson Ghent and she met him at the airport the day Sam left._"Rebecca informed him.

"Really."

"_Yeah, sorry Chris. I just found out today too. I had to tell you before you said anything._"

"No, don't be sorry. I mean I wasn't really sure if I was actually falling for her. In fact _I think_ I'm falling in love with Melissa every time I see her." Chris needed to show Rebecca that he was alright with everything.

"Is that so?" Melissa asked as she leaned against the doorframe.

"Hey Rebecca, I'll talk to you later, okay? Bye." Chris said and hung up his phone. "So how long have you been listening?" He smiled at her.

"Just the part where you told Rebecca you're falling in love with me." She said and Chris motioned her to come to him. He had been sitting on the edge of the bed and held Melissa between his legs and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"That's right Miss. Le Croix. I am falling for you." Chris told her and gently kissed her on the lips.

"So, you ready to go home?" She asked as soon as they pulled back.

"Yep." He said and gently pushed her back so that he could stand. "It's a good thing all those flowers died."

"What are you going to do with the vases?" She asked.

"Well, I'm planning to buy you a dozen of roses for each vase and have them arranged in it. Then, I'm going to have them delivered to your office so that it'd be full of flowers."

"Please don't. As much as I love flowers, they're a bitch to clean up." She laughed.

"Okay, I'll just send the flowers to guys then." He laughed.

"I think we should get out of here." She smiled.

"Yeah, let's go." He said as he took a seat on the wheelchair. "Push me please."

"Push yourself." She said as she carried all of his stuff.

"Aw come on!" Chris whined when suddenly his chair started to move. He looked behind him to see a nurse pushing him. The nurse pushed Chris out and followed Melissa into the elevator. Once reaching the basement parking, Melissa unarmed her car and dumped all of Chris things in the trunk. Chris, not one to be helpless, got into the passenger side himself. "Thank you." Chris told the nurse as she pushed the wheelchair back into the hospital. "Homeward bound please." Chris said as he carefully buckled up.

"Sure." She said and started up her car and headed for Windward Hills.

**NOTE: I know how you like long chapters, but I'm thinking of cutting it down and not exceeding twenty-five pages, not including my notes on the top and bottom. Reason for that is the amount of trouble I get when uploading. Some words don't bold, or the paragraphs are all clumped and when I fix it, I scroll down only to find half of the story missing. It's just frustrating. But you know, I don't know if I'll be able to keep my word. Hey _valen.locke_, I apologize for not answering your question about me having a Gamecube (** **12 May 2004****). I remember that I was going to but then I forgot. Anyways the answer to your question is _yes,_ I have a purple Gamecube (Christmas of 02, I think. The year it released anyways.) I bought it mainly for The Legend of Zelda series. Truth be told, I wasn't a big RE fan. Why? I was chicken shit. Haha. I played the first two on the Playstation though I don't remember much of it. Then my sister _so lovingly_ bought me RE:3 as a Christmas gift for my PS, so I had no choice but to play it. I was terrified. I got into a lot of trouble for yelling in the middle of the night, but it was the best. Then I saw Code: Veronica (PS2) on Extended Play (now xplay). I thought Claire kicked ass and so I had to buy it. I was in luck cause when I went to sell some games, I saw a used version in great condition. So instead of getting cash back as I intended, I got the game, with ten bucks. I used 75 cents to buy a newspaper and cut out a discount coupon for the game! Heheh. Yeah, I got into trouble for yelling again. Hmm, but I don't think I'll go into my whole 'falling in love' with the Resident Evil series. But you want to hear something funny as well. Before I came on this site, I had been a Claire and Leon 'shipper,' and a Jill/Carlos fan, but as I read some of _tek's_ early work and the work of other authors that had Chris and Jill, I instantly fell in love with the two. Now I don't like Jill/Carlos AT ALL. You can thank _tek_ and the O.G. authors for that, otherwise this story would've probably been a Jill/Carlos type, thing. Psh, whatever! In your dreams Jill/Carlos fans. (I'm not being mean here, okay :) Anyways when Code: Veronica came out, I thought Chris was handsome (blushes) and (don't laugh) I'd hold up the case of RE:3 and Code: Veronica and see that Chris and Jill look good together. (Okay go ahead and laugh.) I forgot that they had been in a game together. Don't blame me, I hated Horror stuff, except for Jaws, but I hate the beach, not because of the Sharks but because the beach just scares me. Don't ask. But if you do, I'll tell ya later. Okay so when the remake came out and Chris and Jill were together, I was like, 'Ah-ha I remember now.' I decided to wait like forever (Christmas 03) to buy it…I know. I wanted a used one because I was broke as usual. I also bought ZERO that same day, used too. I also have RE:2 and RE:3, but I bought those before Remake and Zero cause I saw them on sale for 20 bucks each at Blockbuster and so I bought both with exactly 40 bucks in my pocket. Hehehe, no tax on ** **Guam****. A couple of days later when I went to Blockbuster, I saw Dead Aim for sale at the used section so I scored that, but…I didn't have a gun. Hahaha. So…I bought one, but not an orange one. I bought the Japanese import one online, so now I have a nice black one as opposed to the orange one, hyuck, hyuck. My friends complain on why I have a black one and they have an orange one. I tell them I'm just lucky. Hmm, I think I said too much. Anyways, cant wait for RE:4 and File #2…take care peeps, oh and review if you want. **

**P.S. if you don't know what to call me, just call me Jane…all my friends do **


	17. Party Time, EXCELLENT!

**Disclaimer…again: **As you know, I do not own the Resident Evil series nor anything affiliated to it otherwise I would have cash in my pocket instead of lint balls. I don't own the line from _Heartbreakers_ either, so okay…

**Hiya! HAPPY BIRTHDAY STORY! It's a year old, hehehe. The plan I had was to finish exactly when I started, but I guess that's out of the idea. Hmm, so do you really think this story is great? I think it's weird and I can't re-read it cause I'll get embarrassed, even though if I'm alone. I don't know, it's just weird to think that I thought of this crap. Well maybe not crap. I may be embarrassed to read it, but I'm still proud of it. I guess I'm just embarrassed because some chapters were crap. Those were obviously not my good days. Anyways, well, cutting down the chapters to a minimum didn't work because half the story doesn't appear on that quick editing type, thing. That is crap and very ANNOYING. And YES, _tek, _IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU, CLAIRE AND LEON WOULD HAVE BEEN MY FAVORITES STILL, AND I'D STILL GO ON THINKING JILL AND CARLOS LOOKED GOOD TOGETHER! Eee, woof… Belch…Yep, you helped bump them up to number one. They rule! And so do all of you, YEAH! Anyhoo, my first penname was _Jane-is-weird. _Would've never guessed huh? Okay well, here's more conflict. **

**Chapter 17: **_Party time…EXCELLENT! _

As soon as Chris got home, Boo greeted him. "Hey puppy. I've missed you."

"Yeah, and he misses you too." Melissa said. "Anyways, it's getting late and I should probably get going. Do you need me to do anything before I go?" She asked.

'Tell her to stay.' Chris thought, 'No, don't. What about Jill?' 'Screw Jill, she's got a boyfriend.' "Right." Chris said aloud.

"What?" She asked as Chris shook his head.

"Stay here."

"Where would I sleep?" She asked.

"With me." He said as she arched an eyebrow. "Aw come on. Nothing has to happen. It's just an innocent sleep over. How harmless can that be?" He smiled.

"But I don't have a toothbrush or extra clothes." She said

"Who needs clothes anyways?" He teased.

"You know, if it weren't for your stitches, I'd punch you." She smiled.

"There's an extra toothbrush in my bathroom somewhere." He said and went into his room. She stood where she was for a while and decided to follow him. Right when she walked in, Chris tossed her a pair of pajama pants and a black t-shirt. "I knew you'd agree."

"It's because you're so charming." She said sarcastically and entered the bathroom to change. As she finished, Chris knocked on the door.

"Are you done yet?" He asked.

"There are other bathrooms in the house." She said from the other side of the door.

"Yes but my toothbrush is in _there_."

"Fine." Melissa said and opened the door and let him have the bathroom. "So which side do you want?" She asked as she sat on the foot of the bed.

"Hey, how far do you think you can launch water balloons with this?" He asked, with his toothbrush in his mouth, as he held up Melissa's bra.

"Excuse me, but you are not about to launch water balloons with my bra. That was expensive." She said as she got up and took it out of his hand.

"Heh…it's just that we used to do that in college. We'd launch balloons into the girl's dorms." He smiled, then spit out the toothpaste in his mouth.

"I am some what less than amused." She smirked.

"Oh come, don't tell me you never sling-shot water balloons with your bra." He said.

"I never did. I think only guys would find that amusing. So which side of the bed?"

"Um, right. No, left." Chris said as he wiped his mouth and walked to his side.

"So which is it?"

"Left, because you might crush my stitches." He smiled.

"Whatever." She said and got into her side of the bed and Chris on his.

"So…awkward yet?" He asked as he stared at the ceiling.

"Right about the time you held my bra up." She smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I thought the first time you'd be holding it was because you removed it, rather than talking about fling water balloons in them." She laughed.

"Are you insinuating something?" He teased.

"Nope, I'm merely telling you as it is. Goodnight." She said and turned to the face the other way.

"Night." Chris said and shut his eyes.

The next morning, Chris woke and found Melissa snuggled up in his right shoulder. He stared at the crown of her head and thought about if he was doing the right thing. "What am I saying, I do like this woman in my bed. What's wrong with that?" He asked himself.

He continued thinking when Melissa stirred and eventually woke up. "Morning." He whispered.

She looked up and found him looking back down on her. "Hey…" She whispered.

"Doesn't it feel weird waking up and someone's in the bed next to you?"

"Yeah." She giggled and rolled off to her side. "I could get used to this though." She smiled.

"Yeah, so could I." Chris said and got up.

"Where you going?" She asked.

"Gotta get ready for work." He said and entered the bathroom.

"Work! But you just got out of the hospital. Aren't you on leave?" She asked.

"Yeah but I just can't stay here and do nothing. I'll go mad." He said.

"Shouldn't you just take it easy?" She asked as she got up from the bed.

"Don't worry. All I'll do is the paper work and answer phone calls. It's better than staying here and doing nothing." He said as he slipped on a S.T.A.R.S. t-shirt.

"Promise that's all you'll do." She said as she guided him out of the bathroom.

"Promise." He said and she shut the bathroom door, leaving him out. As soon as both of them finished changing, Chris fed Boo and ate cereal for breakfast.

"I'm going to drop you to work." She said as she ate some cereal as well.

"Okay." He said as he finished the last scoop. They both finished their breakfast and after Chris said goodbye to Boo, the both of them were off.

**_---_**

"I'll just hitch a ride home with Barry or one of the guys." Chris told Melissa as he got out of her car.

"Okay, so I'll see you later then."

"Yeah. Bye." Chris said and headed inside the department as Melissa drove off.

As he entered, many uniforms asked him what he was doing at work so early. He explained to them and continued upstairs to the S.T.A.R.S. Office. "Morning." He greeted everyone.

"Chris? What are you doing here?" Wesker asked.

"Couldn't stay home, otherwise I would surely die." He said and walked to his disheveled desk.

"Okay, that's your call." Wesker said, "So, I have to speak to Irons about some murder cases." Wesker said and exited the S.T.A.R.S. Office.

"Hey Jill." Chris said as he took his seat behind his desk to get started on the report.

"Hi." She replied. Suddenly her phone rang and she answered it. "Hey, what's up?" She greeted the person on the other end.

Richard's eyes immediately bulged knowing who the person was on the other line. "Uh, hey Chris, want to get a cup of coffee or something?" Richard asked as Jill talked on the phone.

"No, I'm good thanks."

"Um, but you must need some fresh air right? I'm mean those long days in the hospital must've been stuffy and wow, you sure look like you need some sun." He talked loudly so that Chris couldn't hear what Jill was saying.

"Rich, I'm good, but I think _you_ may need some fresh air." Chris said as he suddenly realized what Richard was trying to do. All was quiet and Chris happened to catch the last few words Jill spoke of as she hung up.

"So Jill, how's the boyfriend? Cheat on you yet?" Joseph joked as he came in. Jill glared at him with an icy expression. "It was a joke. Jeez, lighten up." He said and strolled over to Rebecca. "Hey Becks, are you ever going to unpack?" He asked her.

"Yeah…no." She said as she read through some files.

Chris then spun around in his chair and spotted a picture frame with a man in it sitting atop her desk. "So when were you planning on telling me about this boyfriend of yours?" Chris asked. Rebecca removed her gaze from the files and looked up at Chris and so did all the other nosy people in the room.

"Who says I have to tell you anything and everything about my personal life?"

"Whoa, don't have a cow. But tell me, does this boyfriend of yours have a no kissing contract?" He quipped. Everyone in the room wanted to laugh, but held it in. Joseph was not doing a very good job at it though.

"Shut up…at least he doesn't kiss like a wall." Jill countered.

"Ah, so you kissed a wall. Tell me Jill, did it kiss you back? Oh no wait I'm sorry, it probably cheated on you, right?" Chris said.

"Wait a minute, hold the phone. You two kissed?" Richard asked, while the others looked on for an answer. "When?"

"Last night." They both answered.

"I thought you had a 'no kissing contract'?" Rebecca asked.

"I though so too." Richard said. "Man, where the hell was I?"

"It was _way_ after you left." Jill said. "Thank god you didn't witness it."

"So wait a minute, you two kissed? Like a real kiss?" Joseph asked.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't really call it a kiss because _I WAS KISSING A WALL!_" Jill yelled.

"Well, you're not exactly the expert in kissing either! Kissing you was like kissing a man." Chris said.

"Oh so you kissed a man?" Jill asked.

"Well, I've kissed a lot of girls, and let me tell you, yours felt nothing like I've ever felt before."

"You know what, forget it. You don't see me talking about Melissa when you two first got together, so leave him alone." Joseph started to fake cough at the back. "What are you _coughing_ at?" Jill asked.

"Oh please, don't give me that attitude Jill. But I think I can recall you saying that, hmm, now how do I phrase this, ah yes, '_look at her, that tramp, she's all over him._'"

"Don't forget, '_she's got bitch written all over her._'" Richard said without even looking up.

"Wow, you said that?" Chris said as he nodded his head. "Doesn't matter. Anyways, what's his name? I'm entitled to know that right?" Chris asked even though he already knew it.

"His name is Jackson." Jill said.

" Jackson, eh?" Chris paused, "Well what do you know, _Jackie_ and Jill, has a nice ring to it."

"How did I know you were going to say something like that?" Jill said.

"I don't know, maybe you know me too well."

"Hey Jill, by any chance did _Jack_ take you to fetch a pail of water on your first date?" Joseph asked as Chris and the others chuckled in the back round.

"Oh grow up will you."

"You know, the next time he takes you to fetch a pail of water, maybe Melissa and I can join you to get a first hand to see how he falls down and you come tumbling after." Chris chuckled to hide how bad he felt for saying that.

"Screw you, and that's not funny anymore. In fact, it wasn't funny at all. It was stupid and childish. You really need to grow up. _All_ of you."

"Your right, I'm…_AH._" Chris cringed as he clutched his side.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Jill asked, "Here maybe you should sit down." She offered a chair.

"No, it's okay. I think I just popped a stitch, no matter." Chris said as though it were nothing.

"Maybe I should take a look at it." Rebecca offered.

"Yeah, thanks." He said and strolled over to where Rebecca was. It didn't take long for Rebecca to check what was up with Chris. After all was done, he returned to his desk and continued to work on the report quietly and finished it around lunchtime.

"Hey Chris, let's go."

"Huh?" He looked over to Joseph.

"Get something to eat? You coming?" Joseph asked.

"Yeah. Let me just hand this in." Chris said.

"Okay. Becks, coming?" Joseph asked.

"Okay." She said.

"Rich?"

"Sure." He said.

"Jill? On no wait, your meeting Jack for lunch as usual right?" Joseph asked.

"Yes I am. And if you don't already know, it's _Jackson_"

"S'too long. Anybody else coming, let's go." Joseph said. He didn't expect everyone in the office to come along, but everyone did, leaving Jill in the office to wait for her _date_.

"So any of you guys met Jackie yet?" Chris asked as they walked down the hall.

"Yeah." They all responded.

"He's a freaking jerk. But he has that sort 'charming' personality." Joseph said.

"Yeah, but he also thinks he's better than everyone. I'd like to pound his head in." Kenneth said.

"Whoa, whoa, Kenny-boy. Slow down." Forest said.

"No, I won't I swear if I ever run into him and he talks to me like that again, I will slam him. He has no respect." Kenneth said.

"Why what'd he do?" Chris asked.

"Yesterday when he came by, he just stood in the lobby expecting someone to go to him to help him out and then he sees me and starts chewing my head off. I speak to him very calmly and he acts like a bitch."

"Really?" Chris asked, "And Jill doesn't know this?"

"She's blind." Brad said, "You know Ken, it's funny you say that, because he talks to me like I can't comprehend. Maybe we can slam him together." Brad laughed as they walked down the stairs.

"Oh, the other day, I was getting a sub and I saw Jill there with him. Dude, and when I went to greet her, he freaking stepped in and grabbed her waist like I was going to steal her from him. I mean what the hell is that. This guy is insecure or something." Forest said.

"But you know, don't you guys see a little resemblance with him and Chris." Richard said.

"What? Don't even compare me to that." Chris said.

"No, I mean…"

"Yeah, I do, it's their facial structure." Rebecca said.

"Hey you don't suppose that Jill's…never mind, stupid and mean question." Richard said.

"Okay." Forest said.

"You know what he likes to do as well?" Joseph said as the others looked at him for his next response. "I noticed that he likes to show Jill off, like a trophy. It's funny because he never met me and we ran into them at a restaurant when I was with Kate and he just came up to me and started talking about Jill. He kept rambling on and on about how he _wooed _her. I didn't say anything but when Jill saw me, we talked a bit then I told her that I'd see her at work the following day. You should've seen the look on his face, it's like he saw a ghost." Joseph laughed as they entered the lobby area.

"Wow, and all this happened in the span of three days?" Chris asked.

"Yeah well, he's a fast worker…Ah, ah, don't look now but here comes his royal highness." Joseph teased.

As the guys and Rebecca walked all bunched together, Jackson walked right in the middle of them and bumped Chris on his side. "_Mother fucker._" Chris said through gritted teeth as he clenched his side.

"Chris, you alright?" Barry asked.

"Hey _buddy_ watch where you're going, I'm walking here." Jackson said.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Rebecca said.

"Whoa, Rebecca." Joseph said.

"Keep moving _Jack _or I'll lock you up." Barry said.

"Yeah, on what account, old man?"

"Over mining our authority."

"Is that so?"

"_RYMAN!_" Barry yelled at Kevin who was sitting by the fountain chitchatting.

"Yeah." Kevin yelled as he came running.

"Arrest this idiot. He is over mining our authority and we can't have that otherwise things might get out of hand and everyone will start disobeying our orders." Barry said as the others wore big smiles at the back.

"You can do that?" Kevin asked.

"Kevin…" Barry said sternly.

"Right." He said as he broke out his chrome handcuffs. Kevin grabbed his wrist and began reading him his rights as he cuffed one hand.

"What are you guys doing?" Jill asked upon arriving in the lobby.

"Jill, hey, nothing's going on. I just ran into these guys here and they decided to pull a little joke on me, isn't that right, _guys?_" Jackson said

"Is that so?" Jill asked with crossed arms.

"Yeah, can't we have a little fun with Jackie here?" Chris asked.

"Don't worry Jill. It's not like we were really going to arrest him. He won't survive a night in prison with this _pretty_ face." Joseph said as he clenched Jackson's jaw. Barry then nodded to Kevin and he released him.

"Okay." Jill said, still not buying their excuse. She then stared each of them down. "Chris are you okay? You look a little pale." She asked.

"I'm fine." He said as he still clutched his side.

"You don't look it. You really should go home and rest."

"I said I'm fine. I'm just hungry, that's all."

"Oh really, then let me see." Jill said as she reached for Chris' hand, but he was too slow and too much in pain to even move at all. "Oh my god Chris, you're bleeding." She said as she examined his white shirt covered in blood. "What happened?"

"Nothing. My hand's the one that's bleeding." He said while waving his left hand.

"That's bull. What happened?" She asked strictly.

"Why don't you ask Jack?" Forest said.

" Jackson?" She waited for his response.

"Jill, it wasn't on purpose. I tried to walk around them but they walked all around me and I accidentally bumped him. How was I to know he was previously injured?" Jackson said.

"Wow, you sure have a fast tongue." Richard said.

"Yeah, don't forget creative." Brad included.

"He's right Jill, it was my fault. Don't blame Jackie." Chris said.

"Chris, stop lying!" Kenneth said.

"Let's just get out of here and get something to eat, huh guys?" Chris said.

"No, _you_ need to go to the _hospital_ and have _that_ checked. Come on, I'll take you." Jill offered. Everyone looked to Jackson and saw he was angry with that.

"No, just…you just have your lunch. See you later. Nice meeting you Jackie." Chris said.

"The name's _Jackson_"

"That's what I said, _Jackie._" Chris said and proceeded to the door with Kenneth fuming after him and the others following behind.

"Barry…" Jill called out.

"Yeah, I know Jill. Don't worry. He'll be fine." Barry said and followed the guys out.

As soon as the guys and Rebecca were out, Forest went running to his 4Runner and quickly drove it out front. They carefully loaded Chris into it and some of them piled in and others went with Joseph in his car. Forest rushed to the hospital and Joseph followed from behind.

"I don't know what the hell was running through Chris' mind when he said that. We could've exposed that fraud and free Jill of him." Kenneth said in the back of Joseph's car.

"He did that because of Jill. He doesn't want to ruin what she has going with him." Richard said.

"You know, Chris is too good for his own good." Kenneth shook his head.

"Yeah, that he is." Richard said.

They finally arrived at the hospital and they had him loaded on a wheelchair and wheeled him the emergency room. "What happened?" Dr. Quan asked.

"Some idiot bumped into him. I think it snapped all his stitches." Barry said.

"But those were good stitches! That must've been one hell of a bump." Dr. Quan said, "But don't worry, he's in good hands." He said as he entered the room where Chris had been rushed.

As Chris was getting 'repaired,' the others went to buy their lunch. By the time they got back to the hospital, Chris had been 'repaired,' but sedated again.

"Hey doc, so what's the news? Can we see him?" Forest asked.

"Well, I had to sedate him because the stitches in the wound were the ones that broke and not the outside ones. You can see him. And, you may want to call his sister or someone and inform them that Mr. Redfield will be spending the night here. I really don't know what he was doing at work this early, but I won't have his health jeopardized under my watch." Dr. Quan said.

"Right, thanks doc." Barry said as they all went to see Chris.

"I think I should call Melissa." Rebecca said.

"You know her number?" Brad asked.

"Um sort of. I just have to look in the yellow pages. I know she's in the realtor section." Rebecca said and left to call her.

"Great, look at him. It looks as though he never left the hospital." Richard said.

"Yeah. I hate be the bearer of bad news but we better be heading back. Wesker's going to grill us." Brad said.

"Yeah. We'll see ya later Chris." Barry said and they exited his room. As they reached the lobby, Rebecca had just gotten off the phone.

"She said she's coming now. We leaving?" She asked.

"Yeah." Joseph said.

"How's he doing?" She asked.

"He's okay. The stitches that came off were the dissolving ones inside him." Forest said.

"Ah." Rebecca said.

"Well, we better get going then." Barry said and they all followed him out.

**_-Back at the Station- _**

****

"Hey, where's Chris?" Jill asked.

"Hmm, where's _Jackson_" Joseph asked.

"He dropped me off."

"Well, we dropped Chris off as well." Forest said.

"Dropped him off where?" She asked.

"Home. He wasn't feeling too good, so we took him." Kenneth said.

"So he's okay? The bleeding wasn't anything big?" She asked.

"Nah, just a little scratch." Richard said.

Jill looked at all of them funny, as though they were hiding something from her. Just then, Wesker emerged from his office.

"Well, I just got off the phone with the doctor and he tells me Chris is at the hospital. Then for some unknown reason he starts grilling me on why _I _called him into work. Anyone want to explain why one of our best is lying in a hospital bed again?" He asked with a not too happy look on his face.

"Chris is at the hospital! Why did you tell me you took him home? That bleeding wasn't a scratch was it?" She asked.

"We felt that it was a 'need to know' basis, and, _you_ didn't have to know." Joseph said.

"Well, I'm his partner! I should know what's going on with him!" Jill said.

"Yeah, well, he wouldn't be where he is if it weren't for Jackson." Kenneth said.

"What do you mean? He said it was an accident." She said.

"You're right, it was an accident." He replied and left her sight.

"Well, I guess that's all the explanation I need." Wesker said and returned to his desk.

**_-Three Weeks Later- _**

****

Chris' wound has healed but he still wore his sutures. They irritated him immensely and wanted to remove them himself, but Melissa had stopped him. And while his relationship deepened with her, Jill's relationship had deepened as well. When Chris got back to work, he and Jill didn't speak much to each other.

"Crap!" Joseph yelled as he entered the office. "You know those _bizarre_ murder cases that have been popping up over the past few weeks. Well, they found a lead and they think it's some cult hiding out in an abandoned mansion up at Arklay. They're sending in the Bravo team two days from now." He informed the Alpha team.

"You mean the Spencer Mansion?" Barry asked.

"There's a mansion in the middle of the forest?" Chris asked.

"Yep." Joseph said, "Well anyways, you know what that calls for, a pre-mission party! Tomorrow at my place, and you all better go because it's tradition."

"So then why wasn't there a barbecue for the last mission?" Jill asked.

"Because, _Jill, _that mission was unexpected. And since this is _expected_, we're going to have a barbecue, and it's also for Chris, his 'congratulations on getting well,' party. I would have held it earlier but there was a slight hiccup in that." Joseph said as he looked towards Jill.

"That's not my fault so don't you even give me that look!" Jill said strictly.

"_Look_, nothing. I wasn't giving _you_ a look. Chris, was I giving her a _look?_" Joseph asked.

"I don't know. I didn't really catch it. Do you mind expressing it again?" Chris asked sarcastically while Joseph gave him the _look._ "Yeah, no that wasn't a _look_. It was a _look, _but it wasn't _the_ look."

"I told you so Jill." Joseph said.

"Chris hardly seems like the fair person to judge that now would he?" Jill said.

"Oh so you're saying I'm an unfair judge?" Chris asked as though he were taken aback.

"Forget it. You guys are assholes." Jill said and exited the office.

"Jeez what's up with her?" Joseph asked as he took a seat behind his desk.

"Jill's right. You know, we shouldn't give _her_ the trouble just because Jackie is an ass. I'm going to apologize." Chris said and headed for the door.

"Well, tell her I'm sorry as well." Joseph said, realizing his mistake.

"Why don't you tell her yourself?" Chris said and exited the office. Chris wandered the building for a good twenty minutes until he found Jill on the roof on the other side of the building. "Hey, what are you doing all the way here?"

"I don't know. I just followed my feet and it led me here." She said as she stared out to the city.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked.

"Go ahead. It's not like I can stop you anyways."

"Well, I just came here to apologize. And I don't blame you or Jackie for anything. I'm just really sorry Jill. I hope you can accept that."

"How can I not? You've been really great to me even if you show it differently from others." Chris just nodded.

"Come here." Chris said and pulled her into a hug. "So we're cool?"

"Yeah, we're cool." Jill said and pulled out of his embrace. "But can I ask you a question though?"

"Yah, go for it." He said.

"How did you get stabbed if you were wearing your vest?" She asked.

"I don't know. It must've shifted while we were shuffling on the ground and I guess he got lucky. I guess it was just one of those times where things are least expected." Chris said.

"Well, it's starting to rain, we better head inside. You coming?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a bit. I think I'm going to have a quick smoke first."

"You really should quit." She said. Chris just smiled at her and she returned inside.

Chris watched her leave and pulled out his cigarettes. He placed one in his mouth and sparked it up with his favorite Zippo lighter. He thought about his 'buried' feelings for her as he stood on the roof with the rain lightly falling. "This sucks." Chris said to himself. Just then Brad emerged from the door causing Chris to look, thinking it _might_ be Jill to tell him that she broke up with Jackson and that she _wants _him.

"Hey Chris, what are you doing all the way here?" He asked, and saw the cigarette in his hand. "Hey! This is a no smoking zone! You're endangering the helicopter."

"Brad, the helicopter isn't here." Chris said as he looked at his half-smoked cigarette. He then took one more puff and discarded it. "What a waste." He whispered and walked towards the door. "Alright Brad, I'll see you inside. You going to the barbecue right?" Chris asked as he hung under the doorframe.

"Wouldn't miss it." Brad said. Chris went inside and made his way back to the S.T.A.R.S. office. Once there, everybody scattered in a panic and then pretended to not be doing anything.

"What's up?" Chris asked as he walked to his desk.

"No, what's up with you? How are you feeling? Your stitches doing okay? Do you want to lie down, the infirmary is open." Joseph said.

"Um, maybe _you _should lie down." Chris said as he took a seat.

"I was just kidding. Well I'll see you guys tomorrow." Joseph said and headed home.

"Might as well head home as well." Chris said and gathered up his things.

"Do you need a lift?" Jill offered.

"Oh, no. I'm taking my bike."

"But what about your stitches?" She asked.

"Um…they're fine. Uh, you going tomorrow?" He asked as he swung his bag on his back.

"Yeah. It's _tradition, you know_." She smiled.

"Okay, then I'll see you tomorrow." Chris said and proceeded towards the door with Jill watching him. Chris stopped in front of the door and turns around. Jill immediately turns and pretends to be doing something productive. "Jill?"

"Yeah?" She asks as she looks up to look at him.

"Uh, I…I just…I'm…I…" Chris stuttered.

Jill walked up to him and tilted her head and looked him in the face. "Are you okay?" She giggled.

'God. Just tell her that you can't get her out of your mind.' Chris thought. "I…I…Um, huh?"

"I asked if you were okay?" She smiled as though she were talking to a child.

"Oh. Yeah. Uh, I guess, I guess…I just…wanted to apologize again, for everything, starting from the day you arrived. Sorry for making your first days like hell." Chris said.

She smiled and admired how cute and innocent he looked. "It's okay Chris. I actually enjoyed those days. Nobody ever treated me like that. They usually treated me like a 'girl', catering to my every need because they thought I couldn't handle myself. I was sick of it. Nobody ever liked to argue with me either and if they did, they usually would let me win, but not you. You fought with me and that attr…um, and that was fun." She smiled.

"Yeah, it _was_ fun. Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow then." Chris nudged her lightly on her arm and walked out the door. Once the door shut and Jill was alone in the office, she exhaled deeply and walked over to her desk and plopped on her chair. She then ran her hands through her hair and held on it while she leant on her desk.

"Hey kiddo, what are you still doing here?" Enrico asked upon entering the office. Jill jumped and immediately looked towards him.

"Hey Enrico, I was just about to leave." She said as she gathered her things.

"You okay? You look…confused."

"Yeah, you know, the usual guy problems." Jill said rather sluggishly.

" Jackson eh?" Enrico asked. Jill paused for a while to think.

"Yeah… Jackson." Jill said as though she were bored. "Anyways, Enrico, you going to the barbecue tomorrow?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yep. Hopefully I can settle my problems there." Jill said.

"Uh, okay." Enrico said and Jill began to giggle.

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Alright kiddo, take care." Enrico said.

"I will. Bye." Jill said and left.

­**_-Barbecue Night, Melissa's Apartment- _**

****

"Melissa! Come on! You take forever, I swear!" Chris yelled as he waited for her to get ready.

"Relax sweetie, I'm done." She said as she emerged from her room.

"Finally." Chris exhaled.

"Aw…I love you." She said and kissed him passionately.

"I love you too." Chris told her as they pulled apart. "Okay let's go!" He said and pulled her out the door.

"Jeez." She said as she trailed behind him. As soon as they reached outside, they got into her car and drove off to Joseph's place.

Upon reaching Joseph's house, they saw the smoke protruding from his backyard, signifying a barbecue in process. Chris parked the car and upon entering Joseph's house, they found everyone already there. "I told you we were going to be late." Chris told her.

"I'm sorry. If you want, I'll make it up to you." She said with a sly grin plastered on her face.

"Uh…" Chris began but was soon cut off by Joseph.

"Hey Chris! Glad to see you finally made it! Melissa! Hey!" Joseph greeted.

"Hi Joseph." Melissa greeted.

"Joe is fine. The beers are at the back."

"Great, thanks. I think I'm due for one." Chris said as he headed for the backyard with Melissa trailing behind.

"Hey, Chris is here!" Forest yelled.

"Somebody cut his beer supply. We don't want him going into a mission tomorrow all messed up." Wesker laughed.

"Yeah well, at least _you_ don't have to bring him into this mission." Enrico said.

"I feel sorry for you already." Wesker said and chugged more beer.

Chris scanned the backyard and found Jill with Jackie talking with Kenneth, much to his dismay. He looked the other way and found Rebecca sitting with Cathy and proceeded towards them. "Hi Cathy." Chris greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Chris, so good to see you again! How are you?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm fine. By the way, this is Melissa." Chris introduced her.

"Chris didn't tell me he had a girlfriend. Come sit. Talk with us." Cathy invited her. Chris gave her a nod and she joined the two women.

"So, Cathy, I'm gonna to join your husband and the other guys and engage in a 'manly' conversation." Chris laughed. "Mel, I'll be there if you need me."

"Oh, okay." She said and immediately began talking and laughing with the other two women.

"Hey Barry."

"Christopher!" Barry said with a cigar hanging on the side of his mouth.

"I thought you quit?"

"Heh…I thought you did too." Barry said as he began flipping the burgers on the grill. Chris smiled and took out his pack of cigarettes.

"Hey, no smoking near the food!" Richard said.

"And why not?" Chris and Barry asked.

"I don't know. Hey give me one. I know I quit but it doesn't hurt to have one once in a while." Richard said.

"Are you sure?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, come on."

"Okay." Chris said and gave him one.

"Shame on you for spreading your poison." Jill said as she approached the guys.

"He asked for it." Chris said as he blew the smoke in the other direction.

"I'm just kidding." Jill laughed.

"Hey Barry, is the food ready yet? We're all starving!" Brad yelled.

"Just about! Keep your panties on." Barry said as he finished the last of the burgers, chicken drumsticks and steaks.

"Well I'm going to join the other women and see what they're talking about." Jill said and left for their table. As she walked away, Chris watched her, as though he was studying her movement.

"…Isn't that right Chris?" Richard said as he began to laugh.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah." Chris said and began to fake laugh. As Barry continued to barbecue and talk, Chris would listen but be looking at the table were the women sat, his eyes particularly on Jill. Jackson, talking with Brad and Kenneth, noticed Chris eyeing Jill. He then walked up to Chris, leaving Brad and Kenneth jumping for joy.

"Hey." Jackson said to Chris.

"Jackie." Chris responded dryly.

"It's Jackson, but if you prefer, _Jack._"

"Okay _Jackie._" Chris took a puff on his cigarette.

"Whatever…so what's up with you?" Jackson asked.

"I don't know, why? Is something supposed to be the matter with me?"

"So I saw you eyeing Jill."

"And?"

"Don't. I don't like it. And I don't like you."

"Hey, you better slow down with your words." Richard said, "You see, you are out numbered here, 10 to 1, so I suggest you choose your words wisely."

"Yes _Jackie_, choose your word carefully." Chris blew the smoke to his face.

"Whatever." He said and walked away.

"I swear, that guy has some nerve. I just want to smack the shit out of him." Richard said.

"Don't. It's not worth your time." Chris said.

"FOOD"S DONE!" Barry yelled. Everybody cheered and gathered round the table while they said a little prayer for the food, Bravo team and Chris. Immediately after, they began to eat, talk and laugh. As Chris sat next to Melissa and ate, occasionally glancing at Jill to see what she was doing.

'Forget it.' Chris said to himself and continued to eat and talk to the others around him.

**_--- _**

****

Everybody was done eating and back to drinking, talking and yelling. As everyone indulged in his or her own thing, Chris slipped inside the house unnoticed and began to walk around until he stumbled into Joseph's library. He was in there for a while, that he forgot there was something going on outside.

Outside, Joseph noticed that Chris was missing and goes inside his house to look for him. It didn't take long for him to find him. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Joseph asked.

"Just admiring your collection of books. I didn't know you like to read."

"It's the romantic in me." Joseph chuckled and so does Chris.

"So where's Kate?" Chris asked.

"Broke up. She's psycho. I was going out with a girl who didn't even know we were going out. Something's wrong with her." Joseph laughed.

"Yeah…" Chris chuckled lightly.

"So how's Melissa?"

"Oh, she's great." Chris said.

"And Jill?" Joseph asks as Chris exhales.

"Why don't you ask Jackie?"

"No I don't think I will." Joseph said as he paused for a while to take a drink. "Why don't you just come off it and tell her?"

"Who?" Chris asked.

"Don't play dumb Chris. You like her and you won't admit it."

"You're crazy. Jill is my friend. We're good together, but we just don't click…that…way."

"Deny it all you want, but I see the looks you give her. You think that no one is watching but you know, _someone_ always is."

"No use lying to you."

"So what do you plan to do now?" Joseph asked.

"I don't know…Jill...um…Melissa is great, but..."

"Melissa will understand. She seems like an understanding type of gal." Joseph said.

"Yeah, but if something does happen between us, I'm afraid that I'll do something and… hurt her. I don't want to hurt her." Chris said quietly.

"Well guess what buddy-boy. Love is pain. Heck, life is pain. You can't protect anybody from it. It's always gonna getcha. But you know, sometimes life can be good, but you gotta be open. You gotta take chances. You gotta let go." Joseph patted him on the shoulder and proceeded for the door.

"So what movie did you take your speech from?" Chris smiled.

"How'd you know?" Joseph smiled as he stopped in front of the door.

"I know you're not that clever to come up with something poetic like that."

"You know me to well." He laughed. "I got it from Heartbreakers. But you've gotta admit, those are some interesting lines." Joseph said and walked out the door.

As soon as Joseph walked out, Melissa walked in. "There you are! I've been looking all over for you?"

"How long have you been looking?"

"Two minutes. Come on! They're exposing secrets about all of you." She smiled.

"Aw crap." Chris said and the both of them left for the back yard. As soon as they reached the backyard, he was bombarded with a bunch of pies from each S.T.A.R.S. member. Melissa started to laugh along with everyone else.

"Hope you feel better Chris!" Joseph yelled.

"Thanks." He said dryly. He then turned to Melissa with his face dripping with pie. "Mel, you told me they were exposing secrets."

"How else was I supposed to drag you out here in a hurry?" She smiled and picked off a blueberry off his face and ate it.

"That was very sweet of you. Thank you guys!" Chris yelled at them.

"No problem." Wesker said. "Well, Joe, it's been fun, but I have an early appointment tomorrow. I'll see you guys later."

"Okay Boss, see ya." Joseph said as he left.

"Yah, I think I'm gonna go now. I'm going to need a good rest for tomorrow's mission." Enrico said.

"Same here." Kenneth said. "And I think we should take this guy home." Kenneth referred to Forest who was knocked out on a chair.

"Yeah, let's load him up." Enrico said, "Okay guys and gals, don't stay up to late, you hear?"

"We won't. Bye guys." Everyone said.

"Barry, honey, I think we should go too. We still need to pick the girls up at Maggie's house." Cathy said.

"Yes dear. I'll see all of you later." Barry said and left with his wife. All those who were leaving left and Chris began to clear himself of the pie.

"Here, let me help." Melissa said and licked the pie off his face.

"Whoa." Chris said.

"You taste good." She smiled and kissed him. Jill was extremely disgusted and a bit jealous but did her best to not show it.

"Let's get out of here." She whispered in his ear. Chris' eyes lit up and nodded.

"Guys, I'm kind of messy so we're just gonna go now." Chris said as Melissa pulled him to the door. "_BYE!_" Chris yelled and disappeared through the door.

"Looks like someone is going to wake up happy." Jackson said and immediately Joseph, Rebecca and Richard looked at Jill.

**_--Chris' Apartment-- _**

The two of them quickly race up to his place and as soon as they got in, they start kissing passionately. One thing leads to another and Chris ends up shirtless. They continue kissing until they reach inside his room. They break for air and Melissa pushes Chris on his bed causing him to fall back. She then takes off her top and pounces on him and they continue to kiss and grope each other. Melissa then starts to trail her kisses down his toned chest and starts undoing his belt. "Mel…wait." Chris says with heavy breaths. She ignores him and yanks his belt off and tosses it on the floor. As she begins to undo his pants button, but he grabs hold of her hand. "No…wait…we can't do this. I'm sorry." He says as he sits up. Melissa exhales deeply as she gets off of him.

"I figured." She said as she takes a seat next to him.

"You figured?"

"Yeah, well, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to see that you're in love with someone else."

"Was it that obvious?" Chris asked.

"Yah. So…how long have you been in love with Jill?" She asked.

"How do you know its Jill?"

"I catch you looking at her. And believe me, if I was a guy, I'd be looking at her that way as well." She laughed.

"Yeah." Chris laughed with her.

"Well, I'm just glad you said something before we got any further." She said.

"I didn't think it would be right. I wouldn't be fair to you, or myself." Chris said.

"You're a great guy, you know that?"

"Thanks" Chris said as he bumped his shoulder into her in a friendly way. "And you're great as well. I'm really glad to have met you and have you apart of my life."

Melissa smiled and got up to retrieve her top from the floor and got dressed. "So, you planning on telling her how you feel?" She asked as she took her seat next to him.

"I don't know. She does have a boyfriend and I don't want to get in the way if she thinks he's the _one._"

"You want me to break them up?" She chuckled.

"You're funny." He laughs, "But I don't think you should get involved in my affairs."

"I thought you'd say something like that." She smiled.

"So…you're not pissed at me?" Chris asked.

"Why would I be? You're only following your heart. I'm actually mad at myself if you ask me."

"Why is that?"

"Because, I knew you liked Jill, but I still tried to get you in the sack. I'm like a slut." She laughed.

"Hey, that was consensual. Don't put all the blame on yourself." Chris said as Melissa nodded.

"Well, I guess I should get going now." Melissa said as she got up.

"Hey, you want to get something to eat?" Chris asked.

"Now that you mentioned, I am rather hungry."

"Cool. Great. So let me take a quick shower because my hair's all funky."

"Alright, I'll be outside." She said and exited his room.

Chris took a quick shower and got changed. He emerged from his room and found his living room empty. "Melissa?"

"Here." She called from behind the couch.

"What are you doing there?"

"Boo has your shirt. He's eating the pie off of it and he doesn't want to give it to me."

Chris laughed and walked to where Melissa and Boo were. "Boo! NO!" Chris said and took his shirt out of his mouth and tossed it on the counter. "Ready to go?" He asked.

"Um Chris, there's something I need to tell you but I don't think it would matter anymore."

"What about?"

"Well, it's kind of a good thing we broke up because I'm moving to California for a job."

"Oh…So I guess we can't hang out, huh?"

"No." She smiled.

"So when do you leave?"

"To…mor…row."

"Tomorrow? When did you plan on telling me, when you were already there?"

"Believe me, I wanted to tell you ever since I got the job. I couldn't. I was falling in love with you and I didn't want to break your heart. I'm an idiot."

"Oh, Melissa." Chris said and pulled her into a comforting hug. "I'm so sorry for what I did. I was falling for you too, but every time I see Jill, those feelings I suppressed for her would resurface. I'm truly sorry. I'm sure you'll find someone even better than me."

"I hope so. I'm just glad I got to love you. But hey, if you and Jill don't work out and you're in the Bay Area, look me up." She joked.

"You'll be the first person on my list." He joked as well.

"Don't say it that way. You make it sound as if I'm your rebound girl." She laughed. Chris watched her laugh and moved in to kiss her one last time. "What was that for?" She asked as they parted.

"Nothing. You're just an amazing person."

"Thanks I think so too." She smiled.

"Melissa, just so you know, when I said I loved you, I meant it." Melissa didn't say anything. Instead she reached out and caressed his face.

"I meant it too." She smiled and removed her hand. "Jill's really lucky." She said as Chris nodded.

"Shall we go?" He asked as he held the door open.

"Yep." She said happily and stepped out. Chris followed her out and closed the door behind him and took the elevator down.

…THE END…

**Well, that's the end of chapter 16 and the Chris/Melissa romance. What'd you think? I'm too lazy to re-read it, so I apologize in advance for the errors. Um, I'm not even sure if some of it made sense. I'll go back and fix it later until then…RESIDENT EVIL: APOCALYPSE! What did you think? I was a little disappointed but I still found the movie enjoyable, only because Jill. She's COOL, sexy, you name it, that's her. Hehehe. You know, some people say 'my' Jill is out of character, well…I won't get into it. One part pissed the hell out of me, but I won't go there. I thought the movie was cool, but I was a little irritated with some things. I was being really critical down to Jill's boots and that little habit of hers. It was hot, but grrr. You know, I think she picked it up from her boyfriend, who is not mentioned AT ALL. Hehehe. Anyways, the movie was awesome and kicked zombie arse and Roger Ebert sucks. If a third one is in the making, I really hope a Redfield is in it. (Chris ) Oh just a heads up, I think the next chapter will be the final one, but don't quote me on that. You know how I am. Anyways, I'm also working on my version of what I'd like the third movie to be. I'm still in the planning stages but I think it's going to be cool. Well, I'm just gonna go now. Hope you've enjoyed reading and don't forget to review. Toodles! **


	18. We've Lost Contact

**La-da-dee-da….Okay, I can't sing, so what. Hehehe… I apologize if you thought that last update was a new chapter. I purposely titled it like that cause I wanted you to think it was a new chapter. I know it was mean, but I thought it would be funny. Anyways, it also took me forever because, okay this is for real, I had and still have major computer problems. My Apple laptop has been dropped one too many times and the Ethernet plug came loose from the motherboard and something is wrong with the dial up so I couldn't get into the internet. Since I couldn't get online, I didn't think to write. Then, since I cannot live with out the internet, I went digging in my closet for my other laptop that was broken too. Hehehe…this one has been dropped as well and the power jack broke. I bought a new power jack and had my brother in law solder it and yay! It works…not really. If the plug isn't set right, it'll short and the laptop will shut off. Sheesh, how sad am I? Anyhoo, I complained to my parents, and yay! I'm shopping for a new laptop. NO, I don't have it yet, cause I'm very picky and am still looking. Okay, I'm not clumsy and just drop my laptops at every chance I get. My dog was the one who did most of the dropping. He likes to run around and he gets tangled in the wires and BOOM! NOOOOO. Yah. Anyways, I was also reading through some of the chapters (to tell you the truth, I think I've only gone through two) and fixing the mistakes I could find because a friend of mine wants it printed out and signed, go figure. And since I'm almost done with this fic. I thought I'd start re-reading…anyhoo, um, I take it back, this isn't going to be the last chapter, oops, stupid me. I really don't know…maybe I'll have two more up, but again, don't quote me on that. Jeez. Okay enjoy… **

**Chapter 18: **_Broken Contact _

From Chris' apartment, the both of them made their way into the lobby as Joseph, Richard, Brad, Jill and Jackson entered. Rebecca opted not to follow because she wanted a goodnight's rest for tomorrow's mission.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Chris asked.

"What are you two doing down here!" Joseph questioned.

"I asked you first." Chris said.

"Well, if you must know, we came to disturb you two in the middle of your love making." Joseph laughed.

"I don't know why I'm here." Jill included.

"A little too late for that don't you think boys?" Melissa asked.

"Well, we just thought we'd come by considering the Bravo team is going to into mission in a couple of hours and I might never see you again." Richard said.

"Hey, don't you fucking talk like that." Chris said in an extremely strict tone.

"Yah, Rich." Jill backed Chris.

"I was kidding." Richard said.

"Well that wasn't a funny joke." Brad said.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Richard said.

"We're going out. Are you coming?" Joseph asked.

"Yah. Mel?" Chris asked.

"I can't. I have a lot of stuff to do tomorrow. _And_ I do have to wake up early."

"Yah…" Chris said.

"I'll see you…" She smiled sympathetically to Chris. "Bye everyone…I'm really glad to have gotten to know you." She said and left for her car.

"Bye…Mel." Chris said.

All was quiet when Joseph decided to say something. "Jeez, she made it seem like she's never going to see you or us again. I mean, she's only going home, right?" Joseph said.

"Yeah, home." Chris said as he decided not to tell of their break up right just yet.

"Jill, I'm kind of tired. You want to just go home?" Jackson asked.

"Um…Actually, you can go. I'm going to hang out with the guys. Pre-mission tradition, right Joe?" Jill said.

Jackson had an irritated look on his face but when he looked up and saw the four guys eyeing him, his expression immediately changed. "Okay well, just don't stay up too late, love you." He said and kissed her on the cheek.

"Me too." Jill responded. He then gave her this look but didn't say anything and just left the lobby.

"I swear that guy irks me." Richard said.

"If you don't already know, I'm standing right here." Jill said. Chris and Brad started to laugh.

"So Ms. Valentine, why opt to hang out with us? Um, never mind. I would rather hang out with us then to go home with that guy." Joseph laughed.

"I'm still right here! Why do you hate him so? I mean, he's a good looking guy, he's… really sweet…I don't get it."

"Yeah I don't get it either. Well, let's get going!" Richard said and started for the door, "Movie starts in twenty minutes."

"And with my driving, we could get there in eight." Chris said.

"Okay, sounds like a plan." Joseph said and tossed Chris his keys.

"By the by, what movie are we seeing anyways?" Chris asked as they walked to Joseph's car.

"Um, Wicked Dwellers: Day of Reckoning." Joseph said.

"Hmm, didn't that movie get one and a half stars? Ebert said that there was no story and it was just a horrible movie." Chris said.

"Yeah, and so what? You gonna watch everything that Ebert rates five stars? Well if you do, I suggest you check out a chick flick rather than this action/adventure slash horror then." Joseph lashed out.

"I was just saying. I mean, I don't want to waste eight bucks on movie that's trash." Chris said.

"No, it's actually a good movie. There maybe no story but the movie was just all around fun. At least that's what Kevin said." Brad said, "Besides, Hue does a fine job portraying Trillan St. Patrick. She is smoking." He laughed.

"Hmm…are you guys going for the movie or to just gawk at Hue?" Jill asked in disgust.

"It doesn't hurt to gawk at Hue _whilst_ we watch the movie." Chris said.

"God, you really are a Neanderthal."

"Hate to tell you but I'm from Minnesota, _South Neanderthal_." Chris smirked and got into the car while the guys chuckled. Jill shook her head and got into the back seat with Richard and Brad.

**_-After the Movie-_**

"Pretty good movie if you ask me." Joseph said as they exited the theater.

"Yah…I found it highly enjoyable. B.J. was hilarious." Richard laughed.

"Yeah. So anyone hungry?" Chris asked.

"You're always hungry." Jill said.

"Why, am I not allowed to be hungry?" Chris asked.

"I didn't say that."

"Hey! I think I'm hungry too!" Richard piped in.

"Same here." Brad said.

"I have no objections." Joseph said.

"Okay, so then where are we going to eat at 1:37 in the morning?" Jill asked.

"How about Grill 13? It's just next door." Chris said.

"That's fine with me." Richard.

"Definitely." Joseph said. All five of them exited the theater and walked next door to Grill 13. Once inside, they strolled towards the back and took up a booth. "So what are you all going to eat?" Joseph asked.

"I don't know. Maybe after we take a look at the menu we'll have an idea." Jill said.

"Ooo, you're a feisty one." Joseph teased.

"Don't you ever shut up?" Jill asked.

"Um, I don't know how."

"I'll be…" Jill began but got cut off from the waitress.

"Hi! Are you all ready to order?" She asked.

"Um…I think so..." Chris said.

"I'm ready." Brad and Richard said.

"Yeah, I guess we're all ready to order…Jill?" Joseph asked.

"I'm ready…I'll have the Chicken Caesar Salad with a glass of water please." Jill said.

"Oh god…women and their need to be skinny." Joseph said.

"I'll have the same, but with a Pepsi please." Chris said.

"What! You too? You should _not_ hang out with her!" Joseph said.

"Claire wants me to eat healthy." Chris said.

"Eat healthy yes, but starve yourself? That's not exactly _healthy_ now is it?" Joseph said as Brad and Richard placed their order.

"I'm not _starving_ myself. I am going to eat if you don't already know." Chris said as Jill smiled from behind her menu.

"Forget it. I'll have the lobster special with a Sam Adams." Joseph said as he handed the waitress the menu.

"Thank you. I'll be back with your drinks." She said and walked away.

"So Rich, nervous about tomorrow?" Chris asked.

"Yeah. I'm always nervous before a mission, but once I'm into it, goes away. Sort of like pre-mission jitters." He laughed.

"Yeah, I get that too." Chris said.

"Really? Mister high and mighty, you get pre-mission jitters?" Joseph asked in amazement.

"I'm only human. I mean…I really get worried for the safety of my team…my team is my family and I constantly worry about them." Chris said as the waitress served their drinks.

"So you don't care what happens to you…then?" Jill asked.

"Hmm…I don't care as much…after all, I don't have that much to lose."

"Oh don't give me that! You have Claire, and _you_ are the only one she has. If she loses you, she loses a _whole_ lot." Jill said.

"Yah but she knows that my job requires me to risk my life." He said.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you can't care for the safety of _your_ life either." She said.

"I don't make it a point to. If I constantly worry about me getting hurt, I won't be able to carry out my mission." Chris said.

"You know, when these two squabble like this, I feel like I don't exist." Joseph whispered to Richard and Brad.

"Yah." The both of them said.

"Here you go…" The waitress said as she served their food. "Enjoy your meal."

"Thank you." Brad and Jill said.

**_-After their Meal- _**

****

After eating their meal in 'peace,' Chris decided to take care of the bill with no objections from the others except for Jill.

"Here." Jill said as she handed Chris ten bucks.

"No, it's alright." Chris said.

"No, please." She insisted.

"Jill, keep it. Use it to buy something pretty or…something." Chris said as Jill gave him a face.

"Sheesh, if neither of you want it, I'll take it. I could use some gas money."

"There, give it to Joe since we're using his car." Chris said.

"Might as well. Here dork." Jill handed him the ten bucks.

"Thank you Miss Valentine." Joseph said as he accepted the bill.

"Alright, let's get going. Unlike you four, I have a mission tomorrow." Richard said.

"Hey, nobody said you had to come with us. This was sort of an Alpha thing." Brad joked.

"Sure, whatever you say old man." Richard joked as well.

"Okay let's just go, I'm tired." Chris said as they exited Grill 13, "Here, I'm not driving anymore. There's no rush." He said as he tossed the keys to the owner.

"Thank you." Joseph said and unarmed his car.

"Shotgun." Brad called out.

"It's all yours, as long as I get a window." Richard said

"Same here." Chris said

"Hey, what if I want a window seat?"

"You're smaller. You'll fit better sitting bitch." Chris said as Richard nodded his head.

"Shit, you don't have to start calling people names you know." Jill said as they all piled into the car.

"Huh?"

"Don't '_huh_' me, Chris."

"Huh? I mean, what the hell are you talking about?"

"You called me a bitch." She said.

"Like that's anything new." Joseph said as the others agreed with him.

"When?" Chris asked.

"Just earlier…you said _'you're smaller, you'll fit better sitting bitch.'_ Is that like my Indian name now or what? You know, sort of like _Sitting Bull_ or something."

Chris and the others immediately started to laugh. "Jill, _sitting bitch_ is a term we use when you have to sit in the middle. Like if I were sitting in the middle instead of you, I would be sitting bitch. It's just an expression. Sort of like _Shotgun_." Chris said.

"Well now, don't I feel stupid?" Jill said as she adjusted herself to get comfortable.

Once all in the car, Joseph started it up and headed to Chris' place first. On the way there, they noticed a traffic stop at this hour. "What the hell is going on? Traffic at 3:55 in the morning?" Joseph said as he stopped.

"Looks like an accident. Hope no one is badly injured." Richard said.

"Brad, get out of the car and check what's up." Chris said.

"You get out." Brad said.

"Fine." Chris said and exited the car. He walked pretty far until he saw a familiar face.

"Redfield? What are you doing here? We didn't call for back up."

"Hey Tom, I just came from a movie and a very late dinner with Joe, Rich, Brad and Jill. What's going on?"

"Oh, there was a burglary that ended up in a car chase and then the guy wrecked and the car blew up. The surrounding cars and buildings caught fire and it's spreading quickly because of the wind. Fire department has been here since 1:00 trying to contain the fire. They have it under control…"

"Okay Krupke, no need to get into details with me at this hour. I'll probably find out more tomorrow anyway. So how much longer till they let us through?" Chris said.

"Thirty minutes or so."

"Okay. I'll see you later Tom." Chris said and shook his hand and headed back to the car.

"So what's going on?" Joseph asked.

"Fire. We might be here for thirty minutes or so, so you might as well just turn off the car and conserve gas."

"This sucks! I hate that this is the only way into were everybody lives. They should have more than one way!"

"They do. This is just the only way with cars." Brad said.

"Don't start with me." Joseph said.

"I'm just saying." Brad said.

**_-10 Minutes Later-_**

"Huh…how much longer? I want to go home to my bed." Jill said.

"To your bed and not the _husband_?"

"What husband?" Jill laughed.

"Huh…and here I thought you were going to marry the guy." Joseph said.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't." Jill said.

"Well, I hope you do and I hope you have all the little _Jack and Jill's _you desire."

"Sounds like a plan." Jill said.

"Hey Chris, you want to play a game?" Richard asked.

"I want to play to." Brad said.

"Okay, hmm…you know the name game right?" Richard asked.

"Is that the one when you start off with a famous name and then you continue on by saying another name that starts with the first letter of their last name?" Chris asked as Joseph and Jill continued to argue.

"Yeah, that's the one. You know that one Brad?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, you start off, then me, then Chris."

"Okay…um…Julia Roberts." Brad started.

"Yeah, and after you have all your _Jack and Jill's_, I hope you get fat!" Joseph said.

"Yeah, and while I'm _fat_ and have my _Jack and Jill's _and the man that I love, you'll still be a stupid bachelor being turned down by every woman, including transvestites!" Jill said.

"Hmm…Rachel Green." Richard said.

"Gene Hackman." Chris said.

"Heather Graham" Brad said.

"George Clooney" Richard said.

"Yeah, but you'll be constantly telling yourself that you love him cause we all know you that you're in love with someone else who _probably_ doesn't feel the same way."

"Enough!" Chris had enough. "What the hell has gotten into the both of you?"

"Jeez Chris, we were only joking." Joseph said.

"Yah. You're so touchy this eve…morning." Jill said.

"Ah, forget it. I think I'm just low on my nicotine. Excuse me while I replenish it." Chris said as he reached in his pocket and pulled out his smokes. As he opened the door and stepped out, Jill managed to grab his pack.

"Sorry…but there is no such thing as replenishing your nicotine crave on my watch."

Jill said as she reached for the door and closed it.

"Good going." Brad said from the front.

"Ha, ha. You're very slick considering you were once a…never mind. Just quit clowning and hand them over before I get mad." Chris said.

"Don't give it to him." Richard said.

"Who says I'm going to?" Jill said as she waved the pack in the air.

"Gimme!" Chris yelled as he lunged through the window for the pack in Jill's hand. She immediately passed it to Joseph.

"JOE!" She yelled to make sure he knew it was coming.

"Oh, come on." Chris whined. "Okay, fun's over, hand it over Joe." Chris said as he reached for it in Joseph's hand through the front window.

"Rich!" Joseph called as he threw it to the back.

"Rich, you know how very badly I can hurt you right?" Chris said.

"Uh, yeah…here Jill." Richard handed her the pack.

"Oh great, give it to Jill who's right next to Chris…who we're trying to keep the cigarettes away from!" Joseph said.

"Okay, you idiots had your fun…hand it over honey." Chris said in a mild tone.

"No." Jill stated firmly.

"Jill, please, I'm not in the mood and it's _too_ early in the morning."

"If you want it, come and get it." Jill said as she waved it about.

"You asked for it." Chris said as he opened the door to get his prize. Jill noticed that Chris was so set on retrieving his cigarettes and not wanting to give them up, she shoved it down her shirt, seeing that she had no other options.

"_Ooh._"The guys said while holding their hands to their mouths.

"Damn it, Jill! I am not reaching down your shirt! GIVE IT NOW!" Chris yelled in frustration. "I'm 25! I don't have to be going through with this anymore!"

"You know you want to Chris and don't lie Jill, but I bet you wouldn't mind." Joseph laughed. Chris turned and smacked Joseph in the back of the head causing him to stop laughing.

"Excuse me, but I am currently off the market, so don't you talk to me like that."

"Just shut up and hand it over already before I _kill_ you!" Chris yelled.

"Jeez, you're so weak you know that. How are you supposed to quit if you get so frustrated easily?" She asked.

"Trust me…this is _not_ easy considering the _situation_ I'm in." Chris said as he slouched in his seat.

"Well, like I said, if you want it, come and get it." She smiled.

"Well, since you put yourself in that situation, and you _are_ gesturing me to get it, I guess I _will_ take that offer." Chris said as he started to advance towards her. "So, which side do you rather me take? From your waist up or neck down?"

"Hmm…let me…here Rich!" Jill quickly grabbed the cigarettes and handed it back to Richard, who shoved it down his pants.

"Hey Chris, if you want it, come and get it." Richard said as they all began to laugh.

"Man, you can keep that pack." Chris said in defeat and began chewing his nails out of habit.

"Well, looks like traffic is starting to move." Joseph said.

"Thank god! Take me home…"

"_Country road…_"Joseph began to sing as he started up his car.

"…_To a place…_" Jill took over.

"… _West Virginia_" Richard sang.

"…_Mountain Mama._" Brad took his turn

"Shut up! I'm sitting next to the most annoying woman…"

"Awe, I think you're really sweet too, Chris." Jill said as she pinched his cheek. Chris smacked her hand out of the way and sneered at her.

"…You take away the current love of _my_ life and then you try to sing me to death. Can you please, at least on the way to my place, _JUST SHUT THE HELL UP?_"

"I like it when Chris is starved for nicotine." Jill said. "He's so irritable."

"When will this end?" Chris whined.

"Well, as long as you're still smoking…I'd say…_never._" Jill said.

"Why? I mean, I don't live with you, I don't ride in your car, let alone drive the damn thing, and we don't hang out that often. Why do you care if I smoke or not?"

"I'm just looking out for you health." Jill said.

"I think I'm old enough to know what's good for my health. I know smoking is a dirty habit, but for Christ sakes, let me have my dirty habit. Besides, I think you should be more concerned with Jackie's health rather than mine, don't you think?"

"You're my friend and I think I'm entitled to look out for you... wait…Jack doesn't smoke."

"Oh-ho-ho-ho." Joseph fake laughed as Richard scoffed.

"He smokes?" Jill asked.

"Yeah he does…just not the kind Chris smokes." Richard said.

"How do you know that?" Jill asked.

"We have our sources." Brad said.

"What does he smoke?" She asked.

"Either or." Joseph said.

"But he only does it like once a month, right?" Jill asked questionably.

"If you think so." Richard said.

"Shit the guy's a druggie isn't he?"

"Don't forget a dealer too." Brad said.

"So why the hell isn't he behind bars!"

"He always comes out clean." Joseph said.

"Man-o-man." Jill said sadly. "Chris, did you know about this?"

"Didn't have a clue." He said with honesty.

"Of course he doesn't. He just moved here and this case is almost two years old." Brad said.

"So why did you tell me to be more concerned with his health?" Jill asked.

"Well, he is your boyfriend isn't he? You should be nagging him, not me." Chris said.

"Oh…I see. Well, if I'm ever missing, I probably broke up with him and he didn't take it too well, so he killed me and chopped up my body to bits and pieces and will probably save me for some special dinner or something."

"Gross Jill." Brad said.

"What! People are crazy like that." Jill said.

"Yeah I know, but did you have to get into full details? Here I thought you were just going to say he kidnapped you, but no, you resort to cannibalism. You're totally sick." Richard said.

"Well, this isn't a perfect world filled with candies and butterflies." Jill said.

"I didn't say so." Richard said.

"Dude, I know I'm a cop and all, but that shit freaks me out. And he can catch me totally off guard and…"

"Nothing's going to happen to you if he knows what's good for him, regardless if he has friends in high places." Chris said.

"See? You hear that, _your _partner has _your_ back." Joseph said as he stifled a laugh.

"Okay, so you three knew he was a dealer and user and you made me go out with him?" Jill asked.

"Uh, er…well, we didn't know right away." Joseph said.

"Yah, we just thought he was really weird looking and suspicious so Brad, Joe and I decided to do some digging. Chris Jr. was…was on trial for some major importation of …you know what but he did, but he didn't get charge."

"We think he paid the jury or something." Brad said.

"Great. Thanks for the last minute info…Let me give you a sneak peak on how I'm going to break up with him." Jill said. She then held her fingers in sort of a gun position. "_Hey _ _Jackson_" She began as she pointed to an invisible Jackson in front of her. "_I'm sorry, but I don't think this is going to work out. Now if you just stay where you are while I go home, no one will have to get hurt._"

"Sounds good. Let me know when the real deal is." Joseph said.

"You know, this really isn't funny. I'm freaking scared here. I don't even want to go home." Jill said.

"You're the one who's making jokes and if you don't want to go home, stay at Chris'. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't mind housing _you._"

"Why my place?" Chris asked.

"Because we're on the way there. Not only that, I would have to take a detour to Pine View to drop her off and then I'd have to get back on Llan Valley to where the three of us live. _And_ Windward Way is closer than Pine View."

"Do what you want. I just want to go to sleep." Chris said.

"You say it like you're hugely disappointed, but deep down you're probably jumping for joy, am I right?" Richard asked as Chris gave him an expressionless reaction.

"So you okay with that Miss Valentine?" Joseph asked. She didn't respond. "Jill?" He called her name, but still no response. He then adjusted his rearview mirror so that Jill was in view and he found her asleep. "Sheesh, we just stop talking for a minute and that girl is asleep."

"Women…go figure." Chris said. Suddenly, he felt weight upon his left shoulder. He looked and found Jill's head resting comfortably on it. He stared at the crown of her head and then pushed her head towards Richard's side. Richard eyed Chris and he eyed him back. Richard took his turn and pushed Jill's head towards Chris's side. "_What the hell are you doing?_"Chris said through gritted teeth.

"What are _you_ doing? She's tired, let her sleep." Richard whispered.

"I'm tired, you don't see me sleeping on her shoulder." Chris whispered.

"Forget it. It's not fun talking to you when you're craving and when it's this early in the morning." Richard said.

"Hey, is Jill _really_ asleep?" Joseph asked.

"Um, lemme check." Chris said and pushed her head and let if fall back down. He did it once more when he decided that she was in fact asleep. "Yah, she's asleep. What's the deal?"

"Nothing…" Joseph said.

"Oh hey, do you think that we should tell Jill that we were just lying?" Brad asked as Joseph began to laugh.

"What? What did you just say?" Chris asked.

"We were just pulling Jill's leg about Jack being a druggie." Richard laughed.

"That's just wrong. You know, if she's happy with this guy, let her be."

"Hmm, that sounds kind of wrong coming out your mouth." Joseph said.

"Think what you want but you better tell her. If you don't, I will anyways." Chris said.

"No! Not yet…" Richard said.

"This could get really bad. Just tell her." Chris said.

"Just wait. Don't worry, we'll tell her, not now though." Joseph said.

"Yah, we did a background check anyways, just for fun. We do this to everybody." Richard said.

"Even Melissa?" Chris asked and the three of the nodded, "What'd it say?" He asked curiously.

"Well, she has a heavy foot and has gotten quite a few tickets and had a couple of cars impounded, and I won't say anymore because it's not my business." Brad said as Joseph pulled into Chris' place.

"Smart thing you said all night." Chris said as he tried to wake up Jill.

"Hey Chris, now that we're at your place, can we just crash here?" Joseph said.

"What? No. Besides, aren't you a little too old for sleepovers?" Chris asked.

"Come on, you wouldn't want me to drive home in this state, would you?" Joseph asked.

"Yeah, I'm also going to need all the rest I can get before my mission." Richard joked.

"Yeah, I can take Claire's room, Jill can sleep with you and these two can take the living room." Joseph joked.

"Kiss your ass." Chris said as he got out of the car.

"All right, later Chris." Joseph said as he put his car in gear.

"You weren't serious about crashing here?" Chris asked.

"No, were you?" Richard asked

"Oh my god, can we finish this conversation already? I want to sleep." Jill woke for a second to speak when all of a sudden her cell phone rang. "_Hello?_"She answered, "_Jack. Yeah I am. You were just there? Oh, I just got home. Okay…me too, bye…_" Jill said and hung up. "Hey Joe, can we wrap this up? I _really_ have to go home."

"Yeah, we wouldn't want Jackson to kill you." Joseph joked.

"Oh for heaven sakes, Jill, these guys were just pulling your leg. Jackie-O isn't a dealer or a user. They made it up to freak you out."

"Idiot, didn't we say to wait?" Joseph said.

"Yeah you did, but the girl thinks her boyfriend might kill her. She maybe one hell of a cop, but she's still just a woman." Chris said and headed into his building.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Jill asked but Chris was already in his building. "Damn it."

"Okay, next stop, Jill's." Joseph said, "And before you say anything, we're sorry and we already ran a background check to prove he's a normal guy, fit for you…I guess."

"Whatever, I don't want to hear it. You guys are so annoying, it's not funny anymore. Just take me home."

"_Us,_ Jill, _us._" Richard said. Jill shook her head. Joseph pulled out of Chris' place and proceeded to drop everyone else home.

**_-The Next Day, 24 July 1998- _**

****

Chris lay in bed and stared up at the ceiling. It was 7:27 and he had been lying on his bed since he got home and hasn't gone to sleep yet. He ran his hands through his hair and turned to his side, desperate to catch some z's. As he slowly drifted to sleep, the sound of his telephone ringing woke him right up. He got up and went to answer the phone. "Hello?"

"_Hey, you said something last night that bugged me and I can't wait till later for an answer. What the hell did you mean by that?_"

"Jill? You know, I haven't slept yet so do you think you can call back like, never?"

"_No, I need an answer._"

_"_Okay." Chris said and hung up his phone, pulled the plug out and trotted back to his room.

**_-Jill's Place-_**

"Hello? Chris! Damn." She cursed and redialed. She let it ring and ring and ring when she realized that he had unplugged his phone. "Idiot." She said and headed towards her kitchen to pour a cup of coffee. On her way there, her phone rang. "Yeah, calling to apologize eh?" Jill said as she backtracked to her phone. "Hello?"

"_Jill? Hey it's Barry. We have a meeting and it's important you be here. It's about Bravo's mission tonight._"

"Okay. Sure, I'll be there."

"_But hey, do you know what's up with Chris? I tried calling but no one's answering._"

"Yeah, I think he un-hooked his phone."

"_What is he stupid? He's an officer on call. How the hell are we supposed to get a hold of him?_"

_"_Well, he hasn't gone to sleep yet and I called. I guess he didn't want to be bothered with questions."

"_I don't even want to know what you two are arguing about this time._"

"We're not arguing about anything. He said something this morning that bugged me, but you know me, I'm easily bugged by him."

"_Yeah well, I guess I'll call his cell phone._"

"It's okay Barry, I'll save you the trouble." Jill offered.

"_Thanks Jill. I still need to get a hold of Joseph, Brad and Richard. See you at the office._" Barry hung up.

"Okay now why didn't think of calling his cell in the first place?" Jill thought to herself as she dialed his cell phone.

**_-Chris'-_**

"Okay! I give up!" Chris yelled from his bed and got up to answer his cell phone that ceased to stop ringing. "What?"

"_Sheesh, no good morning?_"

"Valentine, I haven't slept yet, there's nothing good about it. Whatever you have to say to me better be worth it."

"_Oh it is. There's an unscheduled meeting that is about to go down in 0800 hours and we need to be there a-sap._"

"Are you going to be there as well?" Chris joked.

"_For you, I will._" She joked.

"Whatever you say Valentine." Chris said and hung up his phone.

"_Sheesh, no good morning and certainly no goodbye. He really is grouchy. And why did he keep…never mind, he has his reasons._" Jill said to herself. She then collected her things and proceeded to the station.

**_---_**

After Chris got off the phone with Jill, he immediately rushed to the shower and took a quick cold bath to wake him up, not that he was asleep anyways. He quickly got dressed, slapped on a backwards cap and put out fresh water and food for Boo, who, in his opinion, had a sad face when he walked out the door. As Chris neared the elevator, he immediately turned around. He opened the door, grabbed Boo's leash and Boo himself and carried him out with him. "Sorry, I know I haven't been giving you much attention." Chris told Boo as they rode the elevator down. Once at the parking lot area, Chris made Boo do his business and when he was all done, he zipped him snuggly in his jacket. He then straddled his bike, started it up and rode off to work. While in his jacket, Boo was well behaved, which really made Chris feel like he wasn't carrying extra weight. Upon arriving at the station, Joseph, Richard, Forest, Rebecca and Jill were just parking their cars. The five of them then got out of their parked cars and walked towards the building together while engaging in small talk.

"How're you feeling Forest?" Richard asked him.

"Great, why do you ask?"

"You were really hammered last night. Are you sure no bad hangover today?" Joseph said.

"No, just a minor headache. I took these pills this morning that helps reduce that hangover feeling thing. _And_ I can certainly say for sure that they are working."

"That's great Forest." Rebecca said.

"You're a bad drunk." Jill said.

"What? I don't even come close to Chris." Forest said as they neared Chris.

"Is that so?" Jill asked the others as she eyed Chris.

"Valentine." Chris said as he put Boo on the ground.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Nothing, I'm just acknowledging your existence." Chris smirked.

"What's with all the bad blood this morning?" Joseph asked.

"Ooo, puppy!" Rebecca exclaimed, "Can I hold him?" She asked Chris without knowing she had changed the subject.

"Sure go ahead." Chris said as they all walked into the lobby.

"I swear, that fountain freaks me out every time I walk in. It never fails." Forest said.

"Really? I think it's a gorgeous piece of art." Jill said as they headed towards the conference room.

"I concur. That goddess is one piece of ass." Joseph said.

"Dude, her ass is marble." Richard said.

"Art is beautiful." Joseph said as all six of them entered the conference room and took their seats.

"Okay, now that everyone is…_bark_…What the hell was that? Chambers, are you barking at me?" Wesker asked.

"Um, no sir, it was Boo." Rebecca said.

"Who?" Wesker asked.

"Boo, Chris' puppy, Captain." She said.

"Redfield, why the hell did you bring your dog to work?" Wesker asked.

"I didn't want to leave him alone. Just think of it as me bringing my child to work because I couldn't find a sitter." Chris said.

"I don't care, I just don't want to be interrupted." Wesker said.

"Yes sir." Chris said.

"But before we get into the important matters…Redfield, who did you _conceive_ your 'child' with?" Wesker smirked.

"Oh, I got him from Kevin." Chris answered.

"Ah, the product of a gay couple." Wesker laughed.

"I'm not gay, not that I have any problems with them." Chris said.

"No, I get it. That explains why you kissed a guy." Joseph said and caused everyone to laugh including Wesker.

"I didn't kiss a guy! I was just making reference about her kiss not feeling at all like any other woman I've kissed." He said as he accidentally pointed to Forest.

"You and Forest kissed?" Kenneth asked.

"NO!" Forest exclaimed.

"What?" Chris asked then looked to his right to see Forest sitting there. He turned to his left and found Jill sitting there. "I meant her!"

"Yeah I kissed him. The worst experience ever." Jill admitted.

"Oh really? So what was your deal going for a second round, huh?" Chris asked.

"I was giving you more experience."

"You fucken liar." Chris chuckled.

"Whatever, just come out of the closet already." Jill said.

"I told you I'm not gay. I did go out with Melissa, she's a girl."

"She's smoking…but you were never touchy-feely with her." Joseph said.

"I tend to keep that behind closed doors." Chris said.

"Sure" Joseph said.

"Are you all finished now?" Wesker asked.

"Yes." Everyone answered.

"Okay, now to the important matters. As all of you know, a string of bizarre murders have been popping up and we have a lead up at Arklay Mansion. Apparently a cult is hiding out there and tonight, the Bravo team is going in to investigate while the Alpha's are on call for any back up emergencies."

"Hey Captain, how will we be going in? Brad isn't going to fly us in is he?" Richard asked.

"Good question Aiken, but no. Brad will not fly you in. Marini, if you please." Wesker gestured for him to open the doors. Enrico opened the doors and called in two guys. "I'm pretty sure some of you remember these two hooligans."

"Shit on me! Edward Dewey and Kevin Dooley, how you guys been?" Joseph stood up and greeted them.

"Training was a bitch." Edward said.

"Yeah, it's good to be back." Kevin said.

"Okay, you can get reacquainted later, take your seats. Anyways, the show goes down at eight. Bravo team, be ready by seven. I know we won't need the Alpha team but you guys should be ready in case of an emergency. But before I dismiss you all, the Raccoon City Times is doing an article about S.T.A.R.S. and I need you to suit up and be at the helipad in 10, okay, get out of here and Rebecca, stash the dog somewhere. Now you may go."

All of them headed for the locker rooms. Once they were suited and equipped, they headed for the helipad while Rebecca stashed Boo under her desk and made sure he wasn't able to get loose.

"So I see we got two new people while we were gone." Edward said.

"Yeah, and women for that matter. That's exactly what we need, dedicated, strong women in the force." Kevin said.

"We actually got three members." Joseph said.

"Really? Who's the third?" Edward asked.

"Chris Redfield." Joseph said.

"Um, he came in just before we went off for training idiot." Edward said.

"Yeah, I came in a week before they left." Chris said.

"See, he remembers. And here I thought we had an invisible member." Kevin said.

"Oh, how rude of us…Jill, Rebecca, this is Kevin and Edward, they're part of the Bravo team." Richard said.

"Hi." Rebecca and Jill greeted.

"Oh hey, what are you all doing for lunch?" Barry interrupted.

"Nothing…" Some answered while others said they didn't know.

"Okay well, Cathy wants us to be at our house for lunch."

"All of us?" Brad asked.

"Yeah, it's Polly's birthday and she wants us over, this was a last minute thing. Don't worry, there won't be any clowns, Chris." Barry smiled.

"Don't joke, clowns are scary." Chris shuddered. "But I'll be there."

"Yeah." Everyone answered as they stepped out to the helipad. It wasn't long until their interview was done and they all went their separate ways before heading to Barry's house for lunch.

**_-Noon at Barry's backyard-_**

"So Jill, how do you like it here so far?" Edward asked.

"Well, it's nothing like back home, but I'm really starting to like this place." She said.

"Hey Jill, tell them how you and Chris met!" Joseph said excitedly and having heard his name said, Chris turned to see what they were talking about. From her peripheral vision, she saw Chris turn, so she turned to him and with out saying a word, Chris knew she was going to ask if he didn't mind.

"I'll leave that up to you." Chris said and continued to talk with Enrico, Kenneth and Barry about the Samurai Edge from Kendo. Jill turned her way and proceeded to tell them the story.

**_-30 minutes later-_**

"So this _story_ is actually real? Sounds like something out of a movie." Kevin said

"Yah, it seemed that way to me too." Jill laughed

"Hey uncle Chris, can I have your puppy? It can be my present!" Polly shouted as she passed between Jill and the others.

Chris smiled and before he spoke, Barry cut in. "Polly, I thought you wanted a kitty?"

"Yes daddy, but uncle Chris' puppy is way cute and I want one." Polly said as Jill and the others watched on.

"If I get you one do you promise that you will take care of it even when it gets as big as you?" Barry told his daughter.

"Smile you three." Cathy said as she held a camera up to capture the moment. The three of them paused for a picture and continued on while Cathy went bombarding people with pictures.

"This puppy gets as big as me!" Polly asked. Just as Chris was going to say that it doesn't, Barry stared him down and he backed off.

"Well of course it does. Just like little girls, puppies have to grow up too." Barry said.

"But I thought that it stays a puppy forever. Never mind daddy, I don't want a puppy anymore, or a kitty. I don't want them to grow as big as me." Polly said and ran off for cake.

"Polly is funny." Chris smiled.

"Yeah, she's weird sometimes. She definitely gets it from her mother." Barry said.

"Whatever you say Barry. But anyway, I haven't slept at all yet and I think I'm going to call it a day." Chris said.

"You haven't slept yet? What the hell are you doing here then?" Barry asked.

"I didn't want to be rude and not accept your invitation." He said.

"Well you could at least said something so I could tell you to go home to sleep."

"No it's alright, really. I'll see you later though." Chris said and walked towards Rebecca to retrieve his dog.

"Are you leaving already Chris?" He nodded. "Would it be okay with you if I held on to Boo for a while and drop him to your place before I go to work?"

"Thanks Becca, I'd love for you to hold on to him for a while. Just make sure to call before you come by. Bye." Chris said and proceeded to the back gate.

"Chris!" Jill yelled from where she was. "Wait, I need to ask you a question." Chris stopped in his tracks and waited for her to come to him. "Excuse me." Jill said and got up to meet him. "Are you leaving already?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm hoping to catch some z's so make this quick. Every second counts Valentine."

"Right. Um…"

"Say cheese!" Cathy surprised them with her camera. The two of them turned to face her and put on a smile. "Thank you. Carry on." She smiled and left for more pictures.

"Crap, I forgot what I was going to say."

"Well, if you forgot, I'm going to go. But if some miracle, you suddenly figure it out, _please_ don't call me, because I won't answer." Chris said and left the party.

Jill walked back to the guys and sat down. She was now annoyed by everything and wanted to leave as well. "You know what, I'm just gonna go now. I'll see you guys later and it was nice meeting you both." Jill said to Kevin and Edward. She gathered her things and left to find Barry to tell him she was leaving.

**_-_** **_7:53 P.M.-_**

The Bravo team was all geared up and about to take off, while the Alpha team was in the office doing their regular work.

"I don't know about you, but I'm kind of nervous of for the Bravo team." Brad said.

"Yeah, I'm with you buddy." Chris said as he scattered some papers on his desk.

"Hey, check this out. The Times just dropped it by." Barry said as he pulled out a photo from a yellow envelope.

"Wow, that's a really nice shot." Jill referred to the group photo in front of the helicopter.

"Yeah, but I still think they did a banged up job by putting me next to you." Chris joked.

"Why? Is it because they'd focus more on me?" She smiled as Barry taped it on the picture on the wall.

"It might just be that Valentine." Chris smiled.

"I think I'm going to die." Joseph said.

"Don't you think that's a bit extreme?" Brad asked.

"No." Joseph said.

"I'm going to get something to eat. Do any of you want anything?" Jill asked.

"No." Joseph and Chris answered while Barry shook his head.

"Okay, don't say I didn't ask." Jill said as she left the office to find a vending machine somewhere.

"Hey Chris, what's up." Joseph said.

"Nothing." Chris looked at him weird.

"How's Melissa? You didn't bring her to Barry's house." Joseph said.

"Uh, hmm…"

"What's wrong? Ah ha, you two broke up. That explains what she said last night." Joseph put the pieces together.

"Keep it down. No one knows and I prefer to keep it that way." Chris said.

"Yah sure, but what happened…wait a second."

"Joe, slow down." Chris said as he watched Joseph put the puzzle together.

"You two broke up because she knew you were…"

"Ssshhh."

"You do." He whispered with a big smile plastered on his face and a finger pointing towards Chris, "You…"

"So what's going on?" Jill entered. Joseph turned with his finger still sticking out and a smile still on his face. "You look kinda creepy if you don't already know." Joseph chuckled.

"Stop it already." Chris said.

"Hey Joe, check this out." Brad called to him.

"What's up?" Joseph asked.

"The fax came in." Brad said.

"Let me see." Joseph said, "Well what do you know."

"Is that about Jack?" Jill asked.

"Don't you mean _Jackson_?"

"Shut up Chris."

"Hey, I'm just enforcing _your _rule, Valentine. But I prefer Jackie…it _really_ has a nice ring to it."

"Here Jill, lover-boy is a loser." Joseph handed her the paper.

"Yah, he has no record. Even I have one." Brad said.

"Is that so?" Jill asked.

"The bar fight?" Joseph referred to the one that happened a year ago.

"Yeah." Brad said.

"Hmm, I guess I can rest easy now." Jill said sarcastically as she tossed the paper into the bin.

**_-_** **_10:37 P.M.-_**

"Barry, has the Bravo team checked in yet?" Chris asked.

"No, not yet." Barry said as he waited by the radio.

"Something's not right about this. Bravo team is never late to report." Chris said.

"Suit up!" Wesker barged into the office, frightening everyone.

"Why what's going on?" Brad asked frantically.

"Something's wrong. It's been an hour and the Bravo team still hasn't check in" Wesker said.

"Damn, I knew something wasn't right." Chris said.

"_Base, come in base. This is the Bravo team._"

"Bravo team, go ahead." Barry answered.

"_We're…_"

"Richard? Rich, what's going on?" Barry asked but there was no response. "Rich?"

"That settles it. Something is definitely wrong, suit up and be up at the helipad in 10. GO!" Wesker ordered.

"This is shit. We better be going there for nothing." Chris said as he ran out of the office.

"God, I hope the Bravo team's okay." Jill said as she followed Chris out the door and to the armory with Joseph, Brad and Barry in tow.

"Of course they're going to be okay." Joseph said as they strapped on their bulletproof vests.

"Yeah, I'm sure they're just going to tell us they need batteries for their radio." Barry said as he collected all the ammo and weapons.

Once they were suited up, they rushed to the helipad where Brad and Wesker waited. "All right, get in! Let's go!" Wesker yelled. Barry and Chris loaded the equipment as Jill and Joseph got in. Once all in, Brad took off and headed to aid the Bravo team.

"Hey wait, does anyone have the Energizer batteries?" Joseph joked.

"Aw crap. Brad turn around." Chris chuckled as Brad wore a confused expression.

"What the hell are you two clowns talking about! This is could be serious and the Bravo team could be in a real pickle." Wesker said.

"Yeah, but we're hoping that's all they're going to need." Chris said.

**_-An Hour Later above _** **_Arklay_****** **_Forest-_**

"Chris you haven't found it yet?" Brad asked.

"No. Not yet Brad."

"Look Chris!" Jill pointed to a dark patch in the forest. Brad shined the light over the remains of what looked like the Bravo helicopter.

"Take us down." Wesker ordered. Brad landed on a clearing not far from the crash site and before they exited the chopper, Wesker gave them instructions. "Joseph, you and Jill search the helicopter and check for survivors. Barry, Chris, Brad and I will search the perimeter. Okay let's move."

"But Captain, don't you think someone should stay in the chopper just in case we need a quick evac?" Brad asked as his nervousness kicked in from the site of the crash.

"Fine, Brad you can stay. Let's move!" Wesker ordered and opened the hatch. As everyone jumped out, Chris held Jill behind.

"What's up?" She whispered.

"Jill, I'm not going to be your partner this time and I just…"

"Don't worry Chris, I'll take care of myself. But promise me you'll do the same?"

"I was going to say to watch out for Joe." He joked.

"I'll do that too." She smiled and jumped off the chopper.

"Ready Jill?" Joseph asked.

"As I'll ever be." She said.

"Let's go." Joseph said. "Oh hey Chris, watch yourself out there."

"You know I always do." Chris said. The two teams split up and went their separate ways in search of the Bravo team.

**_-10 minutes Later-_**

"Chris, find anything yet?" Wesker asked.

"Nope, nothing yet." He said.

"Wesker, Chris, I think I found something. I think…it's, it's a gun." Barry said as he bent down to pick up the shiny thing embedded in the grass. "Oh god." Barry exclaimed as he saw the hand still attached to it.

"What the fuck! What the hell is going on?" Chris was furious and confused. He knew that one of his friends were dead.

"Son of bitch. This cannot be good." Wesker said. "Jill?" He radioed, "How's it going on your side?"

"_Um, we're nearing the helicopter now, but we haven't seen anything yet._" She radioed back.

"Okay, well we found a gun with a hand attached to it. We don't know who it belongs to, but we know someone is dead." Wesker informed.

"_Oh my god._" She paused, "_Well, I'll let you know if we find anything in the chopper._" Jill told him.

"_Aaahhh._" Joseph yelled from inside the helicopter.

"Joseph, what is it?" Jill ran into the helicopter to back him up.

"It's Kevin…" He said with a shaken voice. Jill clasped her mouth as she saw what remained of Kevin, whom she just met that very day. "Come on, we have to keep moving. There's nothing we could do now but find the others."

"You're right." She said as she composed herself. They exited the chopper and decided to look around the chopper for clues. Jill went ahead with her gun ready for action. Joseph followed behind her when he heard crunching of the leaves and a growl of some sort. He turned towards the direction of sound ready to fire at his attacker. He looked, but nothing appeared to be there. Relieved that there was nothing, he turned and continued on. All of a sudden, a dog came out from know where and charged him down before he could even defend himself. He was on the ground, screaming and kicking as the dogs mauled at him. Jill fired her gun, desperately trying to save him. She was extremely shocked by the sight before her. Her clip was now empty, but she kept on pulling the trigger. Joseph was dead and she couldn't believe her eyes: mans best friend had just killed her partner. She stood, staring at these dogs that appeared to be rotting. She now realized that she had been spotted by the rotting corpse of a dog.. She wanted to run, but she was paralyzed by fear. Suddenly, these monster dogs stopped mauling on Joseph's body and stared her down. She gained little movement in her feet and as the dog came running for her, she backed up and tripped on a tree root. As she sat on the floor, helpless and waiting for her impending doom, a gunshot suddenly rang in her ears. She felt blood splash on her face and was suddenly lifted off the ground. "Come on." Chris yelled as he picked her up and guided her towards safety.

The sound of the helicopter's propellers suddenly filled the air. The helicopter was in the sky and flying away. "Hey Brad!" Chris yelled, "Where the hell's he going?" Their only chance of escaping was now gone. The two of them kept on running. But where to? They had no clue. They both turned and Chris found himself in front of a charging dog. Seeing he had no options, he put his arm up, but then the dog was blasted out of the way.

"Chris, this way!" Wesker yelled for him to follow. The four of them were running as fast as they could, occasionally shooting at the monster dogs. They continued running until a mansion came in view.

"Head for that mansion!" Chris yelled to Jill as he urged her to continue running. The four of them made it into the mansion, safe behind the doors from the killer dogs. They were utterly exhausted and took the time to catch their breaths.

"What is this place?" Barry looked around.

"Not quite your ordinary house, that's for sure." Wesker said.

"Hey Wesker, where's Chris?" Jill noticed that Chris was nowhere in sight. But how could that be, he was right behind her. She turned around and headed for the entrance.

"Jill no. You _don't_ want to go back out there." Wesker stated firmly.

"But we've got to find…" Jill was cut short by the sound of a gunshot.

"What was that?" Barry asked.

"Chris?" Wesker stated a possibility.

"No." Jill was worried.

"Jill, go and investigate." Wesker ordered.

"I'm going with her. Chris and I go way back." Barry said.

"All right you two go. I'll stay and secure this area. Stay sharp." Wesker said. Barry and Jill entered the door to their left, hoping to find Chris or a surviving Bravo member.

The Alpha team had entered the mansion in hopes of safety, yet little did they know about the horrors that resided within. Each one would have to struggle in order to survive the dangers. This night would be the longest night they ever had.

**So this is the end of this chapter…Maybe the next one will be the last? It could be, I don't know…But before I upload the LAST chapter, I might re-upload all the other chapters…edited and such and such. That's a might. It's 30 pages long, sort of an apology and also because when I got towards the end, I couldn't stop. I didn't re-read it so sorry for the grammatical errors. Wicked Dwellers? WTF! Never mind, that's stupid, I ran out of ideas somewhere along the lines of writing this chapter. So, Grill 13? Anyone figure that out? It's the restaurant in RE: 3 where Jill meets Carlos and if you choose to, she blows it up when Nemesis pops up. Hehehe…ring a bell yet? Hmm…anyways…I hate Well, I don't actually hate it, it's just, WHERE ARE ALL THE OTHER CHRIS/JILL FICS! In fact, where the hell are the OG's? Sheesh, I don't think I'll write a sequel just yet…this place is totally dying…Er…okay I'm going to watch Mulan and Aladdin so…bye…Happy Holidays! **


	19. Resident Evil

**Mwahahahaha…the last chapter really sucked. I was working on it since October and if you might notice that I kept stalling, or just putting things that seemed irrelevant. I don't know what I'm saying anymore…I'm delirious, hehehe. This chapter might suck too. I'm just trying to finish this story. Anyhoo, I know I said I wasn't gonna go through a walkthrough of the mansion incident, but I thought of this as I was sitting in my class listening to my Professors lecture about something. Listening eh? Hahaha…yah, I don't remember what he was lecturing about, but what I do know is that it had to do with European history. I think it would've been more interesting if he didn't speak in such a monotone voice. Why do professors tend to do that? When I'm in there, I just want to kill myself. Learning is supposed to be fun! Really? Alrighty, but yeah, it's not a complete walkthrough, hell no, it's just some bits. _And_, it's not going to be exactly like what happened in the game. This is a _JANE_ version, aight. You don't like it, not my problem. Okay, so I killed Joseph off. I didn't want to do it, but hey, you can't avoid the inevitable. It sucked…I was getting attached. Oh well, life must go on I guess. Okay, SOME FEEDBACK WILL BE NICE! YOU KNOW, SOME OF YOU CONSTANTLY NAG ON ME ABOUT UPDATING, WELL, LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, THE CHAPTER IS UP, SO REVIEW DAMN IT! Whoa, why so bitchy all of a sudden? Hahaha Okay, enjoy! This chapter is not the end…I think… **

**Chapter 19: **_Resident Evil_

As Chris, Jill, Wesker and Barry headed towards the mansion, occasionally turning to shoot the evil dogs on their tail, Chris took a wrong turn and found himself alone, but nonetheless, inside the mansion and what he thinks is safe.

"Shit, where is everyone?" He asked himself as he loaded a fresh clip. "Hell, I don't even have my radio. It must have fallen while I was running. I really hope the others are all right…" and then he remembered they were one man short while running towards safety. "Joe…" He whispered as he leaned against the wall and slumped to the ground. He sat on the ground for a while, taking this time for himself when suddenly he heard something, something that sounded like the dragging of feet. "Who's there?" He called out as he raised his gun to a shadow of a person. "Hey, hey are you okay? I'm a police officer, I can help." He told the person as he neared. As he got closer, the shadow unexpectedly lunged at him, lusting for his flesh. "What the fu…" He said as he evaded the monster's attack. "Stay back." He fired a shot to the rotting man but it did nothing. "What the hell is this? I'm warning you, I will shoot to kill. What the hell am I saying? This guy is a walking corpse, as if he'd understand." He said as he took some steps back and away from this thing. "Uh…if this place is crawling with things like this, it'd be good to conserve ammo…" He shot the zombie in the head and it fell in its swaggering tracks.

He walked up to the rotting corpse and examined it. "Damn, this is some stench. It must've been dead for some time. I _really_ have to find the others." Chris left the hall he was in and went in search for the rest of the team.

­

**_-An Hour Later-_**

"Damn it!" Chris stood shaking. He fell to his knees and started to tear. He just killed the monster that was once his friend Forest. "This isn't real. Zombies are not real. This has to be a dream…it's the only way…I have to find the others. I _have_ to keep going." Chris recomposed himself and headed to the hall next door and took the first door to his right. "Richard! Rebecca!" Chris immediately ran towards them.

"Chris!" Rebecca hugged him, "I'm so glad to see you. Richard needs help."

"What happened?" He asked.

"He's poisoned. Chris, this place is a horror house, and this giant snake came out of nowhere and got a piece of him."

"I found a bed somewhere down stairs. We should take him there." Chris suggested.

"We can't. Not until he's stabled. He could go into shock and start to convulse."

"So what do we do?" He asked.

"I saw serum in that same room you were talking about."

"Right, I'm on it. Sit tight." Chris exited the room and headed for the serum room. Minutes later he came back with the serum at hand. "Here Becca."

"Thanks Chris." Rebecca took the serum and injected it into Richard. "You came just in time. He'll be fine."

"That's great news. I'm gonna go on ahead and check that room out. If there's a huge snake in there, it has to be guarding something important."

"Chris wait! Take this with you." Richard handed him the radio.

"Get some rest Rich." Chris headed towards the door that led to the snake.

"Please be careful." Rebecca said.

"Don't worry." Chris said and entered the room with the snake. All was quite in the hall where Rebecca was at but that was cut short from the gunshots. She began to worry and was about to go in to back Chris up when he came staggering out the door.

"CHRIS!" Rebecca yelled.

"I'm okay, but that was some big ass snake, it's a miracle I managed to make it flee, but how's Richard?" He changed the subject.

"He's resting…he's going to be okay."

"That's great, let's take him down to where that bed is at. He'll rest better there."

"I was just about to say." Rebecca smiled.

****

**_-_** **_Serum_****** **_Room-_**

"So Edward is gone as well huh?"

"Yeah." She sighed as she remembered his death. "Joseph, Kenneth and Forest as well?" She held her tears as Chris nodded. "Do you know how the others are doing?"

"I don't know. We got split up when we entered this hellhole. I haven't run into anyone else, but you and Richard." Chris said.

"I'm sure Jill is fine Chris." She told him as she noted the expression on his face. "She's strong."

"Yeah, and so are you. Rebecca, we're going to get through this."

"You're right."

"Okay, so you stay here with Richard while I go investigate more. I need to find out what this mask does." Chris showed her the mask that was missing its eyes.

"Can I see it?" He handed the mask to her. "Hmm, it is kind of strange. Do you mind if I take a closer look at it?"

"No go right ahead, but I'm gonna go."

"Okay, but do you have any wounds that need to be treated?"

"No, I'm good. Just watch Richard okay?"

"Gotcha chief."

"I'll be back soon." Chris said.

"Okay. Stay safe." Chris smiled at her as he exited the door.

****

**_-37 Minutes Later-_**

Rebecca sat on a chair near Richard's bedside as she thoroughly examined the weird mask. She sat there quietly when all of a sudden, she heard a creak from the other side of the door. She didn't want to risk anything, so she stood ready to fire. The door flung open and Rebecca screamed by accident.

"Rebecca don't shoot!"

"JILL! You're alive! Thank god!" She ran to the older woman and gave her a hug.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked.

"I'm watching Richard. He was bitten by a giant snake, but Chris got him the serum just in time."

"Chris? You saw him? He's alive?" She questioned.

"Yes he's alive. He was here almost forty minutes ago, but Edward and Forest…"

"No…" Jill sniffed her tears away. "Do you know where Chris went now?"

"No idea. He just said he was going to investigate more, but he left me this to examine." She showed the mask.

"Where did you get that?" Jill asked, "I mean, where did he get that?"

"In the room with the giant snake. It was guarding it." Rebecca said as Jill pulled out three more masks. "Whoa."

"Rebecca, I need that mask."

"Sure thing." She handed it over.

"Alright, I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Wait…where are you going?" Rebecca asked.

"Don't worry, I know exactly what to do with these." Jill headed towards the exit.

"Jill wait, can't you at least wait for Chris so you two can go together?"

"Don't worry Rebecca, I'll be fine. I'll be back as soon as I can, then the four of us will look for the others and get out of this hell hole."

"Wait…" Richard mumbled.

"Rich? What is it?" Rebecca asked.

"Where's my gun?"

"On the floor why?"

"Give it to Jill. She might need it more than I do right now."

"Thanks Rich." Jill accepted the gun from Rebecca.

"Be careful."

"You got it." Jill smiled and left the serum room for the graveyard behind the portrait. "Okay, let's see what secret lies in this creepy place." Jill said to herself as she crept down the stairs. She walked up to the stones that had a little description and placed the first mask in its corresponding place. She heard a chain snap and immediately looked to the source. She saw a coffin held by three chains on the roof. "You have got to be kidding me! What the hell is that!" She asked herself. "Oh well, no turning back now." She then placed the next mask and another chain snapped and blood poured out. "Shit, I'm going to die here, I feel it." She chuckled. She placed the third and the coffin was now hanging by a single chain link. She checked her gun and made sure it was ready for action if the case called for it. She placed the last mask and the coffin dropped and opened up. "Hmm, that was…" she was cut off by steel rods blocking her only exit. "I new there was a catch." Suddenly, a zombie popped up and came lusting for her flesh. She rolled out of the way and immediately fired at the zombie that was amazingly fast. She continued firing as if there were no tomorrow, while evading its attempts at clawing her. She fired her last shot but the zombie didn't look as though it was giving up. As she struggled to load the shotgun, the zombie had its arm raised ready to strike her. She braced herself for what was coming, but that never came. She opened her eyes and found the zombie dead on the floor. Apparently the zombie was using what strength it had left to attack her, but it wasn't enough. Seeing she just survived that attack, she leaned against the wall and slumped to the floor in exhaustion. "I don't know how much more I can take this." She said, when all of a sudden she heard a noise from the entrance. She whipped out her Beretta, but the sound was just the gate lifting. "My sanity is bound to drain soon." She got up and examined the coffin. "What the hell am I supposed to do with this? Is this some sort of an 'I survived Arklay Mansion' souvenir? Damn." She made sure she collected everything because there was no way in hell she was going to go back down there. She made her way back to the serum room but found it empty. "Okay, what the fuck is going on here?"

**_-Aqua Ring-_**

Chris was investigating the Mansion, following the clues he had gathered that led to a circular room that was half filled with water. "What is the deal with this place!" He asked himself as he pushed the wooden crates over the water to create a bridge. Jeez, I just hope the others are having better luck." He crossed the floating bridge to the other side and made it to the double-doors that were half way under water. He walked towards the door and managed to push it open and entered. "I hate this place already." He walked along the visible catwalk when out of the blue he saw Richard. "Rich, what're you…"

"_LOOK OUT!_" He yelled as he pushed him out of the way.

"_NNNNOOOO! RICHARD!_" Chris yelled as he saw a giant shark grab hold of his friend in its powerful jaws. "_RICHARD! SON OF A BITCH!_" He started firing violently into the water, hoping to at least kill something. "_COME AND GET ME, YOU FUCKING SHARK!_" While he continued shooting into the deep waters, he tripped on some steps and dropped his gun. "Shit." He then heard the rippling of the waters and he knew that one of those shark creatures were coming after him. "The Jaws theme would be great about now." He chuckled, as he knew he was probably going to die. He waded through the waters as fast as he could. He finally reached the locked door and opened it with a key that he found in the residential area. He slammed the door shut and heard a thud from the other side. He stood in the room stared at the metal door behind him. Suddenly, he started thrashing the place. He was angry, confused and frustrated. "_Aaarrggg!_" He grumbled as he fell to his knees. "What were you doing down here Richard? You were supposed to be resting in that room with Rebecca. You were supposed to be there waiting for me! This isn't fair and to top it off, I lost the only gun I had. Well, if I go back out there, I'll certainly die. And if I go down this ladder, I'd probably die too. It might be dry down there, so I'd rather die in a dry place." He said and went down the ladder only to find controls for the water level. He looked through the glass window and got startled when the huge shark swam by. "Damn…just you wait shark…" As he turned to exit the control room, the shark came charging at the glass. "What the…" The shark came round again and this time, it managed to put a crack in the glass. The alarm started to go off, and the shutters came down. Half way down, the shutters jammed and would not close. "Huh, I guess I'm going to have a watery grave after all. Wait…I have to…" He didn't have time to complete what he was going to say and he immediately went to work with the controls. Three minutes later, he had the shutters down and the water drained. "And here I thought I was going to die. I guess Jill was right, I _am_ too stubborn to die…Jill…I hope you're having better luck that me." Upon exiting, he found his gun lying on the ground. "Hey, my gun." He chuckled and picked it up. He saw the giant shark that killed Richard and whacked it with pipes before he shot it.

After Chris' adventure in the Aqua Ring, he headed back upstairs and to a room that had a bunch of killer bees. There was a beehive at one end of the hall and he needed to get there in order to get the key. He looked to the floor and found insecticide spray on a corpse. He grabbed it off the body and ran outside and to the hole he saw at the end of the hall. He emptied the spray in the hole and the bees immediately died. He returned to the room, collected the key and entered the locked room. Upon entering, a giant tree grabbed him and started to strangle him. He didn't know what he was going to do from here. His gun was on the floor and there was one around to help him out. Suddenly, the doors flung open and the giant tree flung Chris to the wall.

"_CHRIS!_" Rebecca ran to him and pulled him out of harms way. "Are you okay? What the hell is that?"

"I don't know. I walked in here and the thing just grabbed me. We have to kill it, but first, let's get out of here." They exited the room and before they went any further, Chris told her what had happened to Richard.

"Richard…" Rebecca started to cry.

"It's not your fault." Chris said.

"But…"

"Look, I don't want to sound insensitive but I don't think he'd want you to dwell on it. Now let's try to focus and kill this plant."

"Um…I read some papers about a chemical to kill the plant and I saw a room with a bunch of chemicals."

"That's great. You're a chemist, you can mix something up." Chris said and they both went into the room. Thirty minutes gone by as Chris watched Rebecca carefully mix the chemicals.

"All done. I just hope I did this correctly."

"Only one way to find out. We have to go back down stairs."

"Why down stairs?"

"The roots are located there."

"Oh. Well, what are we waiting for, let's go." Chris and Rebecca headed down to the Aqua Ring and to the room where roots were dangling from the ceiling.

"Alright Rebecca, you can do the honors."

Rebecca nodded and shattered the bottle on the roots. Nothing happened. "Um…I guess I made a mis…" Rebecca was saying when all of a sudden the roots withered away. "Hmm, I guess not." They left and headed back to the room with the tree and collected the key in the fireplace and Chris' gun. "Where do you suppose this key goes?" Rebecca asked.

"Oh, probably somewhere in the mansion. Let's go." Upon reaching the mansion, Chris headed to the right wing where he knew some doors were locked. "Um Chris, if it's okay with you, I'd like to look for more clues elsewhere."

"Alright…just be careful." He said.

"You too."

****

**_-Meanwhile, Jill made her way to the residential area as Rebecca and Chris left-_**

Jill was walking through the hall when she heard voices from behind the door. She tried to listen in on their conversation but nothing came out clear. As she leaned closer, she heard footsteps approaching the door. It was too late to run off now, so she staggered a few steps away from the door and watched as Barry emerged from it.

"Jill!" Barry was surprised.

"Barry? What's was going on in there? I heard voices."

"Voices? Oh, it was probably me just talking to myself. The mansion seems to be taking a toll on me. Well, I'm going to investigate the mansion. I'll see you later Jill." Barry immediately left.

"What the hell was that all about?" She asked herself when all of a sudden gunfire erupted. She ran to the next hall and saw Wesker shooting at bees that were about the size of a person's palm.

"Wesker?" Jill called out.

"Jill, you're alive." Wesker said as he killed the last bee.

"Barely."

"I don't know if you noticed but I just ran into Barry and he seemed kind of…flaky."

"Yeah, something is definitely wrong with him." Jill said.

"If I were you, I'd keep a close eye on him." Wesker said.

"Right." Jill agreed.

"Hey, have you seen Chris?" Wesker asked.

"He's alive?" She asked.

"Yeah, Rebecca said she ran into him." He said.

"Is that so? Well, I'm going to find him." She said.

"Good luck." Wesker said.

"You're not coming with me?" She asked.

"I'm going to look for more clues here."

Jill nodded and headed back to the mansion in search of Chris. As she explored some more, she did not find Chris, but more clues that led her to other locked rooms. "This is nuts, I've practically been all over this place and I haven't even seen him." She thought as she reached in her pocket and produced the Spencer Mansion emblem key. Then she remembered where she had seen the exact same logo. She ran to the place where she had saw it while avoiding or killing what mutants that were lusting for her. She inserted the key, opened the door and stepped in. As she walked towards the desk in the dark, she heard a shriek. "What the…Becca!" She immediately left the room to search for Rebecca. As she entered the next room, she heard gunshots.

**_-Study Room- _**

"Rebecca, are you alright?" Chris asked after he disposed of the frog-like creature that was about to feed on her flesh.

"Chris…I'm alright. Thanks for saving me."

"It's no problem. Stay out of trouble." As Chris exited through one door, Jill came barging in through the other.

"Rebecca! Are you all right?" Jill asked.

"Yeah, Chris saved me. He just left through this door." She pointed.

"Can't he ever keep still?"

"If you hurry, we might be able to catch him."

"Wait…before we go anywhere, I must tell you something. I saw Enrico down in the caverns and he was telling me there is a traitor among us. He was about to tell me who, but someone snuck behind me and shot him before he could get a name out."

"Enrico's…" Jill nodded. "Do you know who it may be?"

"I have a suspicion but I'm going to keep that to myself until I know for sure."

"Your call." Jill said

"Okay, let's go now." The two women left the study and went in search of Chris. An hour passed and it seemed as though he had vanished out of thin air. "If I didn't know, I swear Chris is natural Houdini." Rebecca nodded at the older woman's remark. "Anyway, we can't seem to find him so I'm going back to that room I was searching before I got side tracked from your scream."

"Oh…okay, well I'm going to search for him."

"If you see him, tell him to keep still so I can find him."

"Oops…I never even told him I saw you."

"You what!"

"I forgot, I'm sorry. Every time I run into him, we're in a serious situation. When things settle down, he leaves. _I_ can't stop him. He's a man on a mission."

"It's alright. Well next time you see him, tell him I'm alive and going to kick his ass when I see him."

"Will do." Rebecca said and went her way as Jill went back to the office.

"Okay, this light was _not_ turned on when I left." Jill said.

**_-Gate leading to the altar-_**

Chris stood in front of the gate and examined the seal that was already placed on the left side. "No turning back now." Chris placed the seal on the empty slot and the sound of the gate unlocking was heard. He entered the hall that was lined with candles. "Why do I have the feeling something terrible awaits at the bottom?" Chris asked himself as he took the ladder down.

"Chris."

"Wesker…what the hell is that thing?" He asked as he saw this deformed monster.

"I don't know, but are you just going to stand there, or are you going to help me kill it."

"Sorry." Chris aimed his gun at the monster and joined Wesker in the shoot out. Minutes later, the duo managed to stun the monster into unconsciousness. Chris holstered his gun and approached the monster. "Whoa, this thing is wearing human faces as masks! Hey, you don't suppose it's that girl Lisa Trevor do you?"

"I suppose it is. What a _horrible _thing those Trevor's went through."

"Hey look, she's holding something."

As Chris reached for the thing in her hand, he felt the warm barrel of the gun steaming beside his head. "What the…" He turned only to stare at the end of Wesker's gun. "Wesker…what are you doing?"

"Well, I can't have you going any further and ruining my creations."

"You're behind all of this? Why!" Chris was angry.

"Mind your temper Chris. Now toss your gun over if you want to live an hour longer."

"You're crazy!"

"Do it now or I'll go in search of poor, innocent Rebecca and turn her into one of the zombies and sick her on you. Or how about Miss Valentine? That would be interesting, wouldn't you think?" Chris was fuming but had no choice but to do as told and threw his gun off into the dark pit. "Okay, let's march." Chris walked on ahead while Wesker followed from behind. They walked up to the steel door next to the fountain and Wesker opened it. Wesker nudged Chris in and before he shut the door, he knocked Chris unconscious. "I think you've reached your end Mr. Redfield." Wesker locked the steel door behind him and picked up Chris's limp form and headed towards the holding cells.

**_-Gate leading to the altar- _**

"I could have sworn I didn't put this seal on." Jill thought, as she stood in front of the gate complete with umbrella seals. "Well, no turning back now." She entered the gate and made her way down the candle lit path to the ladder that led further down below. She took the ladder down and found Barry there.

"Jill! You startled me."

"Did I really?" Jill asked suspiciously. As Barry picked up his arm that held his gun, Jill acted quickly and disarmed him.

"Whoa Jill, what are you doing?" Barry acted as though nothing was wrong. Jill was about to speak when suddenly the monster Chris and Wesker identified as Lisa Trevor came through the exit before them and destroyed the stone pillar to her right.

"Jill, hand me my gun. I can help."

Jill looked him in the eye and handed his gun back to him. "Wait, don't shoot just yet."

"What! Why?"

"Just hold on." Jill said as the monster screeched '_mother.' _"It seems to want whatever's in that coffin." Jill said as Barry fired shots to keep the monster from coming any closer. She looked up and saw some chains lining the roof. She found that the ends led to four stones at each corner of the room.

"Keep it busy." She told Barry as she holstered her gun.

"What do you think I've been doing?"

"Just do it."

"What are you planning on doing?"

"Don't worry." Jill immediately ran to the closet stone and pushed it with all her might.

"Don't fall down now. We wouldn't want that right about now." Barry chuckled.

"Very funny." She said as she knocked the first stone off the platform. Thirty minutes later, Jill managed to knock all stones down. The coffin lid fell open and the monster took its attention off of Barry. The monster went to the coffin and retrieved a skull. It screeched _'mother'_ once again and jumped off the cliff. "That thing just wanted to be with its mother." Jill said.

"I'm guessing that was the Trevor girl." Barry said.

"Yeah." She approached the coffin and picked up a piece of paper at the bottom. She examined the picture and handed it to Barry.

"I guess this must be them." Jill nodded. "You go on ahead, I'll stay here and investigate more. Jill looked at him and went out the way Lisa came in.

**_-Two Hours Later- _**

As Chris was slowly waking up, he immediately sprung to life when he remembered what exactly was going on. He grabbed the back of his head from where Wesker had struck him. "Wesker, that son of a bitch. If I ever get out of this cell, I'm gonna kill him."

He sat on the edge of the bed contemplating what do next when he felt something poking him. He reached in his pocket and found a disk in there. "Crap…I didn't even get to find out what was on this disk. Probably some secret Wesker file." He threw the disk to the other side of the room and quietly awaited his fate. As he waited in his cell for whatever may come, an alarm started to go off. "What the fuck?" He immediately stood up.

"_The self destruct system has been activated. All locks have been released._" Came a computer's voice. Chris walked up to his cell door and to his surprise, the computer had been right. He ran out the door, up the stairs and out the other door. He kept on going, while avoiding the bug creatures, seeing he had no weapon to defend himself. He went up a ladder and then an elevator and out of the fountain, which he remembered and backtracked to the mansion.

**_-Somewhere in the Lab-_**

"Rebecca did it. Let's head to the surface!" Barry told Jill.

"Wait, what about Chris?"

"Chris is probably upstairs with Rebecca waiting for us. -_Ten minutes till detonation_-Let's go!" Barry had to drag her.

"Fine!" They ran through the halls while avoiding the bug creatures and through the door that led them to the elevator. Upon reaching the helipad, Barry launched the signal flares and Jill noticed that someone was still missing. "Chris isn't here! Barry, you said he would be here! Becca, have you seen Chris?" Jill asked frantically.

"I only saw him heading down to the lab with Wesker. And that's how I ended up here."

"Wesker was with him?" She nodded, "He must be down there still! I'm going back!" As Jill turned, the ground started to shake and up came the Tyrant she stunned earlier. The Tyrant started for Jill and raised its hand to strike her but Barry intervened and he went flying to a bunch of barrels.

"_BARRY!_"Jill yelled and started firing her magnum at the creature. Rebecca was also by her side emptying her rounds into the Tyrant. With quick reflexes, the two women managed to evade it's every attack, but at the same time, they were also running low on ammo. "Rebecca, I'm out!"

"So am I! What the hell are we supposed to do now?" She asked when out of the sky fell a rocket launcher.

"_Jill, use this!_" Brad yelled from the sky. The Tyrant, weakened by the many bullets imbedded in its body, walked slowly towards Jill.

Rebecca then took her gun and threw it to the Tyrant to gain its attention. Apparently it worked. "Jill hurry! If this thing kills me, I'm going to haunt you for the rest of your life!"

Jill ran towards the launcher, picked it up and carefully took aim at the monster. She couldn't fire just yet otherwise she would hit Rebecca as well. "Becks! Run towards me and _HURRY!_" _-Five minutes till detonation-_ Rebecca made turned and headed towards Jill. Seeing she had a clear shot, Jill took it and _KABOOM!_ She hit the Tyrant dead on and it exploded to bits.

"Great shooting _Rex_." Rebecca told Jill as she ran to check on Barry.

"How is he?" Jill asked Rebecca as Brad landed the chopper.

"I'm fine." Barry got up.

"Come on! We haven't much time!" Brad yelled for them to hurry.

"Let's go!" Barry said.

"No, I have to find Chris."

"Jill you can't, this place is about to go up in smoke." Rebecca said.

"You don't understand! I _have_ to find him." Jill started to run to the elevator but Rebecca and Barry restrained her. "Let me go!"

"Brad, get the helicopter ready to take off. Rebecca, get in there! I'll handle this." She and Brad nodded and ran towards the helicopter. Considering how much bigger Barry is to Jill, he managed to wrestle her into the helicopter. "_BRAD TAKE HER IN THE AIR!_"He yelled as he held onto Jill so she wouldn't jump out. As they take off, Jill continues to yells hysterically while crying her eyes out. Rebecca who is sitting on the bench gets a little emotional as well and starts to cry as she sees how much pain Jill is in. "Let me go Barry! We can't leave him there! Brad, put this hunk of junk down!" Jill yelled while still struggling in Barry's grasp.

_-10 seconds till detonation- _

Chris finally reached the forest just outside of the mansion but he still isn't in the clear.

_–5 seconds till detonation-_

"Brad, floor it or we're all dead!"

"Where's Chris?" Brad asked.

"Brad! To base! That's an order!"

_-3 seconds till detonation- _

Chris continued to run hard and fast. _–2 seconds- _He cleared the mansion perimeter but, he knew the impact was still going to get him. _–1…BOOOOM- _The mansion had exploded. He felt the impact of the explosion creeping up to him and there was no way he could out run it. He got caught in it and once again was knocked unconscious from the huge tree he collided with.

**_-Helicopter- _**

The four of them watched as the mansion exploded. Each of them went into a shock, thinking that Chris exploded along with the mansion.

"Fuck you Barry! You killed him! _You_ killed him!" Jill cried as she pounded Barry on the chest.

Barry pulls her into a hug to comfort her, "Jill, I'm sorry but…"

"NO! Let me go!" She pushed him away and plopped in a corner of the chopper and continued to cry.

During the ride back to the station, not a single word was spoken. All that was heard were the lights sobs coming from Jill. It wasn't long until Brad had landed the chopper. Slowly and quietly, everyone grabbed their things and exited the chopper.

"Where…where are the others?" Brad whispered to Barry; he just shook his head. "What happened in that mansion?"

"A lot of horrible things Brad." As they walked into the building, Barry noticed that Jill was not in sight. "You guys go on ahead." Barry told the two and returned to the helicopter. "Jill?" he called to her.

"Hey…I'll be in in a minute. I just need to get my stuff…what am I saying, I have nothing." She smiled through her tear stained face.

"Jill…I know you're probably blaming me, but I wasn't about to lose you at the last second. Believe me, I would've gone to look for him myself, but I know that he would've wanted me to get out and keep you and Rebecca safe."

"I don't blame you Barry…and I just realized that Chris would have wanted that. Besides, I _know_ he's alive. He's Chris. He's too stubborn to die." She smiled and headed into the building.

**Okay, I guess that's the end for this chapter. It's shorter than the usual, but give me a break, I have bad arthritis. Haha…yah, from typing, playing video games and spinning my damn pen like there is no tomorrow. That really put a strain on my hands. Anyhoo, you know, I could make this the last entry of the whole story, but I won't. Hehehe…but if I don't update in like forever, then I guess this would be the last. Just kidding. If I don't update in a while, it's not because this story is done, but because I caught the lazy bug. So…cool title huh? Hehehe…I was stuck trying to figure out a title and then it hit me, _Resident Evil_. It made sense. But just so you know, I don't own anything 'cept for the renditions. Scrap that, I rather own nothing than to get a lawsuit slapped in my face. Sssooo…I own nothing. Yah well, RE: Apocalypse releases on DVD next Tuesday, if I remember correctly and I'm definitely going to score me my copy. Whoo-hoo! hehehe…Well Merry Christmas to all of you and I hope you all received what you wanted. I certainly did…it was quite a surprise. Okay so, maybe I'll see you next year… Not physically, but you know…never mind…okay bye! Happy Holidays. **


	20. Vision of You

**So it's 2005, Happy New Year folks! Well, I don't expect anymore computer problems anymore as my mommy and daddy gave me a new laptop for Christmas. Hee hee. Oh, and I doubt any internet trouble as well, as we just switched to cable. DSL was being uncooperative lately so...yah. Um, Resident Evil 4 is coming out soon, and I just reserved my copy, the collectors tin, yay! So as I wait for that, I guess I'll continue with this story. I was thinking of changing the rating to an R considering there are a bunch of "bad" words. Should I? Yeah, I'm asking, so let me know. I just don't want to change it and not let anyone know, that would be rude. Yeah so not much humor in this chapter, considering what happened in the last chapter. By the by, this is not the last one yet. I don't even know when the second to the last one will come. I'm lost. And also the title is a song from Lea Salonga's CD released in 1993. It has nothing to do with the story, but it's a good song. I like it. If you have time, download it, though I don't know if it would be anywhere. It's kinda rare. How do I know about it then? Hey, I'm pinay, Lea is my gurl ...hehehe... andIhavehercd. Okay, Ima let you read on and I'm going to watch Aladdin and Mulan to hear her sing. Thank you to those who read and reviewed…keep them coming. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 20: **_Vision of You _

Barry had just finished gathering his things from the helicopter as Jill waited for him. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. A few bruises and scars but I'll live. You?" She asked.

"My back killing me."

"I can imagine. Seeing that thing tosses you would bring serious pain. But I still can't believe all this had happened. It's so surreal." Jill said.

"Yeah…Wesker…he got what he deserved." Barry said.

"I'm sorry he blackmailed you…and I'm sorry that I almost got you killed because of it."

"It's not your fault. Things were really wrong in there and you had the right to your suspicions." Barry said.

Jill nodded. "Still…nothing will ever be the same here ever again. Sometimes I think I should have never accepted this job…but then I would never have met all of you. To tell you the truth, I had more fun here than at home. Everybody there was so uptight." She laughed as she watched the sun rise higher into the sky.

"Well, I'm kind of…"

"Hey you two…" Brad poked his head through the door. "The Chief wants some news."

"Might as well give that old porker the news." Jill nodded and followed him through the door. On the way to Chief Irons' office, they met up with Brad and Rebecca and entered together.

"What the hell is this? I asked for _all_ of you and I get you four? Where the hell is your _Captain_!"

"They…they didn't make it." Barry said.

"That's rubbish! You're telling me an elite team of more than ten persons went in and only four come out, two women, a pilot and you? What joke is this? Where's Wesker?"

"_Our_ Captain, well dear sir, got killed by his own creations." Jill said.

"What creations? What the hell is this girl talking about?" Irons' asked.

"That Mansion we were sent up to was filled with the walking dead, all created by Wesker! He works for Umbrella and he, along with a team of scientists, concocted some sort of virus that reanimates dead cells. It brought the dead to life. It also attacks living cells and you get infected. You become a zombie, lusting for human flesh. But that's not all of it. He created zombies with humans, dogs, sharks, plants and frog-like creatures. He created a damn army of the dead down there and Umbrella supplied the materials." Jill said.

"And do you have any evidence?" Irons raised an eyebrow.

"We set the self destruct system and destroyed the mansion. We didn't want to risk the virus escaping into town. That's why we want a warrant to search Umbrella. They were responsible for this and they must be shut down. The sooner, the better." Barry said. Chief Irons sat behind his desk, soaking up the information Jill had told him. The four of them looked on, waiting for a response. "So are you going to give us the green light or what?" Barry asked.

"You know what I think? I think the four of you are all crazy! Give me a reason why I should not suspend all of you? Umbrella is a highly respected company and I don't think they would do such a thing. I don't know where you cooked up this story and I don't want you circulating this crap. How would this make me look? Now I expect a full-fledged report of what _really_ happened."

"But that's what happened! We were attacked by zombies!" Jill yelled.

"So you're telling me that Chris and the others were killed by zombies?" Chief Irons asked sarcastically.

"Chris isn't dead."

"So where then, Miss Valentine, is Mr. Redfield? I don't see him here and _you _did say that the others were all killed. Did the boogeyman get him? Or was it Mickey Mouse?" He raised his hands waiting for a response. Jill had had enough. She immediately stormed out of his office, slamming every door she went through and bumping into anyone who was in her way until she made it back into the S.T.A.R.S. office.

"I expect the report no sooner that tomorrow evening." Irons said as Barry, Brad and Rebecca exited his office. As the three of them made their way back their office, they noticed that everyone was staring, but they paid no heed and continued on. As they entered, they found Jill rocking her chair back and forth.

"I'm surprised you didn't already trash the place." Barry said.

"I thought about it…but then I didn't feel like cleaning up the mess." She smiled.

"I really hate that guy." Rebecca said. "He thinks we're crazy, making this stuff up. I'd like to throw that man in that mansion. He wouldn't even last five minutes."

"Sheesh Rebecca, were did all this hostility come from." Jill asked.

"It's been pent up inside. I have a reason for release."

"So what are we going to do now?" Brad asked.

"I don't know. We have plenty of time to think about that, but right now, I want to go home to my family." Barry said.

"Speaking of families, shouldn't we inform their families?" Rebecca asked.

"Of course. I'll do that when I get home. I think its best we not talk about anything that happened in the mansion here." Barry said.

"Barry's right. No more talking about what really happened in the mansion or anything Umbrella. They're a big company, there's no telling what they are capable of doing and we had our preview in the mansion." Jill said.

"Okay." Rebecca and Brad said.

"Okay, so I'll see you guys later." Barry said and gathered his things and left the office.

"Hey Bare, wait up, I'll walk with you to the parking lot." Brad said and the both of them left together.

Rebecca sat at her desk quietly and looked at the boxes she had yet to unpack. She got up and made her way to the door. "You leaving?" Jill asked.

"What? Oh no. I'm going to look for a fresh batch of cup of coffee somewhere. Would you like one?"

"Sure." She smiled. Jill watched as Rebecca left and she immediately felt bad for the younger woman. Rebecca was so young, and she had to watch her teammates die. It just wasn't fair. Not for her and everybody else. "It's okay. She doesn't have to go through this alone." She said to herself as she surveyed the quiet office.

"Talking to yourself again Valentine?" Came a voice from beside her. She immediately turned and saw Chris standing in the doorframe.

"Chris? Chris is that you? When did you get back?" She asked.

"_As if she would admit that to you. She always talks to herself and denies it._" Came Joseph's voice as he walked passed Chris.

"Joe? But…" Jill looked at the guys in utter confusion.

"_Yeah, you know when you're not here Chris, she day dreams about you as well._" Richard said from behind his desk. Jill looked towards the sound of his voice and found him sitting at his desk with his legs propped up.

"No…what the hell is going on here? Chris?" Jill asked as tears started to fill her eyes.

"_Yeah, I was in here one time when she dozed off at her desk and all of a sudden, she began moaning and screaming your name. It was hilarious._" Forest laughed.

"_Hilarious, but very disturbing._" Enrico said as he knocked Richard's feet off the table.

"_Damn, I'd rather have been here than training._" Dooley said.

"_Yeah, it looks as though you guys were having more fun than when we were here._"Edward said.

"_Is that right Valentine? You dreaming about me?_" Chris said as he walked up to her.

"No…Chris…don't…" Her tears began to fall, "please…if you're _here_…that means…"

"_Please…do not do anything here. Her dreaming of you is bad enough. What more? I have to watch you make-out?_" Kenneth said.

"_Don't worry Kenny-boy. Nobody's telling you you have to watch._"He smiled.

"Jill here's your…" Rebecca had returned with the coffees but immediately set it aside when she saw Jill staring at nothing and crying. "Jill? Are you okay?"

"_Knock it off all of you. You don't get paid to goof around._"Wesker said as he walked into the office.

"_Come on Wesker, give us a break._" Chris said.

"_Don't I always._"

"_True._" All the guys said.

"_You still didn't answer me Valentine._" Chris reached out a hand and held Jill's face. Jill watched as his hand caressed her face, but felt nothing.

"No…" She cried, "You can't be dead! Claire needs you! You're the only one she has! _SHE NEEDS YOU!_" She yelled.

"Jill? What's going on? What are you doing? Who are you talking to? You're freaking me out." Rebecca started to panic as she tried to talk Jill back to reality.

"_Why are you crying?" _He asked as he wiped the tears away with his fingers.

"You're dead, and I couldn't help you." She cried. "I couldn't help anyone. It's all my fault. All my fault…"

"Jill! What's going on? What do you see?" Rebecca spoke with a shaky voice.

"_I'm not dead. I'm standing right here aren't I? Wherever did you get that idea?_"

"_She's crazy._"Joseph said.

"_Stop teasing. You know how girls are, they cry easily._"Kenneth said.

"Please stop. Leave me alone." Jill cried.

"_Yes, but Jill isn't an ordinary girl. She's a man-girl._" Forest said.

"_A man-girl? Don't you mean tomboy?"_ Richard asked.

"_Or that._" Forest laughed along with the other guys.

"Jill! I have no idea what you're seeing but it's not real! Listen to my voice! Please, drown out the other voices you hear! Hear Rebecca's voice!" She yelled in front of Jill, desperately trying to snap her back to reality.

"_She may be a tomboy, but she's also very feminine._" Enrico said.

"_Not to mention extremely gorgeous._"Chris said as he bent down to kiss her. "_I'll never leave you. I have your back, you know that._" She watched as he inched closer but with the blink of an eye, there was no one in front of her.

"Rebecca?" She said with a quiver in her voice.

"Yeah Jill I'm here. Are you okay?" She asked. Jill looked really dazed and glanced around the whole office for the guys. "Jill, you're starting to scare me."

"Where did they go? Where's Chris?" Jill asked.

"Jill, what are you talking about? There's no one here."

"Are you sure?" She asked as she wiped some tears away.

"Jill, I think you need to go home and get some rest."

"Yeah," She paused as she took one quick look around the office, "I think I need that too."

"Let me just grab something and we can get out of here."

"Okay."

Rebecca returned to her desk and pulled out a small plastic box. "Ready to go?" She asked as she held on to the object.

"Yeah." Jill said as she eyed the little white box in Rebecca's hand.

The two women exited the office and headed towards the parking lot. As they passed Chris' bike near the entrance, Jill just gazed at it. "Jill…"

"Yeah, I'm coming." She said and continued forth. As they reached Rebecca's car, Jill took one more glance back and saw a figure straddle the bike. "Chris?" She turned towards the other cars and saw the guys waving at her as they entered their cars.

"Jill? What's wrong?" Rebecca asked.

"You don't see them? Richard, Joseph, Forest, Enrico? You don't see any of them? Am _I _seeing things? What's wrong with me Rebecca? Am I going crazy?"

"You're probably just under heavy amounts of stress. You could be experiencing post-traumatic stress disorder."

"But why is this only happening to me? The three of us were in the mansion and I don't see you going crazy."

"I don't know. Maybe you're just taking this _really_ hard."

"And you're not?"

"Don't you dare Jill! I am taking it hard! It's just that I'm not _blaming_ myself for everything that happened! I did what I could…" Rebecca said on the verge of tears.

"You're right, I'm so sorry. The sooner I get some sleep, the better." Jill continued towards her car.

"Are you okay to drive?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah. Bye." Jill entered her car and immediately drove off upon starting it.

Rebecca watched as Jill drove off. She was really worried so she decided to call Barry and inform him of Jill's situation. She took out her cell phone and dialed Barry's house.

"_Hello?_" Barry answered.

"Hi Barry, it's me Rebecca. I need your help. Jill is a…" She said as she entered her car.

"_Is what?_"

"Well, she's seeing things…people rather. And she keeps yelling and she's freaking me out. I know I'm a doctor, but I don't know what to do! I'm really confused right now."

"_Where's Jill right now?_"

"She just left the parking lot. She's heading home right now."

"_Okay, I'll just ring her in a few minutes._"

"That sounds good. Hope you can help."

"_Me too._"

"Okay, I'm gonna head on home now, bye." Rebecca hung up her phone, started up her car and drove home.

**_-Somewhere In the Middle of _** **_Arklay_****** **_Forest-_**

Hours passed since the Spencer Mansion exploded and Chris remained lying in the gravel with some debris from the mansion all over him. Slowly, he began to regain consciousness. As he opened his eyes, he saw a silhouette of a man among the trees gazing upon him. "Looks like Sleeping Beauty's finally waking up." He laughed.

From the ground, Chris observed the man in the shadows but could not make out a face, as his eyesight was still a blur. He watched as the guy came forward and regardless if he was a threat or not, he didn't want to feel unprotected. Once the man was in arms length, Chris immediately reached for a rock beside him and charged at the guy. Chris kneeled above him with the rock held above his head, ready to bash the guy. The man had quick reflexes as well and immediately took out his gun and held it to Chris' face. "Drop it Chris. I doubt you want to die now after having survived that fucking house of horror. Besides, I really don't want to kill you."

Chris immediately dropped the rock after getting a close look of the man. "Coen?"

"I'm surprised you still remember me." Billy said as he stood up and helped Chris to his feet.

"_Argh._" Chris yelled in pain as he clutched his left shoulder.

"Holy shit, are you okay?" Billy asked.

"_Ahh_…not really. I think my shoulder…is dislocated." He said, "Yank it for me, would you?"

"Oh…hmm…"

"Come on. On three." Chris said.

"Fine." Billy took hold of Chris' hand and began counting. "One…" Chris stood ready for it. "Two…" Billy yanked his arm and Chris yelled like a bitch.

"_Aaahh!_ I SAID THREE _NOT_ TWO!" He yelled as moved his arm around.

"Yeah, but you weren't expecting it on two." Billy smirked.

"Same as always." Chris chuckled. "But I'll live. So what the hell are you doing here?" Chris asked as he examined other cuts and bruises on his already mangled body.

"Um, I was being transported and the truck was attacked. I managed to escape and I ran into Rebecca Chambers."

"Rebecca! Is she okay, do you know?" Chris asked.

"When we parted ways, she looked _fine_ to me." Billy said.

"Oh…" And then he remembered someone he did not encounter the whole night in the mansion. "Jill…did you see another girl there as well."

"I'm sorry man, didn't see anyone but Rebecca. She let me go after we got out of that freak show building."

"If she let you go, what the hell are you doing here?" Chris asked.

"Took a wrong turn, felt an explosion and stumbled onto your knocked out ass." Chris chuckled, "But aren't you glad I'm here? You could've been eaten." Bill said.

"Yes, I thank you for that, but we should try to get out of here before the sun goes down." Chris said.

"Um, I think this is where we should part our ways. I'm not going to let you take me back." Billy said.

"What are you talking about?" Chris asked.

"I'm not going to let you take me back to prison, not after Rebecca left me a free man."

"You think I think you're guilty for those murders? How long have you known me?" Chris asked.

"We haven't seen each other for the longest time, how the hell am I supposed to know how you think now?" Billy said.

"Okay, I respect your decision, but for what it's worth, I never believed you committed those murders." Chris told him and went on his way.

**_-Jill's Apartment-_**

Jill emerged from the bathroom draped in just her robe. She walked around her sunlit apartment feeling a bit lost. As she walked into her room to get changed, her telephone started to ring. She walked back to her phone and answered it, "Hello?"

"_Jill? Hey, this is Barry. Just calling to check how you're doing._"

"Rebecca called you, didn't she?"

"_She was worried and so am I. So…did you get some sleep yet?_"

"Well, let's see. Last night I was running from zombies in a freak show mansion trying to stay alive, we got back to base at around six, we stayed there for an hour and it's about, oh say, eight something and I'm on the phone with you. So no, I haven't had time to catch some z's." Jill said rather sarcastically.

"_Hmm…seems as though Chris' sarcasm is rubbing off of you. Anyways, do you plan on ever getting some sleep?_"

"Until I know that Chris is alive or dead, no."

"_I thought you would say something like that. Since you're not planning on getting some sleep, why don't you come over and talk about what had happened in the office? It's best to get it off your chest._"

"Uh, might as well, since I _have_ nothing to do."

"_Great. Hey, Rebecca just popped in._"

"Lovely. Okay, just let me get dressed and I'll be there."

"_Okay, bye then._"

"This is just great. Now Rebecca's got Barry thinking I'm some sort of whack job." She said to herself and entered her room to get changed.

**_-Barry's House-_**

Jill sat in her car outside of Barry's house and contemplated whether or not she should go in. All she needed was a little rest and that would cure her right? "What the hell is wrong with me! I haven't even known the guys until a few days ago. Why am I taking this so goddamn hard?" She exited her car and walked to Barry's front door. As she was about to knock, the front door opened and Cathy greeted her with the warmest of hugs.

"Jill…I'm so glad you're okay. Barry told me everything. I feel so horrible."

"Yeah, I don't feel so good either." Jill said rather dully.

"Don't worry sweetie, Chris _is_ alive, I'm sure he is. He wouldn't let his darling sister down…sweet girl that Claire." She shook her head as she smiled wholeheartedly. "Well, Barry, Rebecca and Brad are in the study, why don't you join them."

"Brad's here as well?"

"Yes, he dropped by unexpectedly, but I guess it's a good thing that he did because they're discussing about searching…" Cathy didn't get to finish her sentence as Jill went running for the study room but immediately stopped dead in her tracks.

"Um, Cathy, where's the study?" Jill asked feeling a bit stupid.

"To your left dear." Cathy smiled.

"Thank you." Jill smiled back and entered the study.

"Jill, so glad you could make it. We were just discussing…" Barry said.

"When do we leave?" She asked.

"Whoa, slow down Jill, you haven't even slept yet." Barry said.

"Sleep or no sleep, I'm going whether you like it or not."

"I was afraid you were going to say that." Barry said. "Well, as I knew you were going to say that, we arranged that we would not leave until you have some rest."

"_WHAT?_ He could be dying in that forest, we can't wait until I sleep. Sleep can wait." She raised her voice.

"Not really. You're body needs rest in order for it to function properly."

"And what are you, a doctor?" Jill said.

"Why yes I am." Rebecca said and quickly injected Jill with a sedative.

"What the fuck Rebecca!" Jill said as she rubbed the spot Rebecca had injected.

"See Barry! I told you it wouldn't work! You have to hit it in the vein. Shit." Rebecca plopped on the couch in defeat.

"You're one stupid doctor…you should get your license revo…" Jill suddenly collapsed to the floor.

"Brad! Why didn't you catch her!" Barry asked.

"I don't know. I was just caught up with the discussion, I forgot the plan." Brad said as Cathy entered the study with some coffee.

"_Oh my god!_" Cathy exclaimed as she dropped the tray to the floor. "What did you do to the poor girl? Barry, what is going on? I thought you were supposed to be discussing Chris' whereabouts?"

"Relax honey, we just had her sedated." Barry said.

"Yes Mrs. Burton. We had no choice but to. She wouldn't have gone to sleep unless she was dead." Rebecca said.

"And what about you three? You haven't gotten any sleep since you came home." She told Barry.

"Well I was, but Jill has a bigger problem and we can't have her spiraling down." Barry said.

"And I was just about to go home after we took care of Jill." Rebecca said.

"Me too." Brad said.

"Well, I will not have you driving home like this. Brad, you can take the guest room."

"Oh no, that's okay Cathy. I'm really fine to drive home."

"Bradley Thomas Vickers, I will not have any type of insubordination under my roof." Cathy said sternly as Rebecca mouthed 'Thomas' questionably.

"Yes ma'am." Brad quickly complied.

"So where do we put Jill?" Barry asked.

"Put her in Moira's room and Rebecca, you can take Polly's."

"Okay." Rebecca said as they all stood where they were.

"What are you waiting for? Scat!" Cathy ordered and the three of them ran for the exit. "_HEY!" _She yelled.

"Yes?" Barry asked.

"What about her, the poor girl that you drugged? Are you just going to leave her here?"

"Shit." Barry cursed and immediately went back for Jill and picked her up. "What about this mess?" Barry asked.

"Don't worry about it, just get out of here. And just so you know, I'm very upset with what you did to Jill."

"But it wasn't my idea." Barry said.

"Still, you went along with it." Cathy said.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Go to sleep."

"Yes dear." Barry said and brought Jill to Moira's room and then headed off for his.

"Thank you God for bringing my husband home safe." Cathy whispered to herself as she watched Barry enter their bedroom. "These poor kids…I pity them. Nobody should ever have to go through that. Chris, I pray you're alive somewhere and safe."

****

**_-Somewhere in the Middle of _** **_Arklay_****** **_Forest-_******

****

Chris kept on walking until he found a hiking trail. "Yes, finally." Chris said to himself as he took the time to rest. He sat down on a fairly huge rock when all of a sudden, he heard a crunch sound amidst the woods. He slowly reached for his boot where he had a knife hidden there. "Who's there?" He called out.

"Relax _Mr. Macho_, it's just me." Billy said as he emerged from behind the bushes.

"Whatever happened to '_going our separate ways' _huh?"

"Well, apparently you're going the same way I'm headed, but don't worry, once I see some asphalt, I'll be going my way."

"Lovely." Chris got up and headed down the trail.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Billy asked.

"I'm in a lot of pain, but I just want to get out of here."

"So…how do you know you're heading out?" Billy asked.

"I don't. Either way, there's an end. If I take the wrong end, I'll go the other way."

"How time consuming." Billy said.

"Lucky for you, you have all the time in the world." Chris retorted.

"Hmm, now that is true. Okay _Scout Leader_, lead the way."

Chris shook his head and continued on. While walking down the trail, he rummaged through his vest pocket and pulled out his cigarettes only to find them empty. "Damn!" He cursed and crushed the casing in his hands.

"Still smoking I see."

"And you don't?"

"I quit." Billy said.

"Really? I thought in prison, that's all you would do?" He joked.

"Ouch…now that's hitting below the belt." Billy pretended he was hurt.

"Oh, sensitive type." Chris said sarcastically as he tossed the trash on the ground.

"That's littering. I could fine you a grand for that."

"It's my bread crumbs." Chris said facetiously.

"Damn Chris…I've missed you man."

"Oh no…don't tell me you turned gay in prison." He joked.

"Pfft…you're an ass. Besides, when I joined up with Rebecca, I thought she was the cutest thing and whew…all I wanted to do was rip her clothes off and take her right there amidst the danger. Wouldn't you?" Billy said as he had a dreamy look on his face.

"You're sick man. She's as old as my sister…damn…I don't even want to go into this. Sick." Chris shook his head as Billy started to laugh his ass off. "Shut up." Chris said as he walked faster and away from the laughing Billy.

"Why do you always have to be so serious? I was only joking." He laughed as he followed Chris down the trail.

**_-_** **_2:30 p.m.-_**

The three of them had already woken up and were having a late lunch in the kitchen discussing plans on where to search for Chris.

"I'd say around the mansion. If he managed to escape, he was probably caught in the blast and knocked out somewhere." Barry said.

"Yes, but that was how many hours ago. He's probably on the move searching for a way out if he didn't already get killed by the blast or a lingering monster."

"Brad! Don't say such things! Chris is not dead and I don't think you should say that in front of Jill, otherwise you'd be a dead man." Rebecca said as Barry nodded.

"Besides, we blew that mansion up. All incriminating evidence has been destroyed and I doubt any of those monsters escaped." Barry said.

"_Daddy!"_ Moira and Polly ran into the kitchen to greet their father upon arriving home from school.

"So how did everybody sleep?" Cathy asked as she came strolling in behind.

"Good, thanks." Rebecca said. Brad didn't say anything as his mouth was full of food.

"Okay girls, why don't you go up and get changed so your father can finish eating."

"Yes mom." The two girls immediately ran upstairs.

"Here…you might like this. I stopped by to have this developed before I picked up the girls." Cathy said as she handed the three the pictures from Polly's birthday.

Barry took the envelop and opened it up. "Hey look, it's Forest. What a complete idiot." He smiled as he passed the pictures around. After rifling through a couple of pictures, Moira came strolling into the kitchen.

"What's wrong pumpkin?" Cathy asked.

"Mommy, there's a lady in my room."

"Oh, she's daddy friend. I hope you don't mind."

"Daddy isn't cheating on you is he?" Barry watched his daughter converse with Cathy and wanted to laugh.

"No sweetie. She's daddy's friend from work. She just had a rough night and needed a place to sleep for awhile."

"Was she fighting with her boyfriend?" Moira asked.

"Um…" Cathy stuttered for an answer.

"Yeah. She had an argument with her boyfriend and that's why she's here." Barry said.

"Who's her boyfriend?" Moira continued.

"Um…" Barry and Cathy had puzzled looks on their faces.

"Ooo, I know, I know…Its uncle Chris isn't it?" Polly said. "I saw them at my party yesterday…they were talking a lot." She smiled.

"Uh…" Barry and Cathy were lost for words.

"Well, I have to pick up a few groceries, do you want to come with me?" Cathy avoided the question by asking her daughters if they wanted to come along.

"Okay!" Moira and Polly said, forgetting their whole interrogation. They grabbed their things and followed their mom out of the house.

"Hey look at this picture." Barry showed them.

"Oh…" Rebecca said, "They look so happy."

"Yeah, it's hard to think that they were arguing when that picture was taken." Barry said.

"They were arguing?" Brad asked.

"Yeah…I don't know what about, but this was before Chris left. They were arguing and Cathy bumped into them and paused them for a picture."

"Should we show it to Jill?" Rebecca asked.

"I don't know." Brad said.

"Show me what?" Jill asked upon entering the kitchen.

"Hey Jill, did you sleep well? Are you hungry?" Barry tried to stall as Rebecca ditched the picture under the table.

"Yeah, I'm starving." Jill said.

"Great, pull up a chair." Barry said and got up to make Jill a plate.

"So what have you guys got there?" Jill asked.

"Pictures from Polly's birthday." Brad said.

"Can I see?" She asked as she took a sip from the glass of water Barry had placed in front of her.

"Um, sure." Rebecca said and as she was about to hand the envelop to her. As Jill went through the pictures, she smiled upon seeing each of them extremely happy.

"Oh." Jill said as she saw the picture of her and Chris. "It's hard to believe that we were fighting this day." She smiled.

"Yeah." Barry said as he placed her plate in front of her.

"Can I keep this one?" She asked.

"Sure." Barry smiled. She then put the pictures away and began to eat.

"So…not to be in some sort of rush or anything, but when do we go?" Jill asked as she swallowed her first bite.

"Well, since we have to go to work soon, we can search until the sun goes down. We can leave as soon as you're done eating." Barry said.

"Done." Jill said as she gulped down her remaining water.

"Oh come on Jill." Barry said.

"No really, I am done. Let's go." Jill said.

"Fine. Let's head to the station and get the chopper. Brad, you okay to fly?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, I'm down for anything." Brad said.

"Okay, let's move." The four of them got up and headed outside. "So one car or four?"

"Might as well use one." Rebecca said and the others agreed.

"Okay, we'll take mine since it's the biggest." Barry said. They all piled into the SUV and Barry drove off to the station.

**_-_** **_Raccoon_****** **_City_****** **_Police_****** **_Department-_**

"Hey listen Jill," Rebecca said as they walked to S.T.A.R.S. office, "I'm really sorry about sedating you."

"So that's what was in the box you took from your desk." Jill said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I know you were only looking out for me. Don't worry, I wont hold it against you." Jill smiled.

"I'm glad." She smiled in return.

"Hey Barry does Irons know what we're up to?" Brad asked.

"Nope. I'll go talk to him." Barry said and made his way to Irons' office as the others headed to the S.T.A.R.S. office.

A few minutes later, Barry entered the office looking like he was going to kill someone.

"So what happened?" Brad asked.

"That son of a bitch denied us! He said that we're just making some excuse to go there so we can get evidence to close Umbrella. Did he not hear us when we said the damn place exploded and all evidence got destroyed! And get this, he said if we conducted our own search, he'll have us arrested. Damn, I could kill that guy with my bare hands." Barry paced in anger.

"How did I know he was going to deny us?" Jill asked.

"Don't worry Jill. Chris will come back to us. He has to." Rebecca said.

"I guess I'll start with the report." Barry said with a hint of anger in his voice. The others looked at him and nodded.

"Are you going to put everything that went down?" Brad asked.

"Of course I am. I don't care if Irons doesn't want to hear it. That's what happened and that's what I'm putting." Barry said.

"Just let me know if you need information. That report needs to be as detailed as possible. Umbrella was the cause of all of this and they will pay." Jill said.

"And I'll help as much as I can." Brad offered.

Rebecca sat in her seat quietly. She had been on the mission before them and encountered much more than the three of them. "You guys, I have to tell you something."

"What's up Rebecca?" Barry asked.

"This cannot go on the report though." She said.

"But…" Barry said.

"Please…"

"Alright."

"You all know that the Bravo team went ahead before you right? Well, you do know about a convict being transported…"

"Billy Coen." Barry and Brad said. Rebecca nodded. "What happened to him? Did he die?" Brad asked.

"Well, you can say that I _'killed'_ him." She said.

"You _'killed' _him?" Brad asked.

"He didn't commit those murders! He's a good man. We helped each other, in the train and in this other mansion-type building. He saved me…more than once. The least I could have done was return the favor, so I let him go."

"Between you and me, I didn't think he murdered all those innocent villagers. Chris knew him and if Chris believed he was innocent, then I believe him." Barry said.

**_-Somewhere in the Middle of _** **_Arklay_****** **_Forest-_******

****

The sun has disappeared beyond the horizon and Chris was getting extremely worried. He'd been hiking in the forest for almost the whole day and hadn't found the exit. He was just about to give up when suddenly he saw the headlights of a car zip by.

"Well what do you know, you were right on track. Has anyone told you you're a natural boy scout?" Billy joked.

"Yeah, twice." Chris laughed, "Alright, I guess this is where we go our separate ways."

"Yeah. Listen, it was good seeing you again. Take care of Rebecca and tell her not to worry."

"Don't worry about."

"Thanks for everything Chris." Billy stuck his had out.

"It's no problem." Chris said as he shook it.

"Okay, I best be on my way." Billy said as he turned right, away from Raccoon City.

"Hey Bill wait…you're going to need this." Chris said as he pulled out his wallet and gave him everything he had in it.

"Oh no Chris, it's okay."

"No, you're going to need it." Chris persisted.

"Thanks." Billy accepted the cash.

"Take care of yourself, alright."

"Not to worry."

"See ya man."

"No, I don't think you will." Billy smirked and went on his way. Chris turned as well and headed into Raccoon City.

"Damn, this is going to be one long walk." Chris said to himself.

**_-S.T.A.R.S. Office- _**

****

"Okay, I'll be right back." Barry said as he took the finished report and exited the office.

"I wonder what the Chief will say when he reads it." Rebecca said.

"Yeah." Brad said.

"I don't care. I just want to get out of here already." Jill said.

"Well, lucky for us, it's eleven o'clock." Rebecca said.

"Really? Wow, what have I been doing all this time?" Jill asked.

"Nothing." Rebecca said.

"Really?" Jill questioned.

"Yeah." Rebecca nodded.

"Ha!" She scoffed, "Well, this day was very productive."

"Yeah." Brad laughed as Barry walked in.

"Okay, let's get out of here."

"Thought you'd never say that." Jill said as she shut off the computer in front of her.

"So what did Irons say?" Brad asked.

"I don't know. I tossed it on his desk and left. Plus, he wasn't even there." Barry said as the four of them walked out of the office. "So any of you hungry? We can get something to eat."

"I'm not really hungry." Jill said.

"Yeah, me either. Rebecca and I ate a sandwich earlier." Brad said as Rebecca nodded.

"Really when?" Jill asked as they walked through the parking lot.

"We asked you if you wanted anything and you said no. Sheesh Jill, where's your head at?" Rebecca asked.

"The truth? I don't know." She smiled as they all piled into Barry's car. Barry drove off and within minutes they reached his house.

"Thanks Barry." Brad said as he got into his car.

"No problem, see you tomorrow Brad." Barry said before Brad drove off.

"Hey Barry, could I get that picture?" Jill asked.

"Oh yeah, sure come on in."

"Um, I'm going to head off now. I'm really tired and I want to get some sleep."

"Oh, okay Rebecca, drive carefully." Jill said.

"Oh and Jill, you should really get those cuts checked out." Rebecca said as she got into her car.

"Oh…yah." Jill said.

"Okay see you tomorrow." Rebecca said and drove home as Jill stood on the driveway.

"Hey Jill, here you go. You should've said you weren't going to follow me. I was talking to myself for awhile in there." He laughed.

"Sorry Barry. Thanks." She said as she accepted the picture.

"Jill are you alright?" Barry was concerned.

"Yeah, I'm…I'm fine." She said as she took her sight away from the picture.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, just…tired, that's all." She smiled weakly, "Okay, I guess I'm just going to head on home."

"Take care of yourself okay? You need to be in tip top shape when we take down Umbrella."

"Don't worry Barry." Jill laughed. "Bye."

"Bye Jill." Barry said as he closed the door behind him.

Jill stood out for a while gazing at the sky when suddenly rain started to pour. She immediately got into her car and started it up. She sat in there for a good three minutes looking at the picture before driving off. Jill didn't feel like going home or going to a bar to get pissed drunk. She actually didn't feel like doing anything so she ended up driving around Raccoon City in the rain. After an hour of driving nowhere, she felt tired and decided to go home. Once there, the rain had settled down and she grabbed her picture before stepping out. "What the hell am I doing here?" She asked herself upon seeing that she did not live here. As she was about to enter her car to leave, she remembered that Chris had a dog. "Oh my god, Boo. He must be hungry and thirsty. His place must be a mess by now." She said as she ran into the building and took the elevator up. She was eager to get there, as she was really worried about the dog. Finally, the elevator reached its destination and she zoomed to his place. She took out her keys and picked out her lock pick that was also her key chain. She immediately went to work and had the door open faster than anyone could imagine. She stepped in and shut the door behind her. It was dark everywhere except for the places that were lit by the moonlight seeping in through the windows. She switched the lights on and found his place to be intact. "Boo?" She called for the puppy as she placed the picture on the counter. "Here Boo." She whistled. "Please don't be dead too." She was starting to feel bad that she didn't think of him sooner. "BOO!" She yelled and heard a faint scratching noise from behind a door. "Thank you!" She whispered and ran to the door and opened it. Boo walked out very slowly, still in shock from being locked up in the dark restroom. "Oh you poor puppy. I see Chris was in a hurry and forgot to close the bathroom door and you got yourself locked into this dark room huh, you curious little creature." She switched on the light and saw how extremely messy it was. "Hmm…well at least it's just in here. Chris is going to have to burn everything in here." She laughed. "Well, before I start cleaning, you should eat first huh? You must be really hungry." She went to the kitchen and fed Boo. "Hmm, you're going to need a bath as well." She watched him eat and then returned to the bathroom clean it. It didn't take long for her to finish cleaning it. Once she was satisfied, she went looking for Boo, so she could give him a bath. As usual, she found him sleeping next to the front door. "I'm sorry puppy, but sleep has to wait. You're in dire need of a bath. What time is it? 1:47, still good." She picked him up and placed him in the tub. She ran warm water and slowly drizzled the water over the wrinkly puppy.

**_--- _**

****

"Oh, you're shaking. Is it because you're cold or scared?" She asked the puppy as she reached for a towel to dry him off. "Does Chris hand dry you or does he blow dry you?" She asked as she wiped the water off of him. "What am I saying, of course he hand dries you. He's a guy, he wouldn't have a blow drier around." She laughed. Drying the puppy didn't take long because he wasn't such a big dog…yet. When she was done, she put him down and he shook. "Dude, you're not wet." She smiled as she laid the wet towel out on the hamper for it to completely dry. She walked up to a lamp and turned it on before shutting of the main light. As she walked towards the sofa, she saw that Boo sleeping in front of the door again and picked him up. "You shouldn't be sleeping there. It's dangerous." She said as she plopped on the sofa with Boo on her. She laid down on the sofa with Boo on her chest and started to scratch him behind the ears before he fell asleep. She watched as he slept and it wasn't long until she clocked out as well.

**_--- _**

It was quarter to three and the front door slowly opened up and in came walking a battered and rain-drenched Chris Redfield. He was extremely tired and pissed off that there were no cars at all to help him out. Just that one car he saw as he neared the road. He was furious, but glad to be home. He also didn't find it strange that there was a lamp on. He just thought that he left it for Boo. He didn't have time to look for his dog because he was extremely cold and longed for a hot bath. He entered his room, but not after knocking down a few things on his way.

Jill isn't a light sleeper, but because of the mansion incident, it left her quite jumpy, even in her sleep. She opened her eyes and saw Boo sleeping on her still. She managed to lift her head to see if anyone was there, but she saw nothing. "Relax, Jill, you're safe here." She told herself and went back to sleep. Minutes later, Chris emerged from his room while examining a gash he had on his right bicep. He still hadn't notice that Jill was asleep on his couch. Chris walked to his kitchen to get something to eat and drink. He pulled out some stuff and as he neared the counter, he saw the picture. He put his food on the counter and picked up the picture. "Huh…" He smiled as he looked at it. "How'd this get here?" He asked himself as he walked towards his living room, forgetting about his food. As he was about to sit on his couch, he noticed it was already occupied. He smiled, as he already knew who it was. He moved quietly and sat on center table and watched her. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. He couldn't resist the urge, so he gently pushed behind some stray hairs from her face and left his hand resting under her ear as he caressed her face with his thumb. "Chris…" She mumbled as she brought her hand up and held his. "Chris?" She said a little louder before opening her eyes.

"I'm right here." He whispered.

"No…not again…please not again." She shut her eyes before pushing his hand away.

"What do you mean not again? What's going on?" He asked.

"No…you can't be here…you're dead…please, just leave me alone." She said as she picked up Boo from her chest and placed him at the foot of the sofa as she sat up.

"Hey, what are you talking about?" He asked as kneeled in front of her.

"I couldn't save you! I'm so sorry Chris. I'm so sorry." She cried.

"No…no, I'm not dead. I'm alive. I'm right here…I'm alive."

"No, I saw you…you and Forest and Joseph…I saw you with everyone. Please, just leave me alone. I'm so sorry." Jill cried.

"No look, please." Chris panicked, as he did not know what was going on. "Look, I'm alive." He said as he started tugging on his cheeks. "I'm not dead." She watched him as he ridiculously pulled his cheeks to prove he was the real deal. "Please believe me." She slowly reached her hand out and touched his face. "See, I'm real, I'm real." He said, knowing how ridiculous that sounded, but he didn't care. Jill was obviously traumatized by something and he had to help her. She felt his face; there was actually something to feel and it was warm. She then threw her arms around him and started to cry.

"I thought you were dead. The mansion blew up and you were nowhere to be seen." She continued to cry.

"Shh, it's okay." Chris tried to comfort her as he held her in his arms. Boo was now awake and wagging his curly tail as he tried to climb upon the two. "See, Boo knows I'm the real deal." He spoke into her hair and heard her giggle. He then pushed her away and held her face in his hands to get a better look at her. "Are you going to be okay?" She nodded.

"So you _are_ the real Chris, right?" She smiled.

"The one and only." He smiled as he looked at her beautiful tear stained face. He then wiped some tears away with this thumbs when he saw her wince. "What's the matter?" He asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." Chris got up and went to turn on the lights. He walked back to her and looked at her face in the light.

"What happened?"

"Wesker hit me and the scratches are from the chain link fence I grazed on the way out."

"Wesker, that son of a bitch. I'm going to kill him." Chris said through gritted teeth.

"He's already dead. The creature he created…killed him." Jill said.

"You mean that thing in the test tube?"

"You saw it?" She asked.

"Vaguely. He dragged me there before he locked me up." He got up and fetched his bottled water that he placed on the counter.

"I'm so sorry." She turned her head to look at him, "So what about you? I'm pretty sure you didn't escape that mansion unscathed." She managed a laugh.

"Actually, I have none."

"Really?" She got up and came from behind him and rubbed her hands up his back.

"What're you doing?" He looked back.

"You look tense." She said and brought her hands to his shoulder and squeezed the left one immensely.

"_Arrghh. _What're you doing!" He shrugged her off with his right arm.

"Nothing eh?" She stood there with her arms crossed.

"How'd you know?" He laughed.

"Well, I did notice you kept it particularly close to you and you didn't move it much." She said as he turned around and stuffed a cookie in his mouth.

"Keen eye, but yeah, it was dislocated after I crashed into a humongoloid tree. I told Billy to pop it back for me."

"Billy Coen?" She questioned.

"Shit." He brought his hand over his mouth. "I shouldn't have said that."

"No, Rebecca told us about him."

"Oh, okay." He felt relieved.

"So where is he now?" She asked.

"I don't know." He laughed as she suddenly wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his back.

"Hey…hey what's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm just glad you're here."

"Come here." He pulled her around to his front. "I'm not going anywhere." He hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead. "I'm not going anywhere." She nodded in his embrace. "But what's this? Valentine crying over Chris Redfield? I thought you hated me with a passion?" He teased.

"Shut up. I'm not crying." She playfully slapped his arm and returned to the living room and picked up Boo and placed him on her lap when she sat down.

"I was just teasing." He said as he came up and sat next to her.

"I know." She smiled as she looked at Boo. They remained quiet for a while and when Chris was about to get up, he felt a sudden weight on his shoulder. Jill had fallen asleep and her head had come to rest on his shoulder. He looked down at her and then at Boo, who was sleeping on her lap and smiled. He turned and looked out a window and was thankful to be alive. He put his arm around Jill so that she was resting on his chest, and so he could get more comfortable as well. He shut off the lamp beside him and drifted off to sleep with the woman he cared for tucked safely in his arms.

**Okay, so that's the end of that. Feedback would be great. Anyhoo, sorry if this chapter is not to your liking. I don't even like it as much. Come to think of it, I don't really like anything I write. Okay, maybe I like it a little. How little? Hmm, maybe the number of page lengths of this story. Yeah, that's little. Leave me alone, I'm sick. I can't sleep so I'm writing. I'm hoping that as I write, I'd get bored and eventually fall asleep. Is it working? No. I changed this chapter quite a lot, so if some parts don't make sense, tell me and I'll _try_ to fix it. Sorry for the grammatical errors. I know there are millions upon millions featured in it and I'm sorry. I can't catch them all and also because I don't like to reread my work. It's long and it weirds me out. I don't know…Okay well, thanks for reading, review if you want. Give me ideas if you want as well and I'll try to incorporate it in. If you want to tell me I'm stupid, fine, but that's not my problem…okay so bye then and Happy New Years again. Crap, this reminds me that I'm going to be twenty soon…eek...also, let me know if I should change the rating. I don't want to upset anyone. Okay toodles... **


	21. Torn

**Okay, sorry…I would've updated during spring break but I went to the Philippines for vacation and shopping…hehehe…well, so the PSP came out…how many of you got yours during launch? I wasn't here when it came out, but lucky for me I already had one…I had mine since February and it's such an awesome machine no? hahaha, well it seems as though everyone is gone…come back! Hahaha…well, I can't help it if I don't have time to update and you all forget about it altogether. It's rather sad…for me…but oh well…So, I just want to thank everyone who's keeping up with this story…thanks a bunch…okay well, enjoy…hopefully I'd get five reviews at the most…um just so you know…there's not much humor in this chapter (but I'm not sure)…yah okay… oh and just a word of caution…there's uh, strong use of language so VIEWER'S DISCRETION IS ADVISED you've been warned…okay bye… **

**Chapter 21: **_Torn _

Shifting on the couch, Jill kept her eyes shut as she thought about last night. She felt refreshed from having slept and a sense of ease knowing that Chris was alive and right next to her. She moved her hands around feeling for him but all she felt was the cushions. She quickly sprang up and saw that he was no where in sight. "Chris." She called out, but there was no answer. She got off the couch and looked around his apartment. "Chris!" She called once again, but got no answer. "No, that wasn't a dream! I know it wasn't." She told herself as she ran around his apartment in a panic. "CHRIS!" She yelled as she barged into his room; the last place to search.

"Aaack!" Chris yelled in fright and dropped his towel in the process. "_Whoa_! _Hey!_" He yelled as he made an attempt to cover himself.

"Shit!" Jill cursed and immediately closed the door. She returned to the couch and wanted to die of embarrassment.

"What the hell was that about?" Chris asked himself as he picked up his towel and went to get dressed.

**_--- _**

Clad in denims and a green S.T.A.R.S. shirt, Chris came out of his room. "Ever heard of knocking?" He asked Jill, who had her head in her hands.

"Chris! I didn't hear you come out! Listen, I'm really sorry!"

"It's okay…just as long as we keep my screaming like a school girl between us." He joked.

"Deal." She smiled.

"Great! Now that you've seen me naked, I think you should reciprocate." He said as he plopped down next her. Jill immediately elbowed him in the gut. "Or maybe not." He smiled.

"Not, is right." She laughed. "So how are you doing?"

Chris exhaled. "I think I'll live. I mean, I still can't believe that my team…my friends were killed and eaten and I couldn't do anything about it…but in order to get me through the day, I try not to think about it. It sounds rather harsh but, I really don't know what to do." He sighed.

"And I think I'm all cried out." She sighed as well.

**_-Raccoon City Police Department; S.T.A.R.S. Office- _**

****

"Rebecca, you haven't seen or heard of Jill, have you?" Barry asked.

"Not since yesterday when we sedated her, why?"

"Well, it's almost noon and she's not at work. She didn't even call or anything. I'm just worried. She did look a little gloomy when she left my place last night."

"Did you try calling her place?" Brad asked.

"Three times, no one answered. Not even that prick, what's his name? Ah, who cares?" Barry said.

"Did you try her cell phone?" Rebecca asked.

"It's dead."

"Man, now _I'm_ starting to worry." Brad said.

"Alright, I'm going to her place." Barry said as he grabbed his jacket and headed towards the door. As he reached for the handle, the door sung open.

"Oops, sorry Barry." Jill said in a cheery tone and proceeded towards her desk. Barry was puzzled with Jill's attitude and stood beside the door waiting for an explanation as to why she was late or why she was in a good mood. Brad and Rebecca were puzzled as well and kept their eyes glued on her.

"That's it! I think she's lost it. Rebecca, I think you should exam her." Brad said.

"I was just going to tell you to check her out." Rebecca said.

Barry, Rebecca and Brad eyed one another and decided to approach Jill at the same time. "Jill, how are you doing? Are you okay? Do you want some coffee?"

"Or a shot of vodka?" Rebecca asked.

"Hmm, to answer your questions…I'm doing okay, no I don't want coffee, but a shot of vodka sounds nice." She smiled.

"Don't you think it's a bit early in the day to start drinking?" Came an all too familiar voice from the door. The three of them immediately turned around.

"Son of a bitch." Barry said and walked up to Chris as though in a trance and gave him a hug. "I thought you were dead."

"Eeee!" Rebecca squealed with happiness as she stood next to Jill.

"Glad to see you too Barry." Chris chuckled as he hugged the older man. "Hey Rebecca."

Chris said as he greeted her with a hug as well. "Brad." He greeted next.

"Chris, it's great to see you man, but I have a question…how the hell did you survive? We all thought for sure you were dead."

Chris chuckled, "If you all thought I was dead, how come I don't see any funeral arrangements?"

"Well, we would've but Jill believed you were still alive." Barry said.

"Yeah, she was really stubborn about it." Rebecca laughed.

"Really?" Chris turned his attention to Jill, who just smiled in return.

"Uh…I…" She was cut off by the office door flinging open. All of them turned to see who it was.

"What's this I hear about Redfield? I thought you told me he died?" Chief Irons said.

"They thought I was dead because they didn't see me run out of the mansion. I would have thought I was dead if I saw the mansion explode from aerial view." Chris said.

"Come." He gestured Chris to follow him.

"We'll talk later." He told them and followed Chief Irons.

"Well, I guess now that Chris is here, we can go ahead and plan this attack against Umbrella." Brad said.

"Sshh. Not so loud…walls have ears. No one can know what we are going to do until we have proof that Umbrella is behind this." Barry said.

"Anyhoo, Jill, what happened? How did you find him?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah, I want to know about that too." Brad said.

"After I left Barry's place I drove around Raccoon City, thinking I would just spot him somewhere. I knew it wouldn't happen so I decided to go home…but I without realizing it, I ended up at Chris's place…don't ask…"

"We weren't about to." Rebecca smiled.

"Anyways, I was about to leave when I remembered he had a puppy…so I ran up."

"Wait a minute, how did you get into his place? Did he give you a key we don't know about?" Brad teased.

"Okay, I guess it's already obvious that I sort of like him." Jill confessed.

"You sort of like him? I didn't find that obvious, did you?" Rebecca asked Brad.

"No…Barry?"

"I had no clue."

"Alright, shut up." Jill said.

"Wait a minute…what about Jackson?" Brad asked.

"Um...that would be my problem…anyways, I have to confess something. Before I joined S.T.A.R.S., I was on the other side of the law. I followed my father's footsteps and became a thief. That's how I learned to pick locks. After he got caught, he begged me to change my ways while I was still young…so I became what I am now."

"Wow…does Chris know? Brad asked.

"Yeah…I spilled it on my first day here. He promised to keep my 'secret'." Jill said.

"Ah…I see…okay, so you pick the lock to his apartment and then?" Rebecca asked.

"Oh yeah…I fed his dog, cleaned his bathroom because Boo got himself locked in there by accident. I also took him a bath and then I fell asleep on his couch. I don't exactly know what time he came in but when I woke up, it was like he was home for a while. He told me about his adventure in the forest with Billy," She looked to Rebecca when she said his name. Her eyes immediately lit up. "Well, you know how I was a mess when I thought he was dead so when I saw him, I thought my mind was playing tricks on me. But he made me see clearly."

"And then?" Rebecca asked.

"What do you mean _'and then?' _That's what happened." Jill said.

"I thought it would be like a fairytale type thing…you know, the hero returns from battle and finds his Princess waiting for him and they fall asleep in each others arms." Rebecca exhaled.

"It's so cute that you still think that way…well, you are 18 after all." Jill said.

"Hmm…correct me if I'm wrong, but don't you think every little girl who dreamed for something like that would still hold on to that type of romantic story somewhere in their adult form?" Rebecca asked.

"Perhaps." Jill said. "…Okay, okay…I still do. It's the hopeless romantic in me. And besides, that's exactly what happened." She smiled.

"Aw…that's sweet." Rebecca said as Chris stepped into the office and slammed the door behind him.

"_Shit_." Barry got scared. "Didn't believe you eh? Called you a liar and that you are the crazy one?"

"That son of a bitch!" Chris yelled and marched straight to Weskers' desk and turned it upside down looking for any evidence against Umbrella.

"Hey Chris, you need to slow down." Barry said.

"Don't tell me what to do! My team was murdered and that son of a bitch isn't going to do anything about it. Umbrella is going down…even if I have to do it myself."

"Hey!" Barry yelled and grabbed Chris by the collar and pinned him to the wall. "Hey! You need to calm down! And nobody said you have to do this by yourself. They were our team and most of all our friends. We won't let their deaths be for nothing." Barry released Chris. The others stood there in shock of what just happened.

"I'm sorry. Irons just pissed me off."

"You really need to control your temper." Barry said.

"I should…that's how I got relieved from the Air Force." He chuckled, "Well, about Umbrella, we shouldn't talk about it here. We'll leave that for after work."

"Yeah, that's what we were all saying." Barry said.

"Looks like you guys were planning well without me."

"Hey!" Rebecca yelled.

"I was just saying that even if I were dead, I know you guys would be able to take them down."

"Yeah, but we don't like talking like that. We already lost most of the team…" Jill said.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Chris apologized.

"Um Chris…I was uh…I was going by Richard's desk and um…I think this is yours." Brad handed Chris his keys to his motorcycle. He held out his hand and accepted it. He gripped it tightly before putting them in his pocket.

"Thanks Brad."

**­_-After Work at Chris's Place-_**

"Well, I found nothing." Brad said as he opened a new windows explorer.

"Nothing in these files either." Jill said.

"This isn't going to be easy, you know that." Chris said as he stared at his laptop intently.

"Yeah, it's Umbrella after all. Their security is probably tighter than Area 51." Rebecca said.

"Yeah, but at least we have Wesker's little notes from the mansion. It's a good thing no one turned it into Irons." Chris said.

"Yeah, we only have it because of Jill." Rebecca said.

"Hehe...don't thank me just yet." She said.

"Man, where is Barry? I'm starving." Brad complained.

"I know. How long does it take to pick up the food? Sheesh." Rebecca said as she rifled through some papers.

"Sorry if I don't have anything to eat here. I only have food for my dog." Chris smiled.

"Speaking of dogs, where did he go? Boo?" Jill called out as she left the papers and began searching for the puppy.

"He's probably under the couch. He likes tight spaces. I don't know why." Chris said.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Barry came in with the food. "Traffic was a bitch. They blocked the road off and turned everyone around. I couldn't tell if it was a car accident or what. It seemed really bad though."

"Did you help them out?" Brad asked.

"No, they turned me down. It was weird. I told them who I was and they turned me away. The funny thing is that they closed it two miles around the accident."

"Wow…that's really long."

"I wonder why they didn't want anyone to see the accident." Brad said.

"Maybe something leaked and the Police Department doesn't want anyone to know about it." Chris said.

"Yeah, but closing something around two miles tends to draw attention, don't you think?" Jill said as he stroked Boo's head.

"Yeah it does." Chris said.

"Okay, let's talk about that later. Let's eat, the food's already cold." Barry said. Everyone got up to eat except for Chris, who was still glued to his laptop.

**_-30 minutes after everyone ate-_**

" Forest is really goofy when he's drunk." Barry said as the reminisced about the guys.

"Yeah, man…I really miss them. It was really unfortunate that that happened. At least I got to meet all of them." Jill said.

"Yeah." Rebecca agreed.

"Hey Chris, are you ever going to eat?" Brad asked.

"Yeah, later." He said.

"You said that thirty minutes ago." Jill said.

"Yeah, don't worry." He assured her.

"Wow, its really late, I guess I'm going to head home now." Rebecca said.

"It's 2:03 already? My how time flies. I might as well head out as well." Jill said.

"Yeah, I'm going to head out as well." Brad said.

"Yeah, Cathy probably locked me out." Barry chuckled.

"You don't carry house keys?" Rebecca asked.

"Hey, that's okay, Jill will pick your lock." Chris smiled.

"I was being sarcastic…besides, I always carry my house keys, sheesh." Barry said.

"Later Chris." Brad said as they all headed out the door.

"Okay, see you all later." Chris said without even looking up.

"Bye…" They all said. Eleven minutes passed since Chris heard the door shut and he was still glued to the computer.

"_Ahem._"

Chris immediately stopped typing and looked up slowly. "What are you still doing here? I thought you left with the others?"

"I did, but I came back because I forgot my purse." Jill said.

"So did you get it?" Chris asked as he continued on his computer.

"Yeah, I have it."

"Okay. Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"_Ugh,_ I guess so then." Jill said in an irritated tone and immediately left his place.

Chris looked up and stared at the door. He had no idea what Jill's problem was. "What the hell was that about?" He asked himself as he got up and walked to a window. He looked down and saw her getting into her car and drive off. He exhaled deeply and watched her drive off. After her car was out of view, he returned to his laptop.

**_- A Few Weeks Later: Early, early morning; _** **_7 August 1998-_**

_"No! No! Somebody, somebody help! Brad, Rebecca…Barry…Chris! NOOOO!"_ Jill immediately sprang up from her bed. Her breath was short and heart was beating fast. "Not another dream." She said as she rubbed her eyes and ran her fingers though her hair, leaving her hands resting at the back of her head. "Shit. Will these dreams leave me alone?" She asked herself and glanced at her clock. " 4:00…well, no use going back to sleep." She said and got up and went to her living room and switched on the T.V. She began to fall asleep again but the ringing of her phone snapped her back to reality. "Who the hell could that be?" She thought as she got up to answer her phone. "Hello?"

"_I've been calling for the longest time and only now you answer your phone?_"

"Um…I haven't been home long."

"_Of course you haven't. How is Redfield?_"

"How do you know he's alive?"

"_I know everything that goes on. Umbrella is the eyes and ears of this city._"

"You don't know shit. You're just one of Umbrella's cronies. You are the bottom feeder on their chain and you are disposable." Jill said through gritted teeth.

"_You've got guts speaking to me like that. You're lucky I'm not anywhere near you._"

"You can't touch me. Your orders are not to harm me otherwise one call from me and you'll be sinking to the bottom of the ocean."

"_You bitch. But, you should really know that Umbrella doesn't care about you either. My orders are not to harm you until we get what we need. They're not dropping the charges against dear ol daddy. This assignment is mine and mine alone. They have no intervention in what goes on. Now my sweet, do you have what I need?_"

"I'm just supposed to be your cover. You never said I had to get you anything!"

"_Oh, my funny Valentine, I know you have Wesker's little black book. We want it…rather, _I_ want it._"

"I don't have. I gave it to Barry so you wouldn't see it."

"_Well then, you better retrieve it and I want it tomorrow otherwise something terribly wrong will happen. Starting with someone you share a sister relationship with._"

"I'll get it! I just need more time!"

_"Tomorrow!"_ He yelled and hung up.

"Hello? Jackson? Fuck!" She said and slumped to the floor crying.

****

**_-S.T.A.R.S. Office-_**

****

_-August 7th- _

_Two weeks have passed since that day. My wounds have been healed, but I just can't forget it. For most people, it's history now. But for me, whenever I close my eyes, it all comes back clearly. Zombies eating people's flesh and the screams of my teammates dying. No, the wounds in my heart are not healed yet... _

Jill sat at her desk in the S.T.A.R.S. Office as she closed her diary. "I hate going to sleep." She whispered.

"You say something Valentine?" Chris asked as his face remained glued to the computer screen in front of him.

"Huh? Oh, no. Nothing at all." She said. "So have you found anything that would help us?"

"No, not yet. Everything is crap, just like that company." He said.

"Okay, well, I'm going to get a cup of coffee, want one?" She offered.

"Thanks…that would be great."

"Would you like a cup as well Rebecca?" Jill asked but there was no response. "Rebecca?"

"Huh? What? Where's the fire?" Rebecca sprang from her desk.

"No fire, just coffee. Do you want a cup?" Jill smiled.

"Oh…that would be heaven…five cups please."

"Five? I don't think so. One will be fine for now." She smiled and exited the office.

"What time did you go to sleep last night Rebecca?" Chris asked.

"Um, I haven't gone to sleep yet. I thought I was getting close and I didn't want to stop. These links just kept leading me on."

"So how'd you get to work?" He asked.

"I don't remember."

"Forget it, go back to sleep."

**_-- _**

As Jill walked down the hall, she was suddenly pulled into a dark room and her mouth was covered by someone's hand.

"Sshh…you know who I am darling. Do you have what I need?" He asked as he removed his hand from over her mouth.

"I can't get it. They'll find out its missing and they could suspect me. I can't betray my team." Jill said.

"Honey, when you signed on with us, you already betrayed your team."

"You gave me no choice but to."

"Oh so sorry. Forgive us. And so my sweet _girlfriend_, August 14th is the _magic_ date. If you don't have what I want when I return, you'll be in for a serious treat. Don't worry, no one will die yet. I need you to suffer first." He kissed her much to her objection. She pushed him away and slapped him on the face. "Ooo, feisty." He growled and left the room. Jill slumped to the floor and began crying. She didn't know what she was going to do. She wanted to tell the others but she didn't want anyone close to her to die either. She's never been this confused before.

Five minutes after Jackson left, Jill cleared her eyes and left the room to get the coffee before returning to the S.T.A.R.S office.

"Hey, sorry I took long. They were just cooking a fresh batch." She lied as she delivered the coffee to Chris and Rebecca.

"Thanks." Chris received his cup.

Jill sat at her desk quietly and thought about everything Jackson had said. The thought of killing him came across her mind, but she just couldn't do it. As much as she hated him, she didn't want any recurring nightmares about it or on her conscience.

**_-_** **_14 August 1998-_******

The day that Jill dreaded finally came…and what made it worse was she didn't have the book. Jill sat on her couch staring at a candle in front of her and waited for others to arrive.

"Jeez Louise…it's freaking hot! No wind, no electricity, what the hell is going on?" Brad complained as he fanned himself with the newspaper.

"Maybe the giant fan that circulates the air in the city is down because the powers out." Rebecca said as she played with the candle wax.

"Rebecca, can you not play with the wax? I don't want you to spill it on my table." Jill said as she got up to look for more candles.

"Oh sorry Jill." Rebecca said as she pushed the candle away from her. "Hey Jill, are you okay? You've been looking really sick this past week."

"Oh my god, you know, I still can't believe Chris punched that boy yesterday." Jill immediately changed the subject.

"Oh, I know…I've never seen him so…so full of hostility." Rebecca said.

"He was a little hostile towards me." Jill said.

"Isn't everybody" Rebecca joked.

"Funny." Jill said sarcastically.

"So…where are those two at? Don't we need to discuss this plan thing?" Brad changed the subject before anything else happened.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." Chris said as he entered the apartment with a flashlight on hand.

"Damn, aren't you hot?" Brad asked upon seeing Chris's attire…jeans, a long sleeve button down shirt worn casually and a black evening blazer.

"Well, I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or a gesture for the weather." Chris said as he removed his jacket.

"Screw you…you know what I mean." Brad said as Jill giggled.

"Of course it's hot in what I'm wearing…and a damn great day for my board hearing."

"Oh, yeah, how'd it go?" Brad asked.

"Well, you can say three weeks suspension and two months probation?"

"Just for punching that kid, wow! That's a little extreme, two months probation, jeez." Jill exclaimed.

"Yeah…hehehe, I don't know why I had to dress pretty to get suspended." He laughed.

"Maybe if they board members thought you were cute all dressed up they wouldn't kick you out." Rebecca joked.

"Very funny Rebecca. Anyways, do you have anything cold to drink? I'm going to die." Chris said as he fanned himself.

"Shit, no…I'm sorry. These two drank it all waiting for you and Barry. I told them to run to the store but they kept putting it off. And now you're here and there's nothing cold left in my fridge."

"Fine, we'll go and get some ice and cold drinks." Rebecca said. "Come on Brad."

"Why me?" He asked.

"Well, you helped finished those drinks and you don't expect me to carry everything do you?" Rebecca said.

"All right, fine let's go." Brad said as he followed Rebecca out the door.

"So…three weeks huh?" Jill asked.

"Yeah…the funny thing is that I don't really care anymore. I just want to take…"

"Um…can we talk about that later?" Jill cut him off because she didn't know if her apartment was bugged.

"Uh, yeah sure." He said as he took out a handkerchief and wiped the sweat off his forehead and neck. She managed to get him to not say anything for now, but she had to think of something to have this 'meeting' cancelled. "Hey, are you okay? You haven't been looking yourself lately."

"Uh…really? I don't know…maybe it's just this heat. Will you excuse me while I go change into something cooler?" She said.

"Sure, go right ahead…I'll just be out here in the balcony, hoping to catch what wind is blowing."

"Okay." She said and entered her room. When she came out, she was wearing a knee high khaki skirt, a blue tank top and flip flops. "Ahh…much better." She said as she emerged from her room and joined Chris at the balcony. "Hey!" She greeted him in a cheery tone.

"Hey." He smiled as he looked back at her.

"What's so interesting down there?"

"Nothing…I'm just watching my sweat drop to the bottom, hoping it would land on someone." He laughed.

"Oh my god! You're drenched! You should at least take your shirt off." Jill said.

"No, it's all right. I'm okay."

"Chris, it's about a hundred degrees." She exaggerated.

"I'm okay. Besides, I don't have an under shirt." He said.

"Well, it's not like I've never seen you with your shirt off before." She said.

"Uh, yeah, but I might catch a cold." He lied.

"From what breeze! Here, if you don't want to do it yourself, I'll help you." She said as she closed the gap between them and began unbuttoning his shirt. As she reached the last buttons, Chris grabbed hold of her hands and pulled her into him.

"Chris, what are you doing? I didn't get the last two buttons." She avoided his gaze for some reason. He didn't say anything. Instead, he lifted her face to his and kissed her gently. She was surprised, but found herself responding.

"I'm sorry." Chris said as they broke for air. Jill didn't say anything but instead leant into his chest and closed her eyes as she listened to his heart beat. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. They stood there silently until they heard the door slam shut.

"Hey you guys, we're back. Man, the lines were super long." Rebecca yelled as she and Brad started to unpack the bags.

"They're back." Jill sighed.

"Yeah."

"Might as well go back in." She said, but Chris didn't let her go.

"Chris! Jill! Come on, cold drinks!" Brad yelled as he stored some drinks in the freezer.

"Brad, you do know there's no power right?" Rebecca asked.

"Oh…I forgot. Well, it's still pretty cold in there." He stuck his hand inside to feel the temperature.

"Hey Chris, come on…drinks." Rebecca said as she peeked through the balcony. "By the way, have you seen Jill? I can't seem to find her anywhere." She didn't see Jill as she was hidden by Chris's larger frame.

"No…I think she might've stepped out." He said as he tried to contain his laughter.

"Hmm…that's weird. I didn't see her outside." Rebecca said with a dumbfounded look on her face.

Chris felt Jill giggling in his embrace. "I'm right here Rebecca." Jill stuck her head out from behind his bicep.

"Oh…_oh…uh…_"

"Hey Rebecca, I can't seem to find…_oh, whoa…_" Brad said upon reaching the balcony. "Uh, hey Rebecca, I think we forgot that _stuff_ at the store."

"Yes Brad, we forgot the _stuff._ I'll go with you."

"You guys." Jill said.

"Yes, let's go now before the _stuff_ runs out." Brad said as he and Rebecca proceeded to the door.

"You guys." Jill called once more.

"Hey, sorry I'm late everyone. I couldn't get the generator running and the girls hate the dark." Barry said as he entered.

"Hey look, Barry's here. Maybe he can come with us to get the _stuff_." Rebecca said.

"What stuff? What are you guys talking about?"

"Yes you two, do you mind telling us what this _stuff_ is?" Jill asked from the balcony because Chris still refused to release her just yet.

"Hey, don't question the _stuff_. We have to go before it runs out." Brad said.

"You guys!" Jill yelled as she tried to step out of Chris's embrace but he didn't let her go. "Chris…"

"Fine." He pouted as he released her.

"Okay, let's go then!" Rebecca said.

"Okay." Barry agreed even though he didn't know what the hell was going on.

"You guys! Knock it off." Jill said as she came in to the living room.

"What the hell is going on?" Barry asked.

"These two are stupid. There is no _stuff_ to get at the store." Jill said.

"There is a _stuff_." Brad and Rebecca said in unison.

"Oh really? Then what is this _stuff?_"

"Uh…apples." Rebecca said as Brad responded with cigarettes.

"Apple flavored cigarettes. They're the newest thing on the market and Chris is thinking about a new flavor to smoke." Brad said.

"Apple flavored cigarettes? You guys are idiots." Jill said.

"Hey we tried!" Rebecca said. "Besides, wouldn't you want us to leave so you two could be alone for a while?"

"Who two? What the hell is going on?" Barry asked.

"Nothing…these two just walked in on me and Chris and they automatically assume something is happening." Jill said.

"Hey, you were wrapped in his arms!" Rebecca said.

"Wait a minute. You…you and Ch…Ch…Chris?" Barry stuttered with a hint of happiness in his voice.

"I don't know." Jill whispered as she smiled.

"What exactly happened?" Barry asked.

"Yeah Jill, what happened?" Becca asked.

"Hey…where is Chris anyways?"

"I'm out here. I'll be in a while." He yelled.

"Oh, okay. Hey Chris." Barrs greeted.

"So tell us." Rebecca said.

Just as Jill sat down to explain, there was a light knock on her door. Everyone looked around and wondered who that could possibly be. Rebecca even took the time to count everyone in the room.

"Um…we're all here. Maybe it's a pizza or takeout or something." She said

"We didn't order anything." Brad said as Chris came walking in from the balcony with a half buttoned shirt on.

"What's going on? I thought I heard a knock on the door." He said as he plopped down next to Barry on the couch.

"Someone's at the door and we're playing a guessing game." He answered.

Jill shut her eyes rather tightly and exhaled before she got up to answer the door…she knew exactly who it was. She reached for the doorknob, opened the door and to her surprise and everyone else's, she was greeted with a passionate kiss from Jackson.

Everyone sat there with their mouths agape. The others turned to look at Chris only to see he was completely unfazed.

Jill managed to push him back but tried to contain herself from smacking him. "Jill! What happened to you? I called so many times, I came by and I even stopped at the station. I thought you were dead! Thank god you're safe!" He put on a show, a believable one for that matter.

"I…I…um…yeah." She said in a very confused way.

"Phew…well, it's getting late and I have no idea when the power is going to kick back on, but I'm gonna go now. I'll see you all tomorrow." Chris said as he got up from the couch.

"Hey wait for me." Brad called as Chris exited the apartment.

"Yeah, Jill, um see you tomorrow." Rebecca said in an upset tone.

"Um, wait…you guys can't go yet! We haven't even begun to talk." Jill pleaded for them not to leave her alone with Jackson.

"Sorry, but I have to go too. The generator probably died. Did I mention girls hate the dark?" Barry headed for the door.

"Um…okay, I'll see you tomorrow. Drive safely." Jill said as she gave Barry a hug.

"Okay." Barry was a little confused as to why Jill hugged him. "Bye."

"Bye." Jill said as Barry shut the door behind him.

"Well honey, we're all alone now. What do you suppose you want to do?" He taunted.

"Fuck you." Jill spat.

Jackson immediately grabbed her by the throat and stared her in the eyes. "You know, it would be such a shame to kill someone as beautiful as you. You really should watch what you say. Huh? What was that?" He teased.

Jill was extremely pissed off and felt helpless in her situation but she remembered her legs were still of use. She kicked him in the groin and that caused him to release her. She took a deep breath and then with her right hand, she elbowed him in the face and followed it with a backhand. Then with her left hand, she gave him an uppercut to the gut and continually punched him on his side with her right hand. With all the blows he was receiving on his left side, he managed to push Jill away and backhanded her right above her left eye. Jill stumbled back from the blow she received to her head but before she could get her focus back, Jackson tackled her to the floor and pinned her down and made sure there was no way for her to fight back. "Damn it Jill! Fuck! I was hoping it would not have come to this." He said as he took out a switch blade and held it to her throat.

"You threatened me, my father and my friends! Why wouldn't it come to this!" She spat.

"You really should learn how to hold your tongue. That mouth of yours will certainly earn you your death." He said.

"Yeah at least I'm not a damn pushover!"

"Now who says I'm a pushover?"

"It's written all over your fucking forehead! You work for Umbrella and they order you around like a fucking slut!"

"BITCH!" He yelled as he smacked her face.

"You hit like a slut too." She laughed.

"You fucking whore." He pressed his knife against her neck and began his cut. "No more fucking around! Do you have the book?"

"Kiss my ass." Jill earned another smack on the face from her response.

"STOP FUCKING AROUND AND GIVE ME THE DAMN BOOK!" He yelled. Jill could tell he was scared of something.

"What's the matter _honey_? Umbrella going to kill you cause you're blackmailing them for the book?"

"How'd you know?" He broke.

"Hahaha…I didn't. See that goes to show how weak you are." She laughed.

"Arrrgghhh!" He yelled in frustration and then raised his hand with the knife and stabbed it in the wooden floor next to Jill's head to freak her out a bit. He then raised her to her feet and threw her to the dining table chairs.

"Fuck me…" Jill mumbled from the ground. "I'm going to need some spa treatment if I survive this."

"Ah ha…what is this?" Jackson said as he spotted something next to Jill.

"Shit." She said as she tried to scramble for it.

"Tsk, tsk tsk." He said as he stepped on her hand. "No touching." He bent down to pick it up and browsed through it. "Hahahaha" he laughed, "Jill, thank you. Now that I have what I need, it's time for you to die. But I think I'll have my way with you first." He whispered into her ear.

"In your dreams." Jill grumbled as she felt behind her for something she could use.

He laughed at her incentive to fight back. "I have the power." He said as he took out his switchblade knife.

"Ooo, a puny knife. I'm so scared." She said as she grabbed hold of whatever she found.

"You should be." He said as he sliced the left strap of her tank top.

"Hey, this is new! Jeez, have you no consideration for women's clothing? God!" She said in a way to stall him.

"Actually, I have no consideration for women at all."

"Yeah, I thought you would say that." She said and as quickly as she could, she swung her arm forward and batted him on the head with a stool leg. Then she looked at what she hit him with. "Huh! You also broke my stool! Damn, I hated that stool." She said and got up and whacked him again. "Who has the power now, bitch?" She kicked his knife out of reach.

"Oh hohoho…I'm _really_ going to kill you." He grumbled.

"Hmm…I think it's a little early for ho-ing."

"You think you're funny huh."

"Actually…" She paused to think, "No."

"Bitch!" He said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, you got it. That's exactly what I am." She said when all of a sudden there was a knock on her door, distracting her. Jackson took this moment to attack. He punched her stomach when she glanced at the door and tried to grab the stool leg but Jill didn't release it that easily. They struggled for a while and Jill had no choice but to drop the leg. Jackson tried to reach for it but she kicked it away and kneed him in the nose causing it to break.

"DAMN!" He yelled as he clutched it. "Getting rid of you isn't going to be easy. _Aargghh!_" He charged at her and slammed her into the wall and then threw her over the couch, where she rolled off.

"Shit…" She said as she rubbed the back of her head.

As he walked up to her, he wiped the blood from his chin and then kicked her in her stomach. He grabbed her by the hair and slammed her face into the coffee table. "I told you I had the power." He said to the completely dazed Jill. "What's the matter giving up so soon?" He asked as he ran his hand over her stomach.

"Get off of me." She managed to say.

"No I don't think I will."

"Get off!" She yelled.

He laughed at her. "Helpless are we?"

There was another knock outside her door.

"Jill, that knocking is childish. It won't get you out of this predicament."

"Get off me, so help me, I will scream my lungs out. Someone is bound to hear me."

"Yes but tell me, how do you plan on screaming if I just squeeze you throat like so?" He asked as he tightened his grip around her neck.

Jill's breath was becoming short. She had no movement of her hands or feet because he was sitting on her. She was running out of options. Everything was getting blurry when all of a sudden he released her. She started coughing and gasping for air.

****

"Hahahaha. I think I'm going to want you alive for what I'm going to do to you." He said as he caressed her face.

"HEL…" She tried to yell but he backhanded her face. Jackson started trailing his hand down her neck.

"You go any further and I'll blast your fucking brains out of your head." Someone whispered behind him.

He turned around only to see a fist. With a punch to his face, he was out cold upon hitting the floor.

"Chris!" Jill mumbled.

"What the hell is going on? Tell me that wasn't your _boyfriend_ attacking you?" He said in a tone that was hardly recognizable.

"He's not my boyfriend. It's a long story…and I know I have a lot of explaining to do." She dropped her head.

Chris didn't say anything. He just went straight to the phone and called Kevin at the station. "Hey, we have a situation here at Miss Valentine's residence. We need a bus and a squad car."

While Chris was on the phone, Jill took this time to take the book from Jackson's pocket.

"_Chris? What the hell is going on? And why is there something always happening at Jill's place?"_ Kevin asked.

"No questions, just come." He said.

"_We'll be there as soon as we can._"

"Thanks. Bye." He hung up the phone. "Hey, are you okay?" He walked up behind her and helped her up.

"Shit…You scared me." She said as he helped her to the couch.

"What the hell happened here?"

" Jackson works for Umbrella." She said.

"Shit…so he found out what we were doing and he attacked you?" He said as he kneeled down in front of her and examined the cut on her neck.

'_Yeah, he found out and attacked me.'_ She wanted very much to say yes, but she was tired of lying. "No." She said as she removed his hands from her neck and held them on her lap. "Maybe you should sit."

"Okay." He said as he took a seat on the table in front of her.

"This is going to be hard, but you have to know the truth."

"Which is?"

"Umbrella blackmailed me. I was to pose as Jackson's girlfriend. I guess you can say I was his way to Wesker."

"So if _he_ was spying on Wesker, you pretty much had an idea of what he was doing right?"

"I only heard a few things." She held her head down.

"Did you know about the mansion?"

"I heard him talking about it." Tears began to fill her eyes. She knew exactly where he was going with this.

"So…" He stood up and started pacing. "You knew about the mansion and you didn't tell any of us?"

"No! I didn't know what was in the mansion. I just overheard him saying Wesker has been spotted at an abandoned mansion with some other guy up at Arklay."

"Is that true?"

"Yes!"

"So you were _blackmailed _right? You weren't, you weren't working for them right? You had _no_ idea those things were up there." Chris was visibly upset and very much confused.

"I had no idea what was going on! I didn't know Umbrella was creating an epidemic."

"You should have told us."

"Tell you what? I hardly knew anything!"

"Still! If you told us, some of us could still be here today!"

"What would you want me to say. 'Hey guys, I heard Wesker and some other guy were seen up at the abandoned mansion in Arklay.'"

"Yeah!"

"How the hell would that prepare us for what we faced in there! It wouldn't do shit! The outcome would have still been the same."

"Goddamnit!" He cursed out of frustration.

"Chris."

"I have to go. I can't be here right now." He said and grabbed his jacket and headed for the door. On his way there, he stood over Jackson's limp form. "You son of a bitch!" He yelled as he repeatedly kicked him.

"Chris! You're going to kill him! Stop!" Jill yelled and grabbed him. He quickly yanked his arm from her and just stared at her. The knock on the door broke the tension.

"The paramedics are here." He said and headed for the door. "Your patients are in there." He said to Kevin and walked out.

**To be continued…hahaha hee, hee, hee. Done with this chapter…well, it was a pretty long chapter so there's bound to be millions of mistakes I didn't catch. I also didn't reread it so if it doesn't make sense, can someone point it out to me cause seriously…right now I don't have the time. Writing this chapter was hard but I did it…I just don't think I did a good job…this sucks…oh well, anyhoo, dark-phoenix-lx, thanks for the birthday wish…hahaha…and also, it's never to late for a review. I like reviews…my eyes light up when I see a notice in my inbox… Um what else, oh yeah, for reals now, the next chapter is the absolute last of this story. Seriously, no more stalling. I do have a sequel in mind but it depends. I'm just afraid that if I write it, it might not be as great as this one. Um, let's worry about that later…so _reviews_ would be heaven…thanks a lot and hope you enjoyed this sucky chapter…oh, I don't know when the last chapter will be up cause I'm going back to the P.I. in July. Maybe if I'm in a good mood, I'll have it up by the time I leave. If not, oh well…okay bye **


	22. The Point of No Return

**Four months later and _wow_, the time is here, the last episode…er…I mean chapter. Hehehe. It took this long because I was busy helping my sister plan her wedding…yah, I was the maid of honor…my dress was hot…ahahaha…but yeah…the planning totally paid off, because everything was righteous…okay well, first off, thanks to everyone who read and reviewed and those who just read the last chapter. Hey, I got more than five reviews, cool. Um yeah, the reason why I thought the last chapter sucked was because I said so. You see, everything I write (to me) is crap, but people tend to think otherwise. I don't even know what my standards are for a good story. Hrm, it's like this…if I read someone else's story, I tend to think it's better than mine. Um, well it's something like that. Anyhoo, I was really skeptical about posting my story online because I didn't think it would be this successful. (Successful? really?) Seriously, I thought I would get ten reviews at the most and this whole story was supposed to contain everything from the outbreak to the defeat of Umbrella, yadda, yadda, yadda. Yeah, it was going to be kinda short at some points, but unexpected turns happened. But I'm glad things really turned out differently. Thanks a bunch everyone! I hope you enjoy the last chapter, because this might be the last one ever by me. No, I'm not joking. It really depends if ideas continue to flow and must be written or if I get enough requests and if I'm in a good writing mood. Um…sorry if the last chapter was a little confusing. I was confused when I wrote it. Seriously, it was revised a lot that I didn't even know when I was going to finish. But things started flowing and viola, it happened. Anyways, before you continue, I would just like to say that I edited each and every chapter and changed a few things around. It doesn't affect the outcome of this chapter but if you feel like reading it all over again because you want to, then by all means. I took out a lot of parts that were just 'fillers.' Seriously, all crap…okay I'll stop blabbering. Oh and something that might be important…when you get to the part when is sounds like someone is narrating…it's Jill POV because this leads up to…hmm… **

**Chapter 23:** _The Point of no Return_

Jill stood with a blank expression as she watched Chris walk out of her apartment. She wanted to call to him but she knew she should let him blow off his steam. She didn't really understand why he was mad at her. She was blackmailed for heaven sakes, it wasn't her fault.

"Um, Jill?" Kevin called to her as he waved a flashlight in her face.

"Huh, oh what?" She snapped back to reality. "Oh, um cuff him. He's under arrest for domestic violence."

"Domestic violence? It looks as though you two had a brawl in here."

"It was self-defense." She replied. Just then, the power was restored. "Great, only now the power comes back on."

"Yeah, nobody knows why it shut off in the first place. Anyways, um, I think you should get your wounds checked before I take down your statement."

"Okay whatever." She walked over to the paramedics stationed in her living room.

**_-Minutes later-_**

"So that's everything that happened?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah. He just thought I was cheating on him with Chris. Really, how stupid is that? And then he gets all violent about it and says he going to kill me and then Chris. Talk about insecure."

"Okay, thanks for your statement. Oh, um…Jill, can I ask you something?" Kevin asked.

"Sure…" She said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, you see…um…I…"

"What? Do you want to ask me out?" She joked. "Spit it out Ryman."

"Zombies! I mean, were there really zombies up at that mansion?"

"I figured you wanted the 411 on the mansion incident. Well, if you want to call the undead that, then yeah, there were zombies up there." Jill said.

"And…and those things killed the guys?"

"Yeah. It was really terrifying." Jill said as thoughts of the mansion began to fill her mind.

"If…if there are zombies, why doesn't Irons want to admit it? Or go public?" Kevin asked.

"I don't know…" Jill said.

"Oh…"

"Um just some advice…request for a transfer." Jill said.

"A transfer? Why?"

"Cause that damn precinct is corrupted." Jill laughed.

"Seriously." He agreed. "Well, I have to get back to the station now. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks Kevin."

"No problem." He headed towards the door.

"Hey wait." Jill called out.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Um…never mind." Jill said.

"Are you sure?" Kevin asked.

"No." She plopped down on her couch.

He chuckled at her uncertainty. "What is it?"

"Well, you're a guy. Tell me how you think?" She asked.

Kevin laughed. "Um…why the question?"

"Uh…you know what, never mind. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. You take care. And you should really put some ice on that." Kevin said as he walked towards the door again.

"Oh this, yeah, I guess I should." Jill touched the bruise above her eye and locked the door after him.

**_-Chris' Apartment-_**

Papers were scattered everywhere. The smell of smoke lingered in the air. It was dark, except for the table where Chris sat. He was extremely pissed off from the situation with Jill earlier, though he didn't know exactly why. It wasn't her fault after all and he knew that. He reached for the pack of cigarettes sitting near his laptop only to find it empty. "Shit. I don't need this right now." He got up to check the drawer where he kept his stash. Empty as well. "Damn." He grabbed his jacket and headed out to get some smokes at a nearby store. Minutes later, he returned with packs of cigarettes and a case of beer. "Talk about living healthy." He laughed. "If Claire can see me now." He opened one pack and lit a stick. He then took a seat in front of his laptop and continued his search for evidence against Umbrella.

**_-Jill's Place, _****_6:37 a.m._** **_15 Aug. 98-_**

Jill exhaled. She hasn't gone to sleep yet and wasn't about to anytime soon because she had to go to work in a few minutes. "Might as well take a shower…a cold one for that matter." She got off her couch and headed to the shower. As soon as Jill got out, she got dressed and headed to the office.

"You're here early." Barry greeted Jill.

"Yeah well, I had a rough night." Jill sat down behind her desk.

"You're not kidding." Barry saw the visible bruises on Jill. "What happened?"

"Um…" Jill began.

"Did you guys see the paper?" Rebecca barged in with the newspaper in her hand.

"Why?" Barry asked.

"Oh Jill! Hey, I'm so sorry." Rebecca said.

"For what?" She asked. Rebecca held up the newspaper and showed her the second page.

"What? No that can't be. He was arrested last night." Jill said.

"What the hell is going on?" Barry asked.

" Jackson's dead." Rebecca said.

" Jackson's dead? How?" Brad asked.

"Oh god, Jill…I'm so sorry." Barry said.

"Ah, don't be." Jill said. "Guy deserved it anyways."

"Jill, no guy deserves to get chucked. What's wrong with you? I don't know you to be this heartless, but..." Barry said.

"Yeah Jill…and what's this you say about him being arrested last night?" Rebecca asked.

"He tried to kill me last night. It turns out that he worked for Umbrella. The truth is, I was used as his cover. I would've told someone but I was being blackmailed. I'm really sorry."

"Aw, Jill. It's not your fault. We all make mistakes. Take me for example. I did Wesker's bidding in order to keep my family safe." Barry said.

"Yes Jill. We don't blame you. You did what you had to do. We all would've." Brad said.

"Does Chris know all about this?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah. He was pretty upset, but he's been like that lately. I don't know what's wrong with him." Jill said.

"Maybe you should give him a call." Barry said.

"I don't know. He _really_ was upset." Jill said.

"Too late, Jill, phone. It's Chris." Brad said.

"I didn't even hear the phone ring." She said.

"That's because Rebecca called him." Brad said.

"I'm going to kick your ass." Jill told her.

"Don't worry, you'll thank me later." Rebecca smiled.

"Hello?" Jill answered.

"_I take it you read the paper?_"

"Yeah. So who do you suppose did it?" She asked.

"_I'm guessing an Umbrella assassin._"

"Figures."

"_Hey listen, about last night, I'm really sorry._"

"It's okay. You had a right to express yourself."

"_Yeah, but I should've showed you some compassion rather than anger._"

"It really doesn't matter anymore Chris. The night has passed."

"_Still…let me take you to lunch or something._"

"I can't. There's a lot more paper work to do here now that you're gone."

"_Right okay, some other time then._"

"Sounds great."

"_Bye._" Jill hung up the phone.

"So what did he say?" Barry asked.

"Nothing. He just apologized for last night." Jill said.

"That's all?" Rebecca said.

"Hey guys." Kevin walked in. "I take it you heard about Ghent." They all looked towards the door.

"Yup." They all answered.

"Chris still out?" He asked.

"Yup." They all answered.

"He socked that guy Elran right?"

"Yup." They all answered once again.

"Um…what the hell is going on?"

"Nothing." The four of them answered.

"Uh…do you know that we have a rookie coming in straight from the academy?"

"Nope." They all eyed each other this time.

"You guys are freaking me out."

"Tell me about it." Jill and Rebecca said.

"It must be a S.T.A.R.S. thing." Kevin said.

Rebecca answered with a 'Maybe,' Barry with a 'No,' Brad with a 'Yah,' and Jill with a 'LMNOP.' They all looked at her.

"What? I just thought we all might say the same thing again so I broke it." Jill said.

Kevin shook his head. "I'll see you guys later." He left the office.

"How weird was that?" Brad asked.

"Yeah." The three answered and they eyed each other once again.

"Er...I have a question." Rebecca said.

"Spit it out." Brad said.

"You how Jackson sorta/kinda looks like Chris in some ways…"

"Yeah?" They waited for the rest of her sentence.

"Well, isn't it weird? He looks like Chris, worked for Umbrella and blackmailed _Jill_. You don't suppose we were being spied on from the beginning do you?"

"Dang, good thinking Becca. We really need to keep sharp people." Barry said.

"Do you think Umbrella "molded" him to look like Chris?" Brad asked.

"That's a good question, but I don't think we'll ever know the answer." Jill said as everyone nodded.

For the remainder of the day, no one brought up Jackson, Chris or Umbrella for fear of someone eavesdropping. It was extremely difficult considering that was all they wanted to talk about, but they got through the day. "Alrighty folks, see you tomorrow." Barry said as they all left the office.

**_-Fast Forward to Midnight-_ **

Jill was about to go to bed when suddenly her phone started ringing. "Hello?"

"_Hey, I need you to come over. It's really important._"

"Chris?" She asked.

"_Oh shit. I'm sorry. If you're busy, then it's okay. Uh…bye._"

"No wait. It's okay, I'm not busy. Just give me a couple of minutes to get changed."

"_Thanks._" Chris hung up the phone.

Jill looked at her phone and hung it up. She got up to change and in a matter of minutes, she was heading towards Chris' place.

**_-Chris' Place-_**

He just got out of the shower and was rubbing his hair dry. It came to grow just a little longer than he had liked it to be and a shave was in order as well. However, prepping up was not important as of now.

_-Knock-knock-knock -_

"I'll be right there." He yelled as he slipped on his jeans. "Hey. Thanks for coming." He greeted Jill.

"You look like…shit." She said as she saw his bare chest.

"Hey, I just took a shower, but thanks." He held the door open for her to come in.

"Holy shit Chris, your place smells like a bar. How many packs are you smoking in here?" She walked in and examined the condition of his place.

"Uh, just one. I'm trying to quit you know." He walked into his room to put on his shirt.

"Just one? Looks more like seven." She lifted the trash bin full of empty cartons near the table he was working on.

"Hehehe…It seemed like one." He said.

"So what did you want to show me?" She followed into his room.

"This." He gave her some papers to examine.

"G-Virus?" She asked as she read the papers.

"Yeah. It's another virus that they're working on." He took a seat on the edge of his bed. "The nightmare still continues."

"Huh?" Jill asked as she lowered the papers.

"This virus will turn the infected into the living dead, just like what happened to the people in the mansion. It's not over yet."

"Oh my god. Are you sure about this." Jill asked.

"One-hundred percent." He said.

"So what do we do?" She asked as she took a seat beside him.

"Well, I found a lab somewhere in Europe." He said.

"Are you going to check it out?" She asked.

"You know I am. I'm not going to let Umbrella get away with this."

"Have you told anyone else about this?" She asked.

"Not yet. I was going to wait until tomorrow, but…"

"…you couldn't wait to tell _me_?" She asked.

"Well, there's also a lab here." He changed the subject.

"I'll check it out." Jill said.

"Well, I was hoping you'd go to Europe with me…and Barry."

"Yes, but Rebecca is just 18…we can't send her there alone. And Brad, he's a good guy but his nerves are not in check." She said.

"You're right. If Rebecca and Brad want in, they can. Otherwise, we won't stop them."

"Sounds good."

"It's a start." He smiled.

"Um, well I should get going. It's pretty late." Jill said.

"I'll walk you to the door." He offered. As Jill headed out of his bedroom, Chris followed behind. When they got to the door, Chris unlocked it and held it open for her.

"Well…good night." She said.

"Night."

"Oh, thanks for telling me about the G-Virus." Jill said. She didn't know why she was still standing in front of him. The 'good night' made for a good exit.

"No problem. Gotta keep my team up-to-date, you know." He leant on the door.

"Yeah, well…" She rocked back and forth not knowing what to do. "Good night"

"Night." Chris smiled.

"Yeah…night." She said and finally tip-toed and kissed him on the cheek. "Good night."

"Night." He retained his smile.

"I'm gonna go now." She turned to leave.

"Okay." Chris said as he began closing the door behind her.

"Oh forget it." She turned around and pulled him to her level and kissed him passionately.

"I…thought…you…were…leave…ing?" He managed to say in between kisses.

"Shut up." She shut the door behind her and led him to the living room where they bumped into the couch and fell over to the front. She laughed and continued to kiss him. She took of his t-shirt and began unbuttoning her blouse.

"Jill?" Chris managed to choke out, but she continued on. "Jill…wait." He put some distance between them.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"I don't think we should do this." He said as he grabbed his shirt from the floor.

"And why not? We obviously feel the same way…right?" Jill was afraid to ask that question.

"Yes. I mean no. I mean…I don't know." He said.

Jill raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean '_you don't know_'? You kissed me last night."

"I know but…it felt…right."

Jill scoffed. "You're joking right?" She said as she held her blouse closed.

"No." He put his shirt back on.

"You kissed me because '_it felt right?_' What the hell is that? You don't go kissing every girl on the street because _it felt right. _I knew it. This _is_ about last night, isn't it?" Jill was upset.

"No. Of course not."

"Then what is it?" She said in a calmer tone.

"I don't think it's wise to get involved in the middle of this Umbrella ordeal."

"Why?"

"Well…I'm going to Europe and I don't know if I'll…be…coming…back. I don't want you to…uh, it could be easier for you if nothing…were to happen…with," He sighed, "...us."

"So you're saying you rather leave and not know what we could've had?" Jill asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh, that's so full of shit Chris." She was angry but tried to suppress it.

"I'm just looking out for you." He said.

"Really? So what about what I want?" She asked.

Chris really didn't want to answer that but he had no choice. "What _do_ you want?" he sighed.

"You…to be with you. Give it a chance Chris. You're shutting it down when it hasn't even begun."

"Jill…I can't."

"You can't or you won't?"

"I can't."

"Can you honestly say you don't feel the same way as I do?" Jill's eyes started to well up.

"I…don't know." Chris was confused.

"Oh my god!" She stood up. "For once, can you please give me a straight answer!"

"I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

"If you what! It's always about you, isn't it? What about me, huh? What about Rebecca, and Barry and Brad? Or even your sister! Ever thought of us before you thought of going to that death trap? No because you are in over your head with Umbrella and your need to shut them down."

"You're right. I am selfish. That's why I don't deserve someone like you."

"I didn't say that." She calmed down a bit.

"You didn't have to."

"Why do you have to be so unfair?" Her tears slowly began to fall.

"What is so unfair about this?" Chris asked.

"You know what, forget it…" Jill was annoyed and turned to leave, but Chris grabbed her arm. "Chris, let me go. You obviously don't want me here, and I already made a fool of myself by throwing myself to you." He released her arm. Jill was disappointed with him. He gave up so easily when it came to opening up. She immediately left his apartment without another word or a glance at him. Upon reaching the stair way, she was immediately turned around and surprised with a kiss. She freaked out, but immediately knew who it was.

"Chris…" She whispered upon pulling apart, but he silenced her with a finger.

"I love you Jill Valentine…" Jill was extremely happy and tears of joy began seeping from here eyes. "I was an idiot and I shouldn't have lied to you about how I really felt. I wanted to believe that I lusted for you, but I knew I would've been fooling myself. I thought if we were apart, I would be protecting you from the danger I'd probably get into. But when you think about it, _you_ are apart of the danger as well and either way, we wouldn't be safe. I obviously can't protect you from pain, but I know I can help you ease it. If you can and you want this to be…wait for me, Jill Valentine." He gave her a quick passionate kiss and left before she could get a word in.

"Damn you Christopher Redfield and your teasers. You always leave me hanging." She said to herself and went home happy.

**_--- _**

A week has gone by and the plans were set. Rebecca has left unexpectedly. To where? Perhaps get a way from the horrors of Umbrella and try and lead a normal life. But it's so unlike her to just give up and walk away. It wasn't in her tone as she said her goodbyes. What exactly is this kid up to? Well, until we meet up again, we shall never know. Barry packed up his family and along with Boo, sent them to Canada for their safety. By the look on Cathy's face, she fears she will end up a widow amidst this little war of ours. I'd like to giggle at the thought, but how insensitive would I be? She has little faith in his ability to handle a gun. What's with all the doubt all of a sudden? Maybe it's her way of telling him indirectly that she would fall apart without him. Eh…but what do I know? I'm only telling it like it is. Well, as soon as his family is good and hidden, and perhaps under a pseudonym, he'd follow Chris to Europe. Ah, Chris…until now, I haven't seen him since that night. I don't know if he was avoiding me. Why would he be? We both were content as that night ended. No one knew about it. I haven't told anyone and by the looks of it, I don't think Chris told them either. Hmm…how this is supposed to go is beyond me. Chris Redfield, the secretive type. Maybe that's why I fell in love with him. All that mystery and passion and emotion pent up inside makes for a very sexy man. Eh? Sexy? I don't think that's the word I was looking for. Well, breaking those barriers will prove difficult, but hey, who doesn't like the challenge? Hah! He wouldn't even know what hit him. Reverse psychology…it works like a charm. I'd like to say I'd have him eating out of the palm of my hand, but I prefer he remain the dealer. This could be very interesting.

"Jill? Hey, I'm going in now." I hear him speak. How I want to run up and kiss him goodbye. Brad Vickers, why did you have to come along? Yeah, I doubt he'd kiss me here even if we were alone. "Wait" he says. Wait for what exactly? For him to find himself? Well, you're standing right there, and you look mighty fine to me. Bleh…If waiting a month is what it takes, then by golly, I will. There is no way I'd give _that_ up.

But here it is and here I am…one month later in what used to be a city full of life is now crawling with plagues from Umbrella. The very creatures that mutilated our team are loose in the city and having their feast on poor defenseless and ignorant people. How did we let it get this far? I did what I could. I fought. I fought so damn hard and all my efforts were in vain. Chief Irons knew what was going on the whole time, doing his part in housing the underground lab, that greedy bastard. Too bad I didn't run into him in the police department. I would've emptied my clip in his head and maybe my efforts wouldn't be in vain as I said it was. The only satisfaction would come from me and what use would that be? The city is destroyed, the citizens are among the living dead and here I lie, on a table and in a chapel none the less. I feel so cold, yet I'm drenched with sweat. I'm so tired, so weak, so…so helpless. My body aches. My insides churn as my blood flows within, poisoned. I'm frightened. What happened to me? Why must I go through this? Where the _hell_ did I go wrong? Has my time come? Shall I give up or continue to writhe in pain? Why do I ask so many questions to which I will probably never know the answer? That's funny. But as I lie here, asking myself more and more questions I constantly wonder where _you_ are, and hope _you're_ safe. _You_ told me to wait for _you_…_You_ don't know how badly I want to hang on. I wonder if I'll ever see _you_ again. By the hint of all this blurriness, I think not. But whatever happens, I know I'll never stop waiting for _you_. Well, isn't this grand? Everything is going dark…Wait, maybe someone turned off the lights? But do they not know I'm in here waiting? But what's this? I hear someone call my name. Could it be? Hah, well now, who'd of thought I'd end up such a long way down?

**And there you have it…all done. FOREALS! THIS _IS_ THE ABSOLUTE _LAST_ CHAPTER. A sequel? Ask me nicely. _GWAHAHAHAHAHA!_ Oh stop it, Jane. I know it's short but hey, why do you think I finished it two months ago? Not quite what you had in mind was it? Hehehehe...If you ask me, it reeks of suckiness…Oh well…I'd like to make a list to thank each and every one of you, but going through all those reviews would be so tedious and right now, I just don't have the time…with school and all. _GGGRRRR._ So then…I would like to THANK EVERY SINGLE ONE OF MY READERS, ESPCIALLY THOSE WHO STUCK WITH ME FOR…IS IT TWO YEARS? (oh, happy birthday story hehehe) ANYHOO, FOLKSIES, YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! YOU RULE WITH A PASSION! I don't want to get all "philosophical" here so I'll quit before I get carried away. Wow, so this is really it…and I feel so sad now. But whatever, leave me alone. So until next time, and with the help of _constant _nagging (perhaps?), I'll see you later…this is it, I'm done..._WHEEEE! _I'm out…jane… **


End file.
